Kim jest Mona?
by CannotDetermineUserName
Summary: HIATUS. AU. Hermiona Granger staje przed niezwykle ciężkim wyzwaniem, przeklinając w duchu powiedzenie: "niewiedza jest błogosławieństwem"... Ona i znana wszystkim 'fretka' przenoszą się do roku '76... Jak na to zareaguje James Potter?
1. Przeklęty egoista

**Tytuł**: „Who's Mona?";

**Postać**: Harry Potter; Hermiona Granger; James Potter;

**Typ**: Novella;

**Pairing**: HG/JP;

**Info**: Time-travel fic rozgrywający się na szóstym roku szkolnym brunetki z burzą loków na głowie. James Potter żyje i ma się dobrze tudzież pojawia się w Hogwarcie i dopiero wtedy zaczyna się zabawa…

**Disclaimer**: Niestety nie posiadam praw autorskich HP, a szkoda...

* * *

**PROLOG**

Ś_**roda  
**18 września, 1996r._

_7:53pm_

Hermiona westchnęła i poprawiła za ucho pukiel włosów. Dla większości uczniów było nie do pomyślenia, iż zaledwie po dwóch tygodniach szkoły można było mieć tyle zadań domowych. Jednak ta Gryfonka do nich nie należała, co można było stwierdzić po jej rozmarzonym spojrzeniu. Szósty rok szkoły zapowiadał dużo nauki, a Hermiona Granger znana była z tego, iż uwielbiała pochłaniać wiedzę w niezliczonej ilości.

Biblioteka tego ciepłego popołudnia była wyjątkowo pusta. Dziewczyna zmarszczyła nos. Wciąż nie potrafiła zrozumieć tych, którzy traktowali naukę jak stado nadbiegających, rozwścieczonych hipogryfów tratujących wszystko, co napotkały na drodze. Momentalnie jej myśli powędrowały w kierunku dwójki niesfornych przyjaciół, spojrzała za okno. Słońce jeszcze mocno świeciło złotym blaskiem, aczkolwiek powoli chyliło się ku zachodowi. Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich mieszkańców, jesień nie zapowiadała rychłego przybycia.

Po kilku chwilach zapomnienia potrząsnęła głową, wprawiając tym samym w ruch niesforne loki. Powróciła do czytania „Czterystu najszybszych i najpotrzebniejszych zaklęć". Jako zadanie na lekcję Uroków z profesorem Filtwickiem całą klasą otrzymali wybranie według własnego mniemania pięciu zaklęć i opisanie działania każdego z nich na stopę pergaminu. Spoglądając ukradkiem na cztery stopy zapisanych pergaminów zamyśliła się.

W przeciągu kilku lat tyle zdążyło się zmienić. A zaczęło się to od czwartej klasy, wprost nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Harry, Ron, ona... _wszyscy_. Po powrocie Voldemorta nikt nie był już bezpieczny, a ludzi ogarnęła panika. _Głupi _- pomyślała ze złości przygryzając końcówkę pióra – s_ą. Harry nas uratuje, a ja i Ron mu w tym pomożemy!_ A w piątej? To dopiero było zaskoczenie, w szczególności mając na myśli młodego Malfoy'a. _Stał się prawdziwym wrzodem na tyłku_ - przemknęło jej przez myśl. I nie myliła się. Jeśli myślała, że numer z zębami, – który do dzisiaj nie jest najprzyjemniejszym wspomnieniem – był złośliwy z jego strony, to cały rok piąty musiałaby podpisać mianem **wredny do szpiku kości**.

Z jej uchylonych ust wydobył się cichy pomruk, znowu się zapomniała. W tym tempie nie napisze tego eseju do zakończenia ferii zimowych. Chwyciła, więc książkę, podsunęła pergamin i zaczęła na nim szybko pisać. W przeciągu kilku kolejnych minut skończyła i zaczęła pakować przybory do torby. Następnie żegnając się z bibliotekarką opuściła szkolną 'skarbnicę wiedzy'. Z błogim, nieświadomym uśmiechem przemierzała korytarze. Zbliżała się godzina dwudziesta, a co za tym idzie kolacja w WS. Nie odnosząc uprzednio książek weszła do sali.

Usiadła w swoim stałym miejscu i czekała, w wolnym czasie rozejrzała się dookoła. Przy stole nauczycielskim, zauważyła, prowadzona była bardzo ożywiona rozmowa. Profesor Dumbledore mówił coś w kierunku bardzo zdenerwowanego Mistrza Eliksirów. Nagle poczuła klepnięcie w ramię, które umyślnie zignorowała.

- Co jest, Hermiona? – zapytał dosiadając się Ron, który widząc pełną konsternację na twarzy przyjaciółki przewrócił oczami i zwrócił się do Harry'ego. – Wiesz, co jej jest?

Harry pokręcił głową rozbawiony jednak po chwili podążył za wzrokiem przyjaciółki by zatrzymać go na stole nauczycielskim. Jego zielone oczy przyglądały się przez moment z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem zaistniałej sytuacji.

- Snape jest zdenerwowany. Ciekawe, dlaczego? – zapytał chłopiec z blizną marszcząc nieznacznie nos.

- _Profesor_ Snape, Harry – poprawiła przyjaciela nie odrywając spojrzenia.

- Oj, Miona! Czyli jednak zauważyłaś nas? Miło – stwierdził uśmiechając się szeroko rudzielec.

- Oczywiście, Ron. – Kasztanowłosa zwróciła się do przyjaciół. – Jak myślicie, co się stało?

Potter wzruszył ramionami, a Weasley podrapał po zmarszczonym czole.

- Nie wiem i nie mam ochoty wiedzieć. To jest sprawa tylko i wyłącznie tego tłustowłosego nietoperza.

- Harry! – zaoponowała Gryfonka. – To jest nasz profesor...

- Hermio—

- Nie Hermionuj mi tu, Harry! Dobrze wiesz, że w głębi serca—

- Jeśli takowe posiada – wtrącił z sarkazmem Potter.

-… nie jest taki zły – dokończyła ze zmrużonymi oczami. Harry i Ron nie wyglądali jednak na zbyt przekonanych, a można było to poznać po ich uniesionych brwiach. Hermiona westchnęła i kontynuowała. – Pamiętacie w pierwszej klasie, boisko Quidditcha? Albo we Wrzeszczącej Chacie? Nie? To pozwólcie, że wam przypomnę—

- Miona – wtrącił znowu Harry, który do tej pory starał się trzymać język za zębami. Pochylił się nieznacznie w stronę przyjaciółki. – On próbował zabić Syriusza!

- Harry przecież wiesz, że—

- Ciiiicho! Szzzz! – przerwał przyjaciołom Ron równocześnie machając dłonią im przed twarzami. Jako jedyny poświęcił uwagę sytuacji przy stole nauczycielskim. Hermiona zamknęła usta w połowie zdania, a Harry spojrzał na przyjaciela marszcząc brwi.

- Co?! – krzyknęli szeptem oboje, szatyn i brunetka. Weasley poczerwieniał na twarzy, nie spodobało mu się, że przyjaciele na nim próbowali rozładować napięcie, jakie się pomiędzy nimi pojawiło.

- To! – warknął pod nosem wskazując palcem na stół nauczycielski. Ton jego głosu uciszył przyjaciół, którzy teraz również skupili całą swoją uwagę w tamtym kierunku.

Tymczasem w WS rozległ się trzepot tysiąca sów, przyleciała wieczorna poczta. Ku zdziwieniu brunetki do niej również podleciała jedna. Dziewczyna nie spodziewając się korespondencji z niecierpliwością i nagłym przypływem paniki zaczęła ją rozpakowywać. W momencie, gdy ją otworzyła, wydobyło się z jej wnętrza złote światło, które zwróciło na siebie uwagę całej Wielkiej Sali. Kiedy blask znikł, Hermiona stała na nogach, a w jej oczach widać było totalne zaskoczenie. Wkrótce tuż przed dziewczyną zaczęły pojawiać się litery, jedna po drugiej. Niedługo potem utworzyły wiadomość.

_Nie przyjmuję NIE, jako odpowiedzi.__  
Umówisz się ze mną, Granger?  
D.M._

- Że co?! – oburzył się Ron również odczytując wiadomość. Ze strony stołu Ślizgonów zaczęły dochodzić gwizdy i śmiechy. Profesorowie tymczasem byli zbyt zajęci by ingerować w to, co się działo na sali. Mięli większe zmartwienia na głowie.

- No, no, Granger. Nareszcie możesz powiedzieć to jedno magiczne słowo, na które od tak dawna czekałaś – odezwał się Malfoy odwracając z drwiącym uśmieszkiem w stronę oniemiałej Gryfonki.

- Ty głupia tleniona tchórzofretko odwal się od niej! – dodał od siebie Harry zaciskając dłoń na różdżce.

- Nie szarżuj, Bliznowaty. Czekam, szlamciu...

- Nie – odpowiedziała Hermiona czując, że robi się jej gorąco. Te wszystkie twarze skierowane w jej stronę i Malfoy śmiejący się z czegoś, co powiedział mu kolega spowodowały, że na jej obliczu pojawiły się dwa duże rumieńce.

- A ponoć jesteś najinteligentniejszą wiedźmą naszych czasów – zakpił blondyn unosząc jedną brew.

- Bo jestem, ale ja w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, Malfoy, potrafię rozwiązywać konflikty bez potrzeby zmieszania człowieka z błotem na oczach wszystkich! – W oczach Gryfonki pojawiły się łzy, czuła się zawstydzona, a szepty, jakie rozchodziły się po sali nie poprawiały jej sytuacji.

- Zapomniałaś o jednym, Granger – zaczął blondyn tonem wiem-to-wszystko i popijając nonszalancko sok dyniowy. – _Ty_ nie zaliczasz się do ludzi, jesteś po prostu czymś gorszym od jak ty to ujęłaś? – zapytał z udawaną troską, przyłożył palec do ust udając zastanowienie. – Błota, szlamo...

Odpowiedzi Malfoy'a towarzyszyły głośne wiwaty i oklaski ze strony Ślizgonów, tymczasem Hermiona ze łzami w oczach powstrzymywała przyjaciół by nie zrobili czegoś, czego będą później żałować.

- Wystarczy! – zagrzmiał Dumbledore pojawiając się tuż obok Gryfonki i Ślizgona. – Dosyć panie Malfoy, minus dwadzieścia punktów dla Slytherinu. – Dyrektor zwrócił się do Hermiony. – Panno Granger proszę usiąść na miejsce.

Dziewczyna pokiwała głową i zrobiła jak jej kazano. Harry z Ronem od razu zaczęli ją klepać po przyjacielsku i mówić słowa otuchy. Tymczasem Hermiona szeptem odpowiedziała _tak_ i złote litery zniknęły, po tym odetchnęła z ulgą.

- Moi drodzy! – oświadczył dyrektor wchodząc na podium, wzrokiem objął całą salę. – Proszę o chwilę spokoju! Wiem, że to nietypowe, ale muszę prosić o spokój! Dziękuję – dodał poprawiając okulary – połówki na nosie. – Skoro mogę już mówić... Zapewne zauważyliście braki przy dzisiejszym wieczornym posiłku, otóż... o godzinie 14:27 dzisiejszego dnia był atak na wioskę Hogsmeade. Zginęło ponad sto osób, w tym również rodzice waszych niektórych kolegów. Proszę abyście nie szeptali za ich plecami oraz również niepotrzebnie nie wspominali o tym wydarzeniu. Zostały również dopisane nowe punkty regulaminu, z którymi możecie się zapoznać w gabinecie pana Filcha. To byłoby tyle, teraz jedzcie...

Dumbledore klasnął w dłonie i na stołach pojawiły się posiłki. Wszyscy momentalnie zaczęli zapełniać talerze wszelakimi potrawami.

- To straszne – odezwała się Hermiona po kilku minutach ciszy, nie potrafiła prawie nic przełknąć.

- Więc to dlatego dzisiaj taka atmosfera przy stole nauczycielskim – stwierdził Ron machając widelcem w tamtą stronę. Jego ruch spotkał się z grymasem Hermiony i potarciem koniuszka nosa przez Harry'ego.

- To, dlaczego Snape – zaczął Potter poprawiając okulary – wygląda jakby najpierw miał zrównać szkołę z ziemią, a następnie skonać?

- _Profesor_ Snape, Harry – upomniała Hermiona, szatyn zmarszczył nos z irytacji.

- Mniejsza z tym, Hermiona. Ale czy ty nie zauważyłaś, że jak na kogoś, kto ma nas kompletnie w poważaniu to trochę za bardzo się przejmuje?

- Harry—

- Odpowiedz mi, Hermiona!

- Uch... Może masz troszkę racji – odparła wzruszając ramionami. – Ale ja i tak uważam, że po prostu za bardzo się nim przejmujesz. Odpuść sobie to twój profesor, czy tego chcesz czy nie.

- Przepraszam! – Rozmowy przerwał Dumbledore. – Po posiłku proszę pana Pottera do mojego gabinetu. – oświadczył z bladym uśmiechem na twarzy. Komunikat ten ponownie rozpoczął falę szeptów, co poniektórzy spoglądali w kierunku Harry'ego.

- Wiesz, o co tu chodzi, Harry? – Ron spytał spoglądając znad talerza na bladą twarz przyjaciela. Ten siedział zdrętwiały sztywno na krześle, nieznacznym ruchem głowy zaprzeczył.

- Nie mam bladego pojęcia – stwierdził chłopiec, który przeżył.

- Dobra chłopaki, ja lecę do PW. – Hermiona wstała. – Idę się jeszcze pouczyć, do zobaczenia. – I z tym wyszła, pozostawiając chłopaków przewracających oczami i mruczących pod nosem coś o marnotrawstwie czasu i książkach.

---

_8:34pm_

Harry stał przed wejściem do gabinetu dyrektora, pocierał przy tym nerwowo dłonie. Denerwował się. Zupełnie nie wiedząc, dlaczego, przecież nie złamał żadnego punktu regulaminu, prawda? Dreptając w miejscu z nogi na nogę czekał. Po kilku minutach usłyszał kroki. Odwracając się w tamtą stronę zobaczył Albusa Dumbledore'a aczkolwiek nie był sam, towarzyszył mu sam _Severus Snape._

- Już jesteś chłopcze, dobrze – powiedział dyrektor zatrzymując się przy Gryfonie. – _Bulki._

Harry wspiął się na schody i wkrótce potem siedział w gabinecie zerkając raz po raz na nauczyciela Eliksirów. Snape stał przy oknie, a Dumbledore zasiadał w swoim krześle ssąc cytrynowego dropsa.

- A więc Harry, skoro już tu jesteś możemy zaczynać – stwierdził dyrektor z błyskiem w swoich niebieskich oczach.

- Co zaczynać, profesorze?

- Severusie podaj mu fiolkę.

- Jaką fiolkę? – Zdziwił się Harry i spojrzał rozszerzając źrenice na Mistrza Eliksirów. Snape tymczasem z dziwnie obojętną twarzą wyciągnął ku chłopakowi dłoń. – Co to jest? – spytał podejrzliwie.

- Wypij, Harry – rozkazał Albus.

Potter przyglądał się przez moment substancji, która leniwie pływała we flakonie. Niestety nie miał pojęcia, czym ona mogła być, ufając dyrektorowi podsunął go do ust i przechylił. Jednym dużym haustem opróżnił całą zawartość, która była obrzydliwa. Smakowała jak mieszanka eliksiru wielosokowego z czymś, czego nie potrafił bliżej rozpoznać. Kiedy skończył wytarł rękawem szaty usta i spojrzał na dyrektora z kwaśną miną.

- Co to było? – Brzmiało jego pierwsze pytanie. Jako odpowiedź jednak otrzymał jedynie uśmiech ze strony Albusa Dumbledore'a.

- I jak, Severusie? – Albus zwrócił się do Mistrza Eliksirów. Ten stał sztywno, a jego twarz była mieszanką furii, zaskoczenia, strachu i... ulgi. Chwilę potem przytaknął, a uśmiech dyrektora rozszerzył się.

- Co ma z tym wszystkim wspólnego Snape? – Harry zirytował się. Na razie nie otrzymał odpowiedzi na żadne z zadanych pytań, profesorowie umiejętnie go ignorowali.

- Dla ciebie profesor Snape, Potter – syknął unosząc kąciki ust Snape. Założył przy tym ręce na klatce piersiowej. Harry spojrzał na niego najbardziej zawistnym spojrzeniem, na jaki go było stać. – I minus piętnaście punktów dla Gryffindoru.

- Czy może mi ktoś powiedzieć, o co tu chodzi? Profesorze? – zapytał przez zaciśnięte zęby szatyn. Jego brwi złączyły się w jedną linię, a usta zwęziły. Tymczasem jego soczysto zielone oczy wpatrywały się uważnie w niebieskie tęczówki dyrektora.

- Już, już, Harry. Spokojnie, musimy poczekać na jeszcze jednego _gościa_ - odparł Albus, jego uśmiech zmalał. Był zmęczony, wojną.

- Na kogo? – Zdziwił się Potter drapiąc nerwowo po czole. Ten ruch nie został niezauważony przez Snape'a, na którego ustach pojawił się ironiczny uśmiech.

- Potter, siedź cicho – syknął Mistrz Eliksirów. – Zaraz zobaczysz – dodał ponownie spoglądając za okno.

- Ale—

Harry już otwierał usta, gdy w tym samym momencie w kominku Albusa Dumbledore'a pojawił się zielony ogień zwiastujący przybycie. Dyrektor potarł niecierpliwie dłonie, kiedy Harry i Severus spojrzeli w tamtym kierunku. Niedługo później z płomieni wyszedł mężczyzna. Gdy otrzepał się nonszalancko z pyłu, spojrzał na pozostałych ludzi w pomieszczeniu. Dumbledore przywitał go szerokim uśmiechem i skinieniem głowy, Harry natomiast siedział z szeroko otwartymi oczami i ustami, a jego twarz pobielała. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się kpiąco na taki widok, lecz nie na długo. Jego uśmiech zmienił się w grymas, gdy tylko dostrzegł sylwetkę Severusa Snape'a.

- Smarkerus... – przywitał się posyłając Mistrzowi Eliksirów wyzywające spojrzenie.

- Ty nie żyjesz – odezwał się szeptem Harry. Uważnie przyglądając mężczyźnie pokręcił głową. – To nie możliwe...

---

_10:44pm_

-... czyli w sumie znowu jestem wolny – stwierdził mężczyzna ze smutnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

Rozejrzał się po gabinecie Dumbledore'a, już trochę czasu minęło, kiedy był tutaj po raz ostatni. Poprawiając okrągłe okulary, stwierdził, że nic się nie zmieniło. Rozsiadł się trochę bardziej na sofie, którą sam transmutował z niewygodnego krzesła. Snape tymczasem od samego początku przybycia, _jego_, do gabinetu musiał się powstrzymywać by nie trafić go jakąś klątwą. _Jego_ czarne, niesforne włosy i pewność siebie wypisana na twarzy rozbudziła wspomnienia lat szkolnych. Jednak słysząc takie słowa z ust arcywroga to było za wiele jak na jeden dzień. Ze względu na pamięć o _niej_...

- Przeklęty egoista – wybuchnął Severus, odwracając się gwałtownie w stronę mężczyzny. – Wiecznie zadufany w sobie, za grosz samokrytycyzmu, Potter! Od kiedy tylko pamiętam, zawsze właśnie _taki_ byłeś. Zaczynam żałować, że zostawiłem Lily na pastwę takiego samolubnego, przeklętego arystokraty jak ty... Powiedz mi, Potter, Lily dla ciebie _nic_ nie znaczyła, prawda?

Mężczyzna siedzący na sofie spiął się, jego twarz momentalnie pociemniała z gniewu, a brwi zmarszczyły mocno. Nikt nie miał prawa go osądzać, a już na pewno nie _Smarkerus!_

- Łżesz Snape! – odwarknął na atak ze strony Mistrza Eliksirów i również wstał. – I ty dobrze o tym wiesz! Lily była dla mnie najważniejsza, była dla mnie wszystkim!

- Ale nie tak ważna jak _Mona_, prawda? – zadrwił profesor z groźnym spojrzeniem. Jego usta wygięły się w zwycięski smirk widząc nagłe rozszerzenie źrenic Pottera. Wiedział gdzie uderzyć, słaby punkt, a James Potter posiadał tylko jeden, a była nim _ona_.

- Nie wspominaj mi o niej! – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby pomiędzy oddechami szatyn.

Stoicki spokój, który dotychczas wypisany był na jego twarzy znikł, a zastąpił go niewyobrażalny gniew. Oczami ciskał gromy w kierunku Snape'a, a ręka zaczynała go coraz bardziej świerzbić. Tymczasem Harry zaczął biegać spojrzeniem od jednego mężczyzny do drugiego. Będąc wciąż w szoku - po tym, co usłyszał w ciągu ostatnich dwóch godzin - nie za bardzo wiedział, co zrobić. Jednak sprawa tajemniczej Mony i sposób, w jaki zareagował na wspomnienie o niej James wyraźnie go zaintrygował.

- Kim jest ta Mona? – zapytał Harry wyczuwając coraz bardziej napiętą atmosferę w pomieszczeniu i przypominając tym samym o swojej obecności. – Miałeś kogoś innego oprócz Lily? Myślałem, że za nią biegałeś w latach szkolnych?

James spojrzał w kierunku syna aczkolwiek nie mówiąc słowa opuścił twarz. Mistrz Eliksirów tymczasem zaśmiał się sucho. _Chłopak nie ma bladego pojęcia, co tak naprawdę się działo... -_ przeszło mu przez myśl. Dumbledore odchrząknął głośno.

- Proszę was James, Severus. Nie przy chłopcu, dobrze? Później o tym porozmawiamy.

Snape przytaknął z grymasem na twarzy, co nie spodobało się Harry'emu. Miał dosyć sekretów i tajemnic. Mógłby przysiąc, że w tym wszystkim jest o wiele więcej niż mu powiedzieli dotychczas. Nawet on posiadał pewne granice, które dyrektor przekroczył właśnie w tym momencie.

- Tajemnica, tak?! – wrzasnął wstając z krzesła, to upadło z trzaskiem na ziemię. – Kolejna! Ile jeszcze takich jest, a ile będzie! Najpierw... A później... Oni... – bełkotał, gdy przed oczami majaczyła mu czerwona mgiełka furii.

- Harry uspokój się – odezwał się James, który na powrót siedział z lekką irytacją na twarzy, machnął w kierunku chłopaka dłonią.

- Uspokój się?! – wrzasnął ponownie, tym razem kierując słowa bezpośrednio do _ojca_. – Nie uspokoję się! Nie możesz mi rozkazywać, nie jesteś moim _biologicznym_ ojcem!

James zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy. _Jakbym widział Lily w furii przed sobą, ten nerw!_.

- W świetle prawa czarodziejskiego **jestem** twoim _ojcem_, nosisz **moje** nazwisko _chłopcze_ - syknął z prędkością wiatru szatyn siedzący na sofie. Oczami Ciskał gromy w stronę Harry'ego, po kilku sekundach przeczesał nerwowo włosy. – I chociaż mi się nie podoba myśl, że moim _synem_ jest dziedzic Smarkerusa to jednak uważam, że powinienem się tobą zająć ze względu na Lily...

- Zająć?! – warknął Harry zaciskając pięści. – Teraz? Gdzie byłeś te wszystkie lata, kiedy potrzebowałem ojca?!

- Harry—

- Nie! Mam dosyć, to mnie przerasta! – powiedział szybko Harry wypuszczając oddech, pokręcił głową. – Od zawsze byłem sam, jedynie przyjaciele byli przy mnie. To oni są moją _jedyną i prawdziwą_ rodziną, i żaden z was – tu wskazał palcem wpierw na Severusa następnie James'a – nigdy nie był, ani nie **będzie** moim ojcem. On nie żyje, zginął wraz z mamą...

Słowa Harry'ego odbijały się głuchym echem w pomieszczeniu. Jakkolwiek bolesne i cierpkie by nie były, właśnie tak czuł. Stojąc po środku gabinetu widział spojrzenia każdego z uczestników jego tyrady. Mimowolnie zadrżał z chłodu, który tam zapanował.

- Ja nie mam ojca – zabrzmiały jego ostatnie słowa, po których odwrócił się na pięcie z zamiarem wyjścia. Ku uldze Harry'ego nikt go nie zatrzymał. Zarówno James jak i Severus wiedzieli, że chłopak ma prawo ich odepchnąć, dlatego przemilczeli całe zajście. Harry Potter musiał sam walczyć ze swoimi demonami. Wkrótce po jego wyjściu ponownie rozgorzała rozmowa.

- Przyjął to zaskakująco dobrze – sarknął James pocierając koniec nosa, Snape przewrócił oczami.

- A jak ty byś przyjął taką wiadomość, Potter?

- Z pewnością od razu bym się rzucił z wieży astronomicznej. – Potter odparł z drwiną. – O ile sama świadomość, że jest się synem Smarkerusa by mnie nie zabiła na miejscu – dodał z podłym uśmieszkiem na ustach. W jego oczach dostrzec można było groźny błysk, który zazwyczaj występował za lat szkolnych.

- Zobaczymy, co powiesz jak zobaczysz _Monę_, Potter – warknął Mistrz Eliksirów, uważny obserwator zauważyłby radosną iskierkę w oczach dyrektora.

- Słucham?

- Powiedziałem—

- Ona tutaj jest? – wtrącił z nieco grobową nutą w głosie James. – W Hogwarcie?

- Oczywiście, Potter.

- Panowie, proszę – odezwał się w końcu Albus, splatał palce i ułożył je wygodnie na biurku. – James uważam, że powinieneś zostać tutaj i w końcu wrócić do świata. Koniec zadań i ukrywania się.

- Nie uważasz Albusie, że to zbyt pochopna decyzja? – zapytał Snape z niezadowolonym wyrazem twarzy.

- Smarkerus, – warknął James – nie wtrącaj tego swojego wielgachnego nochala w nie swoje sprawy.

- Nie, Severusie – odparł Dumbledore kompletnie ignorując komentarz Pottera, ten skrzywił się nieznacznie z tego powodu. – Poza tym ktoś musi zająć stanowisko Eliksirów, kiedy ty będziesz uczył OPCM. James z całą pewnością poradzi sobie z tym przedmiotem, prawda?

Jak na zawołanie twarz James'a rozjaśniła się, a usta wygięły w uśmiech. Ze strony Snape'a można za to było dosłyszeć cichy pomruk dezaprobaty.

- Oczywiście! – odrzekł Potter szybko wstając z miejsca i wprawiając tym samym w ruch swoje niesforne czarne loki.

- Raczysz żartować, Dumbledore – przerwał iście lodowatym tonem Snape. Czasami choćby nie wiedział jak bardzo by tego chciał, nie potrafił pojąć rozumowania dyrektora. Zakładając ręce na klatce piersiowej zaczął mówić. – James Potter uczący Eliksirów? To był bardzo wybredny żart z twojej strony. On za lat szkolnych nie potrafił odróżnić tojadu żółtego od skórki boomslanga! Zdąży zrównać zamek z ziemią zanim zdążysz powiedzieć Quidditch! Nie wspominając o tym, że nie nauczy kompletnie nic tych młokosów!

- Więc, co proponujesz Severusie?

W gabinecie nastała krótkotrwała cisza.

- W takim razie załatwione – odezwał się Dumbledore radośnie klaszcząc w dłonie. – Ach i jeszcze jedno, James. Liczę, że pojawisz się na zebraniu Zakonu. Spotkania są w każdy czwartek o godzinie ósmej na Grimmauld Place 12.

- W domu Syriusza? – spytał z zaskoczeniem wypisanym na twarzy Potter, po chwili dodał. – Dobrze, będę.

- Wspaniale. – Ucieszył się Albus. – A teraz Severusie, zaprowadź go proszę do jego nowych kwater.

Snape przytaknął z kwaśną miną, nie chciał za bardzo odwracać się plecami do Pottera. Miał uraz na tym punkcie, oczywiście zaczęło się to jeszcze za lat szkolnych. Jednak nie mając innego wyjścia ruszył przodem. Zatrzymał się jedynie na ułamek sekundy tuż przy okularniku i spoglądając na niego kątem oka syknął by 'niczego nie próbował'. Tamten przytaknął nieznacznie, aczkolwiek zdradziły go dziwny drwiący uśmiech i złośliwy błysk w oczach, kiedy to zrobił. Severus Snape wyszedł z gabinetu niemalże z duszą na ramieniu by zaprowadzić swojego 'następcę' do jego nowych kwater. Nie mógł się opanować, ale miał dziwne przeczucie, że to dopiero początek... kłopotów.

* * *

**A/N**: I jak? Ciekawe? Nudne? Do dupy? (o_O') REVIEW!


	2. Mona

**ROZDZIAŁ I**

_**Czwartek**_

_19 września, 1996r._

_8:12am_

Dnia następnego z samego rana Hermiona siedziała w PW. Czekała z niecierpliwością na przyjaciół, którzy jak zwykle jeszcze drzemali w ciepłych łóżkach. Brunetka spoglądając na zegar wygięła usta w grymasie. _Jeśli zaraz nie zejdą to sama po nich pójdę_, pomyślała. Kiedy minęło kolejne dziesięć minut, a Harry i Ron nie pojawili się w PW, wstała. Zgodnie z postanowieniem ruszyła w stronę dormitorium chłopców. Zatrzymując się przed drzwiami do 'ich królestwa' i biorąc głęboki oddech zapukała. Jednak, gdy nie otrzymała żadnej odpowiedzi ze strony chłopców nacisnęła klamkę i weszła do środka. Zaraz po przekroczeniu progu przewróciła oczami i założyła ręce na klatce piersiowej dodatkowo nerwowo tupiąc nogą. Było dokładnie tak jak myślała. Harry, Ron, Neville i Dean spali sobie w najlepsze zupełnie nie przejmując się, że jako pierwszą lekcję mają Obronę Przed Czarną Magią. Głośno wzdychając podeszła do Harry'ego i delikatnie nim potrząsnęła.

- Harry – szepnęła ponownie potrząsając przyjacielem. – Harry, wstawaj!

- Mhmpfoona – wymamrotał Potter otwierając zaspane oczy, które następnie przetarł dłońmi. Chwilę później założył okulary na nos, jakież było jego zdziwienie, gdy zobaczył nad sobą zirytowaną Hermionę.

- Nareszcie się obudziłeś – stwierdziła odsuwając się w tył i zakładając ręce na klatce piersiowej. Harry uśmiechnął się blado w jej kierunku.

- Co ty tu robisz? – Brzmiało pierwsze pytanie, w jego głosie można było wyczuć rozbawienie. Swoimi zielonymi tęczówkami obserwował poczynania przyjaciółki, która się odwróciła i w ciągu kilku sekund znalazła przed łóżkiem śpiącego rudzielca.

- Budzę was – odpowiedziała przemądrzałym głosem, równocześnie marszcząc nos. – Gdyby nie ja to spóźnilibyście się nie tylko na śniadanie, ale również na pierwszą lekcję – dokończyła pochylając się nad Ronem. – Wstawaj, Ron.

- Jeszcze chwila, Miona – mruknął w poduszkę, Hermiona zacisnęła usta.

- Wstawaj, spóźnisz się!

- Pięć minut – wykrztusił rudzielec unosząc twarz z poduszki. Wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku dziewczyny i wyprostował wszystkie palce.

- Uch, niech ci będzie. – Hermiona skapitulowała przewracając oczami, zwróciła się do Harry'ego. Szatyn siedział obojętnie wpatrując w jeden punkt na podłodze. Zauważając dziwny nastrój przyjaciela podeszła do niego i położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu.

- Harry, co jest? – spytała zmartwiona. Już dawno go nie widziała w takim humorze. – Blizna?

Okularnik pokręcił leniwie głową i przymknął powieki wzdychając głośno. Dopiero teraz zauważył, jaki jest zmęczony. Bolał go niemalże każdy mięsień, od stóp do głów. O wczorajszej rozmowie w gabinecie dyrektora nie powiedział nikomu. I chociaż sam przed sobą by się nie przyznał, bał się. Jak by inni zareagowali na wiadomość, że jego prawdziwym ojcem jest postrach lochów, tłustowłosy nietoperz będący głową Slytherinu? Albo, że ten, którego od zawsze widział, jako swój autorytet tak naprawdę nie zginął? Czy nadal by patrzyli na niego tak samo? _Jasne, że nie_, przemknęło mu przez myśl.

- Harry, – zaczęła ostrożnie Gryfonka siadając obok przyjaciela, – jeśli chcesz pogadać to wiesz, że na mnie możesz polegać.

Potter nieświadomie uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. Wkrótce potem jego zielone oczy trafiły na jej piwne. Spoglądała na niego z tym samym, co zawsze uroczym uśmiechem, a jej bujna fryzura spoczywała na ramionach.

- Ej, ja też jestem **jego** przyjacielem! – przerwał ciszę rudy z irytacją w głosie.

Harry i Hermiona odwrócili się w jego kierunku. Gdy ich wzrok padł na piżamę przyjaciela nie potrafili ukryć szerokich radosnych uśmiechów, które momentalnie wykwitły na ich ustach. Ron tymczasem stał dumnie wypinając pierś do przodu w swojej piżamie z latającymi zniczami dookoła pasa oraz rękawów i nogawek.

- Ron – zaczęła brunetka wstając – fajna piżama.

W ciągu ułamka sekundy twarz chłopaka idealnie skomponowała się z kolorem jego ognistej czupryny. Harry widząc reakcję Rona zaczął się śmiać, a Hermiona uśmiechała patrząc od jednego przyjaciela do drugiego. Z ciężkim westchnięciem pokręciła głową i ruszyła do wyjścia. Czasami miewała dziwne wrażenie, że zachowują się jak pełno etatowa rodzina, a ona pełniła w niej rolę matki. Sięgała klamki, gdy rzuciła ostatnie spojrzenie przyjaciołom.

- Będę czekać w Wielkiej Sali.

I z tym wyszła pozostawiając chłopaków samym sobie. Harry, który dotychczas opanował salwę śmiechu zerknął na Rona. Ten stał odwrócony do niego plecami i przeklinał Merlina na wszystkie możliwe sposoby. Potter wstał rozciągając obolałe mięśnie i ziewając.

- Jesteś niemożliwy – stwierdził ponownie tłumiąc ton rozbawienia w głosie. W następnym momencie uniknął z szerokim smirkiem na twarzy poduszki rzuconej przez rudego.

**---**

_8:25am_

Hermiona szła korytarzem w kierunku WS, a przy każdym kroku jej szata powiewała dumnie za nią. Jak zwykle na ramieniu spoczywała torba, bez której rzadko, kiedy można było spotkać tę Gryfonkę. Granger nawet w dni wolne od nauki potrafiła z niej korzystać. Idąc powtarzała w myślach plan dnia oraz poniektóre definicje na lekcję Transmutacji, którą również dzisiaj będzie miała. Wzdychając wyciągnęła opasły tom z torby - był to podręcznik do Obrony Przed Czarną Magią – i zaczęła powtarzać ostatnią lekcję.

Tymczasem z naprzeciwka kroczył wysoki mężczyzna o krótkich włosach. Jego rozwichrzona fryzura częściowo zasłaniała żywe piwne oczy. Nie zważając na nic podążał z majestatycznie podniesioną głową przed siebie, od czasu do czasu zerkając na uczniów, których mijał. Do jego uszu docierały szepty, westchnienia oraz dźwięki niedowierzania, jakie spowodował swoją obecnością. Mimowolnie na jego ustach zagościł uśmieszek. _Nie codziennie się zmartwychwstaje, prawda?_ Jednak po kilku kolejnych krokach jego uwagę przyciągnęła jedna specyficzna osoba, _ona_. Próbując zawrócić, bądź też wejść do pierwszej lepszej klasy zauważył, iż nie mógł się poruszyć. Co gorsza jego mięśnie kompletnie odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa i stanął w miejscu. Jedyne, co mógł robić to mrugać oczami, kiedy ona zbliżała się w jego stronę. A z każdym jej krokiem odczuwał coraz szybsze bicie serca.

Ta Gryfonka jednak nie spoglądała przed siebie. Całą swoją uwagę poświęciła podręcznikowi od Obrony. Kompletnie zatracona we własnym świecie nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy minęła sylwetkę tak bardzo podobną do jej przyjaciela. Być może gdyby los dał jej znak to na ułamek sekundy uniosłaby głowę i zobaczyła zranione spojrzenie tegoż mężczyzny.

James stał jak zaczarowany patrząc uważnie na każdy jej ruch. Wyglądała dokładnie tak jak ją zapamiętał, z jednym szczegółem – była młodsza. W pierwszym momencie pomyślał, że na niego wpadnie i będzie mógł spojrzeć na jej twarz, w te duże bursztynowe oczy. Jednak ona przeszła obok, obojętnie, zupełnie jakby nie istniał. Potter poczuł jak w jego żyłach zawrzała krew i zacisnął nieznacznie usta. _Bo dla niej nie istnieje_, pomyślał z goryczą. I chociażby jak bardzo starał się o niej nie myśleć to zawsze przegrywał tą bitwę. Zraniła go jak nikt inny, odebrała wszystko, co pragnął i chciał. Tak po prostu zniknęła, odeszła. Pozostawiła go samego na polu walki. Pamiętał ten dzień jakby to było zaledwie wczoraj. Z początku zamartwiał się, co się z nią stało. Czy wróciła tam gdzie chciała? Czy była szczęśliwa z tego powodu, że udało się jej zranić dumę Jamesa Pottera..? Teraz po tylu latach z czystym sumieniem mógł przyznać, że ją nienawidzi. Za to, co mu zrobiła. Za to, jaka była. Za to, że pozwolił się zranić... Za to, że ją pokochał... Jak nikogo innego wcześniej. Nawet miłość, którą darzył Lily nie mogła się równać z uczuciem, którym obdarował _ją._ Nagle zapragnął ją zranić, tak samo mocno jak ona to zrobiła. Chciał zobaczyć łzy w jej dużych brązowych oczach i móc zaśmiać się głośno. Jednak wiedział, że pomimo wszystko nie potrafiłby jej zrobić krzywdy. Gdyby mógł cokolwiek poczynić to przekląłby samego siebie za to, że jest słaby.

I nawet teraz po tych wszystkich latach, kiedy do jego nosa dostał się zniewalający zapach jej perfum nie umiał go zignorować. Był delikatny niczym płatki róży, słodki i gorzki zarazem. Zamykając oczy przełknął ślinę by uciszyć gwałtowne bicie własnego serca, musiał wziąć się w garść. Dźwięk jej oddalających się kroków uspokoił go i ostatecznie zniwelował dziwny paraliż ciała. Odwrócił się patrząc w miejsce, którędy poszła. _I zniknęła, tak jak kiedyś_, pomyślał ruszając w swoją stronę.

**---**

_8:30am_

Śniadanie w ten czwartkowy poranek niczym nie różniło się od każdego poprzedniego. Uczniowie spożywali posiłki, a w sali dosłownie wrzało od rozmów prowadzonych przy stołach. Niedługo po wejściu Hermiony przybyli również Harry i Ron. Mało, kto jednak zauważył jedno dodatkowe miejsce przy stole nauczycielskim, czy też wesołe spojrzenie dyrektora. Do tych osób należał chłopiec, który przeżył zwany również Harry'm Potterem. Jego zielone oczy uważnie obserwowały poczynania profesorów.

- Miona podasz sól? – zapytał Ron. Nakładał przy tym dosyć sporą porcję jajecznicy na talerz, brunetka na to przewróciła oczami i podała solniczkę przyjacielowi.

- Nie wydaję się wam, że przy stole nauczycielskim jest jedno miejsce za dużo? – spytał nagle Harry, jego brwi zmarszczyły się, a on sam zwrócił wzrok na przyjaciół.

Hermiona spojrzała na stół nauczycielski, chwilę potem odwróciła się do szatyna. - Masz rację, jest jedno miejsce wolne – stwierdziła marszcząc delikatnie czoło. Pukiel jej kręconych włosów opadł na jej twarz, więc szybko go założyła za ucho. Harry tymczasem zamyślił się i odsunął talerz. – Co się stało?

- Straciłem apetyt – odpowiedział Potter unikając zaciekawionych spojrzeń ze strony kolegów. Nagle poczuł się bardzo niekomfortowo i drgnął nieznacznie.

- Dlaczego?! – wtrącił przerażonym głosem rudy, dzięki temu połowa Gryffindoru zaprzestała posiłku i zaczęła przysłuchiwać się rozmowie 'trójcy'.

- Ron! Czy mógłbyś trochę ciszej okazywać swoje zdziwienie? Wiem, że niektórzy nie dbają o prywatność, ale czy nie uważasz, że ja i Harry pomimo wszystko tak? Po tym, co przeszliśmy na Turnieju Trójmagicznym? A teraz dzięki tobie połowa Gryffindoru i Slytherinu znalazła nagłe zainteresowanie tym, o czym rozmawialiśmy! – powiedziała Hermiona ze złością nadymając policzka, te lekko poróżowiały. Uszy rudzielca momentalnie przybrały barwę czerwieni.

- Przepraszam – wybąkał pod nosem i powrócił do swojego posiłku.

Harry tymczasem uśmiechnął się w kierunku przyjaciół. Od kiedy tylko pamiętał potrafili poprawić mu nastrój, a ich kłótnie kończyły się kapitulacją Rona. Jednak pomimo tego nie potrafił zignorować tego dziwnego uczucia. Jego wnętrzności dosłownie tańczyły, a on sam dziwił się, że jeszcze miał siłę by siedzieć. Chwilami zerkał na pozostałych Gryfonów, ale nie zauważył by przyglądali mu się specjalnie. W końcu wypuścił oddech, który nie wiedząc, wstrzymał.

- Jak myślicie, dla kogo ono jest? – spróbowała ponownie brunetka, odstawiając szklankę z sokiem dyniowym.

- Co jest dla kogo? – odezwał się Ron, a Hermiona słysząc jego pytanie posłała mu zdenerwowane spojrzenie.

- No naprawdę, Ronald! Miejsce przy stole nauczycielskim!

- Hm... Może dostawili jedno krzesło dodatkowo, bo Snape po tylu latach siedzenia w jednym i tym samym usmarował je tłuszczem? Co by mnie nie zdziwiło.

- Merlinie, Ron! _Profesor_ Snape!

- Czepiasz się szczegółów, Miona – zabrzmiała odpowiedź rudego. Nie czekając na odpowiedź przyjaciółki zatopił widelec w jajecznicy, a następnie w ustach. Krótko potem skrzywił się mocno.

- Powiedzcie mi, – zaczęła Gryfonka spoglądając z groźnym błyskiem w oku na obu przyjaciół, – dlaczego wy go tak nie cierpicie?

- Hermiona, – przemówił Harry zatapiając zielone tęczówki w oczach brunetki, – a dlaczego ty go tak bronisz?

Granger zamrugała szybko oczami równocześnie marszcząc z irytacji nos. Usta zaciskając w jedną wąską linię posłała wściekłe spojrzenie Potterowi. - To nasz profesor – odparła po chwili spokojnie.

- Który wcale nie okazuje ci więcej dobroci serca niż pozostałym! Rany, Miona! Powiedz szczerze ile razy nazwał cię małą, wredną i irytującą wiem-to-wszystko? – wypluł z siebie szybko Harry, Ron jedynie pokiwał głową przytakując przyjacielowi.

- Harry ma rację – dodał Weasley od siebie, chwilę później na powrót zajmując się śniadaniem.

- Harry, Ron – zaczęła zniżając głos o kilka tonów i biorąc uspokajający oddech. – Pamiętam każdy jeden raz, wiecie? Ale pomimo tego uważam, że nawet jemu, jako nauczycielowi należy się szacunek. Poza tym myślę, że zna się na Eliksirach jak nikt inny i przyznam szczerze, że trochę go podziwiam—

- W tym tempie jutro dowiemy się, że Voldemort nosi różowe skarpetki, a Snape czerwone majteczki.

Gdy Ron powiedział ostatnie słowo od razu tego pożałował. Twarz Hermiony przybrała barwę czerwieni, co w jej przypadku występowało bardzo rzadko i oznaczało, że lada chwila wybuchnie. Harry natomiast patrząc z szeroko otwartymi oczami i ustami na rudego nie potrafił powstrzymać się od uśmiechu. Mimowolnie przed oczami Harry'ego pojawił się obraz Voldemorta w całej swojej okazałości, owiany mrokiem i ciemnością; jego szata powiewałaby z podmuchem wiatru, szara skóra kontrastowała z czernią szaty, aż tu nagle puf! Różowe skarpety! Nie mogąc się więcej opanować, zachichotał.

- Ronald! – warknęła ostrzegawczo brunetka równocześnie zaciskając dłonie w piąstki.

- Po prostu, Hermiona, nie chcemy... Nie, poprawka... _Boimy się_, że któregoś dnia przyjdziesz do naszego dormitorium i oznajmisz, że jesteś szaleńczo zakochana w tym starym nietoperzu.

- _Harry!_ - wrzasnęła szeptem w stronę szatyna. – Jak możesz tak myśleć? To jest... ohydne!

Potter posłał jej powalający uśmiech, a Weasley wypuścił ze świstem oddech, który wstrzymał.

- Dzięki Merlinowi! – oznajmił z ulgą w głosie Ron, westchnął. Harry tymczasem przyglądał się uważnie przyjaciółce, wkrótce i ona zaraziła się jego szczerym uśmiechem oraz radosnymi ognikami w oczach.

- To było wredne, Harry – powiedziała kręcąc z dezaprobatą głową, aczkolwiek kąciki ust miała skierowane ku górze.

- Musiałem się upewnić – stwierdził odpowiadając na pytanie szatyn. W chwili następnej zaczął chichotać pod nosem.

- Proszę wszystkich o uwagę! – Dobiegł wszystkich głos Dumbledore'a, który stał na podium czekając na reakcję uczniów. – Mam komunikat do ogłoszenia, otóż jak wszyscy wiecie profesor Snape w tym roku uczy zarówno Obrony Przed Czarną Magią jak i Eliksirów. Wraz z pozostałymi nauczycielami doszliśmy do wniosku, że znajdziemy nowego profesora, który wspomoże przy lekcjach. A więc powitajcie nowego Mistrza Eliksirów! – zakończył szeroko się uśmiechając.

W auli zapanowała kompletna cisza, a twarze setek uczniów nakierowały się na wielkie, drewniane wrota. Te delikatnie uchyliły się po uprzednim kliknięciu zamka i wkrótce ujawniły tożsamość nowego profesora. Sala zaparła oddech...

**---**

_8:41am_

W momencie, kiedy przekroczył próg Wielkiej Sali uśmiechnął się czarująco. Rzucając szybkie spojrzenie dookoła przypomniał sobie lata szkolne. Zauważył przy tym, iż niewiele się zmieniło od jego ostatniej wizyty. I chociaż było to wiele lat temu to obraz roześmianych huncwotów zamajaczył mu przed oczami. Powolnym krokiem zaczął przemierzać kolejne metry. Ku jego rozbawieniu, spostrzegł, że większa część uczniów wyprostowała się momentalnie, a ich twarze nieco pobladły. Nigdy wcześniej nie sądził, iż kiedykolwiek będzie wzbudzał panikę.

Nieświadomie wzrokiem powędrował w stronę stołu Gryfonów. Przeklinając cicho pod nosem na jego twarzy pojawił się nieznaczny grymas. _To nie był najlepszy pomysł_, przemknęło mu przez myśl. I miał rację, ponieważ od razu, gdy to zrobił jego oczy zatrzymały się w miejscu gdzie siedziała ta rozczochrana Gryfonka. Nie była sama, towarzyszył jej Harry i pewien rudzielec. Na ułamek sekundy wyłapał jej zszokowane spojrzenie, ale dziewczyna momentalnie odwróciła twarz.

James mrucząc pod nosem i marszcząc go nieznacznie również odwrócił wzrok. Starając się przybrać jak najbardziej niedostępną minę podążył w stronę uśmiechniętego Dumbledore'a, którego oczy błyszczały bardziej niż zazwyczaj. _Kto by pomyślał, że __**ja**__ James Potter kiedykolwiek zasiądę przy stole nauczycielskim?_, pytał sam siebie dodatkowo unosząc odruchowo podbródek ku górze. Ironia sytuacji, w której się znalazł była niemalże powalająca. _Były Gryfon uczący Eliksirów_.

Będąc już w połowie drogi wzrok Pottera wyłapał jeszcze jedną znajomą czuprynę. Nie spostrzegł nawet, iż w nagłym przypływie gniewu posłał jej właścicielowi mrożące krew w żyłach spojrzenie, któremu towarzyszył kwaśny uśmieszek. _Jak mógłbym zapomnieć_, pomyślał ze złością. Wkrótce jednak znalazł się przy dyrektorze Hogwartu i jego myśli skupiły się wokół miłego powitania ze strony byłych profesorów. Oczywiście Smarkerus, jako gest powitania uniósł kpiąco brew i wykrzywił usta w nieszczerym uśmieszku.

Od tej pory zasiadał przy stole nauczycielskim, jako profesor Eliksirów. I chociaż nie podobało mu się, że zajął miejsce po kimś takim jak Snape to wiedział, że może mieć z tego profity. Poczynając od tego, iż będzie mógł obserwować _ją_. Nawet w trakcie posiłku nie potrafił zapobiec spoglądaniu kątem oka na stół Gryfonów. Ku jego zdziwieniu, spostrzegł, często zdarzało mu się, że wzrokiem wędrował również w miejsce gdzie siedział _on_. Usta szatyna skrzywiły się, a brwi zmarszczyły z irytacji. _Mógłby zmienić kolor kłaków, widać go na kilometr_, stwierdził sarkastycznie przyglądając się blondynowi siedzącemu przy stole Slytherinu.

**---**

_8:43am_

- Harry to, dlatego? – spytała konspiracyjnym szeptem Hermiona. Harry jedynie przytaknął.

Brunetka nie chcąc przyjaciela więcej męczyć pytaniami zajęła się śniadaniem. Gdy leniwie żuła tosta z serem pozwoliła wolno przepływać swoim myślom. Zupełnie nieświadomie zaczęła odtwarzać od początku wejście James'a Pottera do WS. Osobiście nigdy go nie poznała, jedynie historie o huncwotach dudniły jej w uszach. Musiała przyznać, że faktycznie legendarny huncwot był przystojny. Jego krótkie czarne włosy rozwiane na wszystkie strony i te głębokie piwne oczy – miały coś w sobie.

W umyśle Gryfonki zaczęły tworzyć się pytania bez odpowiedzi. Między innymi jak to możliwe, że przeżył? Dlaczego okłamano Harry'ego w tej sprawie? Gdzie był przez ten cały czas, kiedy Harry cierpiał z powodu braku rodziców? W tym momencie wiedziała, że w najbliższym czasie ta sprawa nie da jej spokoju. Innym powodem jej zmartwienia był sposób, w który na _nią _spojrzał. Być może był to jedynie ułamek sekundy, ale Hermionie to wystarczyło. Kiedy jego głębokie ciemne oczy trafiły na jej bursztynowe, coś w niej drgnęło. A teraz czuła się dziwnie niespokojna i zawstydzona. _Dlaczego na mnie spojrzał? I dlaczego w taki sposób?_, zachodziła w głowę.

Faktycznie, na tyle dziewcząt będących w sali musiał spojrzeć akurat na nią. Oczywiście brunetka z początku myślała, że jego wzrok padł na Harry'ego. Niestety, kiedy nie oderwała od niego oczu on skrzyżował swoje z nią. Zawierały w sobie tajemnicę, tego była pewna, ale były również dziwnie penetrujące. Gdy nie spuściła wzroku od razu, poczuła jakby próbował odczytać jej myśli. To ją zupełnie zaskoczyło, dlatego więc odwróciła twarz. Niemalże była pewna, że jej policzka zapłonęły czerwienią w tej jednej chwili. Nawet teraz siedząc zwróconą plecami do stołu nauczycielskiego czuła jego penetrujące spojrzenie na sobie. Zupełnie jakby chciał ją nim przewiercić na wylot.

Przypadkowo drgnęła, a przez jej ciało przeszedł zimny dreszcz. Wiedząc, że z Harry'ego w najbliższym czasie nic nie wyciągnie, dokończyła śniadanie. Gdy tylko do ust wzięła ostatni kęs, chwyciła torbę i zarzuciła ją przez ramię. Następnie nie oglądając się ruszyła do wyjścia nadal czując, że _on_ odprowadza ją wzrokiem.

**---**

_8:46am_

Dwaj Gryfoni tymczasem siedzieli z zaskoczeniem wypisanym na twarzach. Ich przyjaciółka nigdy jeszcze nie wyszła ot tak bez słowa. Ron, którego dłoń zatrzymała się w połowie drogi do ust, na powrót znalazła swój szlak. Harry jednak spod przymrużonych powiek przyglądał się cichej konfrontacji, jaka pojawiła się znikąd pomiędzy jego rzekomym ojcem, a Hermioną. Spojrzenie, jakim ją obdarował było, co najmniej... _dziwne._

- A tej, co się stało? – odezwał się w końcu Weasley, Harry drgnął zatapiając spojrzenie w talerzu.

- Nie mam bladego pojęcia – odpowiedział szatyn.

- Zawsze czekała na nas aż skończymy.

- Ach ten _pierwszy_ raz – rozbrzmiał złośliwy komentarz od strony stołu Ślizgonów. Gryfoni natychmiast odwrócili się w kierunku Malfoy'a. Blondyn uśmiechnął się drwiąco. – Wiecie zazwyczaj bywa bolesny.

- Zamknij się, Malfoy – syknął spomiędzy zaciśniętych zębów Potter. Odruchowo jego ręka znalazła swoją drogę w kierunku kieszeni. Rudy natomiast wyciągnął dłoń z różdżką w stronę blondyna.

- Nie zrobisz tego, Weasley – stwierdził Ślizgon szczerząc się mocno. Jedna jego brew powędrowała ku górze. – Nie stać cię na to. Nawet, jeśli to nie wypłaciłbyś mi się do końca swojego marnego życia... _biedaku._

- Wolę nie mieć pieniędzy niż nie mieć niczego **poza** nimi, fretko – odpowiedział spokojnie Ron.

To go kosztowało naprawdę dużo silnej woli, by nie potraktować Malfoy'a klątwą. Jednak na szczęście opanował się przypuszczając, że to jedynie jeszcze bardziej zachęciłoby blondyna. Opuścił, więc różdżkę i czekał. Widział przy tym w jego szarych oczach narastającą furię. Nikt wcześniej nie obraził go na oczach wszystkich w Wielkiej Sali. Duma Malfoy'a wprost domagała się zemsty na tym rudym biedaku. Jednak ku zdziwieniu wszystkich blondyn zmrużył oczy i przywołał najbardziej krzywy grymas na twarz. Następnie odpychając z całą siłą talerz, wstał i nie odzywając się słowem wyszedł pozostawiając wszystkich w osłupieniu.

---

_9:23pm_

Potter zmierzał do gabinetu dyrektora. Musiał się dowiedzieć paru szczegółów na temat Hermiony Granger oraz jej dziwnego zachowania, wobec jego mniemania. Mówiąc hasło wszedł na pierwszy stopień i czekał aż znajdzie się przed wejściem. Kiedy schody się zatrzymały, on chwycił klamkę i wszedł bez uprzedniego pukania.

- James, – przywitał się Dumbledore, – ile razy ci powtarzałem abyś nie wchodził bez pukania?

- To z przyzwyczajenia – odparł szatyn uśmiechając się kącikiem ust. Dyrektor wyczarował krzesło i wskazał je mężczyźnie, który chwilę później je zajął.

- Więc, co cię do mnie sprowadza?

- _Hermiona Granger_.

- Ach... Zupełnie zapomniałem, wybacz.

- Zauważyłem – mruknął James unosząc dłoń by potrzeć koniuszek nosa.

- A co dokładnie rozumiesz, James, poprzez frazę Hermiona Granger?

Potter zazgrzytał zębami. - Dobrze pan wie _dyrektorze_ – odpowiedział mrużąc oczy.

- James – zaczął delikatnie Dumbledore, jego oczy zalśniły. – Hermiona Granger jest teraz naszą uczennicą. I tak, pamiętam... że już ją spotkałeś. W przeszłości...

- Mógłbyś nieco jaśniej?

- Chyba ci powiedziała? _Wtedy_.

- Powiedziała, co?

- Że jest z przyszłości, James.

- Ale— Co to ma wspólnego z—

- Hermiona Granger była z przyszłości. Pamiętasz jej przybycie, prawda? Na pewno tak, było ono dość nietypowe – stwierdził chichocząc pod nosem Albus. – Tłumacząc jak najlepiej potrafię, James, ona musiała wrócić do swoich czasów. W jakiś sposób udało się jej naruszyć strukturę czasową, znalazła lukę i w ten sposób przeniosła się do twoich młodzieńczych lat. Jednak będąc świadomą zmian, których mogła dokonać, nie wspominając o konsekwencjach działań postanowiła jak najszybciej wrócić tam gdzie było jej miejsce. Niestety jak zapewne pamiętasz poszukiwania jej drogi powrotnej trwały nieco dłużej niż się spodziewałem... Dziewczyna, którą tutaj widzisz nie ma pojęcia, co się wydarzyło w przeszłości, dlatego proszę James... Trzymaj się od niej z daleka.

- Nie można by temu zapobiec? – spytał sztywniejąc Potter.

- Nie. Prawdopodobne jest, iż Hermiona musiała znaleźć się w przeszłości—

- I zniszczyć mi życie – wtrącił szatyn spoglądając przez okno. Dyrektor przemilczał komentarz.

- Jesteś dorosły, James. Poradziłeś sobie z nie jednym problemem, poradzisz sobie i z tą sytuacją.

- Problem polega na tym, iż teraz mam świadomość, że mogę ją powstrzymać.

- Jak już ci mówiłem, nie możesz. Ona musi przenieść się do przeszłości i stanie się to zapewne wkrótce. Sam jestem ciekaw, kiedy wróci do naszych czasów pamiętając, że czar zadziałał i ją odesłał do domu.

Potter skrzywił się. Wolną dłonią potarł zmarszczone czoło i westchnął ciężko. Nagle zauważył, że krzesło stało się bardzo niewygodne. Biorąc kolejny głośny wdech spojrzał na Dumbledore'a. - Możesz to powtórzyć?

- James, tłumaczyłem ci to już dwa razy, że ona musi—

- Do trzech razy sztuka.

Dyrektor westchnął ciężko posyłając zmęczone spojrzenie mężczyźnie. James natomiast poprawił okulary.

- Wiem, że jest to bardzo niekomfortowa sytuacja dla ciebie.

- Niekomfortowa to delikatnie powiedziane – syknął przez zęby szatyn wstając.

- Proszę cię tylko o to abyś zapomniał o przeszłości, dla jej dobra.

- A może ja nie chcę zapomnieć? – zapytał ze złością.

- James, ona nic nie wie. Po prostu zostaw tą sprawę w spokoju.

- Jeszcze – syknął Potter przeczesując nerwowo włosy dłonią – nic nie wie. Wkrótce jednak zniknie z tego czasu i pojawi się na **moim** szóstym roku szkolnym! Jeśli teraz ją powstrzymam to wszystko, co się stało nigdy się nie wydarzy. Nie obali żadnych moich marzeń tak jak to zrobiła wtedy!

- Nie obwiniaj dziewczyny za coś, co nie zależało od niej – ostrzegł z groźnym błyskiem w oczach Albus. – Tylko i wyłącznie ty jesteś odpowiedzialny za to, że teraz cierpisz.

- Wiedziałeś, że ona będzie musiała wrócić do przyszłości—

- Tak samo jak i ty, James.

- Tak, ale—

- I mimo wszystko ciągnąłeś dalej tą farsę.

Albus zatopił ciekawskie spojrzenie w szatynie. Zauważył, że tamten zacisnął pięści i opuścił głowę, sprawiając tym samym, że jego czarne włosy całkowicie zakryły mu twarz.

- Myślałem, że zostanie – mruknął tamten półgłosem w odpowiedzi. Wypuszczając powietrze przymknął powieki. Nawet nie zauważył, że zaczął nieznacznie drżeć.

- Słucham? – odezwał się dyrektor.

- Myślałem, że zostanie.

- Ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie, właśnie ty powinieneś wiedzieć, że Hermiona Granger zawsze wybiera najodpowiedniejszą decyzję. Poza tym nie chciała zakłócić pętli czasu. Kto wie, jakie mogłyby być tego konsekwencje.

W pomieszczeniu rozległ się gorzki śmiech.

- Oczywiście, regulamin ponad wszystko – zironizował Potter ponownie siadając na krześle. Albus przytaknął z bladym uśmiechem.

- Esencja Hermiony Granger pewnie zawierałaby się w jednym, opasłym tomie – dodał szatyn, a na jego ustach pojawił się zarys ironicznego uśmiechu.

- Panna Granger – zaczął dyrektor – jeszcze nie przeniosła się w czasie, więc proszę cię... Zostaw ją dla dobra wszystkich.

Mężczyzna przytaknął z wyraźną niechęcią. Gdyby to od niego zależało, to powstrzymałby dziewczynę zanim zdążyłaby zniknąć. Jednak siedząc w gabinecie swojego byłego dyrektora wiedział, że nie ma szansy na taki obrót sprawy. Wzdychając ciężko, wstał i pożegnał się. Pierwszy i jak dotychczas jedyny raz, gdy na nią spojrzał zapadł mu w pamięć. Kiedy speszona odwróciła twarz przypomniały mu się początki ich znajomości, a w sercu poczuł promieniujące ciepło. Zupełnie jakby odnalazł to, co niegdyś stracił, szczęście i... _wolność_. Zwyczajną radość z życia, jak w dawnych czasach, gdy wraz z huncwotami szykował kolejny dowcip na Smarkerusa.

--- --- ---

_**Piątek**__  
20 września, 1996r._

_4:36pm_

W to piątkowe popołudnie do PW Gryfonów wszedł szatyn o rozwichrzonych włosach i zielonych oczach, tuż za nim podążał jego zmęczony, rudy przyjaciel. Stanęli i rozejrzeli się dookoła. Jednak ku rozczarowaniu obu chłopców ich najlepsza przyjaciółka nie była nigdzie w polu widzenia. Harry wzdychając ciężko spojrzał na Rona.

- Nie ma jej – stwierdził Potter. Weasley mruknął w odpowiedzi coś niezrozumiale pod nosem, a po chwili przewrócił oczami równocześnie marszcząc czoło w skupieniu.

- Jest godzina 16:36, lekcje skończyły się już dawno temu i nie ma jej w PW, to gdzie może być? – zapytał Ron zakładając ręce na klatce piersiowej, a następnie wymienił spojrzenie zrozumienia z Gryfonem.

- _Biblioteka_ – zawyrokowali oboje, a z ich ust wydobyło się głośne westchnięcie.

**---**

_4:43pm_

James wraz ze swoim uwodzicielskim uśmiechem przemierzał zamek. Z majestatycznie uniesionym policzkiem od czasu do czasu puszczał oczka dziewczętom przechodzącym obok. Osobiście wciąż nie potrafił się nadziwić ile różnych reakcji zaobserwował od uczennic. Potter stwierdził, że jego urok osobisty wciąż działał tak jak powinien. Tak, to się w nim nie zmieniło, lubił kokietować i nie zamierzał z tego rezygnować. Chociaż przybyło mu kilkanaście lat od momentu, kiedy opuścił szkolne mury to ciągle mógł się pochwalić nienagannym wyglądem.

Wysoki o kruczoczarnych włosach i głębokich piwnych oczach, dobrze zbudowany jeszcze od lat szkolnych. Dla kogoś z zewnątrz nie różniłby się wiele od ucznia. Zdradzały go jedynie nieliczne zmarszczki i nieco szersze ramiona oraz bagaż przeżyć i wspomnień, których ten mężczyzna doświadczył podczas całego swojego życia. Wzdychając, zatrzymał się, aby rozczochrać swoje włosy. Kątem oka zerknął na lewo, by po chwili podejść do wielkiej okiennicy i spojrzeć na zewnątrz. James wiedział, że pracę zacznie dopiero od nowego tygodnia, w końcu sam do tego doprowadził. Smarkerus zaopatrzył go w potrzebne księgi oraz plany lekcji poszczególnych roczników i dał wskazówki, co do traktowania 'młokosów', na obchodne dodał jeszcze, że w razie, czego ma się zwrócić do niego.

Swoim spojrzeniem jeszcze raz przeleciał wzdłuż korytarza. Jakimś cudem kojarzył, że już tędy przechodził i to bynajmniej nie raz. Po chwili spostrzegł, że miejsce, w którym jest prowadzi do biblioteki. Same wrota do 'skarbnicy wiedzy' mijał trzy razy z tego, co zapamiętał. Próbując odgonić od siebie tą myśl, zawrócił się.

**---**

_4:44pm_

Hermiona tymczasem postawiła właśnie ostatnią kropkę na swoim eseju z OPCMu. Wzrokiem jeszcze raz przelatując po całym tekście uśmiechnęła się. Robiła tak za każdym razem, gdy kończyła swoje prace, zupełnie nieświadomie. Tak się złożyło, iż nie miała już więcej zadań do napisania. Dlatego wzdychając podniosła swoją podręczną torbę i wstając położyła ją na stoliku. Kiedy wszystkie jej przybory włącznie z podręcznikami i esejami znalazły się w środku, wyciągnęła plan lekcji. Spoglądając na jego zawartość, odetchnęła z ulgą. Otóż pierwszą lekcję Eliksirów z Jamesem Potterem będzie miała dopiero w nowym tygodniu, a dokładnie we wtorek.

Granger nie wiedziała, dlaczego, ale nie cieszyła się zbytnio na tą myśl. Ona, ta mała irytująca wiem-to-wszystko, po raz pierwszy w ciągu całej swojej kariery w szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart nie skakała z radości na myśl o lekcji. Przeciwnie, miała dziwnie mieszane uczucia w stosunku do nowego _profesora_. Być może z powodu Harry'ego, a być może nie? Z całą pewnością zaniepokoiła ją myśl, iż ów profesor, a równocześnie tata jej najlepszego przyjaciela zawiesił na niej oko. Hermiona nie była głupia, ślepa również nie. Sposób, w jaki się zachował dnia poprzedniego na WS pozostawił sobie wiele do zażyczenia. Nie dość, że nie odezwał się słowem do Harry'ego to spojrzenie, którym _ją _obdarował było pełne bólu i rozczarowania.

_Dlaczego na mnie spojrzał? To nie ma najmniejszego sensu_, myślała przygryzając wargę. Swoim bursztynowym spojrzeniem jeszcze raz oglądnęła czy wszystko spakowała, a następnie przewiesiła torbę przez lewe ramię. Przechodząc obok bibliotekarki pożegnała się grzecznie i wyszła. Kierowała się w stronę wieży Gryffindoru, kiedy z naprzeciwka dostrzegła _jego_. Momentalnie przez jej ciało przeszedł ten sam dziwny dreszcz, co na WS. Przełykając ślinę przez ściśnięte gardło starała się zignorować nagłe przyspieszenie oddechu i pulsu. Idąc przed siebie oczami uciekała na kamienne ściany korytarza, a co za tym idzie na wiszące na nich obrazy. Nagle stały się bardzo interesujące i chociaż bezpośrednio nie patrzyła na nadchodzącego mężczyznę to znowu czuła na sobie jego wzrok.

Potter tymczasem widząc narastającą panikę w oczach dziewczyny nie potrafił się _nie_ uśmiechnąć pod nosem. W tej jednej chwili nie potrafił przestać myśleć ile razy w przeszłości próbował doprowadzić ją do strachu. _Ironia losu_, przemknęło mu przez myśl. _Teraz nie robię zupełnie nic, wystarczy, że spojrzę na nią_, dodał w myślach. To było nieuniknione. Ich spotkanie twarzą w twarz nastąpiłoby prędzej czy później, w końcu Hogwart nie jest aż tak duży, prawda? Ta dwójka ludzi i tak nie miała na to wpływu, czy to im się podobało czy nie. Tak już zostało spisane na kartach przeznaczenia, tego samego, które ich rozdzieliło tak wiele lat temu...

W korytarzu atmosfera się zagęściła, a uczennica i profesor zatrzymali się. Ona, księżniczka Gryffindoru, panna wiem-to-wszystko i straszny mól książkowy o bursztynowych oczach, i wiecznie nieokiełznanymi lokami na głowie oraz on, mężczyzna z uwodzicielskim uśmiechem oraz rozczochranymi czarnymi włosami i głębokimi piwnymi oczami, w których można było dostrzec iskierkę dawnego huncwota. Przez pewien czas żadne z nich się nie odzywało, po prostu patrzyli się w swoim kierunku, a z ich ust nie wydobywał się żaden dźwięk. Chwila ta trwała dla obojga całą wieczność. Gdyby ktoś z boku obserwował to dziwne zjawisko to z pewnością zauważyłby wzajemne zakłopotanie obu stron.

James mocno musiał zaciskać szczękę niemalże zgrzytając zębami z własnej irytacji. Pomimo iż dziewczynę tą widział zaledwie drugi raz, to dokładnie wiedział, kim jest, jaka jest i przede wszystkim jak on sam reaguje na jej obecność. Ktoś mądry kiedyś powiedział mu, że miłość może być '_zdradzieckim chochlikiem, który pojawia się niepowołany w jak najbardziej nieodpowiednim momencie'_. I James Potter musiał się z tą osobą zgodzić w stu procentach. Bowiem jego serce na widok jej dziewczęcej twarzy za każdym razem rozpoczynało swój szaleńczy bieg. I chociaż nienawiść, którą do niej żywił wciąż w nim tkwiła to w tym momencie została całkowicie przyćmiona _tym_ uczuciem. Nikt nigdy nie dowiedział się, że szatyn w tej jednej chwili miał ochotę porwać ją w swoje ramiona i już nigdy z nich nie wypuszczać. Po prostu nacieszyć się jej osobą, ciałem, duszą, ale przede wszystkim bliskością. Zupełnie jak za jego lat szkolnych.

Unosząc kąciki ust James zauważył, że dziewczyna przygląda mu się. Nie tyle z ciekawości, co z lekkim niepokojem. Jej policzka przybrały barwę różu, a w oczach czaił się ten niezwykły błysk. Wiedział, co to oznacza, była zakłopotana. Napotykając jej spojrzenie, odchrząknął głośno. - Witam panno..? – przemówił unosząc nieznacznie jedną brew z ciekawości na jej odpowiedź. Hermiona drgnęła nieznacznie i poprawiła machinalnie torbę na ramieniu.

- _Granger_. Hermiona Granger. Dzień dobry panie profesorze – odpowiedziała grzecznie, pomimo, że nie czuła się zbyt pewnie w obecności nowego nauczyciela. Nie potrafiła również oderwać swojego spojrzenia od jego oczu. Były dziwnie magnetyzujące. Nagle poczuła, że na jej twarz wkrada się niesamowite ciepło.

- _Mona_ - westchnął z utęsknieniem szatyn, wciąż wpatrując się w bursztyn jej oczu. Prawdopodobnie był zupełnie nieświadomy, iż ów zdrobnienie wydostało się z jego ust. Nie dostrzegł również, że zaczął zmniejszać odległość, jaka znajdowała się pomiędzy nim, a Gryfonką. Nawet, jeśli to wyraźnie mu to nie przeszkadzało. Wkrótce znalazł się na wyciągnięcie dłoni, co z rozkoszą uczynił. - Mona – powtórzył zniżając ton głosu do kuszącego szeptu.

Jak na zawołanie oczy Hermiony rozszerzyły się, aczkolwiek nie postąpiła kroku w tył. Była w zbyt dużym szoku jak w ciągu minuty sytuacja mogła przybrać taki obrót. Jej wzrok był utkwiony w jego ciemnych tęczówkach dopóki nie poczuła jakby tonęła w ich głębi. Dłoń Jamesa tymczasem sięgała jej policzka, już miał dotknąć tej delikatnej skóry, gdy usłyszał hałas zbliżający się w ich stronę. Nie mając wyjścia i równocześnie otrząsając się z dziwnego transu, w jakim się znalazł, wycofał się.

- Hermiona! – dobiegł ich głos Harry'ego. Biegł w stronę przyjaciółki, a rudzielec podążał tuż za nim. Granger szybko odeszła w tył, jakby oparzyła się czymś gorącym. James spojrzał z rozbawieniem na Gryfonkę, a po chwili przeniósł swoje zainteresowanie w kierunku dwóch chłopców, którzy zakończyli swój maraton. Harry tuż po zatrzymaniu się spostrzegł, że jego przyjaciółka przyglądała się dziwnie jego ojcu, a chwilę później spuściła wzrok na ziemię. - Hermiona – powtórzył Harry podchodząc do brunetki, ta spojrzała na niego.

- Tak, Harry? – zapytała cicho.

Młody okularnik przyjrzał się przez chwilę Hermionie. Przez ułamek sekundy wydawało mu się, że wyglądała jakoś inaczej, nie żeby była brzydka, nie. Przeciwnie, chłopak zauważył, że jej włosy bardziej podkręciły się na końcach niż zwykle, a twarz miała delikatnie sprószoną różem, który na policzkach miał odcień krwistej czerwieni.

- Nie wierzę! – odezwał się z entuzjazmem Ron spoglądając na Jamesa. Dreptał przy tym niecierpliwie z nogi na nogę. – Pan jest tatą Harry'ego!

Mężczyzna przytaknął, a na jego twarzy pojawił się firmowy uśmiech.

- Zaszczyt pana poznać! Ron Weasley!

- James Potter – odpowiedział Potter senior podając rękę rudzielcowi, tamten wyszczerzył się.

- Najlepszy szukający Gryffindoru! Pański puchar jest w sali pamięci! To zaszczyt móc uścisnąć pana dłoń!

- Jesteś przyjacielem Harry'ego, tak? – spytał James ukradkiem spoglądając w kierunku okularnika. Młody Gryfon tymczasem zupełnie zignorował obecność swojego ojca.

- Miona, co jest? – zapytał szeptem Harry przyjaciółkę. Po jego tonie głosu można było stwierdzić, że był zaniepokojony. Dziewczyna zesztywniała. – Czy on coś ci zrobił? – dodał przypominając sobie sytuację, w jakiej ich zastał.

- Nie, Harry – zaoponowała odzyskując głos, pokręciła gwałtownie głową. – Nic się nie stało, naprawdę...

- Jesteś tego pewna?

- Tak, w stu procentach. Przecież to twój tata, Harry. Jak mógłby coś mi zrobić?

- Pytam dla pewności – stwierdził po chwili.

Hermiona wraz z szatynem spojrzeli w kierunku gdzie rozgrywała się entuzjastyczna rozmowa ich przyjaciela. Ron nie zauważając dwóch lekko podirytowanych spojrzeń kontynuował swoją debatę z najlepszym byłym szukającym Gryffindoru. James tymczasem opowiadał podekscytowanemu rudzielcowi swoje powietrzne podboje, które tamten przyjmował ze świecącymi oczami i dosyć bogatą gestykulacją.

- Poza tym— - zaczął ponownie Harry aczkolwiek opuścił wzrok wzdychając ciężko.

- Harry, chodź. Idziemy pogadać – oświadczyła Gryfonka spoglądając na okularnika uważnie. – Tych dwoje i tak pewnie nie zauważy, że nas nie ma. Są zbyt zajęci sobą by widzieć coś poza czubkiem własnych nosów.

Harry przytaknął, Hermiona, więc posyłając mu przyjacielski uśmiech pociągnęła go za rękaw szaty. Młody Potter uniósł sceptycznie jedną brew, by po chwili uśmiechnąć się słodko. Granger jednak przewracając oczami ponownie pociągnęła go w kierunku wyjścia, a Gryfon z przyjemnością ruszył za przyjaciółką.

**---**

_5:04pm_

Na hogwarckich błoniach jak zwykle panowała niesamowita atmosfera. Lekkie i wciąż puszyste letnie chmury podążały ociężale po nieboskłonie, a soczysto zielona trawa tak bardzo w blasku słońca przypominała swoim kolorem oczy pewnego chłopca. Ów młody mężczyzna siedział pod dębem wpatrując się w toń pobliskiego jeziora. Refleksy promieni słonecznych, które odbijały się w jego tafli jedynie jeszcze bardziej podkreślały szmaragdowy odcień jego oczu. Naciągając mocniej swój granatowy polar, Harry westchnął i otrzepał niewidzialny pył ze spodni.

- Hermiona – zaczął aczkolwiek dziewczyna siedząca obok niego uniosła dłoń i pokręciła delikatnie głową.

- Harry nie zmuszam cię do niczego, – odezwała się po chwili napotykając jego spojrzenie, uśmiechnęła się niepewnie, - chcę po prostu abyś wiedział, że zawsze jest ktoś, kto cię wysłucha. Poza tym znając ciebie, kiedy będziesz gotowy o tym rozmawiać to sam przyjdziesz.

- Dziękuję – odparł Potter, a z jego twarzy znikło napięcie.

- Nie ma sprawy, od czego są przyjaciele, prawda?

- Nawet nie wiesz ile to dla mnie znaczy. Tym bardziej teraz...

- To nic takiego, Harry.

- Ale dla mnie tak, Miona – odszepnął opuszczając spojrzenie na swoje dłonie Potter. Na ułamek sekundy na jego twarzy zagościł cień uśmiechu.

- Harry. – Brunetka chwyciła okularnika za dłoń i ścisnęła nieznacznie.

- Wiem, że chcesz mi pomóc, ale—

- Dobrze – wtrąciła puszczając jego dłoń. Harry zmarszczył nos. – Nie będę nalegać.

- Dziękuję.

Po tym jednym słowie pomiędzy dwójką nastolatków nastąpiła cisza. Z każdą kolejną sekundą wzrastała coraz bardziej, ale tej dwójce to nie przeszkadzało. Każde z nich pogrążyło się w myślach, wzrokiem podążając w kierunku odcieni grających na jeziorze. Gdyby ktoś nie wiedział, że siedzące postacie pod dębem były przyjaciółmi, to z pewnością pomyślałby o nich, jako o parze. Niestety myliłby się wielce, gdyż uczucia występujące pomiędzy tymi nastolatkami mieściły się jedynie w miłości braterskiej.

Słońce chyliło się już ku zachodowi, posiadało przy tym piękny pomarańczowy kolor. Dodatkowy romantyzm sytuacji dodawały pojedyncze podmuchy wiatru, które niosły ze sobą słodki zapach poblisko rosnącej wanilii. Hermiona wciągnęła głośno powietrze, rozkoszując się jego aromatem. Jej powieki samoczynnie zamknęły się, a usta wygięły w spokojnym uśmiechu. Na moment zapomniała o wojnie - o tym, co czyha na każdym kroku. Dzięki tej jednej chwili zapomnienia wiedziała, że wciąż żyje. Ta myśl sprawiła jedynie, że jej uśmiech rozszerzył się nieco bardziej. Wzdychając pod nosem wiedziała, iż pomimo wszystko, gdy u jej boku są przyjaciele, nadal potrafi cieszyć się każdą minutą tego drogocennego daru, jakim jest życie. Mało jednak wiedziała o tym, że jej najlepszy przyjaciel przyglądał się uważnie jej rozmarzonej minie. On sam nawet nie zauważył, kiedy jego szmaragdowe tęczówki zatrzymały się na Hermionie.

_Wygląda tak spokojnie_, przemknęło mu przez myśl. Właśnie wtedy spostrzegł jak bardzo się zmieniła przez te wszystkie lata w Hogwarcie. Od kiedy tylko pamiętał to właśnie ona była tą, która zawsze wywyższała regulamin ponad wszystko, a pomimo tego za każdym razem, gdy on bądź Ron wpadali w kłopoty, im pomagała. _Zawsze przy mnie_, pomyślał wznosząc wzrok ku niebu. _Od samego początku_, dodał spoglądając kątem oka na przyjaciółkę. W tym samym momencie silniejszy podmuch wprawił w ruch ich nieokiełznane fryzury. Ciężkie, czarne pasma włosów przysłoniły mu chwilowo widoczność. Zauważył jednak, że brązowe pukle Hermiony falowały delikatnie wraz z ruchem wiatru.

Hermiona Granger nigdy nie należała do specjalnych piękności i Harry dobrze o tym wiedział. Jednak pomimo tego miała w oczach taki dziwny błysk, który w jakiś nieokreślony sposób intrygował go. Kto by pomyślał, że z początku Ron cały czas wypytywał go, dlaczego się przyjaźnił z zadzierającą za wysoko nosa dziewczyną. Jak dzisiaj pamięta, co mu wtedy odpowiedział: _"Nie wiem, tak jakoś wyszło."_ Siedząc teraz z nią na hogwarckich błoniach nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić jakby to było bez niej. Czy wciąż by żył? Możliwe, że nie. Gdy sytuacja wydawała się wydostawać spod kontroli, to właśnie ona – Hermiona – była jego głosem rozsądku. Wzdychając pod nosem po raz ostatni spojrzał na jej spokojną twarz. _Tyle jej zawdzięczam_, stwierdził kręcąc głową. Z półuśmiechem odwrócił wzrok na pejzaż malujący się przed nim.

Odgonił od siebie myśli, w których próbował wyobrazić sobie życie bez niej. Jakimś cudem same wspomnienie sprawiało mu ból w piersi. Możliwe, że nazywa się Harry Potter i jest chłopcem, który przeżył, ale nie zawsze musi grać bohatera. Nawet on sam wiedział, że czasem nawet nadzieja i odwaga nie może pomóc, jak mocno by się tego chciało. I momentalnie w jego uszach rozdźwięczały głuchym echem słowa zasłyszane jednego dnia tuż po Turnieju Trójmagicznym: _„Nie można wskrzeszać umarłych"_. I chociaż to były tylko słowa, to miały w sobie potężną siłę, przeznaczenia? Losu? Sam do końca nie wiedział, jakim mianem to określić. Hermiona i Harry byli jak magnes. Plus i minus, który wzajemnie się przyciąga. Ying i yang, biel i czerń. I chociaż żadne z nich tego osobiście nigdy nie dostrzegło, to ludzie z nimi obcujący z całą pewnością tak.

- Miona?

- Yhym.

- Wracajmy do zamku zanim twoje włosy kompletnie spłoną... czerwienią.

- Yhym... Harry!

Hermiona w pełni wybudzona ze swojej chwili spokoju i ukojenia, spojrzała z irytacją na przyjaciela. Usta miała przy tym zaciśnięte w wąską linię. Harry natomiast spoglądał na nią z uniesionymi brwiami i szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Ktoś musi ci utrzeć od czasu do czasu nosa, Miona – zakomunikował Potter. – Poza tym twoje włosy przybrały barwę fryzur Weasley'ów.

- Naprawdę? – zapytała z zaskoczeniem. Chwilę później chwyciła w dłoń pukiel włosów i przyjrzała mu się uważnie. – Nigdy nie sądziłam, że moje włosy mogą przybrać taką barwę. Ale to tylko wrażenie, Harry. Odcień zachodzącego słońca odbija się w moich włosach – dodała puszczając lok, a tamten szybko wrócił na swoje miejsce.

Potter tymczasem wstał prostując się. - Chodź, wracajmy.

Granger przytaknęła i również wstała. Jednak nie spodziewała się, że przyjaciel przyszykował jej niespodziankę. Tuż, kiedy się odwróciła w jego stronę i chciała ruszyć, on klepnął ją w ramię uśmiechając się niewinnie. Hermiona przymrużyła oczy i uniosła nieznacznie brew ku górze. Ku jej zdziwieniu żadne z nich nie ruszyło się z miejsca.

- Berek – powiedział nagle Harry i zaczął biec przez błonia.

Gdy szatyn był w połowie drogi odwrócił się by spojrzeć na swoją przyjaciółkę. Roześmiał się wtedy głośno, zatrzymując się. Gryfonka tymczasem mamrocząc pod nosem ruszyła szybkim krokiem w jego stronę. Kiedy znalazła się obok niego już miała mu wypomnieć, że zachował się dziecinnie, gdy on roześmiał się ponownie. Dziewczyna po krótkiej chwili, kiedy jej towarzysz się uspokoił jedynie przewróciła oczami i założyła ręce na klatce piersiowej. I tak po kilkuminutowej wymianie zdań, Harry musiał zaciągać zirytowaną Hermionę do zamku nadal śmiejąc się wniebogłosy.

* * *

A/N: I jak? REVIEW!


	3. Kryzys Świętej Trójcy?

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ II**

_**Wtorek  
**24 września, 1996r._

_10:45am_

Nastała jesień jednak, chociaż tylko kalendarzowa to na zewnątrz nic nie zapowiadało rychłej zmiany pogody. Jak i każdego poprzedniego dnia, na dworze słońce świeciło mocno, a pojedyncze chmury zakrywały część nieboskłonu. W Hogwarcie dwójka uczniów pomimo ciepłej pogody zza okiennic, nie patrzyła z radością ku temu dniu. Zarówno dziewczyna jak i chłopak mięli mieszane uczucia, co do całej tej _dziwnej_ sytuacji.

Brunetka westchnęła pod nosem, a szatyn idący u jej boku poprawił okulary spoczywające na jego nosie. Zmierzali w kierunku lochów prosto na pierwszą lekcję Eliksirów z nowym _profesorem_. Szli w ciszy, oboje wyobrażając sobie przebieg tych dwóch godzin lekcyjnych. Rudzielec nazywający się Ron Weasley w tym roku opuścił grono uczniów uczęszczających na ten przedmiot. Jednak nie on jedyny. Między innymi Neville Longbottom, pomimo pomocy Hermiony, musiał porzucić ten przedmiot. W każdym bądź razie jedna trzecia Trójcy przesiadywała właśnie w PWG i grając śmiała wraz z innymi mieszkańcami domu lwa.

Hermiona i Harry mięli wyższe ambicje, a co za tym idzie ich wyniki szkolne miały wpływ na to czy osiągną swoje cele. Harry Potter od dawna planował swoją przyszłość, jako Auror, tudzież Hermiona Granger pragnęła dostać się na jedyną uczelnię wyższą w świecie czarodziejskim – _Xburg_. W obu przypadkach do zaliczenia był przedmiot Eliksiry. Dlatego też ta dwójka uczniów w ciszy zbliżała się do sali lekcyjnej.

Gdy dotarli na miejsce gromada Gryfonów już czekała na rozpoczęcie zajęć. Niestety nie była to duża grupa, tylko nieliczni kontynuowali ten przedmiot. Po przeciwnej stronie korytarza natomiast zebrali się uczniowie domu węża. Ci przewyższali liczebnością kilkakrotnie uczniów z domu lwa. Długo czekać nie musieli, gdyż w ciągu następnych kilku minut pod klasę przyszedł profesor. James jednym szybkim i płynnym ruchem ręki otworzył salę, w drugiej trzymając opadły tom. Nie oglądając się za siebie, ruszył na przód pomieszczenia. Przechodząc obok ławek kątem oka zauważył, iż damska część klas rozsiadła się z przodu.

Kiedy wszystko ułożył, a harmider, jaki wystąpił zaraz po wejściu uczniów do klasy ustał, uśmiechnął się kącikami ust. Chwilę potem odwrócił się twarzą w stronę Gryfonów i Ślizgonów. Będąc uważnym obserwatorem nie uszło jego uwadze, że Hermiona Granger, jako jedyna z dziewcząt nie zajęła miejsca na początku sali. Przeciwnie, brunetka wraz z Harry'm umiejscowili się na samym końcu klaso-pracowni, tuż obok okna. Odrywając swoje spojrzenie od dwójki Gryfonów, rozejrzał się po klasie, a moment później uśmiechnął ukazując idealnie proste i białe zęby.

- Witam – zaczął James unosząc nieznacznie brwi – wszystkich. Większość z was pewnie wie, z kim mają przyjemność. Ale dla tych, którzy nie mięli tyle szczęścia zapoznać się z historiami mojej młodości, przedstawię się. Nazywam się James Potter i od dnia dzisiejszego będę waszym profesorem od Eliksirów. - Po klasie rozeszły się szepty, nowy profesor tymczasem oparł się beztrosko o biurko i z założonymi rękoma obserwował salę. - Dobrze. Skoro już rozwiałem wasze wątpliwości, co do mojej osoby to może przeprowadzimy małe zapoznanie? - Dziewczęta siedzące w pierwszych ławkach poruszyły się nieznacznie. Jedna z nich siedziała z głupim uśmiechem na twarzy, nie potrafiąc go ukryć. - W takim razie zaczniemy może... Od tej strony – stwierdził profesor widząc błyszczące spojrzenie jednej z uczennic. Wskazał na nią dłonią, na co dziewczyna wstała dumnie wypinając pierś do przodu.

- Nazywam się Parvati Patil i jestem w Gryffindorze – odpowiedziała szatynka, James posłał jej nieco rozbawione spojrzenie. Dziewczyna usiadła uśmiechając się, gdy wzrok Pottera przesunął się na jej koleżankę.

- Lavender Brown, również Gryffindor.

James przytaknął i w ten sposób rozpoczęła się pierwsza, długa lekcja Eliksirów. Jakieś pół godziny później piwnooki poznał już większą część uczniów, gdy nadeszła kolej blondyna ze Slytherinu. Profesor momentalnie spiął się. Nawet nie zauważył, iż nieznacznie się wyprostował w chwili, kiedy usłyszał _jego _głos.

- Draco Malfoy, Slytherin – powiedział z dumą w głosie Ślizgon. Jego sylwetka mówiła sama za siebie. Ów blondyn uważał się za lepszego od innych. A jego arogancka postawa i lód w oczach jedynie potwierdzały to.

James na sekundę dłużej zatrzymał wzrok na Ślizgonie. Zauważył również, że jego zachowanie różniło się od tego, które on sam poznał. _Chociaż nie do końca_, przemknęło mu przez myśl. Tutaj przed nim - w tej klasie - siedział dumny, bogaty arystokrata, Ślizgon czystej krwi, który urodzonych w mugolskich rodzinach gnębił i kpił z nich. Jednak wędrując w głąb wspomnień, mógłby przysiąc na różdżkę, że **kiedyś** zachowywał się inaczej. Był mniej arogancki, można by powiedzieć, że nieco... spanikowany. Z jego chwili rozmyślań wyrwał go znajomy głos. Potter, więc potrząsając delikatnie głową wrócił do rzeczywistości.

- Przepraszam..?

- E... Harry Potter, Gryffindor – powtórzył przez zaciśnięte zęby zielonooki. W tej jednej chwili Harry miał ochotę rzucić wszystko i zapaść się pod ziemię z zażenowania. A jego czerwona twarz wcale mu w tym nie pomagała. Reszta uczniów spoglądała w jego kierunku, niektórzy ze złośliwymi uśmieszkami, a niektórzy wymieniali komentarze pomiędzy sobą.

- Harry, Harry, Harry... – Zachichotał James. – Przecież my się znamy. Nie musiałeś się przedstawiać, _synu_.

Twarz Harry'ego przybrała jeszcze ciemniejszą barwę czerwieni, on sam tymczasem zaciskał mocno zęby by nie powiedzieć czegoś, czego mógłby później żałować. Delikatna mgiełka furii po raz kolejny zamajaczyła mu przed oczami.

- Siadaj, - odezwał się po chwili profesor, - pozwól przedstawić się swojej koleżance – dodał kierując wzrok na Hermionę. W momencie, kiedy to zrobił posłał jej kolejny z serii czarujących uśmiechów, za który większość dziewcząt – kobiet – zrobiłaby niemalże wszystko.

Harry opadł ze złością na krzesło. Hermiona z drugiej strony ze stoickim spokojem wstała i skrzyżowała wzrok z profesorem. - Profesor już mnie poznał – powiedziała spokojnie. – Dokładnie kilka dni temu, niedaleko biblioteki.

Po sali przeszła kolejna fala szeptów. James ignorując je kompletnie, zmrużył nieznacznie oczy. Po chwili jednak pozwolił sobie na frywolny uśmieszek. - Wybacz, jeśli nie pamiętam, ale od tamtego dnia poznałem wielu uczniów. Więc..?

- Niech mnie pan nie zrozumie źle panie profesorze, ale jaki ma cel przedstawianie się każdego z nas? Skoro i tak pan nas wszystkich nie zapamięta? – spytała nieco ostrym tonem brunetka. James wciągnął głośno powietrze, ona naprawdę potrafiła być denerwująca. Potter czasami sam miał chwile wątpliwości, czy uczucie, którym obdarzył _Monę_ to na pewno była miłość? Niestety za każdym razem do głowy przychodziła mu tylko jedna odpowiedź: „Tak".

- Dla twojej informacji, _moja droga_, dziś mamy lekcję organizacyjną, a co za tym idzie nie muszę, ale _mogę_ zapoznać się z uczniami, nieprawdaż?

Granger zacisnęła nieznacznie usta, a po chwili przytaknęła delikatnie. _Jak ja tego nie cierpię_, krzyczała w myślach. _Nie cierpię nie mieć racji! Głupia, głupia, głupia... _- Dobrze, więc. Nazywam się Hermiona Granger i jestem w Gryffindorze.

**---**

_12:35pm_

Niecałą godzinę później dzwonek ogłosił zakończenie lekcji. Niemalże każdy uczeń w ciągu ułamka sekundy spakował się i wyszedł. Wyjątkiem od tej reguły okazał się być Harry, który specjalnie opóźniał pakowanie, choć na jego ławce pozostał jedynie stary, zniszczony podręcznik od Eliksirów oraz pióra.

- Harry, mógłbyś się nieco pospieszyć? – odezwała się Hermiona obserwując poczynania przyjaciela od jakiś trzech minut. Szatyn jednak tylko ociężale chwycił podręcznik i zaczął go wkładać do torby.

- Hermiona, nie czekaj na mnie – odparł Harry nie odrywając spojrzenia od blatu ławki. Potrząsnął lekko głową. Gryfonka westchnęła.

- Jesteś pewien?

- Tak. Idź, nie krępuj się. Wiem, że chcesz jak najszybciej dojść do biblioteki...

- Jak chcesz, Harry. Do zobaczenia.

Okularnik mruknął w odpowiedzi swoje 'na razie', po czym dziewczyna okręciła się na pięcie i opuściła salę.

- Więc, o czym chciałeś porozmawiać Harry?

Chłopiec z blizną spojrzał znad torby. Jego oczy natychmiast trafiły na sylwetkę Jamesa. Siedział na swoim miejscu za biurkiem całkowicie zrelaksowany, aczkolwiek można było zauważyć, iż przysłuchiwał się krótkiej rozmowie, jaka miała miejsce przed chwilą.

Harry spakował szybko resztę i zamknął torbę, która chwilę później znalazła swoje miejsce na jego lewym ramieniu. - Chciałem spytać, co miała na celu szopka, którą odwaliłeś – spytał zjadliwie zielonooki. Kilka pasm jego czarnych włosów opadło mu na czoło po części zakrywając bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy.

- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz Harry – stwierdził robiąc zaskoczoną minę profesor Potter.

- Już _ty_ dobrze wiesz, o czym! – ryknął ruszając w kierunku biurka. – Nikt na żadnej lekcji organizacyjnej w tej szkole nie 'poznaje' uczniów to po pierwsze. Po drugie: chyba jasno wyraziłem moje zdanie na twój temat, _tato_. I ostatnie, czego chcesz od Hermiony?

- Harry, – zaczął James kładąc dłonie płasko na blacie i podpierając się na nich, – w regulaminie nic nie jest napisane, że **nie** można poznać swoich uczniów na lekcji organizacyjnej, więc jak widzisz wszystko, co do tej pory zrobiłem jest dozwolone. Co do wyrażenia 'szopka' jestem pewien, że chodzi o twoją małą żenującą wtopę, ale wiesz, co ci powiem Harry? Sam jesteś sobie winny.

Gdy James skończył jego twarz była oddalona niecałe dwadzieścia centymetrów od twarzy Harry'ego. Oboje mierzyli się wzrokiem przez chwilę, mocno zaciskając usta i mrużąc oczy. Młody szatyn oddychał szybko przez nos, ponownie poczuł jak jego wnętrzności zaczynały swój taniec. Po chwili coś przykuło jego uwagę, więc zgrzytając zębami, wycedził.

- A Hermiona? Co masz do niej? Nie wszyscy są ślepi. – Harry wziął głęboki oddech. – Niektórym może wydać się podejrzane, że interesujesz się swoją uczennicą, wiesz?

- Absurd! Nie mam bladego pojęcia, o czym ani o kim mówisz! Poza tym lepiej martw się o siebie, _Harry_, - sarknął profesor, - a teraz wyjdź zanim powiesz coś kompletnie kompromitującego.

- Zaczynam się poważnie zastanawiać nad tym jak moja mama mogła z tobą wytrzymać.

Harry pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową, James posłał mu dość jednoznaczny smirk.

- Mam swoje zalety – zabrzmiała odpowiedź. Po tym młody szatyn wyszedł z sali trzaskając drzwiami.

**---**

_4:24pm_

- Harry...

Harry Potter zmierzał do Wielkiej Sali. Jak na złość ruchome schody przemieściły się zaraz, gdy postawił na nich stopy. I w ten sposób teraz przeklinając pod nosem musiał obejść cały zamek by dojść na posiłek. _Może mały jogging dobrze mi zrobi?_, zastanawiał się poprawiając torbę. _Przynajmniej trochę ochłonę zanim pojawię się wśród ludzi_, dodał w myśli po chwili.

- Harry...

Prawda była taka, że Harry Potter po raz pierwszy w życiu nie wiedział, co zrobić. Złość, gniew, bezradność i uczucie zdrady kotłowały się w nim. Gryfon sam nie wiedział, czy w ogóle miał ochotę cokolwiek zjeść, czy to miało jakiś sens?

- Harry..!

- Co?!

Szatyn odwrócił się gwałtownie na pięcie, o mało nie przewracając się. Jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się na znajomej sylwetce, aczkolwiek chłopak nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na żadne rozmowy. A już tym bardziej nie teraz, nie tutaj i nie z nią.

- Chciałam z tobą porozmawiać – odpowiedziała jedwabnym głosem dziewczyna. Zbliżając się do Gryfona jej długie, proste, czarne włosy delikatnie kołysały się z jej chodem.

- Wybacz Cho, ale nie jestem w nastroju na rozmowy – odparł oschle. _W szczególności nie z tobą_, dodał w myślach. Bez drugiego spojrzenia odwrócił się i ruszył w głąb korytarza.

- Chciałam cię przeprosić—

Zatrzymał się.

-... I miałam nadzieję, że mi wybaczysz za to, co stało się w zeszłym roku, Harry.

- Naprawdę myślisz, że zwykłe przepraszam wystarczy? – spytał ze złością w głosie. Wzrokiem powędrował na kamienną posadzkę. – A co z Cedrikiem? – dodał nagle.

Cho Chang zmarszczyła nos, po chwili zacisnęła usta w wąską linię. - Wiesz masz rację Harry. Nie jesteś w nastroju na _żadne_ rozmowy – zironizowała nieznacznie, głos jednak miała nadzwyczaj spokojny.

- Jak myślisz, dlaczego? – Potter odwrócił się twarzą w stronę Krukonki. Powoli zaczął kroczyć w jej stronę. – Przychodzisz do mnie po prawie pół roku i przepraszasz? Gdzie byłaś po aferze z Pokojem Życzeń? I wiesz, co? Założę się, że tobie nie zrobili kompletnie _nic_]! Żadnego szlabanu, odjęcia punktów, _nic_! Pewnie od samego początku pracowałaś w tej małej grupce Umbridge—

Gdy Potter wypluwał z siebie całą złość, twarz Cho przybrała nienaturalną barwę czerwieni, a jej klatka piersiowa zaczęła poruszać się w zastraszającym tempie.

- Nie masz prawa, Harry. Nie masz prawa...

Na twarzy Gryfona pojawił się krzywy grymas.

- I to, że _ty_ masz zły dzień – kontynuowała Chang biorąc uspokajający oddech – nie oznacza, że możesz wyładowywać się na innych.

- To dzięki tobie, Cho, Gwardia Dumbledore'a miała kłopoty—

- A ja do niej należałam, Harry! – wrzasnęła nagle Krukonka. Po chwili pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem wypisanym na twarzy. – Nigdy nie sądziłam, że jesteś taki—

- A ja nie sądziłem, że zadawałem się ze zdrajczynią!

W korytarzu rozległo się nieme echo uderzenia. Chwilę później Harry trzymał dłoń na piekącym policzku, a Chang próbowała – z marnym skutkiem – powstrzymywać łzy.

- Nie zdradziłam! Przeklęta Umbridge wraz ze swoją małą świtą w jakiś sposób się dowiedziała, że Gwardia Dumbledore'a miała spotkania w Pokoju Życzeń! Tego dnia się spóźniłam, zasiedziałam się w bibliotece, Harry! Już miałam wejść, gdy oni mnie złapali! To nie była moja wina, to mógł być każdy nawet ty!

- Być może, - odezwał się po chwili Potter nadal masując policzek, - ale to nie zmienia faktu, że jeśli bylibyśmy lepiej przygotowani... Gdyby spotkania były kontynuowane to... Syriusz wciąż by żył.

- Black? Syriusz Black? Więc to o to chodzi, Harry? Uważasz, że to przeze mnie zginął?

Chang pociągnęła nosem, a dłonią wytarła strużki łez, które pociekły wzdłuż jej policzków. Spuszczając wzrok pokręciła głową, sprawiając tym samym, że włosy zakryły całkowicie jej twarz. Po krótkiej chwili milczenia dziewczyna zawróciła się i zaczęła iść w przeciwnym kierunku.

Harry patrząc na jej oddalającą się sylwetkę mógł z łatwością stwierdzić, że płakała. Jej ramiona drżały, a dłonie powędrowały w kierunku twarzy. Jednak, gdy była w połowie korytarza zatrzymała się opuszczając ręce by te zwisały obojętnie wzdłuż ciała. Nagle zwróciła twarz ku Gryfonowi zaciskając dłonie w piąstki.

- Wiesz, co Harry? – Dobiegł go jej chłodny ton głosu. – Skoro ty mnie obwiniasz za śmierć Blacka to, dlaczego ja nie miałabym zrobić tego samego za śmierć Cedrika? W końcu to ty jesteś chłopcem, który przeżył... I zdradził nie próbując mu pomóc, uratować go...

Po tym dziewczyna na powrót ruszyła swoją drogą, nie oglądając się za siebie. Harry tymczasem stał na krawędzi furii i frustracji. _Dzień robi się coraz ciekawszy_, pomyślał z ironią. - Cho, stój! – krzyknął za Krukonką, ta jednak nie zwracała na niego uwagi. – _Chang_, słyszysz!

**---**

_5:17pm_

- Ej, stary, widziałeś może Harry'ego? – spytał Weasley tuż po wejściu do Pokoju Wspólnego. Wrócił właśnie z małej wyprawy dookoła zamku w poszukiwaniu Harry'ego, który nie pojawił się na obiedzie.

Neville Longbottom, który grał w Eksplodującego Durnia, odwrócił się w kierunku rudzielca. - Harry'ego? Jasne, że widziałem. Siedzi cały czas w dormie, swoją drogą nie wyglądał najlepiej – odpowiedział Gryfon. Niestety przeoczył mały szczegół, że właśnie teraz była jego kolej w grze. Więc zaraz, gdy wrócił do Eksplodującego Durnia – gra eksplodowała.

- Dzięki, Neville.

Ron poklepał lekko po ramieniu Gryfona, aczkolwiek tak by samemu nie ubrudzić się czarną farbą. Następnie kręcąc głową skierował się do przyjaciółki. Hermiona siedziała przy jednym ze stolików entuzjastycznie rozmawiając z Ginny.

- Jesteś pewna, że go nie było przy stole? Może usiadł na drugim końcu?

- Hermi... – wtrąciła kręcąc z pobłażaniem głową młoda Weasley. – Znasz Harry'ego, dlaczego miałby siadać na drugim końcu stołu, ech?

- Po prostu, Ginny, martwię się o niego! Kto wie czy znowu nie wpakował się w tarapaty! – stwierdziła ciężko wzdychając Hermiona. Ruda uśmiechnęła się w jej kierunku uważnie obserwując ją swoimi niebieskimi oczami.

- Hermi, Hermi... – Westchnęła ostentacyjnie przewracając oczami Ginny. – Przestań się o niego zamartwiać, osiwiejesz z wrażenia. I wiesz, co? Pozwolę sobie dodać, że siwy z całą pewnością nie jest twoim kolorem. Możesz mi wierzyć na słowo.

- Dzięki za szczerość, Ginny. Zapamiętam na przyszłość by nie pokazywać ci się na oczy, gdy na karku będę miała pięćdziesiątkę – sarknęła w odpowiedzi Granger. Zmarszczyła przy tym nos i ściągnęła brwi w skupieniu.

Ruda otwierała usta w odpowiedzi, gdy tuż obok niej pojawiła się sylwetka jej brata. Stanął z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach i spojrzał po dziewczętach by po chwili skrzyżować ręce na klatce piersiowej.

- I zagadka rozwiązana – odezwał się Ron, na jego twarzy wciąż pałętał się szeroki uśmiech.

- Dowiedziałeś się gdzie jest Harry?

- Oczywiście siostro, wątpisz w moje umiejętności?

- W Quidditchu, tak – odparła beztrosko Ginny, a usta wygięła w zwycięski uśmieszek. Uśmiech Rona zniknął w ciągu ułamka sekundy.

- Bardzo śmieszne – sarknął.

- Wiem, braciszku.

- Więc gdzie on jest? – wtrąciła Hermiona. Rudy spojrzał w jej stronę.

- Neville twierdzi, że cały czas siedzi w dormitorium.

- To, na co jeszcze czekasz?! Ruchy, Ron! Przyprowadź go tutaj! Raz, raz..!

- Ginny... – warknął Ron ostrzegawczo, jego siostra uśmiechnęła się słodko i zatrzepotała rzęsami.

- Dam ci buzia—

Zanim Ginny zdążyła dokończyć ręce Rona wystrzeliły w górę, a głową zaczął nerwowo kręcić na prawo i lewo.

- Oszczędź mi tego! Idę! – wtrącił Gryfon szybko, po czym nadal kręcąc głową zniknął na schodach prowadzących do dormitoriów chłopców.

- Więc – zaczęła Ginny myśląc szybko nad jakimś tematem – co sądzisz o całej tej sytuacji?

Hermiona spojrzała z zakłopotaniem na przyjaciółkę. - To znaczy?

- Oj, nie udawaj, że nie wiesz, o czym mówię Hermi! Nie codziennie – uważany za martwego – ojciec Harry'ego Pottera zmartwychwstaje!

Weasley zaobserwowała nieznaczną zmianę w Gryfonce przy wspomnieniu o nowym profesorze. Hermiona spięła się, a wzrok skupiła na własnych dłoniach.

- A co mogę o tym sądzić Ginny?

- Gdybym wiedziała, to bym chyba nie pytała, ech?

Starsza Gryfonka wzruszyła ramionami i spojrzała w oczy młodszej. - Uważam, że ta sytuacja jest nieco... przerażająca.

- Przerażająca?! – wtrąciła szybko z niedowierzaniem w głosie ruda. – Jak ktoś taki jak James Potter może być przerażający? Szczerze, Hermi... – zakończyła z półuśmiechem.

- Sama pytałaś, Ginny. Poza tym och wybacz, że nie skaczę z radości na jego widok tak jak te wszystkie dziewczyny dookoła. To jest... – Zadrżała. – Nienormalne. One go nawet nie znają, ba! Tym bardziej ja nie mam bladego pojęcia, jakim jest człowiekiem, na Merlina!

- Chyba nie przypadł ci do gustu, ale nie tobie jedynej. Harry najwidoczniej też za nim nie przepada. Nie rozumiem go... – stwierdziła Ginny ostatnie zdanie mrucząc pod nosem.

- Dziwisz się? – spytała marszcząc brwi Granger. Jej bursztynowe spojrzenie ponownie trafiło na morskie młodej Gryfonki.

- Tak – odpowiedziała szczerze ruda. Wzdychając zaczęła – Osobiście uważam, że tata Harry'ego jest miły, zabawny i... czarujący. Nie wspominając o tym, że jak na swoje lata to całkiem nieźle się trzyma – zakończyła z figlarnym błyskiem w oku.

- Ginny! – syknęła z oburzenia brunetka.

- I widać, że zainteresował się pewną brunetką o bujnych, kręconych włosach z Gryffindoru.

Gdy z ust Ginny wydostało się ostatnie słowo twarz Hermiony zrobiła się blada, a oczy przybrały rozmiar piłeczek golfowych. Nie długo jednak brunetka pozostała w tym stanie, w ciągu kilku sekund przypomniała sobie sytuację mającą miejsce nieopodal biblioteki i na jej bladych policzkach pojawiła się krwista czerwień.

- Ginny ostrzegam cię—

- Hermi, wyluzuj! Po prostu cię wkręcam, to wszystko! – zaoponowała szybko młodsza Gryfonka. _Ale zainteresowałaś mnie swoją postawą, czyżby faktycznie coś miało miejsce?_, dodała w myśli. – Swoją drogą ponoć dzisiaj mieliście z nim pierwszą lekcję?

Granger wzięła głębszy oddech, a po chwili przytaknęła.

- I jak było?

- Dziwnie – odparła wzruszając ramionami Gryfonka. – Dzisiaj mięliśmy 'lekcję organizacyjną' albo jak to profesor Potter określił 'zapoznawczą'. Za dużo się nie działo. – Dziewczyna zmarszczyła nos z irytacji. – Nie licząc faktu, że zmarnowaliśmy całe dwie godziny Eliksirów by podać swoje imię, nazwisko i dom, z którego jesteśmy. Jakby nie mógł wziąć w dłoń dziennika i sprawdzić, doprawdy – prychnęła pod nosem. – Po prostu pięknie, całe dwie godziny, Ginny! Przez ten czas zdążylibyśmy opracować, co najmniej trzy nowe wywary, a być może nawet uwarzyć jeden albo dwa..!

Ginny przewróciła oczami. _Jakie to typowe_, pomyślała chichocząc pod nosem. - Hermi, a ty tylko o jednym.

- Tak, śmiej się Ginny! Jeszcze wspomnisz moje słowa, że trzeba było się uczyć, kiedy był na to czas!

Młoda Weasley roześmiała się, a Hermiona chcąc ją upomnieć otwierała już usta, gdy w polu widzenia obu dziewcząt pojawił się Ron. Natychmiast umilkły widząc rudego schodzącego po schodach od dormitoriów chłopców. Chłopak drapał się po czuprynie, a jego mina mówiła sama za siebie. Jego twarz przypominała wykutą z litego kamienia, a na czole znajdowała się głęboka zmarszczka, która zawsze pojawiała się, gdy Ron myślał nad czymś ciężko.

Gryfon w ciągu kilkunastu kolejnych sekund znalazł się przy stoliku dziewczyn. Jego wzrok skupiony na jednym punkcie świadczył o głębokim zamyśleniu chłopaka. I tak podpierając jedną rękę na drugiej myślał pukając palcem wskazującym prawej ręki o policzek.

Gryfonki wymieniły spojrzenia, a po chwili obie zatrzymały je na rudym.

- Ron, gdzie masz Harry'ego? – spytała Ginny kukając za plecy brata.

- Ekhm... – Odchrząknął. – Dziewczyny mamy problem – stwierdził po chwili.

- Problem? Coś się stało? – wtrąciła się do rozmowy Hermiona.

- Er... Widzicie chodzi o to, że... Byłem w dormitorium, ale Harry'ego nigdzie nie było – powiedział po chwili Ron. Granger spuściła wzrok i ściągnęła brwi w niepokoju.

- Może był w toalecie, sprawdzałeś? – zapytała Ginny marszcząc brwi, jej brat przytaknął.

- I co?

- Co, co? Nic! Nie było go tam i nie mam bladego pojęcia gdzie on może być.

- A byłeś na boisku Quidditcha?

- Jasne, tam poszedłem najpierw Ginny.

- I jesteś całkowicie, kompletnie pewien, że go gdzieś tam nie przeoczyłeś?

- Tak, jestem całkowicie i kompletnie pewien Ginny. Wzrok mam w pełni sprawny tak dla twojej informacji—

- Nie powiedziałabym.

Weasley przybrał swoją pozycję obronną, czyli założył ręce na klatkę piersiową. Po chwili posłał swojej siostrze wściekłe spojrzenie. Chwilowo przy stoliku nastała nienaturalna cisza.

- Peleryna – mruknęła pod nosem brunetka. Rodzeństwo zwróciło swoją uwagę na nią. – Oczywiście! Jak mogłam o tym wcześniej nie pomyśleć? – oświadczyła wstając.

- Hermi, gdzie idziesz? – spytała młoda Weasley również wstając.

- Ron, Harry nadal trzyma mapę huncwotów w swoim kufrze?

Rudy zastanowił się chwilę. - Przypuszczam, że tak. A czemu pytasz?

- Będzie potrzebna – zabrzmiała odpowiedź. Następnie Gryfonka ruszyła w kierunku schodów prowadzących do dormitoriów chłopców. Tuż za nią podążało rude rodzeństwo.

- Miona, nadal nie powiedziałaś, po co ci będzie potrzebna mapa huncwotów – odezwał się Weasley idąc za przyjaciółką. Nagle poczuł cios w żebra. – Oww! Za co to było?!

Ruda Gryfonka przewróciła oczami. - Wiesz, Ron, – zaczęła kręcąc głową, - czasami zaczynam się zastanawiać czy ty, aby na pewno jesteś ze mną spokrewniony?

Ron posłał siostrze kolejne mordercze spojrzenie, które ta zignorowała machnięciem dłoni.

- Poza tym przypuszczam, że Hermi tu obecna chce wykorzystać mapę by odnaleźć Harry'ego, prawda Hermi?

Brunetka idąca z przodu zatrzymała się przed drzwiami do jednego z wielu dormitoriów. - Bingo, Ginny – odpowiedziała uśmiechając się do przyjaciółki. Wyciągnęła rękę w stronę klamki, gdy...

- Whoa! Whoa!

Ron zatarasował swoim ciałem wejście i stanął z uniesionymi dłońmi w górze. – Wy chcecie tam wejść? – zapytał marszcząc brwi, na jego czole pojawiła się zmarszczka. Gryfonki przytaknęły. – To jest zabronione w regulaminie! Nie możecie tam wejść!

Hermiona przymknęła z irytacji powieki. - Naprawdę, Ron. Mógłbyś od czasu do czasu poczytać Historię Hogwartu. Zawiera wiele ciekawych informacji, wiesz? Między innymi, dlaczego dziewczyny mogą wejść do dormitorium chłopców, a chłopcy nie mogą do dormitoriów dziewczyn.

Ginny zaśmiała się pod nosem, mina jej własnego brata była przepiękna! Ów rudy stał z szeroko otwartymi oczami i zaciśniętymi ustami, a jego twarz przybrała barwę jego włosów. Ron niemalże ciskał gromy oczami w stronę starszej Gryfonki, na co tamta jedynie westchnęła ciężko.

- Rozumiem, że niektórzy lubią przypominać słup soli, Ron, ale ja do nich nie należę. Więc jeśli byłbyś na tyle dobry i pozwolił mi wejść, i wziąć to, po co tu przyszłam to byłabym wdzięczna – sarknęła Gryfonka.

Ron wziął dwa głębokie oddechy, po czym z niechęcią wysunął się spomiędzy drzwi. Nie czekając dłużej Granger nacisnęła klamkę i po chwili ostrożnie weszła do środka. Za nią Ginny i Ron. Obie Gryfonki rozglądały się przez chwilę dookoła, przy czym brunetka zatrzymała wzrok niemalże natychmiast na kufrze Harry'ego. Młoda Weasley tymczasem nadal rozglądała się dookoła z ciekawością, raz po raz sięgając po różne, dziwne przedmioty. Ron, który stał z założonymi rękoma w przejściu mógł jedynie obserwować poczynania Gryfonek.

- Więc to tutaj mój braciszek sypia – odezwała się Weasley zwracając w stronę brata. – Przytulnie.

- Też się cieszę, że ci się podoba.

- Czy podoba nie powiedziałabym – stwierdziła Ginny siadając na pierwszym lepszym łóżku. – Stanowczo za duży burdel jak dla mnie – dodała wskazując na podłogę, na której leżało niemalże wszystko. – Jednak zastanawia mnie fakt, z kim tu koczujesz. Nawet ty nie byłbyś w stanie sam zrobić takiego bałaganu.

- Święte słowa – mruknęła od siebie Hermiona nadal przeszukując kufer przyjaciela.

- Widzisz, Hermi też tak sądzi – powiedziała ruda uśmiechając się szeroko do brata. Ron posłał jej kolejne zirytowane spojrzenie.

- Wiesz Ginny ostatnio zrobiłaś się strasznie dowcipna – sarknął Weasley.

- Mam to po braciach.

- Ha, ha, ha.

- No Ron, powiedz! Uchyl rąbka tajemnicy, z kim tu, co noc balangujesz!

Rudy przewrócił oczami. - Jak wiesz, siostrzyczko, ten pokój zajmuję ja i Harry—

- To już wiem – wtrąciła Ginny. – Miałam na myśli, kto mieszka z wami, tutaj, w tym burdelu na kółkach...

Ron westchnął ciężko. - Neville i Dean, wystarczy?

- No to teraz powiedz mi, jakie bala—

Nim młoda Weasley zdążyła dokończyć zdanie, Hermiona wtrąciła się głośno krzycząc. - Mam!

Ginny podeszła do podekscytowanej Gryfonki. Tamta stuknęła różdżką o mapę mówiąc coś równocześnie i pergamin zmienił się w mapę Hogwartu. Brunetka szybko wzrokiem przeskanowała okolice w poszukiwaniu przyjaciela.

- I jak? Gdzie on jest? Znalazłaś go Miona?

Granger opuściła nieznacznie mapę, a po chwili ta upadła na podłogę. W następnej sekundzie dziewczyna odwróciła się gwałtownie na pięcie i wycelowała różdżkę w pobliską ścianę. Rodzeństwo wymieniło zdziwione spojrzenia. - Accio peleryna niewidka Harry'ego Pottera!

Ron i Ginny ponownie spojrzeli po sobie, jednak zaraz zrozumieli. Pod przeciwległą ścianą siedział chłopiec, który przeżył. Gdy lśniący materiał znalazł swoje miejsce w dłoni starszej Gryfonki, Harry odwrócił wzrok.

- Jasna cholera, Harry! – krzyknął Ron na widok siniaka na policzku szatyna. – Kto ci tak przyłożył?

- No i widzisz, Hermi. Mówiłam, że niepotrzebnie się martwiłaś – powiedziała ruda Gryfonka kładąc dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciółki.

- Wstawaj stary zanim dostaniesz wilka albo coś innego podobnego... - Ron podszedł do Gryfona, tamten aczkolwiek nie wykonał żadnego ruchu. - No dalej, Harry – pospieszył przyjaciela.

- Zostaw Ron – mruknął okularnik w odpowiedzi. Weasley uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Dzięki Merlinowi! Już się bałem, że ktoś ci powybijał wszystkie zęby.

Potter uśmiechnął się pod nosem, na co Ron klasnął w dłonie odwracając się w stronę dziewczyn.

- Chodź Hermi, zostawmy ich – stwierdziła młoda latorośl Weasley'ów widząc spojrzenie brata. Poklepała Hermionę po ramieniu. – Hermi? - Ginny spojrzała na Gryfonkę, jednak nie było widać jej twarzy gdyż miała ją całkowicie zakrytą swoimi bujnymi, brązowymi lokami. - Hermi? – powtórzyła niepewnie uważnie przyglądając się brunetce.

W międzyczasie Harry wstał z lodowatej podłogi i również spojrzał na Gryfonkę o brązowych włosach. Robił to nie pierwszy raz, mógłby nawet powiedzieć, że lubił na nią patrzeć. I od samego jej wejścia do dormitorium wiedział, że na jej twarzy jasno widziałby wypisaną determinację, koncentrację i spokój. Jednak teraz stała w nieswoim dormitorium kompletnie nie reagując na otoczenie.

- Miona? – dołączył Ron, on również zauważył nagłą zmianę zachowania przyjaciółki. Nagle starsza Gryfonka uniosła twarz i zatopiła swoje spojrzenie w zielonych tęczówkach Harry'ego.

- Nigdy więcej tak mnie nie strasz, – odezwała się po chwili, spokojnie, - zrozumiałeś?

Hermiona podeszła do szatyna, Potter zacisnął usta w wąską linię. Ron i Ginny po raz kolejny spojrzeli po sobie wzruszając ramionami.

- Nie zrozum mnie źle, Hermiona, ale może po prostu chciałem pobyć sam? – odpowiedział dziwnie niskim głosem Harry.

- To trzeba było nam powiedzieć, Harry! – oburzyła się Gryfonka. – A nie znikać bez słowa! Był taki moment, że naprawdę myślałam, że coś ci się stało. Chciałam już iść do Dumbledore'a spytać czy nie wie, co się z tobą dzieje! Na szczęście Ginny i Ron powiedzieli, że najpierw sami powinniśmy cię poszukać—

- Za dużo się mną przejmujesz – warknął delikatnie okularnik opuszczając wzrok. – Dla odmiany mogłabyś pomartwić się o kogoś innego. Czasami nawet mam dziwne wrażenie, że gdziekolwiek ja pójdę ty też tam będziesz. Może po prostu ja mam już tego dosyć?!

Ginny podczas krótkiego przemówienia Gryfona chwyciła nieświadomie brata za łokieć. Ron tymczasem wygiął usta w zdziwieniu. Sam kilkakrotnie był świadkiem 'wybuchu' przyjaciela, ale zazwyczaj to była jego własna wina. Jednak tutaj, teraz Harry niemalże wykrzyczał Hermionie prosto w twarz, żeby go zostawiła w spokoju. Prawie jakby dawał jej znak, aby się od niego odczepiła raz na zawsze...

- I żeby było lepiej – kontynuował wściekle Harry. Brwi zmarszczył mocno, a dłonią wskazał na swój – wciąż otwarty – kufer. – Wpadasz tutaj w histerii i zaczynasz grzebać w _moich_ rzeczach szukając mojej mapy huncwotów, Miona! Rozumiem, że się o mnie martwiłaś, – chociaż zupełnie nie widzę powodu do zmartwienia, – ale to już przeszło wszelkie granice!

Brunetka stała jak spetryfikowana patrząc na wściekłe oblicze przyjaciela. Usta miała lekko uchylone aczkolwiek nie wydobywał się z nich żaden dźwięk. Lejący się materiał pelerynki, który wciąż trzymała w dłoniach, zsunął się z jej palców i opadł na podłogę. W pokoju nastała nieprzyjemna cisza, żaden z nastolatków nie odezwał się słowem. Ron wraz z Ginny nadal stali na uboczu z szokiem ewidentnym na ich twarzach. Harry oddychał ciężko, a jego klatka piersiowa poruszała się w zastraszającym tempie, dla kogoś z boku mogłoby się wydawać, że chłopak dostał ataku tajemniczej choroby.

Hermiona po krótkiej chwili przełknęła ślinę i starała się powstrzymać łzy. Osobiście wiedziała, że źle się czuje, od momentu, kiedy wszystko, co powiedział Harry dotarło do niej. Zrozumiała, co miał na myśli i tą ją zabolało... _mocno._

- Przepraszam, Harry, – odezwała się łamiącym głosem, - za wszystko, co zrobiłam. Wiesz..? Trzeba było powiedzieć, że nie życzysz sobie abym była w pobliżu. Przez ten cały czas... – zakończyła z zawiedzeniem w głosie.

Dziewczyna, pomimo iż nie poruszyła żadnym mięśniem to cała drżała. Jej dłonie nawet zaciśnięte w piąstki nie mogły przestać się trząść. Spoglądając po raz ostatni szatynowi w oczy, odwróciła się wprawiając swoje bujne loki w ruch. Moment później wyszła z pokoju. Ginny przygryzając dolną wargę spojrzała kątem oka na brata, a następnie na Harry'ego. Z jej obserwacji wynikało, że tylko ona spostrzegła łzy spływające po policzkach Gryfonki, gdy ta wychodziła w pośpiechu z dormitorium.

- Wstydziłbyś się Harry – odezwała się ruda kręcąc z dezaprobatą głową. Nieświadomie wbiła palce boleśnie bratu w ramię, na co Ron wykrzywił usta w grymasie. – Co ci takiego zrobiła, hm..? To, że była twoją najlepszą przyjaciółką przez prawie sześć lat?

- Nie rozumiesz to się nie wtrącaj, Ginny.

- Muszę Harry, Hermiona jest też moją przyjaciółką, wiesz? – sarknęła puszczając brata. Jej ognisty temperament dał o sobie znać, bowiem policzka przybrały barwę włosów, a oczami ciskała mordercze spojrzenia w stronę starszego Gryfona. - I dla twojej informacji, _Harry,_ - kontynuowała, – pewnie o każdego z nas by się tak samo martwiła. Tak naprawdę wcale nie jesteś aż _taki_ specjalny abyś był wyjątkiem – zakończyła zjadliwie.

Jej ruda czupryna delikatnie poruszała się z każdym oddechem. Założyła ręce na klatce piersiowej czekając na odpowiedź. Harry jednak nie odezwał się słowem tylko patrzył twardo na twarz siostry przyjaciela.

- Szkoda słów – syknęła ze złością odwracając się na pięcie. Po chwili i ona zostawiła chłopców samym sobie.

- Przegiąłeś stary – zabrzmiał w pokoju głos Rona. I chociaż kierował owe słowa do przyjaciela to nadal wpatrywał się w zamknięte drzwi dormitorium, którymi nie tak dawno wyszły dwie wściekłe dziewczyny.

Potter westchnął ciężko i przetarł dłonią zmarszczone czoło. _Czuje zbliżającą się migrenę_, przeszło mu przez myśl, gdy siadał na swoim łóżku. Weasley odwrócił się do przyjaciela, przyglądał mu się przez chwilę. Jego czerwona dotychczas twarz teraz była blada jak ściana, a zielone oczy wypełnione wściekłością były smutne. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej, Ron dosiadł się do przyjaciela.

Harry tymczasem siedział ze spuszczoną głową obserwując dłonie, które nerwowo pocierał. - Schrzaniłem wszystko – powiedział po chwili ciszy. Ściągnął okulary i przetarł oczy wolną dłonią.

- Wiesz... zawsze myślałem, że to ja wszczynam kłótnie, ale teraz... Teraz wiem, że nie chciałbym trafić na twój zły humor – zażartował lekko rudy chcąc podtrzymać na duchu przyjaciela. Zaczął się rozglądać po pokoju. Potter założył okulary i spojrzał na niego.

- Co ja mam teraz zrobić? – spytał Harry marszcząc brwi.

- Przeprosić.

- Łatwo powiedzieć, Ron. Znając Hermionę— Ona nawet na mnie nie spojrzy, a co dopiero wysłucha.

- Przykro mi to mówić, Harry, ale sam się w to wpakowałeś.

Weasley wstał, podszedł do miejsca, w którym leżała mapa huncwotów i peleryna niewidka. Podniósł je, po czym podał przyjacielowi.

- Wiem – mruknął okularnik w odpowiedzi.

- No, a teraz powiedz, kto ci tak przyłożył. Wolę wiedzieć, kogo omijać na przyszłość. Swoją drogą twoje pół twarzy wygląda niezbyt zdrowo, stary, zupełnie jakby sklątka tylnowybuchowa się nią zajęła.

- Dzięki, Ron – odpowiedział Harry wrzucając mapę i pelerynę do kufra.

- Jeszcze jedno, Harry, czy wygląd twojej twarzy ma coś wspólnego z twoim dzisiejszym nastrojem?

- Po części, tak.

- Po części? To jest tego więcej?

- Nawet nie masz pojęcia, Ron – odparł Potter. Podszedł do okna, a chwilę później oparł czoło o gładką powierzchnię szyby.

- Gadaj! – rozkazał Ron.

- Cho Chang.

- Co? _Chang_? A co ona ma z tym wszystkim wspólnego?

- To – odparł szatyn palcem wskazując na policzek.

Rudy zagwizdał pod nosem. - Czym sobie zasłużyłeś na taką nagrodę, ech..? Już wiem..! Chciałeś powtórkę z zeszłego roku, co..?

Harry posłał mordercze spojrzenie przyjacielowi. - A w życiu nie! – oburzył się. – Po prostu spodziewała się nieco innej reakcji z mojej strony na przeprosiny.

- Przeprosiny? – Brwi Rona powędrowały w górę. – I co ona chciała powtórkę z zeszłego roku, a ty nie?

Potter zwiesił głowę i roześmiał pod nosem. - Ron, a tobie tylko jedno w głowie.

- Mi? Nie... Nie! Sam powiedziałeś, że oczekiwała innej reakcji. Skąd, więc możesz wiedzieć, czy aby ona faktycznie nie chciała powtórki z zeszłego roku? Chociaż dalej nie mam bladego pojęcia, w którym momencie do gry wchodzi... no wiesz.

- Nie wiem Ron, możliwe. Ale powiedz mi, co mam teraz zrobić... Hermiona już nigdy się do mnie nie odezwie...

- Szczerze? – spytał Ron, Harry przytaknął. – Nie mam bladego pojęcia, stary.

- Dzięki za pocieszenie... A ty? Jak ty to robiłeś, że zawsze pomimo wszystko Hermiona ci wybaczyła?

- Ja? Hm..? Zastanówmy się... Nie wiem – stwierdził pokrótce wzruszając ramionami. – Przepraszałem, chodziłem za nią, znowu przepraszałem, później trochę błagałem, kupowałem jej Czekoladowe Żaby... Właściwie to powtarzałem te czynności do skutku.

- I?

- I zawsze mi powtarzała, że nie da się przekupić Czekoladowymi Żabami.

Chłopcy roześmiali się.

- Naprawdę kupowałeś jej Czekoladowe Żaby? – spytał ze zdziwieniem w głosie Harry.

- Na honor Gryffindora – odparł Ron kładąc jedną dłoń na piersi, a drugą unosząc w powietrze.

- Przecież Hermiona nawet nie lubi Czekoladowych Żab!

- Serio?

Weasley zdziwił się, Harry przytaknął z rozbawieniem w oczach.

- Nie wiedziałem... – mruknął sam do siebie Ron. – Więc to, dlatego ich nigdy nie brała!

Nagle rudy zmarszczył brwi i zaczął przyglądać się Harry'emu spod przymrużonych powiek. - Jak to się stało, że ty to wiesz, a ja nie? – zapytał po chwili.

Potter uniósł brwi. - Mówiła o tym w trzeciej klasie, Ron. Jest uczulona na ciemną czekoladę.

- Naprawdę? Musiało mi wylecieć z głowy – stwierdził po chwili drapiąc się po głowie.

- Jasne...

--- --- ---

_**Środa  
**25 września, 1996r._

_8:09am_

Harry siedział w Wielkiej Sali na śniadaniu, jednak pomimo żywych rozmów dookoła on nie miał nastroju do zabaw. Wzdychając ciężko powędrował wzrokiem na postać Gryfonki o bujnych, kręconych włosach. Przypominając sobie poprzedni dzień jego usta wykrzywiły się w grymasie. Po wyjściu Hermiony, a następnie Ginny z dormitorium chłopców dnia wczorajszego nie czuł się najlepiej. Aczkolwiek po kilku godzinach rozmowy z Ronem, Gryfon przekonał go, aby próbował przeprosić. I cóż, Harry próbował, jednak to nie przyniosło oczekiwanego skutku.

Potter właśnie wtedy stwierdził, że nie cierpi, kiedy Hermiona jest tak cholernie uparta. I tak po ciężkiej nocy, dzień dzisiejszy niewiele się różnił od poprzedniego. Hermiona nadal umiejętnie go ignorowała. Przeklinając w myślach swój temperament, westchnął, a po chwili zwiesił głowę nad miską wypełnioną płatkami śniadaniowymi.

- Świetnie – mruknął smętnie pod nosem biorąc w dłoń łyżkę.

- Coś mówiłeś? – zapytał siedzący obok Ron. Pochłaniał przy tym takie ilości pożywienia, że Harry z wrażenia uniósł nieznacznie brwi.

- Nie – burknął Harry w odpowiedzi.

- I dobrze, że nic nie mówi. Po tym, co zrobił dziwie się, że Hermiona w ogóle może wytrzymać w jego towarzystwie – dołączyła Ginny, która siedziała po lewicy brata. Posłała przy tym znaczące spojrzenie Potterowi.

Weasley westchnął ciężko, a Harry zmrużył groźnie oczy. _Znowu się zaczyna_, pomyślał Ron zwieszając głowę. Od dnia poprzedniego w przeciwieństwie do cichej konfrontacji pomiędzy Harry'm i Hermioną, to konfrontacja między Harry'm i Ginny bywała głośna i cóż... męcząca.

- Ginny zostaw – wtrąciła półgłosem Hermiona.

- Ale Hermi—

- Ginny, proszę.

- Och, dobrze – stwierdziła ruda, po chwili jednak ponownie spojrzała na Pottera. – Ale i tak od tego nie uciekniesz – dodała, po czym zajęła się swoim posiłkiem.

- Co mamy pierwsze? – spytał po kilku minutach Harry, Ron wzruszył ramionami.

- A skąd ja mam to wiedzieć? – odpowiedział Gryfon pakując cały bekon w usta. Ginny na to syknęła pod nosem z niesmakiem.

- Jesz jak prosie – odezwała się po chwili kierując słowa do brata, tamten jedynie przewrócił oczami.

- Nikt ci nie każe patrzeć jak jem – odparł Ron.

- Wiem, że nikt mi nie _każe_, ale niestety _ty_ braciszku plujesz na taką skalę, że mało, kto tego _nie_ zauważa... Chyba tylko, Puchoni się przed tym uchronili...

Rudy przełknął ciężko kęs udka z kurczaka by po chwili posłać wściekłe spojrzenie siostrze. - Nie przesadzasz trochę Ginny?

- Nic z tych rzeczy, bracie, stwierdzam po prostu fakt. Nawet Fred i George potrafią się lepiej zachowywać przy stole.

- Bo są starsi! – zaoponował szybko Weasley.

- A ty nawet jak będziesz stary i spróchniały, Ron, to i tak będziesz dalej mlaskał na skalę całego Londynu!

- Ginny... – warknął ostrzegawczo rudy.

- Ron...

- Hej, hej... tylko bez pojedynków – wtrąciła nagle Granger.

Siedząc obok rodzeństwa Weasley'ów z łatwością można było dostrzec atmosferę, jaka się pojawiła. Hermiona, kątem oka spostrzegła, że Ginny zdążyła wyciągnąć różdżkę pod stołem, więc musiała przeciwdziałać katastrofie. _Jakby już teraz było mało_, pomyślała wzdychając. Chwyciła Weasley za dłoń, w której trzymała różdżkę.

- Oho – ho, czyżby kłopoty w raju?

Czwórka Gryfonów odwróciła się w stronę stołu Ślizgonów.

- Kryzys Świętej Trójcy? Wyczuwam złe wibracje – zironizował blondyn uśmiechając się kpiąco.

- Stul mordę, fretko – warknęła ruda Gryfonka.

- I kto tu, kogo wyzywa od fretek, wiewióro!

- Głupi, pucołowaty, bufon!

- Ruda małpa!

- Argh, niech ja tylko—

Ginny zaczęła nerwowo szukać po kieszeniach szaty, Malfoy w tym czasie roześmiał się drwiąco. Po chwili jednak Ślizgon zatrzymał spojrzenie na ciemnowłosym Gryfonie.

- Co jest Bliznowaty, blizna boli? Masz minę jakby hipogryf ci na stopę nadepnął.

- Malfoy przestań – wtrąciła Granger. Blondyn zwrócił się w jej stronę z grymasem na twarzy.

- Nie przypominam sobie abym do _ciebie_ mówił.

- A ja chciałam ci przypomnieć, że jesteś w Wielkiej Sali i wszystko widzi profesor Dumbledore.

- Już chyba większej głupoty palnąć nie mogłaś, Granger. – Ślizgon roześmiał się pod nosem, a wraz z nim kilku innych. – Stół nauczycielski jest za daleko by ten stary piernik widział, a co dopiero słyszał, co tu się dzieje.

- Zamknij się – wtrącił groźnie Harry.

- Och, o wielki i potężny Wybraniec znowu rusza na ratunek? – zakpił Malfoy, Potter zazgrzytał zębami.

- Nikt nie rusza nikomu na ratunek, Malfoy! – sarknęła marszcząc nos Ginny. – Poza tym to tobie prędzej będzie potrzebna pomoc – dodała.

- To było ostrzeżenie, Malfoy. Jeszcze jedno słowo na kogokolwiek i przysięgam, że wtedy nawet twoi goryle mnie nie powstrzymają – oświadczył twardo Harry.

Ślizgon wzdrygnął się posyłając wyzywające spojrzenie Gryfonowi. Po chwili blondyn wstał, a na jego ustach pałętał się kpiący uśmieszek. - No dalej Potter. Boisz się, że drogi Drops tym razem ci nie uratuje tyłka, co?

Harry nic nie odpowiedział, jedynie wstał zaciskając raz po raz pięści.

- Tak jak myślałem, tchórzysz. Wiesz Bliznowaty? To już ci brudni i biedni Weasley'owie by bronili swojego honoru, ba nawet szlamcia Granger, ale ty—

- Błonia – warknął ostro Potter, następnie szybko wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali. Blondyn posłał kolejny drwiący uśmieszek w kierunku pozostałej trójki Gryfonów.

- Życzcie mu powodzenia, przyda mu się – powiedział Ślizgon i chwilę potem również wyszedł szybkim krokiem z sali.

Gdy tylko drzwi zatrzasnęły się z hukiem za plecami Malfoy'a przez stół Gryffindoru i Slytherinu przeszła fala plotek. Nastąpiło to w tak niewyobrażalnie szybkim tempie, iż zanim Hermiona zdążyła zrobić cokolwiek jakiś siedzący poblisko Gryfon szepnął do sąsiada: „_Bijatyka, Malfoy - Potter, błonia_". Po tym brunetka zerwała się z miejsca, a zaraz po niej Ron i Ginny. Możliwe, że Hermiona pokłóciła się z Harry'm, ale w tym jednym momencie to się nie liczyło. Gdyby ktoś kiedykolwiek się pytał, co jest największą słabością Hermiony Granger, to otrzymałby następującą odpowiedź – przyjaciele. Cokolwiek by się nie stało, zawsze służyła pomocną dłonią.

Nim Gryfoni się obejrzeli zbliżali się do wyjścia.

- Ugh, dlaczego ja zawsze muszę się tak o niego martwić?

- Znasz moje zdanie na ten temat, Hermi, ale nie widziałaś gdzieś mojej różdżki? – spytała Ginny uważnie przyglądając się przyjaciółce.

Hermiona westchnęła ciężko i przewróciła oczami, aczkolwiek chwilę potem trzymała w dłoni różdżkę młodszej Gryfonki. Weasley już chciała zapytać skąd ją miała, gdy brunetka zaczęła mówić.

- Musiałam ją skonfiskować, dla twojego dobra Ginny. Kto wie, jaką historię wymyśliłby tym razem profesor Snape... Pewnie wyszłoby na to, że to ty zaatakowałaś Malfoy'a od tyłu, kiedy on spokojnie jadł śniadanie... Nie mogłam do tego dopuścić, wybacz.

Ruda przytaknęła z uśmiechem na twarzy i odebrała różdżkę, moment później uderzył w nią podmuch wiatru, który posłał jej długie włosy w powietrze. Całą trójką znaleźli się na hogwarckich błoniach i rozglądali przez moment dookoła. Ku ich niezadowoleniu nigdzie nie mogli dojrzeć sylwetki ich przyjaciela ani też blondyna ze Slytherinu.

- Ron. Ron!

Weasley zwrócił się do przyjaciółki. - Tak?

- Musisz nam pomóc, skup się, dobrze?

Ron zmrużył powieki i zacisnął nieznacznie usta. - Jakbym już teraz nie pomagał – odburknął.

- Oczywiście, że pomagasz – zaczęła Granger. – Chodzi o to, że _ty_ jesteś chłopakiem i pewnie wiesz gdzie Harry poszedłby jakby chciał komuś dać nauczkę, a nie chciałby, aby ktokolwiek to widział.

- Hermiona?

- Tak?

- To się nigdy nie uda – stwierdził Gryfon zakładając ręce na klatce piersiowej.

- Oczywiście, że się uda! Ty i Harry jesteście prawie nierozłączni. Na pewno ci kiedyś powiedział o takim miejscu.

- Dobra, – oznajmił Ron wzdychając, - ale pójdę tam sam, ok..?

Dziewczyny zmarszczyły brwi.

- Ron, nie mamy czasu na głupoty – zaoponowała ostro Ginny, Hermiona przytaknęła.

- To nie jest głupota, Ginny! Jak myślisz, dlaczego nigdy wam tego miejsca nie pokazaliśmy? – sarknął przez zaciśnięte zęby rudy.

- Nie wiem... Może trzymacie tam świerszczyki albo Merlin jeden wie, co! Ale mnie... _nas_, to nie obchodzi w tym momencie Ron. Bo właśnie teraz właśnie tam prawdopodobnie jest Harry z Malfoy'em!

- Ginny spokojnie – stwierdziła Hermiona, położyła dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciółki. – Zrobimy tak, Ron ty idź tam i zobacz, co się dzieje. My tutaj poczekamy, pospiesz się.

Ron wypuścił oddech, który nieświadomie wstrzymał. - Dobra, ale nie idźcie za mną – powiedział odwracając się i ruszając gdzieś w kierunku Zakazanego Lasu oraz pobliskiej chatki Hagrida.

- To było świetne, Hermi – odezwała się po chwili Ginny. – Chodźmy, teraz nas już nie usłyszy – dodała próbując ruszyć w ślady brata. Zatrzymała ją jednak Hermiona ciągnąc delikatnie za ramię i kręcąc głową.

- Nie, Ginny. Ufam Ronowi, poradzi sobie.

- Chciałaś chyba powiedzieć, że poradzi sobie, jeżeli wcześniej sam nie dostanie z _Drętwoty_...

- Dobrze, w takim razie... Jeżeli za piętnaście minut Ron się nie pojawi to wyjdziemy mu naprzeciw, może być?

- Pięć minut – zaoponowała ruda, brunetka ponownie pokręciła głową.

- Piętnaście.

- Nie, pięć.

- Dziesięć.

- Pięć – oświadczyła twardo Ginny, oparła ręce na biodrach.

- Och, niech ci będzie, siedem może być?

- W porządku – stwierdziła ruda uśmiechając się szeroko.

Po tym obie rozglądały się przez pewien czas aczkolwiek po pierwszych dwóch minutach usiadły na stopniach przy wejściu do zamku. Pomiędzy Gryfonkami zapanowała przyjemna cisza przerywana tylko szelestem liści drzew z Zakazanego Lasu i cichym pluskiem pobliskiego jeziora. Nagle jednak usłyszały jakby ktoś z daleka wołał ich imiona. Obie rozpoznały ten głos, chociaż brzmiał on nieco inaczej niż zazwyczaj, był nierówny i szorstki oraz należał on do nikogo innego jak Rona.

Szybko rozglądając się dookoła, Ginny spostrzegła figurę wyłaniającą się z obrzeża Zakazanego Lasu i zaraz, gdy go zobaczyła klepnęła przyjaciółkę w ramię po chwili wskazując dłonią w tamtym kierunku. To był on, najlepszy przyjaciel i brat, biegł szybko w ich stronę. Gołym okiem widać było, że wymagało to od niego wiele wysiłku gdyż dwa razy potknął się po drodze. Kobiece intuicje Gryfonek obudziły się i podpowiadały im, że coś jest nie tak, więc nie czekając chwili dłużej obie ruszyły w stronę Gryfona.

- Hermiona! Ginny!

- Ron! – odkrzyknęła Hermiona.

Gdy Granger zbliżała się do przyjaciela nagle stanęła w miejscu, a jej dłoń powędrował nad usta, które otworzyła w niemym niepokoju. Młodsza Gryfonka również się zatrzymała, kiedy spostrzegła, że Hermiona została w tyle. Spojrzała na nią z zaskoczeniem.

- Hermi, co jest? – spytała. Granger jednak tylko pokręciła delikatnie głową, a po chwili odsunęła dłoń od ust.

- Ron! – powtórzyła brunetka, Ginny obejrzała się na brata. Zaraz, gdy to zrobiła wstrzymała oddech i nieświadomie zrobiła kok w tył.

- Ron! – powtórzyła po raz kolejny Gryfonka, a w czasie, gdy to zrobiła Weasley dobiegł do dziewczyn. Cały się trząsł, a spojrzeniem biegał po całych błoniach.

- Czy to jest... _To_, co myślę, że jest? – zapytała cicho Weasley wędrując oczami od dłoni Rona poprzez jego szatę aż do linii jego szczęk.

- Ron, gdzie jest Harry? – wtrąciła spokojnie Hermiona, ona również obrała tą samą linię wizji co ruda. Ron podszedł bliżej.

- Hermiona, Ginny musicie iść wezwać Pomfrey i Dumbledore'a, szybko!

- Ron! – zaoponowała Granger, powoli zaczynała się bać o stan swojego ciemnowłosego przyjaciela. – Gdzie jest Harry? – zapytała spokojnie, chociaż jej głos zadrżał, a w oczach zalśniły łzy.

- Czy to... To jest krew Harry'ego? – zapytała w końcu Ginny.

- A wygląda na krew Harry'ego? – sarknął w odpowiedzi jej brat, po chwili zwrócił się do Hermiony. – Wezwijcie Pomfrey na skraj Zakazanego Lasu, dalej sama znajdzie drogę... Ja muszę wracać...

- Skoro to nie jest krew Harry'ego to znaczy, że... Och, Merlinie! _Malfoy_! Ron, co tam się wydarzyło, mów!

- Hermiona, nie teraz, proszę—

- Ronald! Masz mi w tej chwili powiedzieć, co się stało!

- Miona, Malfoy jest w bardzo, _bardzo_... poważnym stanie. Nie chcesz mieć go chyba na sumieniu, prawda?

- Masz rację, ale... Co z Harry'm?

- Jest w porządku, nic mu nie jest. To mogę już iść?!

- Moment – wtrąciła Ginny, spojrzenia pozostałej dwójki zatrzymały się na jej osobie. – Dlaczego nie wysłałeś patronusa do profesora Dumbledore?

Ron zamrugał szybko. - Er... Nie pomyślałem...

- Ronald! – warknęła ostrzegawczo Granger. – Już wiem, co zrobimy – zaczęła biorąc uspokajający oddech. – Słuchajcie, ja wyślę patronusa z wiadomością do dyrektora, a w międzyczasie, _ty_ Ron zaprowadzisz nas do Harry'ego.

- Hermiona, zapomniałaś już, co mówiłem o tamtym miejscu?

- Ron, a ty masz już taką sklerozę, że zapomniałeś, co ja ci na ten temat powiedziałam? – dołączyła się ruda zakładając ręce na klatce piersiowej.

W chwili, kiedy Ginny z Ron argumentowali na ten temat, Hermiona wysłała patronusa z wiadomością.

- Dobra, nie mamy czasu do stracenia – odezwała się brunetka odwracając do rodzeństwa. Weasley na to wymamrotał coś niezrozumiale pod nosem.

- Co to było? – dociekała Ginny, Ron przewrócił oczami.

- Chodźcie – stwierdził Gryfon.

Po tym Weasley zaczął biec w kierunku Zakazanego Lasu z dziewczynami na ogonie. Ku zdziwieniu obu Gryfonek 'sekretne miejsce' Harry'ego wcale nie znajdowało się tak daleko jak się tego spodziewały. Dostrzegły również, że w tamtą stronę skierowane były pojedyncze ślady krwi, które lśniły w blasku słońca na trawie.

- Uważajcie na krzewy – powiedział idący z przodu Ron. Przyjaciółki przytaknęły i chwilę później zniknęły pośród gęstwiny krzaków.

Ron nie potrafił się powstrzymać i uśmiechnął się złośliwie pod nosem. Pomimo tej niezbyt przyjemnej sytuacji, chciało mu się śmiać. Nigdy wcześniej nie przypuszczał, że nadejdzie taki dzień, w którym to właśnie on, Ronald Weasley, nadejdzie z odsieczą Malfoy'owi. _Piekło zamarza, a ja się martwię, jaką ocenę dostanę z eseju z Transmutacji_, stwierdził sarkastycznie idąc przed siebie. Wkrótce potem rudy Gryfon postawił stopę w 'sekretnym miejscu', które już nie było sekretne wcale. Wzdychając ciężko wskazał na dwie postacie, które się tam już znajdowały.

Pierwszą był Draco Malfoy, Ślizgon leżący na ziemi, która powoli nasiąkała jego własną krwią. W pierwszym momencie dziewczyny nie widziały jego twarzy, gdyż miał ją zwróconą w przeciwnym kierunku. Aczkolwiek z całą pewnością mogły powiedzieć, że oczy miał zamknięte, a z kącika jego ust również płynęła wciąż ciepła ciecz.

- O Merlinie... – wydostało się półszeptem z ust Hermiony.

Blondyn leżał na plecach, a z olbrzymiego nacięcia na klatce piersiowej i brzuchu sączyła się krew. Szata w tych miejscach wydawała się przykleić do skóry chłopca. Nieopodal, na pobliskiej skale siedział za to szatyn z okularami na nosie trzymając głowę w dłoniach. Będąc pogrążonym w myślach nie spostrzegł przybycia trójki Gryfonów.

- Harry – odezwał się podchodząc do przyjaciela rudy, położył mu dłoń na ramieniu – zaraz przyjdzie tu Dumbledore i przyprowadzi Pomfrey. Wszystko będzie w porządku, zobaczysz.

Potter nie odpowiedział nic, jedynie trochę pokręcił swoją czupryną. Ginny na własną rękę rozglądała się po tymże miejscu, a Hermiona zbliżyła się do ciała Ślizgona. Gdy dotarła na wyciągnięcie dłoni, ukucnęła. Następnie ostrożnie przyciskając dwa palce do szyi Malfoy'a sprawdziła jego puls. _Jeszcze oddycha_, przeszło jej przez myśl. Wiedziała jednak, że profesorowie naprawdę muszą się pospieszyć. Po chwili odsuwając dłoń w tył, Granger spojrzała na twarz Ślizgona. Zauważyła wtedy, że kiedy zimne oczy blondyna były skryte za powiekami, a ust nie wykrzywiał w grymasie naprawdę był przystojny. Jak na Malfoy'a oczywiście. _I ja to pomyślałam_, skarciła się w myśli. Z jej chwili rozmyślań wyrwała ją jednak para silnych ramion ciągnących ją w tył.

Hermiona nie będąc przygotowaną na to upadła boleśnie na pośladki, a w chwili następnej posłała wściekłe spojrzenie Weasley'owi.

- Co ty myślisz, że robisz?! – oburzył się Ron, jego twarz poczerwieniała.

- Sprawdzałam czy w ogóle było, po co powiadamiać profesora Dumbledore by przyprowadził ze sobą panią Pomfrey – odparowała szybko brunetka i wstała.

- Naprawdę? – zironizował Gryfon zakładając ręce na klatce piersiowej. – To pewnie musi być jakiś nowy sposób! Bo nie wiedziałem, że śliniąc się na widok kogokolwiek można sprawdzić czy żyje czy nie!

- Słucham? – spytała twardo Granger. Z niedowierzania zmarszczyła groźnie nos. – Czy ja dobrze usłyszałam, co powiedziałeś?

- Całkowicie.

Po tym Weasley wypiął pierś w przód i uniósł wysoko głowę tak, że Gryfonka musiała patrzeć w górę by utrzymać kontakt wzrokowy.

- Wiesz, Ron? Malfoy jest, jaki jest, ale w tej kwestii muszę przyznać rację Hermi.

Rudzielec na ten komentarz spojrzał na siostrę z niedowierzaniem, tamta posłała mu tylko złośliwy uśmiech.

- Ron nie patrz tak na mnie! – syknęła po chwili gapienia się Ginny. – Sam musisz mi przyznać rację. Ty przy nim gaśniesz bracie...

Granger kręcąc z pobłażaniem głową wyłączyła się z dalszej kłótni. I pomimo nadal czerwonej ze złości twarzy skierowała swoje kroki do ostatniej osoby, która podczas całego incydentu nie odezwała się słowem – Harry'ego. Uspokajając oddech nadchodziła ciężkimi krokami, które nie zwiastowały nic dobrego.

Ciemnowłosy Gryfon bynajmniej nadal siedział w niezmienionej pozycji. Ktoś mógłby go posądzać o szósty zmysł, intuicję, cokolwiek, aczkolwiek chłopak dobrze wiedział, że lada chwila u jego boku pojawi się Hermiona i będzie zadawać milion pytań na sekundę. W tym momencie nie był pewny czy jest na to gotowy. Dlatego też słysząc zbliżające się kroki, nie musiał zgadywać, że to właśnie ona.

- Odejdź – powiedział szorstkim tonem. Dźwięk kroków ustał jednak dopiero kilka chwil później.

- Harry – zaczęła powoli i spokojnie Hermiona – spójrz na mnie.

Potter wzdychając ciężko posłuchał jej. - Odejdź – powtórzył stanowczo, Gryfonka położyła dłonie na biodrach.

- Nie mam takiego zamiaru – oświadczyła. – A teraz, proszę cię abyś powiedział mi, co tutaj się stało.

- Hermiona, proszę – odparł, dziewczyna pokręciła głową.

- Nie. Czy ty nie widzisz, w jakim stanie jest Malfoy! Bój się Merlina, Harry, on umiera!

- Ja nie chciałem—

- Co tutaj się stało? – rozbrzmiał cierpki głos Minerwy McGonagall. – Na rany Merlina!

- Pomponio, zajmij się proszę panem Malfoy'em – dołączył głos Albusa Dumbledore.

Pielęgniarka natychmiast pospieszyła do miejsca, gdzie leżał Ślizgon. Kilkakrotnie machając różdżką nad ciałem chłopca zwróciła się do dyrektora. - Żyje, chociaż stracił dużo krwi. Będzie musiał spędzić kilka dni w Skrzydle Szpitalnym.

Dumbledore przytaknął, a Pomfrey zaczęła lewitować nieprzytomnego Malfoy'a do zamku.

- Czy ktoś może mi wytłumaczyć jak to możliwe, że pan Malfoy znalazł się w takim stanie? – zaczęła dociekać opiekunka domu lwa uważnie obserwując całą czwórkę Gryfonów.

- Jak nie wiadomo, kto... To chodzi o Pottera – włączył się kolejny głos. – Mam rację, prawda Potter?

Harry po raz pierwszy od wejścia profesorów uniósł twarz, by po chwili spojrzeć groźnie na Snape'a.

- Czy to prawda Harry? – wtrącił Albus.

- Przykro mi panie profesorze, ja tak naprawdę nie chciałem nic mu zrobić – stwierdził szatyn, po czym powędrował wzrokiem w miejsce gdzie leżał nieprzytomny Ślizgon. _Ale i tak go nadal nienawidzę_, dopowiedział w myśli.

- Zdaje sobie pan sprawę, panie Potter, że zaklęcie, którego użył było czarnomagiczne – odezwała się znowu McGonagall. – Skąd w ogóle je pan wziął, panie Potter?

Harry wzdrygnął się aczkolwiek nie udzielił odpowiedzi, jedynie zwieszając głowę w dół.

- Muszę przyznać szczerze, że zawiodłeś mnie Harry – powiedział dyrektor wzdychając ciężko. – Aczkolwiek przypuszczam, że gdybyś wiedział jak działa to zaklęcie to byś go nie użył.

- Ma pan rację panie profesorze, nie użyłbym go.

- Minerwo, Severusie pozwólcie na słówko – stwierdził przyglądając się uważnie swojemu uczniowi Dumbledore, po czym dłonią wskazał na pobliskie puste miejsce. Trójka profesorów zniknęła z pola widzenia uczniów.

- Stary użyłeś... _czarnej_ magii – oświadczył słabo Weasley, którego oczy przypominały wielkością piłeczki pingpongowe. – Nie wiedziałem, że te zaklęcia mają taką siłę!

- Ja również, Ron.

- Czy jest coś, o czym powinnam wiedzieć, a mi nie mówicie? – wtrąciła Hermiona.

Chłopcy wymienili spojrzenia, a po chwili Ron wzruszył ramionami kręcąc głową w stronę Harry'ego.

- Harry skąd znałeś takie zaklęcie? – dociekała dalej Granger posyłając mu twarde spojrzenie.

- Są rzeczy, o których nie musisz wiedzieć – zabrzmiała odpowiedź Pottera.

- Domagam się wyjaśnienia, teraz! – syknęła starsza Gryfonka, a swoje piwne oczy zatopiła w postaci rudego przyjaciela. – Ron, ty na pewno coś wiesz, mów!

- O nie, Miona! Co to, to nie! Nie możesz mi rozkazywać! – zaoponował szybko Weasley, jego uszy przybrały barwę czerwieni.

- Nie rozumiesz? Obojętnie skąd lub, z czego Harry wziął to zaklęcie... ono jest niebezpieczne! Czy ty naprawdę tego nie widzisz, Ron? To czarna magia!

- Poza tym, – dołączyła ze smirkiem na twarzy Ginny, – jeśli nie powiesz w tej chwili, co wiesz na ten temat, to... Masz gwarantowane, że mama się dowie o wszystkim...

- Nie zrobisz tego Ginny! – zawył żałośnie Ron blednąc trochę.

- Założysz się?

- Więc jak Ron? – spytała Hermiona. Weasley wtedy przygryzając wargi posłał przepraszające spojrzenie przyjacielowi.

- Dobra, wygrałyście! Więc... Na początku tego roku Harry znalazł w Pokoju Życzeń stary, nieco podniszczony podręcznik do Eliksirów, a że sam nie miał to go wziął. Na pierwszej stronie był podpisany przez niejakiego Księcia Półkrwi, kimkolwiek był... Tak się złożyło, że ten, kto go używał był geniuszem, a swoje wymyślone czary i pomysły warzenia wywarów zapisywał w środku... Przypuszczam, że Harry chciał po prostu wypróbować jeden z nich—

- Wypróbować?! – syknęła przez zaciśnięte zęby wściekła Granger. – Wiecie, czym to się mogło skończyć? Malfoy mógł zginąć!

- Ale nie zginął – odezwał się Harry wzdrygając się. W momencie, kiedy nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi, wstał.

- Harry, jak ty możesz tak spokojnie o tym mówić?

Pytanie brunetki zawisło w powietrzu, a Potter próbując ominąć odpowiedzi na nie, wyminął ją.

- Nie ma mowy – zaoponowała szybko dziewczyna i dzięki kilku krokom dotarła do ciemnowłosego Gryfona, po czym odwróciła go w swoją stronę. – Masz mi oddać tą książkę – dodała, gdy trafiła wzrokiem na zielone oczy przyjaciela.

- Co?

- Słyszałeś mnie Harry, nie udawaj, że nie.

- Nie.

- Bez dyskusji.

- Nie to znaczy nie, Hermiona! – syknął Potter. – Poza tym, po co ci ona? Boisz się czegoś?

- Niczego się nie boję Harry—

- A ja myślę, że tak – wtrącił szatyn poprawiając gwałtownie okulary. – Boisz się, że dzięki pomocy zawartej w tej książce, ty już nie będziesz panną idealną. Ale wiesz, co Hermiona? Mam to gdzieś! I to, chociaż raz ja będę w czymś lepszy od ciebie!

Granger czuła, że na jej policzkach pojawiły się dwie czerwone plamy, ale nie przejmowała się nimi w tej chwili. Zaciskając piąstki, stała posyłając wściekłe spojrzenia w stronę przyjaciela. - To nie o to chodzi! – wycedziła, a po chwili dodała. – To będzie oszustwo, jeżeli będziesz korzystał z 'pomocy' na lekcjach!

- I co z tego? Będę miał lepsze oceny.

- Co jest z tobą nie tak, Harry? – spytała w końcu Hermiona słabo, gdy poczuła się pokonana. Harry na to uniósł wysoko brwi w geście niedowierzania.

- Co jest ze mną nie tak? Co jest z tobą nie tak! – zawył.

- Ze mną Harry Potterze jest wszystko w jak najlepszym porządku. I nie odwracaj kota ogonem, bo dobrze wiesz, że to i tak ci nie pomoże!

Tymczasem stojące nieopodal rude rodzeństwo przyglądało się kłócącej parze.

- Kłócą się jak stare małżeństwo – stwierdził Weasley biegając wzrokiem od Gryfonki do Gryfona i na odwrót. Zaraz chwilę potem chwycił się za obolały bok posyłając wściekłe spojrzenie siostrze. – Oww! To bolało!

- Ciesz się, że oni tego nie słyszeli. Oberwałbyś znacznie mocniej...

- Och, tak? To jak wytłumaczysz mi to, że teraz jesteś skora do rozmowy ze mną? Hm..? – sarknął marszcząc brwi Harry.

- Wybacz _Wybrańcu_, - zaczęła ironizować Hermiona, – że wczoraj nie miałam ochoty na twoje towarzystwo. Jednak tak się składało, że to właśnie ty wczoraj na mnie nakrzyczałeś za to, że chciałam cię znaleźć!

- Hipokrytka! Jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli to właśnie wczoraj sama powiedziałaś, że zacytuję „_nie muszę się więcej martwić, że będziesz w moim pobliżu_"! A tu, co? Niespodzianka!

- Nie wkładaj mi w usta słów, których nie powiedziałam! Bo tego nie powiedziałam, zupełnie to przeinaczyłeś, Harry!

- Nieprawda!

- Prawda!

- Nie jestem taki głupi, Hermiona!

Zaszklone oczy brunetki zamrugały szybko. Jednak ta akcja jedynie spowodowała, że po jej policzkach zaczęły spływać słone łzy. Będąc na skraju gniewu i złości zacisnęła z całej siły usta. - Nienawidzę cię! – krzyknęła po chwili.

- I dobrze.

- Dobrze!

- To, czemu wciąż tu jesteś?

- Bo ty nie masz prawa mi rozkazywać i będę gdzie będzie mi się żywnie podobało!

- Świetnie.

- Jak myślisz już skończyli? – zapytał uważnie przyglądając się dwójce najlepszych przyjaciół Ron.

- Nie sądzę, Ron.

- Dlaczego?

Ginny przewróciła oczami. - A wyglądają jakby skończyli? – odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie równocześnie wskazując na dwójkę Gryfonów.

- Dla mnie to wyglądają jakby mieli w każdej chwili znowu zacząć – stwierdził Weasley.

- Ach wciąż tu jesteście, dobrze. – Rozbrzmiał głos dyrektora Hogwartu. Podszedł do grupy Gryfonów z profesorami tuż za nim.

- Tak panie profesorze? – spytał niepewnie Harry, Albus na to uśmiechnął się.

- Harry, postanowiliśmy, że z powodu tego, co się stało zostanie odjęte sto pięćdziesiąt punktów oraz dostaniesz trzy miesięczny szlaban u pana Filcha. Osobiście uważam, że to powinno oduczyć cię korzystania więcej z tego czaru.

- Oczywiście, panie profesorze. I dziękuję.

- Co do pana Malfoy'a, mam prośbę – oznajmił Dumbledore oglądając się na pozostałą trójkę Gryfonów. Po chwili jednak jego niebieskie oczy zatrzymały się na postaci brunetki, a na ustach pojawił się uśmiech. – Panno Granger, profesor Snape poprosił mnie abyś w międzyczasie, kiedy pan Malfoy będzie w SS robiła mu niezbędne notatki, by mógł szybciej nadrobić zaległości. Oczywiście, jako podziękowanie dostaniesz dodatkowe punkty dla swojego domu.

Hermiona przełknęła ślinę, a następnie szybko zgodziła się.

- W takim razie, zostawimy was teraz samych. Mam nadzieję, że nie spotkamy się więcej w takich okolicznościach – stwierdził Albus, po czym podążył w stronę wyjścia. Jednak tuż przed wejściem w zarośla odwrócił się. – Zapomniałbym. Muszę niestety odjąć po piętnaście punktów każdemu z was za przebywanie na terenie Zakazanego Lasu. I byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyście już więcej tutaj nie przychodzili.

Po tym dyrektor zniknął pośród krzewów, a opiekunowie domów za nim pozostawiając w tyle bardzo zaskoczonych uczniów. Kiedy ostatnie szelesty zarośli ustały pomiędzy Gryfonami nastała grobowa cisza. Ginny raz po raz spoglądała na brata, a Ron na dwójkę swoich najlepszych przyjaciół. Pierwszy, któremu ta cisza zaczęła przeszkadzać był Harry. Dlatego też spoglądając spod byka na Gryfonkę o bujnych, kręconych lokach zapytał.

- Zwariowałaś?

Hermiona spojrzała twardo na szatyna. - Nie miałam innego wyjścia, Harry!

- Zawsze jest jakieś wyjście, Hermiona, a już tym bardziej dla ciebie! Poza tym, Malfoy tyle lat cię gnębił, a ty teraz sama do niego pójdziesz i mu notatki będziesz przynosić!

- Możesz próbować zmienić temat, Harry, ale ja nadal chcę tą książkę – oświadczyła hardo Granger zakładając ręce na klatce piersiowej.

Potter pokręcił głową. - Nic z tego – odparł chłodno.

- Harry—

- Hermiona, nie! Poza tym, po co ci ona, hm..? Co byś z nią zrobiła? Przeczytała? – sarknął.

- Dla twojej informacji, nie. Nie przeczytałabym jej tylko odniosłabym do profesora Dumbledore. Zaklęcia, które są w niej zapisane są zbyt niebezpieczne, nie wspominając o tym, że czarnomagiczne! Zdajesz sobie sprawę, Harry, co by to było gdyby ta książka wpadła w niepowołane ręce?

- Czy tylko ja jeden zauważyłem dziwną bierność Snape'a? – wtrącił głośno podirytowanym głosem Ron. Osobiście miał nadzieję, że kiedy zarzuci jakiś temat to odwróci uwagę przyjaciół od kolejnej zbliżającej się kłótni.

- Ja również to zauważyłam – dodała od siebie Ginny. Gryfonka przyglądała się przez chwilę Hermionie i Harry'emu. Stwierdziła wtedy, że niektóre sprawy powinny być rozwiązywane osobiście i, że szczera rozmowa pomiędzy tamtą dwójką naprawdę jest konieczna. Ron najwidoczniej tego nie spostrzegł, bo drapiąc się po głowie westchnął.

- To – zaczął koślawo Ron – idziemy na lekcje?

To widać zadziałało, gdyż Hermiona potrząsnęła swoją bujną czupryną. Ginny wtedy przewracając oczami zdzieliła go w łeb.

- Oww! – mruknął Weasley chwytając się za tył głowy. – Za co to było tym razem?!

- Czasami jak coś palniesz – skwitowała ruda wzdychając.

- Musimy się pospieszyć – odezwała się Granger. – Mamy tylko dwadzieścia minut do pierwszych zajęć – dodała szybko.

Ginny wybrała sobie właśnie ten moment by zadziałać. - Właśnie Ron! Chodź, pomogę ci w pakowaniu! – powiedziała entuzjastycznie chwytając brata za łokieć i ciągnąc go w stronę wyjścia.

- Ale Ginny! Ja nawet nie mam torby! – zaoponował w połowie drogi rudy.

- To ci jakąś zrobimy – odparła ze słodkim uśmiechem Ginny. I chwilę później posyłając ostatnie wyzywające spojrzenie Harry'emu zniknęła pośród krzewów ciągnąc brata ze sobą.

Harry i Hermiona stali przez jakiś czas w ciszy. Żadne z nich się nie odezwało słowem bojąc się zakłócić spokój, jaki zapanował. Oboje zwalczali w sobie wszystkie emocje, które pojawiły się w ciągu ostatnich dwóch dni. Cóż prawda była taka, że ani ona ani on nie byli przyzwyczajeni do takich skoków nastrojów. Od śmiechu po płacz. Od szczęścia po frustrację.

Pierwszy krok zrobiła Hermiona, która przymknęła na moment powieki by chwilę potem je otworzyć. Spojrzała wtedy swoimi piwnymi oczami na sylwetkę przyjaciela i coś ją tknęło. Zobaczyła wtedy, że Harry nie wygląda lepiej od niej. Stał tam lekko przygarbiony ze zwieszoną głową.

- Dlaczego się kłócimy o takie drobnostki? – spytała cicho obserwując przyjaciela. Tamten spojrzał na nią swoimi zielonymi oczami, które widziała tyle razy.

- Nie wiem, przepraszam.

- Dobrze wiesz Harry Potterze, że jeśli coś cię gnębi i nie daje spać po nocach, to zawsze masz wokół siebie przyjaciół, którzy ci pomogą—

- Wiem, Hermiona tylko...

- Tylko, co Harry?

- Po prostu niektóre sprawy muszę przemyśleć w samotności, to wszystko.

- Uciekasz...

- Słucham?

- Uciekasz Harry... Od nas od wszystkiego...

- Wcale nie uciekam! – sarknął Potter nieco podnosząc głos. – Jestem Gryfonem, _przeklętym_ chłopcem, który przeżył... _Wybrańcem!_ Ja nie mogę uciec!

- Każdy może, – mówiła spokojnie, – Gryfon czy nie... I ty to właśnie robisz.

Potter odwrócił się gwałtownie plecami do dziewczyny tak, że nie widziała jego twarzy. - Po prostu chciałem raz podjąć decyzję samodzielnie. Całe moje życie to jedna wielka farsa, Hermiona... Nie widzisz? Nie mam rodziny—

- Masz – wtrąciła cicho.

-... A jedyna osoba, która mi po nich pozostała została zabita. A najgorsze jest to, że to wszystko moja wina... Za to, że Voldemort dowiedział się o tej durnowatej przepowiedni!

- Harry – szepnęła Hermiona podchodząc do Gryfona, tamten jednak pokręcił głową, więc stanęła. Serce jej się łamało na dźwięk jego smutnego głosu. Nigdy wcześniej Harry nie mówił w ten sposób, dlatego też ogarnął ją nagły przypływ strachu. Łzy cisnęły się do jej oczu, jedna powoli spłynęła wzdłuż policzka.

- Nigdy nie chciałem tego wszystkiego! Nie chciałem być Złotym Chłopcem, nie chciałem mieć tej przeklętej blizny na czole! Chciałem po prostu być normalny... Żyłem w świadomości, że jestem sierotą, a jedyna rodzina spokrewniona ze mną mnie nienawidzi... A tutaj, teraz... Po tylu latach dowiaduję się, że on – człowiek, który był moim ojcem—

- I nadal nim jest, Harry.

- Nie!

Potter w końcu zwrócił się do Hermiony. W jego oczach widziała łzy, które jedna po drugiej płynęły po jego policzkach. Przełykając gorzkie krople zacisnął pięści i zmarszczył brwi. - Jego nie ma i nigdy nie było. Wszystkie te opowieści o moich rodzicach nie są warte funta kłaków! Same kłamstwa!

- Harry...

- Hermiona – zaczął ocierając rękawem szaty twarz – po prostu zostaw mnie w spokoju. Na jakiś czas...

- Jesteś pewien? – spytała przymykając powieki. Dwie łzy spłynęły po jej policzkach, Harry jednak tego nie zauważył, ponieważ brunetka zwiesiła głowę bezradnie.

- Tak.

Hermiona przytaknęła nieznacznie i nie podnosząc twarzy zaczęła odchodzić. Poczuła się pokonana i zmęczona, a jej oczy piekły ją niemiłosiernie. - Harry – odezwała się łamiącym głosem – abyś tego później nie żałował – stwierdziła, po czym odeszła.

Kiedy szelest liści ustał, Potter westchnął ciężko. Nic nie było tak jak miało być, zresztą jak zwykle. Ostatnimi czasy, zauważył, że wszystko zaczęło się sypać niczym babki z piasku. Powoli i stopniowo, ale skutecznie. Tak jak właśnie teraz, w tej jednej chwili. Harry miał dziwne przeczucie, że coś się skończyło. Coś, czego już nigdy więcej nie będzie mógł naprawić, zupełnie jakby nie było odwrotu.

Bolało, kiedy widział Hermionę. Jej zawsze ciepłe i pełne werwy oczy, w tej jednej chwili zrobiły się zimne i puste. Nie mógł znieść tego widoku, dlatego się odwrócił, to bolało zbyt mocno. Jednak w głębi wiedział, że sam do tego doprowadził. Teraz stał tępo patrząc się w miejsce, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą była. Zaczął się zastanawiać nad dziwnym dreszczem, jaki go przeszedł w momencie, kiedy odwróciła się i odeszła. Nagle zrobiło się zimno, pusto i cicho.

Wiedział, dlaczego... Bo został sam. On i _tylko_ on. Jedyną osobę, która zawsze się o niego martwiła wyrzucił właśnie ze swojego życia. Przynajmniej na razie, tak mu się wydawało. Mało jednak wiedział o tym, że los przyszykował dla niego przykrą niespodziankę i być może już nigdy nie spotka swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki.

Pośród zieleni Zakazanego Lasu i cichego szelestu drzew, Harry'ego dopadła chwila melancholii. Szatyn biorąc kilka uspokajających oddechów spojrzał w górę. Prosto w czyste, jesienne niebo. Delikatny podmuch wprawił w ruch rozczochraną fryzurę Gryfona, jednak jemu to nie przeszkadzało. Można by powiedzieć, że rozkoszował się tą chwilą ciszy i spokoju. Miejscem, które jest z dala od tego całego zgiełku i harmideru; miejscem, w którym jest tylko Harry'm, zwykłym nastolatkiem... Jednak pośród wszystkich pesymistycznych uczuć, rozczarowania, smutku, bólu, znalazł jedno, które go zaskoczyło, ale równocześnie sprawiło, że na jego twarzy pojawił się smutny uśmiech. Była to ulga, z jakiego powodu nie potrafił dokładnie powiedzieć.

_Może jednak faktycznie potrzebuję chwili samotności? Może to mi pomoże_, pomyślał. I tak mając mieszane uczucia, ruszył do zamku.

* * *

**A/N:** Witam, z tej strony autorka. Wiem, że pairing James/Hermiona nie jest typowy... Jednak jeśli ktokolwiek choć odrobinę się zainteresował tą historią proszę _review_. To nic nie kosztuje, a na pewno doda mi to sił i ochoty do dalszego ciągu tego opowiadania. Druga sprawa - piszę o tej parze bowiem uważam, że byłoby to możliwe! Skoro w trzeciej części Harry'ego Pottera pojawił się zmieniacz czasu to czemu podróż w czasie (wieloletnia) nie mogłaby być możliwa? Poza tym zawsze ciekawiła mnie istnie matczyna miłość Hermiony do Harry'ego, LOL. Dziękuję **BestMuggleEver** za to, że mnie nie pobiła ani nie zlinczowała za ten pairing, nawet nie masz pojęcia jak twój komentarz mi pomógł, xD.  
Ach, chciałabym zwrócić uwagę, że rating na tą historię jest M tylko ze względu na przyszłe rozdziały :P Swoją drogą ciekawa jestem, że nikt wcześniej nie pomyślał o tak ogromnych i nieskończonych możliwościach FANonu xD Na razie wiem, opowiadanie dłuży się i nie wnosi nic ciekawego. Akcja rozkręci się dopiero później, a najbardziej w momencie kiedy Hermiona i Draco (o tak o nim nie zapomniałam ;P) przeniosą się do przeszłości. Nie wiem także czy powinnam, ale dziękuję **Eos rosy-fingered** za pięknego one-shota z Ginny/Syriuszem. Oby takich było więcej... Niestety tak jak i para JP/HG; GW/SB jest przez wielu po prostu krytykowana. Choć ciekawym jest fakt, że łączenie Hermiony Granger bądź Ginny Weasley z kimś takim jak Severus Snape cieszy się całkiem niezłym powodzeniem... (nie żebym miała coś przeciwko Sevciowi; jest on jedną z moich ulubionych postaci - poza tym ja tam w mojej główce mam swoją wersję SS; wcale nie lukierkowego i słodkiego tylko sarkastycznego, trochę władczego oraz przede wszystkim chytrego *sigh*).  
No to byłoby tyle jak na razie! Niech moc będzie z wami!


	4. Witam Peter

**ROZDZIAŁ III**

_**Sobota  
**__28 września, 1996r._

_1:16pm_

On – Albus Dumbledore – zawsze miał w zanadrzu jakiś sekret. Większy czy mniejszy to bez znaczenia. A zaczęło się to tak niepozornie, ot od zwykłej pierwszej młodzieńczej miłości. Cóż nie byłoby w tym nic nadzwyczajnego, gdyby nie fakt, iż tą miłością okazał się być... _on_. Ten, który w nieco późniejszym czasie stał się pierwszym Czarnym Panem świata czarodziejskiego – Grindelwald. Nikt tak naprawdę nie miał pojęcia o przeszłości, jaką skrywał za sobą. Bo kto by przypuszczał, że Albus Dumbledore był jednym z najbardziej bezwzględnych żołnierzy pierwszej wojny? Potrafił iść po trupach do celu, a w owym czasie oznaczało to Grindelwalda. Nie chciał tego zrobić, ale wiedział, że musiał. By w ten sposób największy czarnoksiężnik tamtych czasów został zniszczony.

Kiedy go pokonał poprzysiągł sobie, że nikomu nie powierzy tej haniebnej tajemnicy. Wkrótce potem został nauczycielem w szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Lata zaczęły powolutku mijać, a on pomagał początkującym czarodziejom, jako uśmiechnięty i beztroski profesor Transmutacji. Niedługo później poznał też młodego Toma Riddle. Ten młodzieniec już w sierocińcu wykazywał się niebywałą siłą magiczną, która dziwnie porównywalna była do siły Grindelwalda. Aczkolwiek postanowił dać mu szansę, tak jak każdemu innemu dziecku w jego wieku. Riddle jednak zaprzepaścił ją swoim pociągiem do czarnej magii.

Porażki nigdy nie były i nie będą czymś, za co można zdobyć gratulację czy respekt innych. I w ten właśnie sposób w jego życiu pojawiła się kolejna tajemnica. Później, z biegiem czasu, przestał liczyć ile innych sekretów skrywał w swojej duszy i umyśle. Aż do tego jednego dnia... Dnia, w którym w jego gabinecie pojawił się James Potter, niedoszły ojciec Harry'ego. Kierował się czystym impulsem, kiedy wysyłał do niego swojego ulubieńca – Fawkesa. W międzyczasie ostateczną decyzję podjął, gdy przyszedł do niego Severus. Powiedział mu wtedy, iż od kilku dni zaczęły przychodzić do niego dziwne anonimy na temat rzekomego ojcostwa Harry'ego. I właśnie to dzięki temu zarówno chłopiec jak i każdy z mężczyzn dowiedział się prawdy.

Skłamałby gdyby powiedział, że był zaskoczony. Właściwie spodziewał się tego, w przepowiedni, bowiem nie było dokładnie podanych danych osobowych tego, kto będzie musiał stawić czoła Sami-wiecie-komu. Poza tym cofając się pamięcią do lat szkolnych Jamesa i Severusa przypuszczał, że szalony huncwot zawiesił oko na kimś zupełnie innym niż Lily Evans. Starzec westchnął ciężko by po chwili bardziej zapaść się w wygodne oparcie fotela. Jedną dłonią poprawił okulary połówki spoczywające na nosie, a swoje niebieskie oczy zatrzymał w przeciwlegle stojącym kominku. Kolejną tajemnicą, którą skrywał był fakt, iż od urodzenia się Harry'ego wiedział i o przepowiedni jak i również o tym, że jego domniemany ojciec żyje. Z początku miał wątpliwości, które ustąpiły z czasem. Zakon zyskał wtedy żołnierzy, jakich mógł sobie jedynie wymarzyć. Takich, którzy potrafili odnaleźć się w każdej sytuacji i wyjść z tego cało. Nie musiał się, więc martwić, a wiedział, że ludzi takich jak oni naprawdę rzadko można sobie zaskarbić.

Na jego zmęczonej twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, a w oczach zabłysły niebezpieczne, wesołe iskierki. Wstając sięgnął po paczkę cukierków, która leniwie leżała na biurku. Biorąc jednego dropsa do ust skierował swoje kroki w stronę kominka. Po chwili wrzucając magiczny pył wypowiedział nazwę miejsca, do którego się wybierał. Z paleniska buchnął zielony ogień, a on uśmiechając się szeroko przestąpił jego próg tylko po to by zniknąć w ułamku sekundy.

---

_1:17pm_

- Jak zadanie? – zapytał starzec głaszcząc swoją długą, siwą brodę. Wzrokiem okalał całe pomieszczenie, wciąż nie potrafił się przyzwyczaić do tego, że zmieniła miejsce zakwaterowania.

- Zrobione, jak każde poprzednie – odparła kobieta. Spojrzała uważnie na mężczyznę. – Co słychać w szkole?

Albus odwrócił się, a na jego twarzy zagościł uśmiech. - Dobrze, dobrze. Uczniowie nie sprawiają żadnych kłopotów.

- A co u niego?

Mężczyzna zastanowił się chwilę. - Dobrze – odparł prosto.

- Albusie – zaczęła kobieta podchodząc żwawo do starca – kiedy w końcu będę mogła stąd się wydostać? Wiesz, że czuję się tu jak w więzieniu?

- Przykro mi, ale nie mogę ci pomóc. Nie jest jeszcze na to gotowy...

- Oczywiście, że nie jest! – oburzyła się. – Kto byłby gotowy na coś takiego! Uważam, że tego już za wiele, Albusie... Prawie siedemnaście lat!

- Rozumiem twoją złość, _moja droga_, ale to naprawdę było konieczne. Na tej wojnie będziemy potrzebowali każdego, a ty wraz ze swoim naturalnym talentem do Zaklęć i Uroków jesteś bezcenna. Nie mogłem pozwolić na to, aby cię stracić.

- Stracić – prychnęła rozzłoszczona. Odwróciła się gwałtownie i trzema długimi krokami znalazła się przed małym, zabrudzonym oknem. Wyjrzała przez nie.

- Bądź cierpliwa. Już niedługo, obiecuję.

Z ostatnim chłodnym spojrzeniem otrzymanym od kobiety, odwrócił się i wyszedł przez ciemne, drewniane drzwi. Te skrzypnęły złośliwie, gdy to uczynił.

**---**

_3:28pm_

Szedł w stronę gabinetu dyrektora. Nie spieszył się, raczej rozkoszował krótką wędrówką. Tym bardziej, że po raz drugi w życiu mógł nacieszyć się obecnością tego specyficznego zapachu, jaki był tylko i wyłącznie w Hogwarcie. Niedługo potem zatrzymał się przed dobrze znanym gargulcem, który ujawnia wejście tylko po wypowiedzeniu hasła.

- Bulki – powiedział, a gargulec zatoczył koło. Wszedł na stopień, a następnie czekał aż schody zatrzymają się. – W ogóle, co to są te bulki? – zastanawiał się głośno.

- Słodkie cukierki z czekoladą w środku. Powinieneś spróbować, są wyśmienite!

James spojrzał w górę zaskoczony, w wejściu stał Albus z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Przełknął ślinę, a po chwili przytaknął. - Nie miałem okazji _niczego_ jeszcze spróbować – sarknął w odpowiedzi, dyrektor roześmiał się i zaprosił go do środka.

- Ależ oczywiście, ale powinieneś odwiedzić Hogsmeade. Zmieniło się tam nieco od twojej ostatniej wizyty.

- Domyślam się – odparł szybko. – Niestety nie przyszedłem tutaj, aby rozmawiać o słodyczach Dumbledore.

- Ach, no tak. Więc co cię do mnie sprowadza o tak późnej porze James?

Dyrektor zasiadł za biurkiem, on chwilę później zajął miejsce na krześle.

- Zastanawiałem się ostatnio – zaczął, ale urwał. – Znaczy się chodzi o to, że...

- James, spokojnie. O czym chciałeś porozmawiać? – zapytał łagodnie starzec.

- Czy masz jakieś pojęcie o _magii dusz?_ – wykrztusił z siebie. Dłonią rozczochrał swoje i tak już nieokiełznane włosy.

Dumbledore przytaknął by po chwili uśmiechnąć się lekko.

- Dzięki Merlinowi – westchnął pod nosem Potter. – A pojęcie _'małżeństwo dusz'_, mówi to coś dyrektorowi? – dodał głośniej. Nagle poczuł ciepło pojawiające się na policzkach, a może całej twarzy?

- Oczywiście. Sam miałem z tym do czynienia kilkakrotnie.

- Naprawdę? – zapytał dziwiąc się James.

- Tak, naprawdę.

- Yhym... W takim razie – zaczął rozglądając się dookoła – mam pytanie.

- Słucham.

- Och, błagam! Wiem, że to śmiesznie brzmi, ale to naprawdę ważne pytanie.

- Oczywiście – przytaknął spokojnie.

- Ugh, bo chodzi o to, że...

- Ty również jesteś w takim związku – wtrącił radośnie starzec głaszcząc brodę, oparł się w fotelu. – To zrozumiałe James, zastanawiałem się, kiedy w końcu do mnie przyjdziesz w tej sprawie.

- Um. Tak?

- Tak, wiem o twoim '_nieziemskim_' połączeniu z pewną specyficzną młodą damą. I nie masz, czemu się dziwić, James. Już _wtedy_ widziałem, że pomiędzy tobą, a panną Granger pojawiła się 'nadnaturalna' więź.

- Ach, tak, oczywiście – stwierdził Potter opuszczając głowę nieznacznie. – Ale czy ta cała więź nie powinna zniknąć w momencie, kiedy ona przeniosła się w czasie?

Dyrektor zamyślił się na moment mrużąc przy tym oczy. - Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś jak to się stało, że przeżyłeś tamtą październikową noc? – zapytał po chwili.

- Szczerze? Nie. Nigdy się specjalnie nad tym nie zastanawiałem.

- Zapytam inaczej w takim razie – stwierdził dyrektor opierając łokcie o blat biurka. Swoje niebieskie spojrzenie skupił na szatynie siedzącym przed nim. – Dlaczego ty w przeciwieństwie do Harry'ego nie posiadasz blizny w kształcie błyskawicy skoro zarówno ty jak i on zostaliście potraktowani tą samą klątwą?

James zmarszczył brwi. - Nie mam bladego pojęcia – odparł po chwili.

Dumbledore przytaknął z uśmiechem na twarzy, a następnie wstał. Podszedł do kominka i zaczął wpatrywać się w złociste płomienie, które rozświetlały pomieszczenie. Potter odwrócił się w stronę byłego dyrektora z pytającym wyrazem twarzy. Tamten po kilku kolejnych sekundach ciszy zwrócił się do swojego nowego profesora, a w jego oczach wesoło igrały promyczki.

- _Magia dusz_ to bardzo potężny dział w historii świata czarodziejskiego, James. Jednak tak jak i _magia krwi_ jest przez wielu pomijana, a nawet zapominana. Dla większości czarodziei magia dzieli się na dwa typy: białą i czarną. Jednak są to pojęcia tak rozległe, że mało, kto wie, iż dzielą się one na wiele innych, mniejszych podtypów. Magia dusz, czy krwi są jednymi z wielu zgromadzonymi w tym, co wszyscy nazywają magią białą.

- Więc dlaczego jest o nich tak mało? – wtrącił Potter.

- Cóż, większość czarodziei nie rozróżnia podtypów magii, dla nich istnieje tylko biała i czarna. Poza tym były to tak rzadkie zjawiska, iż mało, kto tego doświadczał na własnej skórze.

- Ale pan powiedział dyrektorze, że spotkał się z tym kilkakrotnie...

- Masz rację – przytaknął uśmiechając się szerzej dyrektor. – Jednak to i tak zbyt mało abym mógł z ręką na sercu stwierdzić, iż jestem znawcą w tym temacie. Sam byłem świadkiem zaistnienia takiej więzi aczkolwiek mnie nigdy to nie spotkało. Jednak wracając do tematu, James. Magia dusz jest potężna, zresztą jak i każda inna jednak ta wiąże się bezpośrednio do wartości nieziemskich takich jak... Życia po śmierci. I tu właśnie dochodzimy do mojego pytania...

W gabinecie zrobiła się cisza, James mrużąc mocno oczy myślał nad wszystkim, co usłyszał od swojego byłego dyrektora. Drugi mężczyzna tymczasem przyglądał się pierwszemu uważnie spod okularów połówek.

- Uważasz, że ta cała więź magii dusz mnie uratowała? Ale jak? _Jej_ nawet na świecie jeszcze nie było!

- I tu się mylisz – zauważył Dumbledore. – Panna Granger miała wtedy ponad roczek, a więc jak widzisz była już na świecie.

- Jako dziecko! – wtrącił głośno. – Jak _roczne_ dziecko mogło mnie uratować?! Jak więź mogła mnie uratować skoro jeszcze nie została stworzona?!

- To – stwierdził dobitnie starzec – jest kolejna rzecz, o której nie nam przyszło decydować. Ja osobiście uważam, pomimo że panna Granger była dopiero berbeciem to już wtedy była połączona z tobą, James.

- Jak to połączona ze mną? – spytał unosząc brew.

- Widać, magia dusz kieruje się swoimi własnymi zasadami. Jak i też, że nie koniecznie są one zrozumiałe. To, co chcę ci przekazać James... Przypuszczam, że zakłócenie linii czasowej oraz zawarcie 'więzi' w przeszłości spowodowało, iż w momencie, kiedy Hermiona narodziła się została automatycznie przypisana tobie, jako tzw. _bratnia dusza_. Jak i również przypuszczam, że to właśnie ta więź zatrzymała cię tutaj, z nami.

- Czyli jestem jej winien życie? – spytał ironicznie. – Po tym jak odeszła... Jeszcze jestem jej winien życie! Po prostu świetnie!

- To zależy od punktu widzenia – odezwał się Albus. – Technicznie rzecz biorąc żadne z was nie miało wpływu na to, co się wydarzy.

- Co za pocieszenie – sapnął pod nosem Potter, wstał. – To już się boję spytać o całą tą sprawę z tatuażem.

- Ach, tak, oczywiście – zacmokał radośnie Dumbledore, na co szatyn przewrócił oczami. – Tatuaż powiadasz? Jaki?

Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko, aby po chwili pokręcić głową. - Dziwne by było chyba gdybym _nie wiedział_ o tatuażu – sarknął.

- Co przedstawia? – nalegał dyrektor.

- Um. A czy to ma jakieś znaczenie?

- Nie, bowiem każdy, kto znalazł swoją bratnią duszę i przeprowadził rytuał ma taki sam.

- Yhym. No, bo... Mój przedstawia feniksa – odparł okularnik spoglądając kątem oka na pomarańczowo-złotego ptaka.

Starzec roześmiał się serdecznie, po czym podchodząc do kolegi poklepał go po ramieniu. - To dobrze – powiedział szczerze.

- A czy powinien znikać?

- Słucham? – Zdziwił się dyrektor.

- No ten cały tatuaż z rytuału, czy powinien znikać?

- Chciałbym znać na to odpowiedź, James, naprawdę.

- Co to może oznaczać?

- A jest nadal widoczny?

- No... – Potter ściągnął szatę, a następnie podwinął mocno rękaw koszuli. Tuż ponad łokciem był delikatny zarys feniksa gotowego do lotu. Po krótkiej chwili opuścił materiał zakrywając tatuaż, założył również na powrót szatę. – Właściwie to ostatnio zaczął być coraz wyraźniejszy – dodał.

- Wyraźniejszy... – powtórzył powoli dyrektor. – To dobry znak – oświadczył po chwili ponownie klepiąc Pottera po ramieniu.

- Dobry znak, oby – sarknął James wzdychając. – Cóż to było wszystko, czego chciałem się dowiedzieć, dziękuję.

- Ależ nie ma, za co, James! Zawsze jestem chętny do pomocy oczywiście, jeśli sam będę znał odpowiedź.

- W porządku, ja w każdym bądź razie muszę lecieć. Jutro cały dzień będę siedział zakopany po uszy w wypracowaniach – oznajmił z uśmiechem Potter. Albus mu przytaknął, więc skierował swoje kroki do wyjścia, aczkolwiek tuż przed drzwiami zatrzymał się. - Kiedy będzie najbliższy wypad do Hogsmeade? – spytał okręcając głowę w kierunku dyrektora.

- Przypuszczam, że w pierwszych dniach października – oświadczył.

- Super – mruknął żwawo pod nosem, a następnie wyszedł z gabinetu. Nikt nie mógł jednak zauważyć rosnącego uśmiechu na jego twarzy ani też niebezpiecznie igrających iskierek w oczach, kiedy ruszył korytarzami zamku.

_--- --- ---_

_**Środa  
**__02 października, 1996r._

_1:46am_

Gdzieś wiele mil od Londynu pośród gęstwiny lasu znajdował się niewielki dom. Gołym okiem można było stwierdzić, iż zbudowany był wiele lat temu. Niegdyś twarde i mocne drewno, z którego był zbudowany teraz przypominało czarną masę, która lada chwila mogła rozkruszyć się na kawałeczki.

W tę noc tuż nad powierzchnią ziemi unosiła się gęsta, szara mgła. Potęgowała ona jedynie wrażenie opustoszenia i ciemności, która już i tak spowijała tą niewielką budowlę. Wewnątrz aczkolwiek był człowiek. Stał pośrodku niedużego niegdyś salonu i rozglądał się dookoła zupełnie jakby próbował sobie coś przypomnieć. Szara długa szata tej postaci komponowała się z równie bladą skórą, która wydawała się opinać tylko kości, a krwisto czerwone oczy obejmowały całe pomieszczenie.

Pomiędzy drzewami, które szumiały głośno pod wpływem wiatru, można było dostrzec małą postać pomykającą szybko w kierunku chaty. Wkrótce dotarła na miejsce i stojąc w progu zmieniła się w małego, pulchnego człowieka, którego wodniste oczka szybko rozglądały się dookoła.

Mężczyzna stojący w środku wyczuł obecność swojego najwierniejszego sługi i uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

- Wejdź Glizdogonie – syknął.

Szczuropodobny mężczyzna szybko wszedł do chaty, ostrożnie zamykając za sobą drzwi. - Panie – odezwał się klęcząc.

- Wstań mój wierny sługo. Mam zadanie dla ciebie.

- Wszystko, co rozkażesz, panie.

- Oczywiście – stwierdził Voldemort przyglądając się uważnie byłemu huncwotowi. – Jakbyś mógł nie wykonać mojego rozkazu, prawda Glizdogonie?

- Tak, tak, tak... Panie.

- W takim razie nie ruszaj się – syknął ponownie Czarny Pan, po czym uniósł różdżkę ku zdziwionemu słudze. Uśmiechnął się wrednie, a następnie machnął nią wiążąc mężczyznę.

- Panie, dlaczego..? – zawył żałośnie tamten.

- Milcz albo zginiesz – zawyrokował. Podszedł do leżącego by po chwili zmienić jego pozycję. Przerażony Glizdogon wisiał teraz stopę nad ziemią, przez co twarz miał na wysokości oblicza swojego pana. – Potrzebuję informacji, które ty posiadasz.

- P-panie ja nic nie wiem – stwierdził z przerażeniem w głosie.

- Oczywiście, że wiesz. Nie zawiódłbyś mnie chyba, prawda? – spytał okrążając wisielca niczym sęp padlinę. – Jednak, aby otrzymać tą informację będę musiał rozmawiać z _nim_.

Wodniste oczka rozszerzyły się nieco, powodując jedynie bardziej złowieszcze spojrzenie od strony jego pana. Voldemort nie czekając ani chwili dłużej machnął leniwie różdżką w bliżej nieokreślony sposób. Ruch ten sprawił, że twarz wiszącego mężczyzny w ciągu ułamka sekundy zrobiła się pusta, a ciało zaczęło przybierać inną formę.

Wkrótce w miejsce małego, pulchnego mężczyzny pojawił się inny. Był on wyższy, szczuplejszy i przede wszystkim nie posiadał żadnej zwierzęcej części jak poprzednik, dodatkowo na jego zmarnowaną twarz opadały gęste, złociste i nieco przydługawe włosy. Czarny Pan skrzywił się, kiedy oczy mężczyzny zaczęły powoli się otwierać.

- Witam Peter – powiedział przezornie miło. Pettigrew zaczął się szarpać, aczkolwiek każdy ruch uniemożliwiały mu niewidzialne więzy. Uśmiechnął się złowrogo, gdy piwne oczy mężczyzny napotkały jego własne - czerwone. – Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, prawda? Ile to już lat? _Dwadzieścia_?

- Ty draniu! – wykrzyknął. – Ty przeklęta, nędzna... pokręcona kreaturo! Wypuść mnie!

- _Crucio!_ – syknął pod nosem, a chwilę potem salon wypełnił się krzykiem. Odwołał klątwę po minucie z podłym uśmieszkiem na bladej twarzy.

- Nienawidzę cię – wycharczał Pettigrew ociężale.

- Ach, muzyka dla moich uszu – oświadczył chłodno, spojrzał na Petera. – Jednak nie o muzyce chciałem z tobą mówić.

- Nic ci nie powiem.

- Ach, powiesz, powiesz. To tylko kwestia czasu.

- Akurat czas jest tą wartością, o którą już nie dbam.

- Ja również, ale co ty na to abyśmy trochę powspominali? Stare, dobre czasy... szkolne.

- Do czego zmierzasz? I tak ci nic nie powiem – wypluł z pogardą.

Riddle zaczął krążyć wokoło wisielca, raz po raz posyłając mu wredne uśmieszki. - Ostatnio zacząłem się... zastanawiać. Imię _Hermiona_ nie jest zbyt rozpowszechnione, nieprawdaż? – zasyczał groźnie, uważnie obserwując reakcję mężczyzny.

Peter spiął się nagle, a jego puls przyspieszył. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego, ale brzmienie tego imienia wydawało mu się dziwnie znajome. Wtem zrozumiał. - Miona – westchnął pod nosem szerzej otwierając oczy.

Voldemort roześmiał się głośno i oschle, ciesząc się z odkrycia, którego właśnie dokonał. - Czyli pamiętasz dziewczynę o tymże nietypowym imieniu, prawda Peter? – spytał mrużąc swoje czerwone ślepia.

Pettigrew zadrżał, a po chwili odwzajemnił twarde spojrzenie. Nie odpowiedział, jedynie oddychał szybko i nierównomiernie.

- Czyż to nie dziwne, że właśnie tak ma na imię najlepsza przyjaciółka słynnego Wybrańca? Ta sama, która jest nic nie wartą _szlamą_ i zawsze pcha swój nos w nie swoje sprawy – warknął zbliżając się do Petera. – _Hermiona Granger_ – dodał.

Mężczyzna przełknął głośno ślinę próbując zachować twarz pokerzysty. Utrudniały mu to wspomnienia, które jedno po drugim zaczęły zaprzątać jego umysł. Kiedy nie oderwał wzroku od czerwonych ślepi poczuł znajomą sensację, obraz rozmył mu się przed oczami, a zamiast ciemnego i pustego pokoju pojawił się obraz uśmiechniętej dziewczyny w szkolnym mundurku, która wzdychając ciężko przewróciła oczami. Tak samo szybko jak obraz się pojawił, tak samo szybko znikł.

Riddle roześmiał się ponownie. - Wiedziałem, – syknął, – że będę miał z ciebie pożytek. Szkoda, że nie miałem okazji podziękować twoim rodzicom za tak cenny podarunek.

- Zabiłeś ich – warknął Peter.

- Każdy musi kiedyś umrzeć. Oczywiście oprócz mnie.

- Ty draniu...

- Zamilcz. Chyba, że chcesz podzielić ich los.

- Zabijając mnie uczyniłbyś mi wielką przysługę – odparł oddychając spokojniej Peter. – Nienawidzę siebie samego za to, czym się stałem. Nie mam, po co uciekać.

- Ale chciałeś abym cię wypuścił, czy to nie to samo?

- Nie! Bo to ty sprawiłeś, że zdradziłem... To ty jesteś winien wszystkiemu, co spotkało do tej pory Harry'ego!

- Peter, Peter – zacmokał Voldemort wydobywając z kieszeni różdżkę. Zaczął ją przewracać w dłoni. – To nie mnie powinieneś obwiniać za to, czym się stałeś. Twoi rodzice już przed twoim urodzeniem oddali cię mnie.

- Kłamiesz!

- _Crucio!_ - syknął, a po chwili dodał. – Powinieneś nauczyć się słuchać. - Po minucie odwołał zaklęcie by spojrzeć drwiąco na mężczyznę wiszącego bezwładnie przed nim. Na jego bladej twarzy ponownie pojawił się wredny uśmiech. - Nawet nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo chciałbym móc cię zabić, Peter. – Westchnął po raz kolejny okrążając go. – Niestety jestem świadom tego, że posiadasz bardzo interesujące informacje, które mogę wykorzystać do woli. Poza tym, jako Glizdogon jesteś nadzwyczaj pomocny.

- Pomocny – wycharczał pod nosem Pettigrew.

- I w ten sposób zbliżamy się do końca naszej rozmowy. Mam tylko jedno małe pytanie, kiedy?

Mężczyzna zamrugał szybko. - Kiedy co?

- Kiedy ta cała Granger przeniesie się w czasie? – syknął podchodząc do byłego huncwota.

Peter uśmiechnął się złośliwie. - I ty podły morderco myślisz, że ja ci powiem?

- Nie zapominaj, z kim masz do czynienia.

- Ale ja dobrze wiem _czym_ jesteś – wysyczał z podłym uśmiechem Pettigrew.

Voldemort zacisnął usta w wąską linię by po chwili uderzyć mężczyznę z otwartej dłoni w twarz. Tamten roześmiał się nie patrząc na swojego kata.

- Mam tego dosyć – warknął wściekle Czarny Pan. Uniósł różdżkę i po raz drugi tego dnia wykonując niezidentyfikowany ruch nadgarstka użył zaklęcia. W momencie, gdy pomarańczowy promień wszedł w styczność z ciałem Pettigrewa, on zaczął się szamotać na wszystkie strony od czasu do czasu charcząc jakieś słowa. - Glizdogonie.

- Tak panie? – spytał bojaźliwie mężczyzna, aczkolwiek w ciągu ułamka sekundy posłał mu gniewne spojrzenie. – Nie poddam się, będę walczył.

- Walcząc, Peter, tylko sobie robisz krzywdę – stwierdził. – Glizdogonie byłbyś w stanie przeszukać jego wspomnienia?

- O-oczywiście, p-panie – odparł szybko. – Nie pozwolę na to! – dodał Pettigrew.

- Chodzi mi dokładnie o jedno specyficzne wspomnienie. Pierwsze, w którym pojawia się _Hermiona Granger_.

- NIE! – zawył Peter. Jego ciałem zaczęły wstrząsać lodowate dreszcze, czuł jak po czole spłynęła mu kropelka zimnego potu. Zacisnął powieki, ból głowy był nie do wytrzymania, a dosłownie przed oczami przelatywały mu kolejne wspomnienia. Z całych sił próbował koncentrować się na nic nieznaczących momentach z lat szkolnych, jednak wpływ Riddle'a był zbyt wielki i w przeciągu kilkunastu kolejnych sekund pojawiło się to jedno, szczególne wspomnienie. Wtedy też ból ustał.

- Glizdogonie, data – syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby Voldemort.

- 31 października.

- Cudownie! Cóż za szczególna data, chyba wszyscy mają do niej słabość. Nie sądzisz, Peter? – spytał mrużąc ślepia Voldemort. – A teraz już na ciebie czas – dodał, po czym dokończył inkantację, a w miejscu Pettigrewa ponownie pojawił się Glizdogon.

- P-panie czy jest coś jeszcze, w czym mogę pomóc? – spytał biegając swoimi wodnistymi oczkami po pomieszczeniu.

Czarny Pan rozwiązał go leniwym machnięciem różdżki. - Nie, odejdź – stwierdził aczkolwiek, kiedy jego pulchny sługa już miał opuścić pomieszczenie zatrzymał go. – _Crucio_ - syknął patrząc na wijącego się na podłodze mężczyznę, po chwili odwołał zaklęcie. – Abyś nie zapomniał, komu służysz.

--- --- ---

_**Czwartek  
**__03 października, 1996r__._

_6:22pm_

Brunetka o bujnych, kręconych włosach westchnęła ciężko. Z torbą na lewym ramieniu podążała właśnie w dobrze znanym kierunku Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Była zdenerwowana, ponieważ wiedziała, że zamiast siedzieć w przytulnej bibliotece i czytać książkę będzie musiała znosić humory pewnego blondyna ze Slytherinu. Tak jak i każdego dnia od momentu, kiedy zgodziła się 'pomóc' Ślizgonowi.

Nie zdziwiła się jednak, gdy po raz pierwszy weszła do SS i zobaczyła go całego, zdrowego i... przytomnego. Dowiedziała się wtedy jedynie, że Malfoy pozostanie przez tydzień, może dłużej w łóżku oraz że notatki będzie mogła przynosić mu codziennie. Co niestety zamiast podtrzymać ją na duchu zadziałało wprost na odwrót.

Poprawiła torbę, a chwilę potem włosy, które miała upięte w koński ogon.

- O hej, Hermi! – Dobiegł ją głos przyjaciółki, spojrzała na nią.

- O hej, Ginny.

- Jak się czujesz, hm..?

- Dobrze – odparła prosto.

- Wiesz, że mnie nie oszukasz – stwierdziła ruda przyglądając się brunetce uważniej. – Ja w przeciwieństwie do tych gumochłonów posiadam mózg i coś, co nazywa się kobiecą intuicją. Chociaż czasami zastanawiam się czy Ron też tego nie odziedziczył... - Hermiona spojrzała na nią pytająco, więc przewróciła oczami. - No wiesz, kobiecej intuicji... Z tą jego skłonnością do bycia _tam_ albo, _kiedy_ nie trzeba.

- Możliwe – odparła szybko.

- Ta... A ciebie gdzie niesie o tej porze? – spytała radośnie.

- Strzelaj – sarknęła Granger, ruszyła wraz z przyjaciółką wzdłuż korytarza.

- Niech no ja to zgadnę – mruknęła marszcząc brwi. – Malfoy?

- Dokładnie.

- Uch, współczuję ci... Naprawdę, żeby kazać przebywać komuś w tym samym pomieszczeniu, co frecia?

- Nie jest najlepiej, Ginny, ale źle również nie.

- No ty chyba żartujesz? Z Malfoy'em, sam na sam nie jest najgorszy?

- Najlepszy też nie – powtórzyła stanowczo. – Poza tym zawsze mogę iść do pani Pomfrey...

- Akurat ona dużo zdziała, Hermi! – zaoponowała ruda. – Pamiętaj, _zachowaj czujność._

Dziewczęta roześmiały się przypominając sobie szalonookiego Moody'ego i jego małą obsesję.

- Tak, Ginny. Moody z całą pewnością byłby z ciebie dumny – zażartowała, na co ruda wypięła pierś w przód i uniosła zawadiacko głowę.

- A jak! Nikt mi nie podskoczy! – orzekła wesoło nadal idąc przed siebie.

Rozmawiając i śmiejąc się przeszły jeszcze kawałek, aż do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

- No to pamiętaj Hermi, zachowuj czujność!

- Tak, oczywiście pani profesor.

- Ugh, pani profesor? Wyglądam tak staro czy może tak sztywno?

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - Lubisz mieć nad wszystkim kontrolę. Uważam, że sprawdziłabyś się w roli nauczycielki idealnie.

- Hermi czy aby dobrze się czujesz? Ja? Nauczycielką? Nie, to nie ma racji bytu w jednym zdaniu, a co dopiero w rzeczywistości.

- Po prostu stwierdzam fakt – odparła.

- Uwierz mi na słowo, nie nadaję się na nauczycielkę.

- Jak uważasz, ja muszę już iść. Malfoy czeka.

- Oczywiście, nie chcemy przecież, aby serce mu pękło z tęsknoty – zironizowała.

- Chyba chciałaś powiedzieć ze szczęścia, że nie musiał przebywać w towarzystwie kogoś takiego jak ja – powiedziała nieco posępniejąc Granger.

Ruda zauważyła zmianę nastroju przyjaciółki, więc podeszła do niej i położyła dłoń na ramieniu. – _On_ jest głupi, jeśli myśli, że omijając ciebie będzie lepiej. Poza tym nie sądzę, aby długo wytrzymał w tym swoim małym, głupiutkim postanowieniu. Głowa do góry, Hermi.

- Wiem, tylko... Po prostu ciężko mi jest się pogodzić z myślą, że może on ma rację – przyznała szczerze.

- Co przez to rozumiesz? – spytała zaskoczona, spojrzała uważnie w oczy przyjaciółce.

- Może faktycznie za bardzo się nim przejmuję. Może poczuł się zagrożony... Nie wiem, że ograniczam jego wolność... Może taka rozłąka dobrze nam zrobi.

- Tych twoich 'może' będą setki o ile nie tysiące. Przestań tyle myśleć – zażartowała, brunetka na to pokręciła głową. – Dobra to ja cię już nie zatrzymuję, widzę, że cię nosi, aby iść do Freci.

- Ej! – zaoponowała Granger.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się szeroko, po czym machając żwawo ruszyła dalej. Brunetka westchnęła ciężko kręcąc z pobłażaniem głową. Chwilę potem otworzyła wrota i weszła do białej sali. Tak jak i dnia poprzedniego zauważyła Malfoy'a leniwie siedzącego w łóżku, przeglądał z grymasem na twarzy notatki, które wczoraj mu przyniosła.

- Znowu przyszłaś – syknął arystokrata, nie odrywając wzroku od pergaminów.

- Uwierz mi Malfoy nie robię tego dla przyjemności.

- Jak na Gryfonkę jesteś bardzo strachliwa Granger – dodał, spoglądając w pełni na nią.

- Och, tak?

- Tak.

- Niby, dlaczego tak sądzisz?

- Chociażby z tego powodu, że nie potrafiłaś odmówić prośbie Dumbla.

- Bo ja w przeciwieństwie do ciebie Malfoy posiadam serce.

- Ale ja w to nie wątpię, Granger. Każdy je ma – zironizował.

Westchnęła ciężko, a po chwili wyciągnęła z torby plik pergaminów spiętych razem. Położyła je na stoliku nocnym, który stał obok łóżka, na którym urzędował obecnie Malfoy.

- Za kogo ty się uważasz? – syknął patrząc spode łba blondyn.

- Za Hermionę Granger. Gryfonkę. Czarownicę_ mugolskiego _pochodzenia – odparła oschle, wytrzymując jego wściekłe spojrzenie. – A teraz wybacz Malfoy, spieszę się – dodała, odwracając się na pięcie. Chwilę później była już przy wyjściu.

- Wredna wiedźma – mruknął, patrząc na zamykające się drzwi.

* * *

**A/N:** Ach, no nareszcie dodałam trzecią część *kona ze zmęczenia*... Opowiadanie stopniowo się pisze (taak i to bardzo powoli xD choć do przodu) według mojego małego planu wydarzeń. Cóż mam własną koncepcję 'podróży w czasie' choć wiem, że ich jest kilka. Którą ja obrałam, można się łatwo domyśleć. Hm... Z takich ciekawostek, co do tego tu '_czegoś_' - głównym natchnieniem były dla mnie te piosenki: _Barlow Girl - Never Alone ***Hermiona***;_ _Garbage - #1 Crush (ale wersja rock, haha!) ***James***; The Rasmus - Lucifers' Angel ***Harry***; Bi - 2 - Derzhastja za vozduh ***Fred**, chlip*_, lol. Ogólnie ta alternatywa jako całokształt zmieści się gdzieś pomiędzy 27, a 29 rozdziałami (lol, tak wyliczyłam, hah) i oczywiście nie zapomijmy o epilogu.  
Dziękuję ślicznie za review. Właściwie nie sądziłam, że ktokolwiek znajdzie moje opowiadanie. Ale skoro już znalazł to klik na button _review! _Tak, review to review, a ja nie mam bety i właśnie chyba stwierdzam, że mam błąd na błędzie, a na nim jeszcze jeden błąd. _**Arrgh! &^%$**_ Jak możecie takie koszmarne _coś _czytać? Ja to bym odrazu zazgrzytała zębami, widząc tyle (pewnie) błędów interpunkcyjnych nie wspominając o innych... Kurczę ważne jednak, że przekazuję treść nie? xD  
To by było narazie na tyle,_ see ya!_


	5. Severus…

**ROZDZIAŁ IV**

_**Czwartek  
**10 października, 1996r._

_3:05pm_

James Potter siedząc na obiedzie w Wielkiej Sali i rozglądając się dookoła, zastanawiał się nad wszystkim, co do tej pory się wydarzyło. Z ręką na jego huncwockim sercu musiał przyznać, że było tego dosyć sporo. Poczynając od dnia, kiedy otrzymał wiadomość od Dumbledore'a poprzez dzień, w którym ponownie spotkał _Monę_ aż po dzisiejszy, kiedy to po raz kolejny zasiadał przy stole nauczycielskim i ukradkiem obserwował uczniów Hogwartu.

Jego zawsze żywą i pełną werwy osobę dopadła rutyna dnia codziennego, która niestety nie wpływała pozytywnie na jego nastrój. Dlatego też jego piwne oczy samoczynnie spoczęły na stole Gryfonów, a na obliczu pojawił się zarys firmowego uśmiechu. Z początku takie zachowanie profesora bulwersowało większość mieszkańców zamku, aczkolwiek z czasem ludzie przyzwyczaili się i do tego nietypowego początku dnia.

Jednak ci, którzy dobrze znali Jamesa Pottera dobrze wiedzieli, że w tym musiał być jakiś haczyk. Punkt zaczepienia, w końcu słynny Rogacz nigdy nie gapił się ot tak sobie przed siebie. Tak się, więc złożyło, że mało, kto odgadł jego intencje, a także odkrył, kim była owa osoba, która tak bardzo przyciągała na siebie jego spojrzenie.

Tymczasem wzrok szatyna skupiony był na jednej, jedynej osobie, która posiadała masę bujnych, kręconych loków i siedziała przy stole Gryffindoru.

Mimowolnie westchnął ciężko i opuścił oczy na swój talerz. Aczkolwiek nim zdążył chwycić grzankę w dłoń, poczuł uścisk na lewym ramieniu. Jak się chwilę później okazało to był dyrektor uważnie obserwujący go znad swoich okularów połówek. James pozwolił sobie na leniwy uśmiech.

- Będzie dobrze – powiedział Albus, a moment później poklepał Pottera lekko po ramieniu, niczym ojciec próbujący pocieszyć syna.

Szatyn przytaknął żwawo aczkolwiek wyszła z tego marna imitacja werwy i żywiołowości, którą kiedyś posiadał. Dumbledore chwilę jeszcze poobserwował go, ale widocznie dał za wygraną, bowiem wrócił do rozmowy, którą prowadził z Minerwą McGonagall. Kiedy James upewnił się, że nikt więcej się mu nie przygląda, jeszcze raz spojrzał na stół Gryfonów.

Siedziała tam i w ciszy spożywała posiłek. Tuż obok niej rude rodzeństwo gawędziło wesoło o czymś, jednak ona nie wydawała się być zainteresowana. Prawdopodobnie myślała nad czymś, co nie dawało jej spać po nocach, – co wywnioskował po tym, że miała podkrążone oczy, a jej ruchy były leniwe jakby dopiero, co wyszła z łóżka.

Jamesa jak i większości profesorów doszły również słuchy jakoby _Święta Trójca_ się rozpadła. Z początku cieszył się z tego powodu, bowiem to oznaczało, że Harry przestał się kręcić dookoła Hermiony, ale… Ostatnie kilka dni, kiedy zarówno ona jak i Harry omal nie przestali jeść w ogóle i te ich podkrążone oczy… Cóż mógłby rzec? Na usta aż samo mu się cisnęło: „_Przykro mi __Snape__, ale ona jest moja…_". I z tą ostatnią, pozytywną myślą wstał od stołu by rozpocząć obchód zamku.

--- --- ---

_**Niedziela  
**13 października, 1996r._

_6:47pm_

- Albusie…

- Zrozum mnie, proszę – odparł starzec na błaganie kobiety. Spojrzał na jej smutne oblicze i pokręcił głową. – Nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo bym chciał doprowadzić do tego spotkania. Aczkolwiek teraz… Teraz jest jeszcze na to za wcześnie.

Rysy twarzy kobiety zaostrzyły się, a ona sama zacisnęła mocno zęby. - Czekałam już i tak za długo – odwarknęła po chwili zniżając niebezpiecznie ton głosu. Nerwy zaczynały powoli wydostawać się na zewnątrz jej obojętnej maski, którą zakładała, na co dzień.

- Rozumiem, że chcesz go zobaczyć całego i zdrowego. Jak każda matka, syna. Ale musisz liczyć się też z tym, że on może nie być gotowy na takie spotkanie. Nie teraz, poza tym ostatnie wydarzenia i tak już wywarły na niego olbrzymi wpływ.

- Jakie wydarzenia? O czym mówisz Albusie? Coś się stało? Było to coś poważnego? Odpowiedz..!

- Uspokój się, nerwy tu nie pomogą – odpowiedział dyrektor. – A wydarzenia, o których mówię dotyczą i ciebie, _moja droga_. Bowiem Harry poznał ojca.

- James nie żyje – stwierdziła kobieta, po czym zwróciła twarz w stronę małego okienka, które oświetlało to pomieszczenie.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się ciepło. - Prawdziwego ojca.

Kobieta w długim, czarnym płaszczu z kapturem zaciągniętym na twarz spięła się, a po chwili spojrzała szeroko otwartymi oczami na starca. Po jej drżących dłoniach z łatwością dało się wywnioskować, iż oblał ją strach. - J-Jak to praw… Prawdziwego? – spytała łamiącym się, aczkolwiek wciąż dziwnie mocnym głosem. – James był ojcem Harry'ego! – dodała z oburzeniem.

Dyrektor pokręcił powoli głową, uważnie przy tym obserwując reakcję kobiety.

- O Merlinie! Nie, to nie możliwe! James był jego ojcem! Jestem tego pewna… Ja… Ja nigdy… - zaczęła mówić szybko, nagle urwała i zamknęła mocno oczy. – O nie…

- Coś ci świta, moja droga? – spytał uprzejmie Albus. Zaczął głaskać swoją długą, siwą brodę. Jego oczy błysnęły na moment w tym przyciemnionym pokoju.

- Severus… - wydobyło się z jej spierzchniętych ust.

--- --- ---

_**Niedziela  
**20 października, 1996r._

_5:56pm_

- I jak?

- Nijak.

- Ginny..!

- Hermiona…

- Oj, weź już przestań zachowywać się jak dzieciak, dobrze? – zaczęła mówić brunetka o żywych bursztynowych oczach. W jej głosie krył się żal. – Wystarczy, że Harry się do mnie nie odzywa, Ron większość czasu spędza właśnie z nim, a ja swój muszę marnować na kogoś takiego jak Malfoy…

- Hermi? – wtrąciła Ginny, powstrzymując się z całych sił by nie powiedzieć czegoś, co jeszcze bardziej zrani przyjaciółkę.

- Tak? – spytała Granger wściekle, chociaż w jej oczach wezbrały łzy.

- Już możesz skończyć, zrozumiałam – odparła młoda Weasley i mentalnie uderzyła w łeb za swój nietakt.

- Ginny, jeśli tobie też już się znudziło moje towarzystwo to powiedz, a nie…

- A nie, co? – wtrąciła gwałtownie ruda. Zachowanie Hermiony i Harry'ego ostatnimi czasy zaczęło i ją doprowadzać do szału.

- Jak to, co? Zachowujesz się jak dzieciak, któremu ktoś ukradł lizaka!

- Po prostu mam złe dni i tyle!

- To może zgłoś się do mnie, kiedy będziesz miała lepsze! Poza tym, na Merlina… Ginny! Nigdy nie sądziłam, że można obrażać się na wszystko tylko z tego powodu, że nie przyjęli cię w tym roku do tej głupiej gry!

- Quidditch nie jest głupi! – zaoponowała gwałtownie wstając Ginny. Stanęła naprzeciw Gryfonce wyższego rocznika gotowa do dalszej wymiany zdań.

- Mniejsza o to, Ginny – stwierdziła smutno spuszczając z tonu Granger. Wzięła swoją torbę i zarzucając ją sobie na ramię ruszyła w stronę wyjścia.

- Hermiona! Hermiona, poczekaj, to nie tak! Hermi..! – krzyczała ruda, Gryfonka jednak wyszła pomimo tego z PW. Ginny westchnęła ciężko i potarła twarz dłońmi.

- Pokłóciłyście się – stwierdził aniżeli spytał wysoki, rudy chłopak. – Wiesz, że słychać was było chyba w całym zamku?

- Powiedz mi lepiej coś, czego nie wiem – burknęła kręcąc głową. – Wiesz Ron, po prostu ja już nie daję rady – dodała.

- Czyli jest jednak ona albo on?

- Nie, Ron – zaoponowała stanowczo. – _Oni._ O-N-I. Widzisz, co się dzieje dookoła? Od momentu, kiedy to Pan-O-Wielki-I-Szlachetny-Harry-Potter postanowił porzucić wszystko, co miał?

- E, tam. – Weasley machnął ręką. – Wyolbrzymiasz.

- Więc taki mam teraz przydomek? Pan-O-Wielki-I-Szlachetny? – dołączył nowy głos.

Rude rodzeństwo obejrzało się w miejsce, z którego dobiegł. Tymczasem przy schodach prowadzących do dormitoriów chłopców stał nie, kto inny jak Harry. Miał na sobie strój do Quidditcha oraz miotłę w dłoni.

Ginny tupnęła nogą i wskazała palcem na Pottera. - Nie zaczynaj – ostrzegła. – Bo to wszystko twoja wina.

Harry wyprostował się nieznacznie i zacisnął mocniej dłoń na miotle. - Co niby znowu takiego zrobiłem?!

- Już ty dobrze wiesz, co! – odparła z oburzeniem. – Hermiona prawie wcale nie śpi, nie je… Całe dnie spędza jak nie na lekcjach to w bibliotece albo u Malfoy'a!

Na dźwięk nazwiska blondyna ze Slytherinu twarze Gryfonów spochmurniały.

- Że co?! – wybuchł Ron. – U Malfoy'a?! W bibliotece – rozumiem, w końcu mówimy tu o Mionie, ale… Na brudne gatki Merlina… U tego wypłowiałego bubka?!

- Tak, u tego samego – odrzekła zakładając ręce na klatce piersiowej. Po chwili spojrzała wściekle na Gryfonów. – To wszystko wasza wina!

- Nasza?! – ryknęli oboje równocześnie.

- Tak, dokładnie. Harry'ego-Zajętego-Ratowaniem-Świata-Będąc-W-Szkole, jako tako rozumiem, w końcu cała ta przepowiednia i w ogóle. Poza tym on i Hermi już od jakiegoś czasu się nie mogli dogadać, przykład – Departament Tajemnic – skwitowała. – Ale ty, Ron? – dodała z niedowierzaniem.

Chłopcy stali jak spetryfikowani. Pierwszy ocknął się Harry i już otworzył usta, ale jedynie zacisnął je mocniej niż powinien. Dodatkowo jego twarz nabrała odcień włosów Rona, który stał tępo wpatrując się na swoją siostrę.

- Tak właśnie myślałam – syknęła ze złością. Pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem, po czym wyszła niczym chmura gradowa z Pokoju Wspólnego nie obdarzając żadnego z nich ostatnim spojrzeniem. Pozostawiając ich tym samym w niemym osłupieniu.

--- --- ---

_**Poniedziałek  
**__21 października, 1996r._

_10:13am_

W niegdyś zamieszkałym przez Gaunt'ów domu, wiele mil od Londynu, w niewielkim salonie pełzł olbrzymi wąż. Jego oślizgła, zielonawa skóra błyszczała złowrogo niczym sęp krążący nad padliną.

Jednak nie był sam, a postać siedząca na jedynym fotelu, który się tam znajdował nie przejmowała się kompletnie obecnością gada. Mężczyzna ten, kiedyś przystojny Tom Marvolo Riddle, teraz Lord Voldemort przyglądał się pustym wzrokiem zaciemnionym i spróchniałym deskom, z jakich ów dom był zbudowany.

Jego myśli skupione były nad wydarzeniem sprzed kilkunastu dni, kiedy to stary, dobry Glizdogon po raz kolejny okazał się być niezastąpionym źródłem informacji. Informacji, które będzie mógł wykorzystać do woli. Na tą właśnie myśl jego szara, wężowa twarz wygięła się w paskudnym uśmiechu, a w czerwonych oczach zaigrały złowrogie iskierki.

On – Lord Voldemort – domyślał się już kiedyś, że ten stary głupiec coś zrobił. Dokładnie nie wiedział, co, albowiem nic nie wydawało się być inne. Do czasu. Od początku tego roku, z jego wspomnieniami zaczęły dziać się dziwne rzeczy. Z początku były to nic nieznaczące zmiany, jak na przykład imię Hermiona zaczęło często pojawiać się w jego myślach.

Jednak później pojawiła się _ona._ Dziewczyna, _szlama_, tak jak ta cała Evans, która nie chciała się do niego przyłączyć. Jej umysł, wiedza i siła go intrygowała. Nic, więc dziwnego, iż w tamtych czasach szukał właśnie takich ludzi, by służyli u jego boku. Jednak ona nie chciała, przeciwnie, walczyła z nim z całych swoich sił.

Aczkolwiek coś tam nie pasowało i zaczął się nad tym zastanawiać. Całe dnie spędzał próbując rozwikłać tą dziwną łamigłówkę, jednakże, kiedy dochodził do jakiegokolwiek rozwiązania, okazywało się ono błędne. Wtedy też stwierdził z palącą nienawiścią, że zmiana jego wspomnień była sprawką Albusa Dumbledore.

Aż w końcu któregoś dnia na jednym ze spotkań Kręgu Wewnętrznego zasłyszał ponownie to nietypowe imię. To właśnie był ten dzień, w którym dowiedział się, że to sama przyjaciółka Harry'ego Pottera nazywała się _Hermiona Granger… __**I była szlamą.**_

Zaczął, więc szukać informacji na temat tej dziewczyny, co jak się okazało nie było wcale tak prostym zadaniem. Dowiedział się tego i owego, ale wciąż nie był pewny czy ona mogła być tą samą Hermioną, z którą miał okazję walczyć w przeszłości? Nawet, jeśli, to nadal pozostawała sprawa, jak tego dokonała? Jak przeniosła się w czasie?

W ciągu długich dni poszukiwań, swoją złość wyładowywał na swoich poplecznikach. Wiedział, że najpewniejszym źródłem informacji by potwierdzić tożsamość tej całej szlamy byłby ktoś, kto ją poznał w przeszłości. Jednak wiedział również, że niewielu ludzi tamtego pokolenia chodziło wciąż żywych po tej ziemi. Był Severus, ale za każdym razem, gdy wchodził w jego wspomnienia widział tylko twarz tej rudej szlamy Evans. I tak będąc w totalnym szale zapomniał o swoim najwierniejszym słudze… _Glizdogonie._

Aż do dnia, kiedy to jego szczurzy poplecznik przybiegł do niego z kolejną porcją zasłyszanych rozmów i strzępów informacji, które przechwycił. Spojrzał wtedy na niego swoimi czerwonymi ślepiami i przypomniał sobie, że przecież najpewniejsze źródło informacji miał cały czas przy sobie, tuż pod nosem. Wtedy też postanowił go wezwać do siebie któregoś dnia i wydobyć z niego wszystko, co wiedział na temat Hermiony.

Tak też uczynił. Chociaż przez ułamek sekundy się zawahał, bowiem zaklęcie, które działało nad Glizdogonem nie było ściągane z niego od prawie dwudziestu lat. Z drugiej strony był ciekawy czy Peter Pettigrew jeszcze istniał? Jako Glizdogon był tak oddany i potulny, że aż wierzyć czasami nie mógł, że to właśnie on był jednym z huncwotów, a co za tym idzie jego niezłomnym wrogiem. Istniało również ryzyko, iż kiedy po raz drugi zarzuci na niego zaklęcie, ono nie będzie działało już tak mocno jak za pierwszym razem. Na szczęście nic takiego nie miało miejsca, a Glizdogon widać posiadał całkowitą kontrolę nad samym Pettigrewem.

Nie żałował, że przywrócił do życia, chociaż na chwilę Petera. Gdy go zobaczył zmarnowanego, nienawidzącego samego siebie… to był piękny widok! Cóż tak i w życiu bywa, że w jednej chwili przyjaciel staje się śmiertelnym wrogiem. Zauważył jednak, że pomimo tych wielu lat w blondynie wciąż czaił się ten huncwot, który walczył u boku swoich przyjaciół przeciw niemu.

Aczkolwiek po tylu latach niewoli Peter popełnił jeden podstawowy błąd, nie odwrócił wzroku, więc on zaatakował. Jako Tom M. Riddle był bardzo dobry w Legilimencji, ale będąc Lordem Voldemortem stał się mistrzem tej sztuczki. Wystarczyły mu dwie sekundy by poznać prawdę.

Tak jak przypuszczał, Hermiona Granger była jedną i tą samą osobą. Ona po prostu się przeniosła w czasie. Ale, po co? Tego już nie potrafił odgadnąć, bowiem z tego, co pamiętał, ona później _zniknęła._ Być może wróciła do swoich czasów? Gdybać tak mógłby jeszcze przez wiele dni, jednak teraz znając datę jej przenosin, zamierzał wprawić w życie swój mały, niecny plan.

Voldemort swoją długą, kościstą dłonią wyciągnął różdżkę by przyłożyć ją do przedramienia. Przez jego rękę przeszły ciarki, a zaraz potem moment bólu jakby ktoś wbijał mu w skórę setki igieł.

Mroczny znak zabłysnął zielenią.

**---**

_3:12pm_

- Wezwałem was tu dzisiaj, bowiem zbliża się czas, w którym dorwę tego małego, denerwującego Pottera i sprawię, że przepowiednia się wypełni – mówił donośnym, aczkolwiek wciąż syczącym głosem Voldemort. Stał pośrodku okręgu a jego, śmierciożercy dookoła w milczeniu. - A co za tym idzie – zdobędę władzę i już nikt nigdy mi nie zagrozi – kontynuował rozpoczynając marsz. Swoimi ślepiami przyglądał się uważnie postaciom. - Wy – zaczął uśmiechając się diabolicznie – moi najbardziej oddani słudzy będziecie hojnie wynagrodzeni za waszą lojalność wobec mnie. Aczkolwiek radzę wam pamiętać, jedno przewinienie i czekać was będzie los gorszy niż samego chłopca, który przeżył – dokończył zatrzymując się i przekładając palcami.

Severus Snape, który stał spięty, wypuścił po cichu oddech. Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że Czarny Pan zatrzyma się tuż przed nim z grymasem na jego wężowej twarzy. Zbierając się w garść wiedział, że to spotkanie będzie niosło ze sobą bardzo złe wieści.

- Glizdogonie, podejdź – syknął Voldemort i momentalnie u jego boku pojawił się mały, pulchny człowieczek. – 31 października, to data szczególna, więc zapamiętajcie ją dobrze. Bowiem to właśnie będzie początek końca Harry'ego Pottera!

Gdy dotarła do uszu Snape'a data, zastanawiał się, dlaczego akurat ta. _Halloween_, przemknęło mu przez myśl, a jego twarz posmutniała. _Data śmierci Lily_… _**Tylko **__Lily._

- Brooks, podejdź – syknął Czarny Pan.

Jedna z wielu postaci przytaknęła i podeszła do swojego pana, a następnie uklękła na kolano opuszczając twarz. Voldemort uśmiechnął się okrutnie wychylając swoją dłoń w stronę kaptura, który zasłaniał oblicze jego poplecznika. Zdarł go jednym gwałtownym ruchem, odsłaniając tym samym kobietę o bujnych, czarnych włosach. Dobiegł go przy tym odgłos kompletnego zdziwienia ze strony pozostałych śmierciożerców.

- Wstań – rozkazał, więc kobieta posłusznie usłuchała. – Tobie przydzielam zadanie. Słuchaj uważnie, moja droga, bowiem nie będę powtarzać dwa razy. Od dnia dzisiejszego masz stać się idealną kopią Hermiony Granger.

Gdy wypowiedział imię i nazwisko przyjaciółki Pottera, przez krąg przeszła fala głębokich wdechów.

- Twoim zadaniem Brooks będzie granie przyjaciółeczki Pottera, tej szlamy. Ona zawsze stawała nam na drodze i śmiem twierdzić, że gdyby nie jej pomoc Potter już dawno by nie żył… Na razie otrzymasz informacje na jej temat, wszystko, co wiedzieć powinnaś. Glizdogon natomiast pomoże ci w kwestii wyglądu, abyś zbytnio nie odbiegała od oryginału. Jednak w szeregi Pottera dopiero wstąpisz w pierwszych dniach listopada. Jakieś pytania?

- Tak, milordzie – rzekła kobieta. – W ciągu tych dwóch tygodni mam zacząć żyć, jako ta szlama, ale co z prawdziwą Granger?

Voldemort roześmiał się głośno i szorstko. - Tym się nie przejmuj, Brooks – zwrócił się do byłego huncwota. – A ty Glizdogonie będziesz na tyle uprzejmy i pomożesz koleżance wykonać zadanie, prawda?

- Tak p-panie. Co tylko rozkażesz…

- Dobrze, koniec spotkania. Odejdźcie – syknął Voldemort, zwrócił się do kobiety. – A z tobą Brooks skontaktuje się jeszcze.

--- --- ---

_**Wtorek  
**22 października, 1996r._

_5:11am_

W gabinecie panowała cisza i spokój, jakby na przekór pochmurnym myślom, jakie zaprzątały umysł Albusa Dumbledore. Ów starzec stał przy kominku spoglądając swoimi niebieskimi oczami na wesoło igrające płomyczki, a ich ciepły pomarańczowy odcień odbijał się w jego okularach połówkach. Aczkolwiek radosna aura, która unosiła się zazwyczaj wokoło niego, gdzieś zniknęła, a jej miejsce zajęło zmęczenie. Mężczyzna ten zawsze stojący prosto i stanowczo, teraz przypominał zmęczonego życiem starca.

_Którym jestem,_ pomyślał gorzko dyrektor wzdychając ciężko i garbiąc się mocniej nad ciepłymi płomieniami. Dłoń jego spoczywała na kominku, a druga zwisała obojętnie wzdłuż ciała.

Stał tak już od przeszło dwóch godzin, ale pomimo to nie zamierzał siadać w fotelu. Jego myśli go przytłaczały, a on sam nie miał już siły z nimi walczyć. Wiedział, że dzień wojny się zbliża, był na to przygotowany aczkolwiek wiadomość, którą otrzymał dnia wczorajszego od Severusa zmroziła mu krew w żyłach. Bowiem jak mógł przewidzieć to, że _Maskitallous_, którego użył przeszło dwadzieścia lat temu stracił swoją moc.

Kiedy go zastosował był młodszy, silniejszy i sprawniejszy niżeli teraz. Jednak z drugiej strony, mógł to przewidzieć. Czar omal go wtedy nie zabił, przez co wylądował w św. Mungu, ale to było zło konieczne. Musiał zaretuszować to, co tak naprawdę się działo w Hogwarcie, nie mógł pozwolić by ktokolwiek pamiętał Hermionę Granger.

- Ale teraz już wszystko stracone – wyszeptał w głuchą otchłań Dumbledore. Przymknął na moment powieki by po chwili zwrócić się w stronę, gdzie siedział Fawkes. – Doradź mi stary przyjacielu, co mam zrobić?

Niebieskie źrenice dyrektora skupiły się na złotawo-czerwonym feniksie, który w odpowiedzi jedynie rozprostował swoje skrzydła i zaskrzeczał, w tylko sobie znanym języku.

- Severus powiadał, że Voldemort skupił całą swoją uwagę na zniknięciu panny Granger. Mówił, że zamierza podstawić kogoś by podawał się za nią… - Albus zwiesił bezwiednie głowę, po czym mruknął ochryple pod nosem. - Jestem już za stary na to, Fawkes.

I w rzeczy samej właśnie tak się czuł w tej jednej chwili. Stary, obolały i zmęczony, a sekrety, które posiadał zaczynały coraz bardziej ciążyć mu na duszy. On tak samo jak i każdy jeden czarodziej marzył o tym, aby ta niema wojna się skończyła. I żeby ucierpiało w niej jak najmniej osób.

Oczywiście pozostał jeszcze pomysł Severusa, może nie był on najgorszy. Znany profesor zaproponował wczoraj, aby poczekać i zobaczyć, co będzie się działo tuż po zniknięciu panny Granger. A kiedy dziewczyna rzekomo wróci - grać, tak samo jak ona.

- Może to faktycznie jest wyjście.

Aczkolwiek Albus nie był do końca przekonany, bowiem co by się stało gdyby się spóźnili, a Harry zginąłby zanim zmierzyłby się bezpośrednio z Voldemortem? Chociaż z drugiej strony, Albus pamiętał, że Riddle osobiście wolałby wykończyć chłopaka. Nawet, jeśli plan wszedłby w życie, wciąż pozostawał jeden problem: _horkruksy Riddle'a._

- Tom coś ty najlepszego zrobił – mruknął ze złością w głosie.

Tak naprawdę Dumbledore wciąż nie pogodził się z faktem, iż Tom odwrócił się od niego i ruszył ciemną ścieżką życia. Czarna Magia była jak trucizna, która wkrada się po cichu i niezauważalnie, ale niszczy doszczętnie cały organizm. Zżera człowieka od środka, dokładnie tak jak Toma Riddle.

O jego horkruksach dowiedział się przypadkiem, od dawnego opiekuna Slytherinu, a także jednego z niewielu przyjaciół, których posiadał. _Horacego Slughorna_. Uczył on kiedyś w Hogwarcie OPCM, aczkolwiek niedługo po zniknięciu Toma Riddle'a i pogłoskach o rzekomym nowym, wzrastającym w siłę Czarnym Panie, odszedł.

Z początku Albus nie rozumiał postępowania jednego z najlepszych profesorów, aż do dnia, w którym zastał go w domu kompletnie pijanego. Widać alkohol pomagał zapomnieć Horacemu o błędzie, który kosztował wielu ludzi ich życia.

Nekromancja była najgorszą dziedziną Czarnej Magii, tudzież Slughorn w tamtych czasach znał to i owo o każdym typie Czarnej Magii. Był zmuszony znać by móc się bronić przed atakami pierwszego jeszcze wtedy Czarnego Pana. Horacy prowadząc swoje lekcje zawsze z chęcią odpowiadał na wszelkie pytania. Toteż, kiedy młody Riddle w wieku zaledwie szesnastu lat spytał go, czym są horkruksy, odpowiedział mu.

Dyrektor westchnął i ruszył w stronę biurka. Momentalnie, gdy to zrobił ogarnęło go poczucie zimna i chłodu, jaki panował w gabinecie. Zatrzymał się dopiero tuż przy gablocie z mieczem Godryka Gryffindora.

- Siedem, Fawkes, siedem… horkruksów. Dziękujmy Merlinowi za to, że Horacy wie jak je można zniszczyć. Teraz trzeba tylko wiedzieć, co jest jego horkruksem. Możliwe nawet, że jeden z nich jest tu w Hogwarcie… Tak jak kiedyś jego pamiętnik. Obyśmy tylko zdążyli je odnaleźć zanim będzie za późno…

--- --- ---

_**Sobota  
**26 października, 1996r._

_7:48am_

Słońce właśnie witało mieszkańców zamku swoimi pierwszymi promieniami, kiedy James się obudził. Po porządnym śnie czuł się pełen energii i z uśmiechem na ustach wstał by wziąć szybki prysznic, a następnie zejść do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie. Po posiłku wrócił do swoich komnat tylko po swój płaszcz, a następnie ruszył na podbój miasteczka Hogsmeade.

Był to drugi taki wypad, z czego cieszył się niezmiernie i tak, więc krążąc uliczkami, obserwował ludzi dookoła niego. Niekiedy zauważając grupkę przyjaciół, przypominały mu się jego lata szkole, kiedy to on wraz z resztą huncwotów…

Potter przystanął nieopodal Dziurawego Kotła. Już podczas poprzedniej wizyty go korciło by zajrzeć na ulicę Pokątną, aczkolwiek postanowił wtedy jeszcze poczekać. Stwierdził, że nie był jeszcze gotowy, aby zmierzyć się bezpośrednio z miejscem, gdzie najczęściej bywał z dawnymi przyjaciółmi, a świadomość, że Syriusz nie żyje wciąż była zbyt bolesna.

Aczkolwiek dzisiaj, kiedy słońce zapraszało wszystkich swoimi ciepłymi promieniami, coś go tknęło. Nie odwracając się wszedł do baru.

**---**

_9:02am_

To był chyba drugi taki dzień, który Syriusz zapisałby w kalendarzu wielkimi, złotymi literami. James natomiast cieszył się w tym jednym momencie, że był sam i nikt nie zauważył jego wściekle czerwonej twarzy.

Rzadko się, bowiem zdarzało, że ktoś potrafił wyprowadzić go kompletnie z równowagi, tak jak to zrobiła pewna dziewczyna, na którą tak się trafiło, wpadł zaraz po przejściu na ulicę Pokątną. Nie była to dziewczyna jego typu, ta miała krótko ścięte włosy koloru jasnego blondu, szare oczy i wąskie prostokątne okulary na nosie, i przede wszystkim nie była Hermioną tudzież Lily.

W każdym bądź razie, kiedy spytał ją czy nic się jej nie stało, ona zaczęła krzyczeć na całe gardło, że „_Harry Potter na nią leci_". Oczywiście James starał się ją wyprowadzić z błędu, niestety blondynka uparcie stawiała na swoim.

Toteż właśnie wtedy Potter stwierdził, że musi jak najszybciej stamtąd zniknąć i to tak, aby blondynka tego nie zauważyła.

Kiedy już zgubił szaloną fankę Harry'ego odetchnął z ulgą i zaczął przemierzać powoli ulicę Pokątną ciesząc wzrok rwetesem, który tam był.

Większość ludzi, których mijał stanowili mieszkańcy Hogwartu, jedni się śmiali, inni podążali samotnie przed siebie tak jak on. Gdy przechodził niedaleko Esów i Floresów mógłby przysiąc, że na ułamek sekundy jego wzrok trafił na znaną burzę brązowych loków, które jednak tak szybko zniknęły jak się pojawiły.

Jednak nie zatrzymał się ani na chwilę, nie przystanął by sprawdzić czy to była właśnie ona. Te lata już dla niego minęły, teraz kroczył w przyszłość, a bruzda, którą pozostawiła na jego sercu już dawno się zasklepiła. Czasami aczkolwiek nie potrafił się opanować by na nią nie spojrzeć, właśnie w takich momentach znów się czuł jak szesnastoletni chłopak z Gryffindoru.

Ile by nie dał, aby ona, chociaż na niego spojrzała. Dostrzegła go, jako tego, który teraz cierpi z powodu złamanego serca.

Wzdychając pod nosem James minął kolejną wystawę, ta była jednak inna niż pozostałe. Bardziej kolorowa, żywiołowa. Zatrzymał się, więc, a swoje piwne oczy skierował na kolorowy plakat pisany ręcznie.

_**MDW:**_

_Masz dosyć słuchania o Sam-Wiesz-Kim?  
__A może chcesz podręczyć kogoś z rodziny?__  
Jeśli którakolwiek z odpowiedzi brzmi tak…__  
To właź do środka i zapomnij…  
Co to znaczy NUDA!_

- Hm… Zapowiada się ciekawie – stwierdził pod nosem James, odwracając głowę w stronę wejścia dostrzegł grupkę roześmianych dzieciaków. Była ich czwórka, a każdy z nich posiadał inny kolor włosów, twarzy, rąk – ogólnie każdy wyglądał jak chodząca tęcza. Uśmiechając się, James postanowił wejść do środka.

Pottera nie zdziwiło to, że od razu po przekroczeniu progu przywitał go całkiem spory tłum. Rodzice z dziećmi, a także uczniowie przewijali się jeden za drugim. Gdzieś z głębi sklepu dochodziły go odgłosy dwóch mężczyzn krzyczących do klientów coś w stylu, „Komu_, komu, bo idę do domu_" albo „_Nowość! Q-py Blok gwarantują udaną zabawę! Kto bierze?_".

Szatyn pokręcił głową, a na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Wciąż dobrze pamiętał lata szkolne, wtedy też był taki beztroski. Prawdę powiedziawszy, James był pod wrażeniem. Sklep był nowy, wypełniony smakołykami i innymi rzeczami, które miały niewiele wspólnego z jedzeniem. Mimo to domyślał się, że sklep ten jest czymś w rodzaju drugiego _Zonko._

Ciekawy, co też takiego mógłby tutaj znaleźć zaczął chodzić pomiędzy półkami i regałami, oglądając wszystko uważnie. Co drugi produkt, James musiał się powstrzymywać, aby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Nie wiedział zupełnie, dlaczego, ale za każdym razem wyobrażał sobie minę S_markeru_sa gdyby teraz wypróbował na nim jeden z tych dowcipów.

_Z całą pewnością byłby to widok warty zapamiętania_, pomyślał uśmiechając się kącikiem ust Potter. Nim zdążył zauważyć, tłum się przerzedził, a on stał, jako jedyny w tym dziale dowcipów. Aczkolwiek nie długo, bowiem jakąś chwilę potem zagadał do niego rudy, wysoki chłopak. Wyglądał bardzo młodo, co skłoniło Jamesa do myśli, iż jest on pewnie absolwentem Hogwartu.

- Witam serdecznie w Magicznych Dowcipach Weasley'ów. Nasz klient, nasz pan… - powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy chłopak. – Może czekoladkę? – spytał unosząc niewinnie brwi.

- Magiczne Dowcipy Weasley'ów powiadasz? – odparł James nonszalancko. Spojrzał uważnie na miseczkę wypełnioną czekoladkami. – Coś mi mówi, że nie powinienem brać tej czekoladki – dodał, aczkolwiek wyciągnął dłoń po jedną. – Ale jak to się mówi, raz kozie śmierć.

- Dokładnie, tak trzymać panie..?

- Potter. James Potter.

Rudzielec w ciągu ułamka sekundy zrobił wielkie oczy i otworzył usta ze zdziwienia. – _Ten _James Potter? Absolwent Gryffindoru? – zapytał, a z każdym jednym wyrazem jego twarz jaśniała coraz bardziej.

James pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. - Ten sam. Widzę, że słyszałeś o mnie. Co mnie dziwi ze względu na twój młody wiek. Ile masz lat, dwadzieścia?

Chłopak tsknął, po czym spojrzał z ukosa na Pottera. - Blisko, ale nie. Dwudziestka stuknie mi dopiero za dwa lata – odparł z uśmiechem. – A ty nie powinieneś się tak dziwić, że o tobie słyszałem. Każdy zna historie huncwotów, których jak dobrze pamiętam sam utworzyłeś. Wasze dowcipy są legendarne!

Potter się roześmiał, rudy widać faktycznie znał ich przeszłość. - Dziękuję, miło wiedzieć, że chociaż komuś się one podobały – stwierdził, a następnie skosztował czekoladkę. Ledwie jego język wszedł w kontakt ze słodyczą, a jego włosy przybrały kolor marchewki, który mógłby konkurować ze słynnymi czuprynami Weasley'ów. – To twój sklepik? – dodał rozglądając się dookoła.

- Mój i mojego brata. Ja jestem George Weasley, miło poznać samego Rogacza we własnej osobie – stwierdził rudy wyciągając wolną dłoń do swojego klienta.

James uścisnął dłoń z uśmiechem bardzo podobnym do tego, jaki znajdował się na twarzy ów chłopaka. - Również mi miło poznać. Weasley, już gdzieś słyszałem to nazwisko… Czy przypadkiem do Hogwartu nie chodzi twój brat albo siostra?

Weasley roześmiał się, po czym skierował się w stronę lady. James ruszył wraz z nim. – _I brat i siostra_ – odpowiedział George. Odstawił miskę na ladę i odwrócił się do Pottera. – Ginny i Ron.

- Ach… No tak, oczywiście. Kojarzę ich oboje. Ginny z lekcji.

- Lekcji? – wtrącił nagle bliźniak. Jego spojrzenie mówiło samo za siebie, nie wierzył w to, iż były huncwot mógłby uczyć.

- Tak. Uczę Eliksirów w Hogwarcie – odparł nonszalancko Potter, wzruszył nieznacznie ramionami. – Teraz, kiedy nareszcie wróciłem…

- Uh-hm…

- Dzięki za czekoladkę.

Weasley machnął ręką. - Są za darmo, jako przedsmak tego, co można tutaj znaleźć. Swoją drogą, co sądzisz o naszych produktach?

- Prawdę powiedziawszy, sam muszę przyznać, że niektóre są naprawdę niezłe.

W oczach nastolatka zaigrały ogniki. - Które ci najbardziej przypadły do gustu?

- Hm… Wiesz, z chęcią zobaczyłbym Snape'a pod wpływem tych waszych Q-p Blok. To dopiero byłaby zabawa – stwierdził James, śmiejąc się.

George założył ręce na klatce piersiowej i przytaknął. - Rozumiem. Sam do tej pory żałuję, że nie wypróbowaliśmy tego na nim. – Widząc uniesioną brew Pottera, kontynuował. – Kiedy je wymyślaliśmy byliśmy jeszcze w Hogwarcie.

- Ach… Widzę, więc że mięliśmy godnych siebie następców – stwierdził szatyn. – Mówiłeś, że ten sklep prowadzisz z bratem, gdzie on jest? Z chęcią poznałbym go.

W odpowiedzi rudy wzruszył ramionami, a w tym samym momencie dzwonek wiszący nad drzwiami wejściowymi zadźwięczał. Obaj odwrócili się w tamtą stronę i zobaczyli dwójkę rudego rodzeństwa, a tuż za nimi podążała brunetka. James momentalnie rozpoznał całą trójkę, zdziwiło go jednak to, że Hermiona przyszła do takiego sklepu z własnej woli.

Nie minęło pięć minut, a u boku Weasley'ów i Granger pojawił się identyczny rudzielec jak ten, z którym James rozmawiał. Odruchowo spojrzał na chłopaka, leniwie opierającego się o blat.

- Domyślam się, że to właśnie twój brat – powiedział do George'a, tamten uśmiechnął się szeroko i klasnął w dłonie.

- To Fred. Zawsze się kręci tam gdzie nasz mały Ronuś i Granger. – James spojrzał na trójkę stojącą w cieniu jednej z półek, aczkolwiek wciąż w zasięgu wzroku. – Chociaż czasami się zastanawiam… Że tak naprawdę to on idzie podręczyć Rona tylko po to aby Granger zaczęła go bronić. Nie masz pojęcia, co się dzieje, kiedy Hermiona wchodzi w swój tryb „_nie łam reguł, one są świętością_".

Potter musiał przygryźć wargę, aby ukryć uśmiech, który uparcie chciał dostać się na jego twarz. On sam idealnie pamiętał Hermionę w tym trybie. Jak i również to, że jego kozłem ofiarnym był Peter, tak jak w przypadku Freda – Ron. Czyżby to oznaczało, że rudy chłopak również coś czuł do Gryfonki?

- Spójrz tylko. Czy to nie jest oczywiste? – dopytywał się dalej George. –Uważam, że Fred już dawno zatonął wraz z tym statkiem, skoda tylko, że Granger nie. Um… - urwał nagle. Spojrzał ze zmieszaniem na Pottera. – Wiesz, kim jest Granger, prawda? Hermiona jest najlepszą przyjaciółką Rona i Harry'ego w szkole. No i przede wszystkim ma same Wybitne… Swoją drogą gdzie jest Harry? Czemu nie przyszedł z tobą?

- Harry? – spytał wzruszając ramionami James. – Nie wiem.

Weasley spojrzał przeciągle. - Nie odzywa się do ciebie.

Szatyn zwrócił swoją uwagę na chłopaka stojącego obok. - Nic, czego bym żałował – odparł szorstko, na co otrzymał uniesioną brew ze strony rozmówcy. – Nie przepadamy zbytnio za sobą.

- _Uh-huh_…

James przytaknął, po czym na powrót wrócił do obserwacji Hermiony, która właśnie dyskutowała o czymś ze swoim rudym przyjacielem. Nawet nie zauważył przez to, że jego towarzysz gdzieś znikł.

* * *

**A/N:** Część czwarta. A ja mam chwilowy zastój jeśli chodzi o wenę :|. Więc, póki co będę dodawać stopniowo to, co już napisałam. A jest jeszcze kilka rozdziałów, lol xD I muszę przyznać, że w następnych dzieje się, oj dzieje. No i nareszcie nastąpi ten upragniony '_skok w czasie_', hehe. Pojawi się również cała paczka huncwotów, a jak! Cóż będziecie musieli (jeśli ktokolwiek jeszcze to czyta, apropo jest ktoś na tyle odważny aby wyobrazić sobie Hermionę-zakochaną-na-zabój-ale-uciekającą-przed-tym-z-całych-sił i młodego Jamesa-odnajdującego-coś-o-wiele-bardziej-intrygującego-niż-Evans aby to czytać??) jeszcze na nie poczekać xD A tak ogólnie to na stronce zamieszczę jeszcze kilka moich tworów, lol. Jak będzie ktoś zainteresowany to klik -_ Review_.


	6. Nie gdzie tylko, kiedy…

**A/N: **_Ta-tata-dam! Fanfary proszę! Otóż, wróciłam. O taak, po długiej nieobecności wreszcie wklejam ten upragniony przez wszystkich (a tak w ogóle ktoś to jeszcze czyta? (o_O'?)) rozdział piąty. Dzieje się w nim oj dzieje, bowiem w końcu pojawia się data **31 października** ;P. A że hallowen miałam wczoraj, odzyskałam kompa i neta - to proszę, macie! Dodam, że co nieco się wyjaśni. Jak także zrozumiecie zachowanie Harry'ego w stosunku do Jamesa - choć nie do końca, lol. W każdym bądź razie bohaterowie odkryją kilka ciekawych tajemnic. Ach, oczywiście z góry przepraszam za wszystkie błędy - Word to Word, wszystkiego nie wyłapuje. Nom, to byłoby wszystko, co chciałam przekazać... A! W następnej części pojawią się (kto?, no kto? huh?) **maruderzy** we własnej osobie! Więc jak, gotowi jesteście rozpocząć tą przygodę z panną Granger u boku?_

_Pozdrawiam czytelników, **review!**  
_

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ V**

_**Poniedziałek  
**28 października, 1996r._

_3:23pm_

Hermiona nigdy nie należała do osób, które przejmowałyby się opinią innych. Od kiedy tylko pamiętała, zawsze 'odstawała' bardziej niż reszta. Była rozpoznawalna, a burza brązowych loków na głowie wcale jej w tym nie pomagała. Jej charakter, wygląd, sam sposób bycia… Już te czynniki wpływały na to, iż była jednym z tych nielicznych ludzi, których nawet nie znając osobiście to i tak wiedziało się, kim są.

Ów Gryfonka była właśnie w Wielkiej Sali na obiedzie. U jej boku zaś zasiadało rude rodzeństwo. Harry siedział na uboczu, obserwując poczynania dwójki swoich najlepszych przyjaciół, a jego zielone oczy wędrowały od jednej osoby do następnej. Nawet nie zauważył, że prawie nie tknął swojej porcji zupy grzybowej. Wzdychając ciężko, spojrzał w swoją miskę. Prawda była taka, że zaczynał powoli tracić nadzieję na pogodzenie się z przyjaciółką. _Jeśli jeszcze nią jest_, sarknął Potter w myśli. Wiedział, że jest winny i faktycznie należy mu się ignorancja z jej strony, ale to powoli zaczęło go przerastać. Co gorsza dni, które spędzał samotnie jedynie doprowadzały go do coraz większej frustracji.

W końcu Harry odsunął od siebie miskę. Nie miał ochoty nic jeść, wolałby właściwie od razu wstać i iść do PW._ I tak nic cię nie zatrzymuje_, pomyślał smutno spoglądając na przyjaciół. Byli zajęci posiłkiem, no właściwie to Ron był, bo Ginny dyskutowała o czymś z Kathleen, co chwilę wymachując widelcem, a Hermiona… cóż. Ona siedziała popijając sok dyniowy i czytając podręcznik od Uroków i Zaklęć. Jednak coś go tam trzymało. Jakiś wewnętrzny instynkt, który kazał mu zostać tam i móc nacieszyć oczy jej widokiem. Kiedy uważnie czytała i od czasu do czasu fuknęła coś pod nosem, gdy nie zrozumiała jakiejś części tekstu.

Nagle Harry zamrugał oczami szybko odwracając wzrok. Patrząc tak otwarcie na swoją przyjaciółkę poczuł się jakby właśnie zrobił coś, czego nie powinien, coś zakazanego. I momentalnie na jego twarzy pojawiły się dwie różowe plamy, a on sam wyczuł szybsze bicie własnego serca._ Co do cholery..? Z_achodził w głowę przymykając powieki. Westchnął i pokręcił smutno głową. W końcu po chwili ponownie uniósł twarz by po raz ostatni spojrzeć na Hermionę. Jednak tym razem i ona popatrzyła na niego znad swojej księgi.

_---_

_3:26pm_

Hermiona siedząc na obiedzie przez cały czas miała palące wrażenie, że ktoś się jej przygląda. Oczywiście będąc sobą nie miała zamiaru dowiadywać się, kto. Wolała zanurzyć się w swoim małym świecie, w który uciekała, gdy czuła się niepewnie bądź zagubiona. Jednak i ona posiadała pewne granice cierpliwości. Opuszczając, więc nieznacznie książkę spojrzała po stole Gryffindoru. Jednak ku swojemu zdziwieniu każdy był zajęty swoimi sprawami.

_Ale przecież..? Kto?_ Myślała marszcząc nieznacznie brwi. Odrzucając od siebie tą myśl starała się na powrót zająć księgą. Aczkolwiek to dziwne wrażenie nadal jej nie opuściło. Zaciskając, więc wargi w wąską linię jeszcze raz rozejrzała się po stole Gryffindoru.

Zaschło jej momentalnie w gardle, gdy dostrzegła osobę, której najmniej by się spodziewała, obserwującą ją. Profesor James Potter siedział przy stole nauczycielskim uważnie przyglądając się jej. W chwili, gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, on uniósł zadziornie brew i uśmiechnął się najbardziej czarującym uśmiechem, na jaki go było stać. I to wystarczyło, aby Hermiona Granger zawstydzona szybko pożegnała się z rudym rodzeństwem i wyszła z WS.

**---**

_3:27pm_

- To było naprawdę szybkie – stwierdził Ron nakładając sobie na talerz kolejną porcję ziemniaków.

- I dziwne, nie sądzisz? – spytała Ginny przyglądając się spod przymrużonych powiek bratu. Tamten wzruszył ramionami.

- Pewnie znowu czegoś zapomniała z biblioteki…

- Ron, Hermi dopiero, co pójdzie _do_ biblioteki – sarknęła młoda latorośl Weasley'ów. – Coś mi tu nie gra – dodała półgłosem, rozglądając się po stole Gryffindoru.

- Ach, no tak. Mój błąd.

- Ugh, Ron, naprawdę… - Ginny skrzywiła się widząc Rona wpakowującego połowę kotleta do ust.

- No szo..?

- Przemiel, przełknij, potem mów.

Ron pokręcił z dezaprobatą głową ignorując siostrę. Ta westchnęła i kątem oka spojrzała na oddalającą się sylwetkę starszej Gryfonki. Zauważyła przy tym, że szła szybko i była spięta. _Co jest Hermi?_ Zastanawiała się ruda Gryfonka. Zachowanie Hermiony ostatnimi czasy zmieniło się, wyglądała jakby czegoś się wstydziła, bała? Ginny sama nie wiedziała jak tą postawę nazwać, w każdym bądź razie najczęściej Granger właśnie uciekała. _Przed czym? _ Później zupełnie nieświadomie zerknęła na stół nauczycielski i zmarszczyła groźnie brwi. Profesor od Eliksirów uważnie podążał wzrokiem za jej starszą koleżanką, co lepsze na twarzy miał dziwnie głupkowaty uśmiech, a w oczach takie dziwne błyski. _Wygląda jakby oszalał_, stwierdziła w myśli i nagle powaga sytuacji, w jakiej jest Hermiona trafiła w nią jak grom z jasnego nieba. _A może..? James Potter..? Nie, na pewno nie… On jest niegroźny._

- Słodki Merlinie… - mruknęła Ginny na odchodne, po czym wstała i ruszyła za brunetką.

_---_

_3:28pm_

Hermiona wyszła z duszą na ramieniu z Wielkiej Sali. Spojrzenie Jamesa Pottera na jej osobie dziwnie ją paraliżowało, choć nie wiedziała, dlaczego. Za każdym razem, gdy jego głębokie, piwne oczy trafiały na jej własne coś się z nią działo niedobrego. Co gorsze w jego spojrzeniu widziała sekret, tajemnicę… Zupełnie jakby on wiedział coś, czego ona nie wie i prawdopodobnie nigdy się nie dowie. _I nawet nie chcę wiedzieć,_ sarknęła w myśli kręcąc przy tym głową.

- No tak, obiad zjedzony to teraz do biblioteki – oznajmiła na głos, wzdychając lekko. Ruszyła, więc na przód starając się nie myśleć o tych magnetyzujących, piwnych oczach profesora od Eliksirów.

- Hermiona!

Brunetka obróciła się na pięcie i zdziwiona uniosła brwi. W jej kierunku gnała właśnie kompletnie rozwichrzona rudowłosa Gryfonka.

- Her…miona – wysapała ciężko Ginny podpierając się na kolanach, jej twarz była czerwona. Spojrzała na brunetkę. – Musimy… Pogadać…

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się blado. - Jasne, Gin. Ale co masz mi takiego ważnego do powiedzenia, że biegłaś za mną aż z Wielkiej Sali?

Ginny wyprostowała się i rozejrzała wzdłuż korytarzy, w końcu zbliżyła się nieco bardziej do starszej Gryfonki, tak, aby tylko ona słyszała. - Wiem, przed kim uciekasz – szepnęła spoglądając w oczy przyjaciółce. Hermiona pobladła nieznacznie, aczkolwiek starała się zachować pozory.

- Ja przed nikim nie uciekam, Ginny – stwierdziła, ponownie ruszając w stronę PWG. Ginny ruszyła u jej boku.

- Ja wiem, Hermi… Poza tym patrzył się dzisiaj na ciebie w WS.

To podziałało, Granger zatrzymała się w pół-kroku i spojrzała rozszerzonymi oczami na Weasley. Tamta uśmiechnęła się pociesznie do starszej Gryfonki. - Wiem, kto… Jeśli chcesz o tym porozmawiać…

- Nie tutaj – orzekła Hermiona, wzdychając. – Ściany mają uszy.

- I oczy – przypomniała Ginny, na co brunetka przytaknęła. – Lepiej chodźmy do dormitorium.

- Mojego czy twojego?

- Obojętnie.

- U mnie w każdej chwili mogą wejść Lavender albo Parvati – stwierdziła Granger, marszcząc nos. – A wolałabym, aby to jednak pozostało tylko między nami, dobrze?

Ginny rozumiała, dlatego też przytaknęła. - W porządku, rozumiem. A o Lavender i Parvati nie musisz się martwić, mam w zanadrzu pewno jedno małe zaklęcie… - powiedziała, uśmiechając się chytrze. Hermiona niepewnie zgodziła się.

- Dobrze, to chodźmy…

_---_

_3:37pm_

Ginny siedziała cicho, przyglądając się Hermionie, gdy ta chodziła w tą i z powrotem. Wiedziała, że Granger nie należy do wylewnych typów i że raczej wolałaby podać jej pamiętnik albo coś by sama mogła to przeczytać. Cóż tak się niestety składało, że Hermiona Granger nie posiadała pamiętnika. Dlatego też teraz ta brunetka o kręconych puklach chodziła nie do końca wiedząc jak rozpocząć ten temat.

Temat _Jamesa Pottera_.

- Ginny – zaczęła koślawo Granger, zatrzymała się i spojrzała w piwne oczy rudej – nie wiem jak zacząć…

- Ćś… Uspokój się, jesteś cała roztrzęsiona – zauważyła młodsza Gryfonka.

- Wiem, ale kto by nie był… Nagle pojawia się nowy nauczyciel, który cały czas daje ci świadomie i dobitnie do zrozumienia, że mu się podobasz… Dodatkowo jest on ojcem twojego najlepszego przyjaciela—

- Byłego – wtrąciła Ginny.

Hermiona zignorowała to. - Ta cała sytuacja mnie przeraża Ginny – stwierdziła, załamując ręce Hermiona.

- Zignoruj go – poradziła ruda, brunetka pokręciła bezradnie głową.

- Nie mogę, nie potrafię – odpowiedziała na granicy łez, młodsza Gryfonka wstała i podeszła do niej.

Hermiona wtedy spojrzała w piwne oczy Ginny i przygryzła mocno dolną wargę. - Jego nie można od tak zignorować… I czasami wydaje mi się, że coś… Coś karze mi…

Na twarzy Weasley pojawiło się zaskoczenie. Czy to możliwe, że Hermionie to się podobało?

- Sama nie wiem – syknęła łamiącym się głosem Hermiona.

- On ci się podoba – stwierdziła Ginny mocnym głosem, Granger zmarszczyła groźnie brwi.

- Skądże znowu!

Jednak Ginny nie dała się tym zbyć. - Już wiem, jaki masz problem – zaczęła swój wywód ruda. – Cała ta zabawa w kotka i myszkę, ona ci się podoba… Tak samo jak i James Potter… Ty po prostu boisz się przyznać przed samą sobą, że jak na swój wiek to jest z niego niezłe ciacho, Hermi. Dodam, że _wolne_ ciacho…

- Ginny! Wcale mi nie pomagasz!

Wzdychając, ruda przewróciła oczami. - Powiedz mi szczerze Hermi z iloma chłopakami się spotykałaś?

To pytanie kompletnie zbiło z tropu Granger, która uniosła z wrażenia brwi. - A, co to ma do rzeczy?

- Odpowiedz.

- Er… Żadnym.

Tym razem była kolej Ginny na uniesienie brwi. - Żadnym?

Gryfonka przytaknęła.

- Usiądź – rozkazała Weasley, a po chwili zaczęła sama chodzić po małym dormitorium. – Nic dziwnego, że kompletnie świrujesz – mruknęła bardziej do siebie, aczkolwiek Hermiona usłyszała komentarz.

- Wypraszam sobie – oburzyła się brunetka.

- Dobra, dobra, to było nie na miejscu, ale wybacz… Jesteś starsza ode mnie o rok, a z żadnym chłopakiem się nigdy nie umawiałaś?

- Co w tym takiego dziwnego? Mam ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie niż uganianie się za jakimiś hormonalnymi nastolatkami… Najpierw wykształcenie.

- Jak dla mnie to James Potter nie wygląda na hormonalnego nastolatka, więc czemu i przed nim uciekasz?

Hermiona zarumieniła się, a następnie posłała gniewne spojrzenie przyjaciółce. - Ginny…

- Nie chcesz _hormonalnego nastolatka_ to masz _starego pryka_ – zażartowała Weasley.

- To nie jest śmieszne, Ginny. Ty nie masz pojęcia, jakie to dziwne uczucie, kiedy wiem, że on się na mnie patrzy! Za każdym **jednym** razem!

- Whoa! Hermiona! To, że patrzy jeszcze nic nie znaczy… Chyba, że coś ci zrobił, wtedy to zupełnie inna rozmowa.

- Zrobił? – spytała zaskoczona. – Nie nic mi nie zrobił, po prostu się patrzy!

- Jak ma, na co to patrzy – orzekła Ginny. – Poza tym to twój profesor i czy chcesz, czy nie i tak będziesz go widywać…

- Jutro mam Eliksiry… - mruknęła pod nosem Granger.

Ginny podeszła i poklepała ją przyjaźnie po plecach. - Staraj się o tym tak dużo nie myśleć.

Hermiona posłała jej zirytowane spojrzenie. - Łatwiej powiedzieć, trudniej wykonać.

- Ale wiesz, co w tym jest najlepsze?

- Najlepsze?

- Tak, najlepsze – zaczęła Weasley, ściągając zaklęcia z pokoju. Odwróciła się do Hermiony z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. – To, że mam okazję po raz pierwszy zobaczyć Hermionę Granger podkochującą się w swoim profesorze!

- **GINNY!**

Jednak zanim starsza Gryfonka skończyła krzyczeć, rudej już nie było. Gnała w dół schodami, a w ścianach odbijało się echo jej chichotu.

--- --- ---

_**Wtorek  
**29 października, 1996r._

_8:45am_

Tego spokojnego, jesiennego poranka wokół Hogwartu tak jak ostatnimi dniami panoszyła się gęsta, szara mgła. Przysłaniała ona błonia, przez co wydawało się, że zamek dosłownie wisi w powietrzu. Wiatr był znikomy, a nad samym Hogwartem unosiła się wielka chmura, która zwiastowała rychły deszcz. W środku zaś na przekór pogodzie, jaka znajdowała się na zewnątrz panował niesamowity rwetes powodowany przez zamieszkujących zamek uczniów. Korytarze wypełnione były radosnymi rozmowami, a dzień dopiero się zaczynał.

Hermiona znalazła się w lochach w oczekiwaniu na rozpoczęcie zajęć. Stała czytając po raz kolejny poprzednią lekcję, a myśli próbowała skupić na literkach znajdujących się na wytartym pergaminie. Niedaleko niej stał zaś Harry Potter. On jednak w przeciwieństwie do niej nie czytał księgi, nie szykował się na kolejną lekcję. On po prostu stał pośród reszty uczniów i czekał.

- Bliznowaty słyszałem, że tym razem zerwałeś ze szlamcią kompletnie – odezwał się Draco Malfoy. Potter spojrzał na niego swoimi zielonymi oczami. – To prawda?

- Spadaj Malfoy – sapnął Harry w odpowiedzi.

- Wiesz, wyglądasz jakbyś potrzebował kogoś, kto cię przytuli. No, ale zapomniałem, Granger już nie wchodzi w grę…

- Zamknij się – sapnął ponownie Harry. Nerwy powoli zaczynały dawać o sobie znać. – Bo jak nie to uwierz mi na słowo Malfoy, tym razem Pomfrey ci nie pomoże.

Usta blondyna wykrzywiły się w grymasie. - Jeszcze mi za to zapłacisz, Potter – warknął. Na Harry'ego nie zrobiło to jednak żadnego wrażenia, jedynie odwrócił się przodem do Ślizgona i uśmiechnął chytrze.

- Ani mi się śni.

- Bez pojedynków proszę – wtrącił się głos Jamesa Pottera - a nawet, jeśli to po lekcjach.

James spojrzał od Harry'ego do Malfoy'a aczkolwiek od obu otrzymał tylko wzrok pełen pogardy. Wzdychając pod nosem pokręcił głową i wszedł do klasy, chwilę później sala była pełna. Potter spoglądając do swojego planu uśmiechnął się. _Dzień dzisiejszy przejdzie do historii,_ pomyślał spoglądając z powrotem na klasę.

- Wszyscy? To dobrze. – Klasnął w dłonie. – Dzisiaj praca w parach – obwieścił radośnie. – Nie, nie… Ja wybrałem pary – dodał widząc, że uczniowie zaczęli się rozchodzić po klasie.

- No więc, para numer jeden to… Harry i Pansy.

**---**

_9:06am_

- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć, że przyszło mi pracować z czymś takim – mruczał pod nosem blondyn ze Slytherinu.

- Uwierz mi Malfoy, ja również nie skaczę z radości – odezwała się jego partnerka.

- Cieszę się, że w końcu zrozumiałaś, czym jesteś Granger.

- Miałam na myśli _ciebie_ – odparowała szybko brunetka, uważnie przy tym odmierzała składniki do eliksiru zamroczenia.

- Niech tylko mój ojciec się dowie, to Pottera zmiecie z pozycji profesora Eliksirów.

Hermiona pokręciła delikatnie głową odmierzając 40ml śluzu gumochłonów. - Skończył się, Malfoy przynieś…

- A w życiu! Czy ja wyglądam jak jakiś przeklęty donosiciel?

Granger spojrzała na niego kątem oka, a na jej twarzy pojawił się grymas. - Ty _jesteś_ donosicielem, Malfoy.

- Słucham?

- Ty byłeś pierwszym w tej grupce Umbridge o ile mnie pamięć nie myli…

- Piękne czasy… - Malfoy westchnął. – Cudownie było patrzeć jak ty, Głupotter i Łasic pogrążaliście się…

Hermiona odłożyła z hukiem łyżkę i flakon, spojrzeniem ciskała gromy w blondyna. - Przynieś śluz gumochłonów, bo się skończył.

- Sama se przynieś.

- Malfoy przez prawie całą lekcję latałam tam i z powrotem po składniki, bo tobie wielki arystokrato ciężko było podnieść swoje szacowne cztery litery z miejsca! Dodam, że mieliśmy się zamieniać; raz ty, raz ja.

Draco jednak ani myślał wstawać, a już tym bardziej przynosić składniki jakiejś tam szlamie. Dlatego rozsiadł się nieco bardziej na krześle wpatrując się swoimi szarymi oczami w postać Gryfonki. Zauważył przy tym, że właśnie takim prostym sposobem potrafił doprowadzić ją do szału.

Nagle przechodzący obok James zatrzymał się. - Panie Malfoy, proszę pomóc koleżance – powiedział spokojnie, swoje piwne oczy jednak skupił na Gryfonce.

Hermiona w tym jednym momencie spojrzała na swoje dłonie, wiedząc, że on i tak patrzy na nią. Ślizgon dla odmiany fuknął coś niezrozumiale pod nosem i wstał, chwilę później był już przy półce ze składnikami.

Potter korzystając z chwili wychylił się by spojrzeć do kociołka, a równocześnie móc zobaczyć brunetkę.

- Bardzo dobrze, panno Granger – odezwał się spoglądając na uczennicę. – Na razie dostaniesz dziesięć punktów, a kiedy skończysz dostaniesz drugie tyle.

Granger pokiwała głową, a następnie zbierając w sobie wszystkie siły uniosła głowę. Wtedy też pożałowała tego, bowiem nie miała pojęcia jak blisko niej stał profesor. A w chwili, w której podniosła twarz niemalże zderzyła się z nim nosem. Niepewnie, więc popatrzyła w oczy Pottera, a ten jedynie uśmiechnął się do niej.

- Dobrze panie profesorze – odezwała się w końcu. Profesor przytaknął i ruszył dalej przed siebie, a ona westchnęła głęboko pod nosem. Niecałą minutę później do jej stanowiska wrócił Ślizgon taszcząc przy tym całą garść różnych słojów. Hermiona zdziwiona spojrzała na ławkę.

- Prosiłam tylko o śluz gumochłonów – powiedziała spoglądając na Malfoy'a. Blondyn wykrzywił się.

- Ciesz się, że w ogóle coś przyniosłem – sarknął i usiadł na swoim miejscu.

Granger tylko pokręciła głową i na powrót zajęła się eliksirem.

_---_

_9:38am_

Lekcja się kończyła, James nadal krążył po Sali, a Harry miał wielką ochotę móc potraktować najbardziej wymyślnym zaklęciem zarówno swojego profesora jak i partnerkę. Szatyn, co i rusz posyłał wściekłe spojrzenia w stronę Jamesa, który od czasu do czasu zatrzymywał się przy różnych stolikach i zagadywał uczniów. _On zrobił to specjalnie_, myślał wściekle Harry. _Żeby z Parkinson w parze…_ Cóż każdy wiedział, że Pansy Parkinson do najbardziej rozgarniętych dziewcząt nie należała, chociażby z tego powodu, iż była jedną z członkiń fanklubu Draco. Nie bez powodu nazywali ją również mopsem Malfoy'a.

- Parkinson, zostaw – sarknął Harry wyciągając jej z dłoni łyżkę pełną jakiejś substancji. Dziewczyna posłała mu gniewne spojrzenie.

- To ty zostaw Potter, akurat z Eliksirów biję cię na głowę – odsarknęła również wyciągając łyżkę, tym razem z dłoni Gryfona. – Wiem, co robię…

- Nie, zepsujesz wszystko. – Potter zmarszczył brwi. – Więcej składników nie trzeba, tylko musimy poczekać pięć minut.

Pansy uniosła brew i skrzywiła się. - W książce pisze inaczej, chyba, że czytać nie potrafisz.

- Parkinson, uwierz mi na słowo Gryfona, jeśli nic nie dodasz to dostaniemy _Wybitne _– przekonywał Harry.

Jednak Ślizgonka pokręciła głową patrząc na niego jak na niedorozwoja. - Nic z tego – oświadczyła wsypując do kociołka garść sproszkowanego rogu jednorożca, Harry usiadł w tym momencie z grymasem na twarzy.

- Wszystko zepsułaś!

Eliksir warzący się w kociołku zmienił swoją barwę z jaskrawo żółtego na nieco ciemniejszy, omal wchodzący w beż. Pansy uśmiechnęła się na to szeroko, a następnie posłała zwycięskie spojrzenie Potterowi. - Widzisz, teraz tylko łyżka śluzu gumochłonów i gotowe – zawyrokowała.

Harry pokręcił głową, na co Parkinson dodała ostatni składnik. Mieszając w kociołku, zauważyła, że barwa ponownie zaczęła się zmieniać, aczkolwiek tym razem na coraz ciemniejszą. Jednak Ślizgonka udając, że tego nie widzi nadal mieszała do momentu, gdy… **BOOM!** Zawartość kociołka wybuchła prosto w twarz Pansy, która zrobiła się momentalnie czarna. Harry zdążył na szczęście zasłonić się rękawami szaty, więc nie był aż tak brudny jak Ślizgonka.

Poprawiając okulary na nosie, spojrzał wściekle na swoją partnerkę. - I widzisz, co narobiłaś?! A mówiłem żebyś zostawiła to w spokoju…

Parkinson tymczasem spoglądając na niego, tylko odkaszlnęła w odpowiedzi.

_---_

_9:38am_

Hermiona zaciskała mocno wargi, mieszając w kociołku. Dnia dzisiejszego zachowanie Malfoy'a irytowało ją bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. _Może coś mu się we łbie poprzestawiało po tym wypadku_? Myślała z dezaprobatą. _Jakby już wcześniej było z nim mało kłopotów. _A już najbardziej denerwowało ją to, że obserwował ją. Tak, on, Ślizgon… Czystokrwisty! Szlamę!W końcu i jej cierpliwość dobiegła końca, mieli pracować w grupach, a tymczasem ona wszystko praktycznie przygotowała sama. Odwracając się, więc do blondyna, westchnęła ciężko dla uspokojenia się.

- Malfoy, ty dokończysz – powiedziała, spoglądając na niego. Chłopak zrobił zdziwioną minę.

- Jesteś lepsza w te klocki, Granger… Ty dokończ.

- A niby, dlaczego? – Hermiona poczuła jak na jej czole zaczęła pulsować żyłka. – To, że lubię się uczyć nie świadczy o tym, że na pracach _zespołowych_ będę wykonywać wszystko sama!

Nagle blondyn wstał i odepchnął ją w bok. - Odsuń się – warknął.

- Hej!

Malfoy spojrzał na nią groźnie. - Siadaj, ja dokończę – stwierdził uśmiechając się półgębkiem. – Na czym skończyłaś? – dodał spoglądając do kotła.

Hermiona westchnęła siadając na krześle. - Dodałam ostatnią łyżkę śluzu gumochłonów, tobie pozostaje jeszcze dodanie garści sproszkowanego rogu jednorożca.

Ślizgon przytaknął krzywiąc się nieznacznie, chwilę potem zaczął szukać pomiędzy słojami tego z etykietą 'SRJ'. Po kilku pierwszych sekundach zirytował się, nie mógł znaleźć słoja z taką etykietą. Biorąc, więc głęboki wdech przez nos odsunął pierwszy, a później następny. Dopiero po dwóch minutach szukania znalazł słoik z czymś, co wyglądało jak 'SRJ' aczkolwiek nie było na nim żadnej etykiety.

- Malfoy pospiesz się, do końca lekcji zostało nam pięć minut – odezwała się Hermiona widząc blondyna trzymającego w ręce słój.

To wystarczyło, aby Ślizgon odkręcił go i wysypał garść na swoją dłoń, która następnie znalazła się w kociołku. - Ugh, ale to jedzie… - mruknął pod nosem zamykając pojemnik. Odłożył go, a następnie wytrzepał dłonie nad kotłem. W końcu podsunął je pod nos. – Śmierdzę jak jakieś gówniane chwasty teraz… I to wszystko twoja wina, szlamo – syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Gdy skończył patrzyć wściekle na Gryfonkę, chwycił różdżkę i zaczął mieszać w kociołku. W pewnym momencie Hermiona podeszła do niego i spojrzała do środka.

- Zaraz powinno być gotowe – stwierdziła.

**BOOM!** Hermiona podskoczyła odwracając się w stronę wybuchu, Malfoy zaś tak mocno potrząsnął różdżką, że zawartość kociołka ochlapała i niego, i Gryfonkę stojącą u jego boku. Kiedy już odzyskał panowanie nad drżeniem dłoni zaklął siarczyście pod nosem widząc żółtawo-złotą substancję na swojej ręce i szacie. Kątem oka dostrzegł, że Granger miała również ochlapaną dłoń jak i szatę. Co go jednak zdziwiło najbardziej to był fakt, że on tej substancji nie czuł na skórze. _Dlatego szlama się nie odwróciła,_ pomyślał marszcząc nos. Jeszcze raz spojrzał na swoje szaty i zaklął pod nosem. Gdzieś w połowie drogi jego oczy rozszerzyły się na widok, jaki go spotkał, otóż eliksir nagle znikł z powierzchni skóry oraz szaty nie pozostawiając po sobie śladu.

Jak na wyczucie Hermiona odwróciła się z powrotem do Ślizgona. - Jak eliksir? – spytała spoglądając na blondyna. Malfoy po raz ostatni machnął różdżką, po czym usiadł na krześle.

- Gotowy – oświadczył uśmiechając się ironicznie. Rozejrzał się dookoła i dostrzegł jak Pansy wychodzi z klasy, a tuż za nią Potter. – Dureń.

Hermiona jednak była zbyt zajęta lekcją by odpowiadać na głupie komentarze Malfoy'a. Stała przy kociołku i przyglądała się jego zawartości. Jej czoło zmarszczyło się. Eliksir był dobry, miał barwę złoto-żółtą, aczkolwiek coś jej w nim nie pasowało. Główkując nad tym nawet nie zauważyła profesora, który podszedł do ich stanowiska by sprawdzić wywar.

James odchrząknął głośno, na co Hermiona momentalnie odskoczyła od naczynia i uśmiechnęła się blado. - Zobaczymy, więc co tu mamy – zawyrokował Potter pochylając się nad kociołkiem, machnął różdżką i przytaknął. – Konsystencja jest w porządku, kolor również. Dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru i pięć dla Slytherinu.

- Pięć? – oburzył się Malfoy wstając. James uniósł brew w geście zdziwienia.

- Tak, pięć panie Malfoy. Widziałem jak pan dzisiaj ciężko pracował przez całą lekcję, więc niech się pan cieszy, że w ogóle dostał jakiekolwiek punkty.

Hermiona w tym jednym momencie powstrzymywała uśmiech, który za wszelką cenę chciał wpełznąć na jej oblicze. Draco jednak nie było do śmiechu, jego twarz pociemniała ze złości, a brwi złączyły się w jedną linię.

- Mój ojciec się o tym dowie – syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby Draco. James uśmiechnął się do niego półgębkiem i założył ręce na klatce piersiowej.

- Z przyjemnością porozmawiam sobie z Lucjuszem – odparł nonszalancko Potter, co wywołało zaskoczenie na twarzy Ślizgona. – Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, ale z całą pewnością mnie pamięta…

Blondyn posłał profesorowi mrożące krew w żyłach spojrzenie, jednak tamten kompletnie je zignorował. - Jeszcze zobaczymy…

--- --- ---

_**Czwartek  
**31 października, 1996r._

_7:47am_

Dzień ten tak jak kilka ostatnich zapowiadał się być pochmurny i chłodny. Dodatkowo poza murami zamku doskwierał lekki przymrozek, co nie było niczym nadzwyczajnym, bowiem zima zaczynała zbliżać się wielkimi krokami. Drzewa w Zakazanym Lesie pogubiły już część swoich liści, które teraz delikatnie podążały tam gdzie kierował je mocniejszy podmuch, a Czarne Jezioro przybrało jeszcze ciemniejszą barwę - zauważył dyrektor szkoły, Albus Dumbledore stojąc przy okiennicy i wyglądając na jesienną pogodę za oknem.

Jego bystre, niebieskie oczy błyszczały przyglądając się temu zupełnie zwyczajnemu porankowi. Chociaż w głębi serca, umysłu i duszy dobrze wiedział, że dzień ten stanie się początkiem wędrówki przez czas dwójki jego wychowanków. Uczniów, których różni wszystko, Gryfonki i Ślizgona. Albus westchnął poprawiając okulary połówki na swoim nosie. Z odrobiną niepewności w sobie jak to wszystko się ułoży odwrócił się do swojego feniksa by po chwili pogłaskać jego ogniste upierzenie. Uśmiechnął się wtedy lekko.

- Dziś czas zatoczy koło… - zawyrokował wciąż głaszcząc Fawkesa, ten zaskrzeczał i rozłożył swoje skrzydła.

---

_4:36pm_

Dzień szkolny przeminął wszystkim uczniom nadzwyczaj szybko i nim zdążyli się obejrzeć, a już była pora obiadowa. Hermiona zasiadała przy stole Gryffindoru w towarzystwie dwójki rudego rodzeństwa, kiedy to podszedł do nich Harry z papierową torebką w ręku.

- Yhym… - odchrząknął Potter, a usta wygiął w blady uśmiech. – Hermiona, Ron, Ginny… Ja chciałem was przeprosić – rzekł w końcu.

Brunetka zmarszczyła nieznacznie nos i brwi, spoglądając na swojego przyjaciela. Ron za to brwi uniósł tak wysoko, że nie było ich widać zza jego przydługich rudych włosów. Ginny, jako jedyna zmrużyła groźnie oczy i posłała zirytowane spojrzenie Harry'emu.

- Czy ty chcesz przekupić Hermionę, Potter? – sarknęła młoda Weasley. Na widok zaskoczonej twarzy Gryfona uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust, a następnie prychnęła. – No naprawdę Harry myślałam, że posiadasz, choć odrobinę oleju w głowie… Widać myliłam się.

Harry zacisnął mocno wargi, a swój zielony wzrok skupił na starszej Gryfonce, próbując kompletnie zignorować młodszą. - _Miona_…

- Harry – przerwała Granger szatynowi. – Proszę, nie teraz. Nie dzisiaj…

Potter momentalnie zesztywniał, gdy usłyszał cichy i spokojny, przekalkulowany ton jej głosu. Jej bursztynowe oczy były twarde i od razu zauważył, że w najbliższym czasie Gryfonka nie zmieni swojego zdania. Przełykając ślinę, poczuł się… _dziwnie słaby_. W końcu po uspokojeniu bicia swojego serca pokiwał lekko głową, zwieszając ją dodatkowo tak, że jego czarne włosy zakryły mu twarz.

- Rozumiem – odezwał się, wzdychając. Papierową torebkę, którą cały czas trzymał w dłoniach postawił przed Hermioną. – To dla ciebie, _Cukrowe Pióra_... Twoje ulubione – dodał, spoglądając kątem oka na przyjaciółkę.

Hermiona przez chwilę nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć, a usta zamykała i otwierała jak ryba wyciągnięta z wody. Ostatecznie mrugając szybko swoimi bursztynowymi oczami, poczuła jak zaczęła się rumienić. Chociaż właściwie nie miała powodu by to zrobić, ale jak do tej pory Harry nigdy nie odważył się jej publicznie podarować czegokolwiek. A teraz cała Wielka Sala miała swoje oczy skierowane właśnie na nią i Harry'ego.

- Nie trzeba było Harry – powiedziała w rezultacie nadal czując na sobie rażące spojrzenia pozostałych uczniów.

Harry uniósł twarz i przejechał dłonią po swoich czarnych włosach na sekundę odsłaniając swoją bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy. - Musiałem – odparł wzdrygając nieznacznie ramionami.

- _Nie_ musiałeś – odparowała szybko brunetka.

- Właśnie. Nie widzisz, że Hermi nie jest gotowa, aby ci wybaczyć. Po tym wszystkim, co razem przeszliście, _co ona zrobiła dla ciebie_ ty ją od tak po prostu odtrąciłeś! A teraz przychodzisz tu i myślisz, że jak dasz jej Cukrowe Pióra to wszystko będzie jak dawniej? O nie… Harry-Obrońco-Świata… Nic już nie będzie tak jak kiedyś. I to ty do tego doprowadziłeś – wtrąciła od siebie Ginny. Ostatnie zdanie niemalże wysyczała stając twarzą w twarz z Potterem, który przybrał dziwne blady kolor.

- Ginny przestań! – Tym razem Hermiona wstała, posłała wściekłe spojrzenie przyjaciółce. – Nie musisz być moim adwokatem, sama dałabym sobie rady!

- Uh-huh… Zaraz będzie jatka, co nie? Tej Bliznowaty, na kogo stawiasz? Szlamcię czy bidulę? – dołączył Draco Malfoy, który z większą częścią stołu Slytherinu słyszał całą rozmowę. Kiedy ostatnie słowo opuściło jego arystokratyczne usta stół Ślizgonów wybuchł śmiechem.

W ciągu ułamka sekundy Harry znalazł się przed blondynem z różdżką skierowaną w jego stronę.

- Harry, nie! – krzyknęła Hermiona ruszając do przyjaciela. Chwytając go za rękaw szaty próbowała go odciągnąć. – On nie jest tego wart – powiedziała spokojnie. Potter spojrzał na twarz Gryfonki z powagą, a następnie pozwolił, aby opuściła jego rękę. Ona na to odetchnęła z ulgą.

- Cykor – zacmokał ktoś z tyłu stołu Ślizgonów, kiedy oboje zaczęli wracać do stołu Gryfonów.

Okularnik zacisnął mocniej dłoń na różdżce, co nie uszło uwadze jego przyjaciółki. - Oni cię prowokują, ignoruj ich – odezwała się cicho Granger.

- Właśnie Potter, jesteś cykor – wtrącił Malfoy wstając od stołu Ślizgonów.

Tym razem Gryfon zatrzymał się, a Hermiona zauważyła, że była zbyt słaba, aby go skłonić do chociażby jednego ruchu. Był niczym skalny posąg. Nie możliwy do przesunięcia. Postanowiła, więc przemówić mu do rozsądku. - Harry, ignoruj go…

- Potterowie nie mają za grosz gustu. To chyba u was rodzinne. Powiedz mi lepiej, co wy widzicie w tych brudnych, puszczalskich szlamach, że tak za nimi szalejecie?

To był ostatni komentarz, który Harry mógł znieść. Nie zwracając uwagi, na Hermionę, która stała obok z mieszaniną złości i strachu na twarzy, wyciągnął różdżkę i wystrzelił zaklęcie. Niestety ominęło ono Ślizgona, który uśmiechnął się na to triumfalnie.

- I ciebie wybrali na szukającego, żenujące…

---

_4:52pm_

- I nic nie zrobisz Albusie? Zaraz komuś coś się stanie, nie pamiętasz Zakazanego Lasu? – szeptała gorliwie Minerwa McGonagall.

Aczkolwiek Dumbledore uśmiechnął się tylko w stronę profesorki po fachu. - Jeszcze chwila, Minerwo – odparł spokojnie.

Nagle Severus Snape wstał z miejsca. - Nie mam zamiaru patrzeć aż któremuś z tych małych głupków coś się stanie – oświadczył lodowato.

James spojrzał wtedy na niego zadzierając wysoko jedną brew, a na jego obliczu namalował się pół-smirk. - Masz niesamowicie wysokie mniemanie na temat sw… _mojego_ syna – wycedził gryząc się w język Potter. Snape posłał mu wściekłe spojrzenie.

- Jeszcze słowo Potter – syknął Severus, zauważając, że stół nauczycielski przygląda im się uważnie.

- I co? – spytał słodko profesor od Eliksirów.

Snape zazgrzytał zębami z irytacji. Sam miał osobiście ochotę wyciągnąć różdżkę dokładnie tak jak to zrobił Harry i posłać Jamesa Pottera w nieskończoność. Jednak dobrze wiedział, że nauczycielowi to nie przystoi to po pierwsze, a po drugie nie mógł mieszać swojego życia i urazów ze szkoły z pracą. - Wiesz Potter czasami się zastanawiam, czy ty, aby na pewno trafiłeś do odpowiedniego domu – sarknął posyłając szatynowi lodowate spojrzenie. Tamten uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

- Możesz spać spokojnie _Smarkerusie_, Gryffindor był moim jedynym wyborem – odparł James, opierając leniwie łokcie o blat stołu. Albus mimowolnie uśmiechnął się.

- Albusie! – ponowiła skrzek McGonagall. Przyglądała się przy tym jak Harry Potter i Draco Malfoy krążą po WS rzucając w siebie zaklęciami. Niektórzy uczniowie uciekli z Sali, a poniektórzy zaczęli kibicować to Gryfonowi czy Ślizgonowi. Opiekunka domu lwa w końcu wstała na równe nogi, skupiła swój wzrok na opiekunie domu węża. - Severusie, idziemy. Musimy ich powstrzymać zanim kompletnie rozniosą salę.

Profesor o długich, tłustych włosach przytaknął. Już oboje z profesor od Transmutacji mieli ruszyć w kierunku pojedynku, gdy dyrektor wstał i głośno odchrząknął. - Czy kazałem wam cokolwiek robić – powiedział spokojnie, ale stanowczo. Swoje niebieskie oczy skupił na dwójce profesorów. – Byłbym wdzięczny gdybyście wrócili na swoje miejsca.

- Ale Albusie… - zaoponowała McGonagall.

- Nie ma żadnego 'ale', Minerwo. Wróć proszę na miejsce.

Załamując ręce profesor od Transmutacji spojrzała za siebie, a następnie na dyrektora. - Potter i Malfoy pozabijają się wzajemnie! – oburzyła się.

Dyrektor uśmiechnął się tajemniczo, a jego niebieskie oczy zabłysły. - Nie zdążą, Minerwo – odparł jakby to była najoczywistsza rzecz na świecie.

- Co przez to rozumiesz? – dołączył Snape.

Albus uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. - Dokładnie to, co powiedziałem, Severusie.

James w międzyczasie kątem oka spoglądał na pojedynek Harry'ego, aczkolwiek sam zastanawiał się nad dziwnym zachowaniem Dumbledore'a. W jego czasach, kiedy dochodziło do pojedynku to od razu był on przerywany i dodatkowo nakładane były wielotygodniowe szlabany za wszczynanie bójek. Tymczasem teraz stary Dumbel wyglądał jakby na to czekał już od jakiegoś czasu i dokładnie wiedział, że do tego dojdzie. Co ciekawsze nie pozwalał zainterweniować opiekunom domów…

Ostatecznie ciekawość wzięła górę u Jamesa. Podszedł on, więc do miejsca gdzie stała już trójka profesorów oglądając rozgrywający się przed nimi pojedynek.

**---**

_5:00pm_

Hogwarcki zegar wybił pełną godzinę, na co dyrektor westchnął głęboko. Niecałe pięć sekund później Wielką Salę wypełnił rażący biały blask, który tak szybko jak się pojawił, tak szybko znikł. Kiedy można było już otworzyć oczy, wszyscy zaczęli się rozglądać dookoła zastanawiając się, co właśnie się stało. Większość uważała, że miało to do czynienia z pojedynkiem Pottera i Malfoy'a dlatego też spoglądali w ich stronę.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się, kiedy dostrzegł znikomą poświatę wokół postaci blondyna i brunetki. Wiedział, że ich podróż się właśnie zaczyna.

- Co do cholery..? – syknął marszcząc brwi James. Właśnie również dostrzegł to samo, co Albus. Dookoła Hermiony i Draco była ta sama jasna poświata, która przed chwilą wydawała się oślepić wszystkich.

- _Nie_ – mruknął z drugiej strony dyrektora Severus, jego twarz była pusta.

- Co jest? – spytał ponownie James, tym razem kierując pytanie do dyrektora.

Albus spojrzał uważnie na szatyna. - Nadszedł czas, James. To dzisiaj jest ten dzień, pamiętasz?

I wtedy to trafiło w Jamesa jak grom z jasnego nieba. _31 października_, data pojawienia się _Mony_ w jego szkolnych czasach. - Nie… Nie! – warknął groźnie, a następnie odwrócił się w stronę uczniów. Zauważył, że poświata Granger i Malfoy'a nabierała na sile.

- Co się dzieje? – dosłyszał James pytanie Malfoy'a. Blondyn zaczął oglądać się z każdej strony.

- Hermiona? – odezwał się Harry spoglądając na swoją przyjaciółkę i marszcząc przy tym nerwowo brwi.

- Harry, Ron, Ginny… - odparła powoli Hermiona.

- Co się dzieje? – powtórzył Ślizgon. Spostrzegł, że brunetka również posiadała taką poświatę jak on sam, więc zaczął się przedzierać pomiędzy tłumami w jej kierunku. Zatrzymał się jakieś pół metra od niej. – To twoja wina szlamo!

- Ona nic nie zrobiła, Malfoy! – odparował Harry.

- Już wy mi za to zapłacicie, wszyscy! – ryknął blondyn, a po chwili posłał lodowate spojrzenie brunetce. – A w szczególności ty, _Granger_.

James zrobił krok w przód, ale zatrzymała go dłoń dyrektora, która spoczęła na jego ramieniu. Spojrzał na niego kątem oka.

- Nic nie zdziałasz, James. Historia musi się napisać, nie możesz temu zapobiec.

Potter nie cierpiał tego, uczucia bezsilności, jaką czuł właśnie teraz spoglądając na Hermionę i Draco, kiedy poświata dookoła nich zamiast znikać nabierała na sile. Magia, którą zastosowali dała się być wyczuwalna o ile nie prawie namacalna. Przejeżdżając, więc ręką po swoich rozczochranych włosach, James westchnął. Hermiona nie wyglądała na przestraszoną, ale zaniepokojoną. Zauważył również, że dziewczyna starała się już teraz rozwikłać zagadkę. Nagle skrzywiła się, tak samo jak Ślizgon.

- Śmierdzi – powiedziała Gryfonka zatykając usta i nos ręką. Blondyn zrobił to samo.

- Trzeba się myć ze szlamu – syknął.

Poświata w końcu przestała nabierać na sile, a magia była tak potężna, iż wokoło Gryfonki i Ślizgona zaczęły pojawiać się wyładowania elektryczne.

- Whoa! – wrzasnął przeraźliwie Ron Weasley o mało nie zostając porażonym.

- Co się do _ciężkiej cholery_ dzieje?! – warknął Harry. Ginny znalazła się chwilę później u jego boku.

- Nie wiem, Obrońco-Świata, ale jeśli chcesz dożyć spotkania z Oldy-Voldim, to radziłabym ci się stąd usunąć – stwierdziła, chwytając go za rękaw szaty i odciągając do tyłu.

- Hermiona! – krzyknął.

W Wielkiej Sali zerwał się wiatr, a sufit, który był zaczarowany, jako widok błękitnego nieba przypominał teraz iście ołowiany. Co zdziwiło Jamesa, burzowe chmury wydawały się zbierać tylko nad postaciami Hermiony i Draco, nigdzie indziej. Ostatecznie przybrały kształt mini trąb powietrznych, które ku zdziwieniu wszystkich stały się prawdziwe i pognały wprost na Gryfonkę, i Ślizgona.

Momentalnie James zacisnął pięści marszcząc również brwi. Z niepokojem spojrzał na Albusa, aby zauważyć, że nie tylko on martwił się o postawę dyrektora. - Dumbledore – zaczął, ale Albus tylko pokręcił głową nie odrywając wzroku od tego niespotykanego widoku.

Uczniowie uciekali z Wielkiej Sali z krzykiem, a co odważniejsi zostali ciesząc oczy zniszczeniem, jakie zaczęło się panoszyć po WS. Wiatr był tak silny, że niektóre krzesła, a nawet stoły zostały poprzewracane. Nie wspominając o książkach i innych lekkich przedmiotach, które krążyły po Sali jak im się żywnie podobało.

Harry z Ginny i Ronem przyglądali się z przerażeniem jak trąba powietrzna gnała w stronę Hermiony. - Hermiona, uciekaj! – krzyczeli razem.

Granger jednak była zbyt zaskoczona tym, co się wydarzyło w ciągu tych kilku minut żeby wsłuchiwać się w świst wiatru. Jej brązowe, kręcone włosy jedynie zasłaniały jej widoczność, co chwila zmieniając kierunek swojego lotu. Kątem oka udało jej się jednak dostrzec dyrektora stojącego przed stołem nauczycielskim, jego broda delikatnie powiewała na wietrze, który się zerwał. Zupełnie nieświadomie po chwili przesunęła swoje bursztynowe oczy na sylwetkę obok i dech zaparło jej w piersi. James wpatrywał się w nią tak jakby chciał jej coś powiedzieć. Coś przekazać, a jego oczy… Mogłaby przysiąc, że przez ułamek sekundy dostrzegła w nich łzy._ Czyżby to znaczyło, że ona umrze?_ Odrzucając od siebie tą myśl pokręciła – na tyle na ile mogła – głową i spojrzała na Malfoy'a, który wciąż stał niedaleko niej. Prawie się uśmiechnęła, kiedy zobaczyła kompletne przerażenie w jego oczach. Szybko spoglądając nad siebie przełknęła ciężko ślinę, gdy ujrzała środek zbliżającej się trąby powietrznej.

- Malfoy, uciekaj! – krzyknęła przez silny wiatr. Blondyn momentalnie zaczął biec w stronę wyjścia. Chwilę potem ona zrobiła to samo.

Z każdym krokiem wydawało jej się, że idzie jej coraz ciężej, a ona sama traciła siły próbując przechytrzyć siły natury. Wiatr był zbyt silny, aby mogła się chociażby poruszyć i zauważyła, że Malfoy również miał z tym kłopot. Aż do momentu, kiedy poczuła elektryzującą magię, jaka wydobywała się z poświaty, jaka okalała ją i Malfoy'a.

_I znowu ten smród! _Zapach ten był tak ohydny, iż sprawił jedynie, że poczuła się tylko jeszcze słabiej. Nagle usłyszała krzyk i zobaczyła Malfoy'a jak został uderzony przez czyjś plecak, ostatecznie stracił równowagę. Upadł na pośladki trzymając twarz w dł tego momentu Hermiona uświadomiła sobie, że nie tylko plecaki latają po WS, ale również inne lekkie przedmioty. Na przykład sztućce. I na samą myśl pobladła, co by się mogło stać gdyby jakiś nóż krążył z taką prędkością…

_**Wzzzth!**_ Brunetka nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy to się stało, iż magia bijąca z ich poświat zaczęła ponownie rozsiewać dookoła wyładowania elektryczne. Spostrzegła za to, że Malfoy na powrót znalazł się na nogach i zaczął powoli iść w stronę wyjścia. Ona nie miała jednak tyle szczęścia. Ledwie zrobiła kilka kroków poczuła uderzenie w plecy, a następnie upadła z impetem i łzami bólu w oczach na ziemię. Oddychając powoli odwróciła się i spojrzała przed siebie. Wprost na ciemne, niemalże czarne chmury, które zaczęły przybierać kształt wiru.

- Hermiona! – Usłyszała krzyk rozpaczy swoich przyjaciół.

Była wykończona, nie miała już siły uciekać. Jak tylko wir uformował się, pognał w jej kierunku. Gryfonka zamknęła wtedy spokojnie i powoli oczy, czekała na uderzenie wspominając swoich przyjaciół, rodzinę. Ostatecznie ciemny twister uderzył w nią z tak niespotykaną prędkością, iż nawet nie zdążyła wydobyć z siebie dźwięku. Bolało, to wiedziała. Ale nie umarła. Otworzyła, więc oczy i prawie wrzasnęła, gdy dostrzegła, że była w środku trąby powietrznej. Kręciła się wraz z nią, kiedy to jej poświata po raz kolejny zaczęła błyszczeć i wyrzucać wyładowania elektryczne wszędzie dookoła. Krzyknęła dopiero, gdy zobaczyła noże, widelce i inne ostre przedmioty krążące wraz z nią z zawrotną prędkością w tym twisterze. Kilka nacięło jej ręce, nogi tudzież twarz.

Harry, Ginny i Ron, którzy patrzyli z boku - za każdym razem, gdy próbowali się zbliżyć do Hermiony otrzymywali szok elektryczny, który momentalnie odrzucał ich do tyłu. Najgorsze było to, iż wyglądało na to, że _ich _magia była _niczym_ w porównaniu z tą, która spowijała Hermionę.

W Sali rozległ się drugi krzyk, tym razem należący do Ślizgona, który również został złapany w wir. Zarówno on jak i Granger znajdowali się w osobnych, ale te wkrótce połączyły się w jeden większy. Wtedy też, kiedy to nastąpiło, Malfoy wpadł na Hermionę, a ta chwyciła się go kurczowo. Tak oboje wędrowali razem jeszcze przez chwilę rozsyłając wyładowania elektryczne dookoła, aż nagle wir znikł. Dosłownie w przeciągu ułamka sekundy rozpłynął się w powietrzu pozostawiając Gryfonkę oraz Ślizgona dwa metry nad ziemią. Ci zdezorientowani, zmęczeni i cali obolali rozglądali się przez chwilę po WS.

- To już koniec? – spytał Ron.

Ledwie Weasley skończył mówić poświata ponownie objęła dwójkę uczniów wiszących w powietrzu, ale tym razem stopniowo zaczęła się rozkruszać w magiczny pył. Włącznie z dwójką uczniów, powoli i po fragmencie. Oni przerażeni, co się dzieje krzyczeli tak długo jak tylko mogli, aż ostatecznie nie pozostało po nich nic innego tylko delikatny biały pył, który osiadł na posadzce Wielkiej Sali.

- Hermiona? - Harry klęczał u boku dwójki Weasley'ów i nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co właśnie widział. To musiał być jakiś absurd, ludzie od tak nie zmieniają się w biały pył! Tym bardziej, że Hermiona na wampira mu nie wyglądała. Malfoy możliwe, ale nie Hermiona. - Hermiona? – powtórzył głośniej. Powoli wstał z klęczek, a wraz z nim Ginny.

Ona sama patrzyła w jedno miejsce, przełykając ciężko ślinę. W końcu zrobiła krok, a potem następny. Chwilę później znalazła się obok tego, co pozostało po Hermionie tudzież Ślizgonie. Przyglądając się białemu proszkowi dostrzegła w nim coś metalowego, więc odgarniając to spod jego warstwy odkryła, że to była odznaka prefekta Hermiony. Nieco sczerniała i wciąż ciepła… Ginny zamrugała szybko oczami, a następnie wytarła lewy policzek dłonią. Usmarowała się przy tym białym proszkiem, ale nie przejmowała się tym w tej chwili, bowiem smutna prawda była taka, że… Hermiona zniknęła. W cichym smutku pozwoliła sobie na kilka łez, które spłynęły po jej twarzy. Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy Harry i Ron podeszli do niej. Ron będąc jej bratem nie zrobił nic, natomiast Harry… On przytulił ją, chociaż ona cały czas go wyzywała i obrażała. On mimo to przyszedł ją pocieszyć.

- Dzięki – wyszeptała. – Już mi lepiej – skłamała.

- Miałaś rację, Ginny – odezwał się płytko szatyn. Jakoś ona nie mogła spojrzeć mu na twarz. – _Nic już nie będzie tak jak kiedyś_ – powtórzył jej wcześniejsze słowa cicho.

W tym jednym momencie Ginny się zrobiło go żal. Tym bardziej, że padł na kolana obok niej i tak samo wpatrywał się w byłą odznakę prefekta Hermiony. Chwilę później poczuła jak zaczął drżeć na całym ciele, cicho płakać. Chociaż na jego twarzy nie malowała się kompletnie żadna emocja, tylko pustka.

- Czy to znaczy, że Hermiona..? – zaczął Ron przełykając głośno ślinę. Spojrzał ze strachem na biały proch. – Że ona… _Nie żyje_?

Ruda słysząc te słowa musiała ponownie zamrugać oczami, aby odgonić niechciane łzy. Ona nie chciała w to uwierzyć, to był dowcip, który zaraz się skończy. Nie odpowiedziała, nie potrafiła. Jakoś te słowa nie chciały przejść jej przez gardło. Postanowiła, więc posiedzieć jeszcze trochę w ciszy.

Nie wiedziała jak długo siedziała próbując nie myśleć kompletnie o niczym, kiedy to u ich boku pojawił się sam dyrektor. - Panie Weasley, Potter i ty panno Weasley, czy mogę was prosić do siebie do gabinetu? – spytał łagodnie. Trójka uczniów przytaknęła, a po chwili znalazła się w korytarzu prowadzącym do gabinetu dyrektora.

Ostatnie, co Gryfonka zdążyła jeszcze zauważyć z WS to była żywa rozmowa McGonagall ze Snape'em, a także smutna twarz Jamesa Pottera. Potem był tylko przytulny gabinet Albusa Dumbledore oświetlany kominkiem oraz Fawkes siedzący na jego biurku.

Dyrektor wyczarował trzy krzesła, po czym kazał uczniom usiąść. - To, co się dzisiaj wydarzyło… Nie możecie nikomu o tym powiedzieć, rozumiecie? – spytał, spoglądając uważnie na trójkę Gryfonów znad okularów.

- Hermiona nie żyje? – spytał, a być może przekonywał sam siebie Ron tępo patrząc na dyrektora.

Ten uśmiechnął się ciepło. - Nic z tych rzeczy, panie Weasley – oświadczył wesoło.

- Ale, widzieliśmy to wszyscy! – zaoponował Harry, jego zielone oczy były wypełnione smutkiem. – Ona zmieniła się w… pył!

- Harry, Harry, Harry… - zacmokał Dumbledore. – Panna Granger rozpoczęła właśnie wędrówkę swojego życia.

- Chyba śmierci – sarknęła przez łzy Ginny. Po raz pierwszy zgadzała się w czymś z Harrym, a w tym wypadku była to złość na dyrektora.

Albus uśmiechnął się ciepło do swoich podopiecznych. - Panna Granger jest cała i zdrowa, nie musicie się o nią martwić, moi drodzy.

- Skąd pan wie? – spytał przez zaciśnięte zęby szatyn, ruda mu przytaknęła.

- Jeśli wam powiem, wy musielibyście złożyć mi przysięgi wieczyste, że nikomu, nigdy tego nie powtórzycie.

- P-przysięgi wieczyste? – wyjąkał nagle blady jak ściana Ron. Jego niebieskie oczy jeszcze bardziej się rozszerzyły, jeśli to możliwe.

- Tak – orzekł twardo dyrektor.

Harry zastanowił się przez chwilę. - Ja złożę, muszę wiedzieć, co jest z Hermioną. Co się z nią stało…

Ginny i Ron spojrzeli na niego również myśląc nad tym pomysłem. Ewentualnie rudy skapitulował, aczkolwiek jego siostra zgodziła się.

Kiedy Ron opuścił gabinet dyrektor spojrzał uważnie na dwójkę młodych, odważnych ludzi przed sobą i uśmiechnął się do nich ciepło. - W takim razie zaczynamy… - stwierdził Dumbledore, a jego niebieskie oczy błysnęły.

---

_5:18pm_

- Dobrze, wszystko gotowe. Złożyliście wasze przysięgi wieczyste – zaczął Albus podchodząc do kominka, spojrzał w jego ciepłe płomienie.

Dwójka uczniów stała tymczasem za nim, przyglądając się poczynaniom dyrektora. Zarówno Gin jak i Harry wiedzieli, że Przysięgi Wieczyste są składane tylko w przypadkach spraw nadzwyczaj tajnych. A skoro potrzebowali tego, aby dowiedzieć się czegoś na temat Hermiony niech, więc i tak będzie. Czekali teraz spokojnie spoglądając na plecy swojego mentora.

Albus odwrócił się do nich po jakiejś minucie, a radosny uśmiech znikł z jego twarzy. - Siadajcie, proszę – powiedział wskazując na krzesła. Uczniowie zajęli je. – Dobrze. Od czego by tu zacząć… - mruknął pod nosem dyrektor.

- Może od tego, gdzie jest Hermiona? – spytał na wpół miło Harry unosząc brwi i marszcząc nieznacznie nos.

Dyrektor uśmiechnął się. - W Hogwarcie – odparł spokojnie.

- To nie możliwe, oboje z Harrym widzieliśmy, co się z nią stało – wtrąciła półgłosem Ginny.

- Ależ wiem, panno Weasley – odparł Dumbledore, skupiając swoje niebieskie oczy na młodej latorośli Weasley'ów. – Jednak muszę ponowić swoją odpowiedź: _Panna Granger jest w Hogwarcie._

- Nie prawda – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby Potter. – Kolejna tajemnica?

- Kolejna? – spytała nie do końca wiedząc, o co chodzi Ginny, spojrzała na szatyna. Tamten pokręcił głową.

- Nie, Harry, chłopcze. Ale powinieneś zadać inne pytanie. Nie _gdzie_ tylko, _kiedy…_ - orzekł dyrektor, uśmiechając się półgębkiem.

Ginny zamrugała oczami, a Harry pobladł w ułamku sekundy przełykając głośno ślinę.

- Dokładnie – oświadczył z triumfem Albus.

- Czy Hermiona, ona przeniosła się w czasie? – spytał, bojąc się usłyszeć odpowiedź Harry.

Jednak wystarczyło mu jedno spojrzenie w oczy dyrektora by ją poznać. - _Tak_.

- Do przyszłości? – wtrąciła nieco pewniej Ginny. Kamień spadł jej z serca na wiadomość, że Hermionie nic nie jest. – Czy przeszłości? – dodała.

Albus westchnął, a następnie zasiadł za swoim biurkiem. Zaczął pocierać swoją długą, siwą brodę. - Panna Granger właśnie przeniosła się do roku _1976_ – stwierdził, spoglądając na Harry'ego. – Do lat szkolnych twoich _rodziców_, Harry.

Momentalnie w Harrym coś się zaczęło gotować. Jakaś niewidzialna nienawiść, tylko jeszcze nie wiedział, do kogo. Nagle teraz wszystko zaczęło układać mu się w jedną całość, jak kolejne puzzle układanki. To, że jest synem Severusa Snape'a, a nie Jamesa Pottera i dziwne zainteresowanie tego drugiego Hermioną od samego początku jak się pojawił w szkole.

- Więc to Hermiona przesłoniła cały świat Jamesowi? Nie, Lily… - powiedział Gryfon pod nosem, aczkolwiek Ginny usłyszała. _Ironia losu, że jego najlepsza przyjaciółka stała się 'zniczem' dla Jamesa Pottera._

- Co? O czym mówisz Harry?

- _James i Hermiona_.

- Nie rozumiem – odpowiedziała Potterowi, ale już chwilę później skupiła uwagę na dyrektorze. - Czy to znaczy, że ona już tam zostanie? Na zawsze? – spytała.

Dumbledore zmarszczył swoje czoło. - Na to nie umiem niestety odpowiedzieć, panno Weasley. Ale z tego, co pamiętam, _zniknęła_… Tudzież uważam, że wróciła do naszych teraźniejszych czasów; _wtedy_ przyszłości.

- Nie, nie mogę w to uwierzyć! – syknął Potter, kręcąc głową. – Wszystko jest nie tak jak miało być!

- Uspokój się Harry – orzekł spokojnie Albus. – Nikt nie zna przyczyn, dlaczego czasami dzieje się tak, a nie inaczej…

- To, dlaczego ta cała tajemnica? Dlaczego dawać mi złudne wspomnienia jakoby Lily była z Jamesem, kiedy to nieprawda! Poza tym, jest kolejna sprawa – pomyślał szybko – jak ludzie obcujący z Hermioną w tamtych czasach nie rozpoznali jej w tych? Znaczy nie wszyscy… Nie na początku…

- To dobre pytania, sama się nad tym zastanawiam – wtrąciła Ginny.

Dumbledore westchnął ciężko i poprawił okulary.

- Jak to Lily nie była z Jamesem? – spytała zaskoczona ruda. Jednak podświadomość cały czas podpowiadała jej, że ona dobrze wiedziała, dlaczego…

- Ginny – zaczął Harry spoglądając na nią poważnie – tylko się nie śmiej, _dobrze?_

Ona przytaknęła powoli, nie wiedząc, czego się spodziewać.

- Tak naprawdę nazywam się Harry James…_ Snape_, nie Potter – powiedział w końcu z trudem.

- Osztykurna! – wycharczała na jednym wydechu Weasley. Wstała przy tym tak gwałtownie, że krzesło, na którym siedziała upadło z hukiem, a ona sama zakryła usta dłonią spoglądając na szatyna.

- Wiem, ja podobnie zareagowałem – sapnął pod nosem Harry, spoglądając kątem oka na dyrektora.

Ginny podniosła krzesło, przeprosiła, a następnie ponownie na nim zasiadła. - Przepraszam Harry, nie miałam pojęcia… Długo o tym wiesz?

- Od kiedy pojawił się James – zabrzmiała jego krótka odpowiedź.

- Czemu nie powiedziałeś tego wcześniej?

- A jak myślisz, Gin?

- Echem… - odchrząknął głośno Dumbledore. – Myślałem, że chcieliście dowiedzieć się na temat panny Granger?

- Och, tak! Przepraszam, panie profesorze – odparła szybko Ginny.

- Więc pytaliście jak to się stało, że ludzie którzy ją poznali w przeszłości, nie rozpoznali jej teraz… Otóż kiedy panna Granger zniknęła; wróciła do _swoich_ czasów; musiałem coś zrobić. Nie mogłem pozwolić, aby wszystkie jej zasługi pozostały przypisane jej. Co by to było, gdyby panna Granger w wieku jedenastu lat przeczytała w Historii Hogwartu o niej samej, nieprawdaż? Skorzystałem, więc z porady mojego starego, dobrego przyjaciela i otrzymując zezwolenie jednorazowe, użyłem czaru masującego wspomnienia.

- Czar maskujący wspomnienia? Jak on działa?

- Właśnie do tego zmierzam panno Weasley – orzekł, spoglądając na nią znad swoich okularów. – Czar ten jest nadzwyczaj prosty do wykonania i potrafiłby go wykonać każdy, nawet zwykły pierwszoklasista, aczkolwiek mógłby być niebezpieczny, więc został zakazany. Sprawiał on, że _coś_ bądź też _kogoś_ zastępował innym bliskim _substytutem,_ sprawiając wrażenie zastępcze.

- Więc w wypadku Hermiony, substytutem została _Lily_ - wydedukowała Weasley. – Obie czarownice mugolskiego pochodzenia, obie z najwyższymi wynikami w szkole…

- _Dokładnie_ – przytaknął Albus, uśmiechając się radośnie. – Jak już powiedziałem, otrzymałem zezwolenie i przeprowadziłem masową zmianę wspomnień, tudzież w niektórych przypadkach przytrafiło mi się kompletnie wymazać pannę Granger z pamięci – tu westchnął. – Jednak w tym wszystkim był haczyk, moi drodzy. W roku '80 wciąż byłem uczącym się na swoich błędach czarodziejem i nie przewidziałem tego, że z czasem czar może przestać działać…

- W roku '80?

- Tak, panno Weasley. W roku '80. Poszukiwania drogi powrotnej dla panny Granger zajęły nam nieco więcej czasu niż się spodziewaliśmy.

- Cztery lata, nie mogę. Hermiona _żyła w przeszłości_ przez cztery lata? Co robiła po skończeniu szkoły? A James? Lily, Snape?

- Panno Weasley, proszę…

- Przepraszam – odparła, uśmiechając się słodko.

- Wracając do tematu czaru maskującego wspomnienia, w przeciągu ostatniego roku zacząłem dostawać listy od dawnych absolwentów z zapytaniem czy do szkoły chodziła niejaka Hermiona Granger. Wydedukowałem z tego, że czar po prostu przestał być tak silny i wkrótce przestanie w ogóle działać.

- A potem ktoś przysłał anonim do Snape'a – mruknął Harry, krzywiąc się przy tym. – I w ten sposób pojawił się James Potter, _żywy._

- Gdzie on się podziewał przez te wszystkie lata? – spytała Weasley.

- Pan Potter był pod ochroną przez pierwsze trzy lata, później został przeniesiony do innego kraju gdzie zaczął otrzymywać zadania od Zakonu Feniksa, tudzież pracował on przez resztę czasu… Zazwyczaj wykonywał zadania, których nie chciał się podjąć nikt inny.

- To _ty_ go ukrywałeś!

- Harry…

- Mogłem się tego spodziewać – stwierdził szatyn, śmiejąc się szorstko. – Czy mógłby nam _pan dyrektor_ powiedzieć, kiedy Hermiona do nas wróci?

Dumbledore zastanowił się dłuższą chwilę. - Niestety nie mam pojęcia, chłopcze.

- A co z Vol-Voldemortem?

Dyrektor spojrzał na młodą latorośl Weasley'ów i uśmiechnął się do niej. - Jeśli moje przypuszczenia są słuszne, on również przypomniał sobie o pannie Granger tak jak pozostali. _Niestety_… Czy macie jeszcze jakieś pytania? Jeśli nie, pamiętajcie wzięliście Przysięgi Wieczyste…

Ginny wraz z Potterem przytaknęli, po czym wstali i pożegnali się. Ruszyli w dół, a następnie korytarzem do PWG. Szli w ciszy, oboje nie do końca wiedzieli czy cieszyć się z tego, co usłyszeli, czy też nie. W szczególności Harry, który miał kompletny mętlik w głowie. Byli już na ruchomych schodach, kiedy do ich uszu dotarł śmiech Irytka, a chwilę potem przefrunął tuż nad nimi rzucając łajno bomby.

- Pooty i Wesley są śmierdzący, zobaczyli Irytka i popuścili w gatki. Tralalatki. Pooty i Wesley będą uciekający, wejdą do skrytka i zaplątają się w szmatki. Tralalatki…

- Zjeżdżaj – ryknął Harry celując w denerwującego poligestra. Jednym czarem zmiótł go prosto w ścianę, a następnie użył zaklęcia czyszczącego, które kiedyś pokazała mu Hermiona. Miał już zamiar wejść do PWG, kiedy usłyszał ciche 'Harry'. Odwrócił się i uśmiechnął kącikami ust. Właśnie przed nim stała czerwona na twarzy Ginny Weasley cała w łajno bombach.

- Mógłbyś – powiedziała z nutą irytacji w głosie wskazując dłońmi na swoją osobę.

Harry uniósł brwi ze zdziwienia. - Możesz sama, masz różdżkę.

Twarz Weasley przybrała jeszcze ciemniejszy odcień czerwieni. - Nie znam tego czaru.

- Dziwne, Hermiona mi go kiedyś pokazała. To było po którymś meczu Quidditcha.

- Harry… - warknęła ostrzegawczo.

- Teraz to Harry, czemu nie O-Wielki-I-Szlachetny?

- Dla mnie może być nawet O-Wielki-I-Szlachetny-Wybawicielu-Świata, a mnie to i tak tito. Pomóż mi…

Szatyn spojrzał kątem oka na Gryfonkę jakby się zastanawiał nad tym czy aby jej pomóc czy nie. Ewentualnie machnął różdżką i ją wyswobodził z łajno bomb.

- Dziękuję – powiedziała mu, kiedy przechodziła obok niego przez portret i prosto do dormitoriów dziewcząt.

On popatrzył jeszcze chwilę w stronę, w którą poszła z myślą, iż w najbliższym czasie nie zobaczy tam Hermiony. Krótko potem opadł zmęczony na fotel przed kominkiem. Niedługo później Ron dotarł do niego i zaczął wypytywać go o stan przyjaciółki, a on odpowiadał mu na tyle na ile mógł. W końcu po chyba dwóch dobrych godzinach temat Gryfonki został porzucony, a Quidditcha poruszony. _To był ciężki dzień,_ stwierdził Harry w myśli. Mało jednak wiedział, że nie tylko on posiadał tą myśl, ale również pewien profesor od Eliksirów.


	7. Co teraz, Omnibusie?

**ROZDZIAŁ VI**

_**Wtorek  
**__31 października, 1976r._

_5:13pm_

W szkole magii i czarodziejstwa Hogwart, jak zwykle to bywało o porze obiadowej w Wielkiej Sali panował niesamowity rwetes. Uczniowie w większej mierze próbowali przekrzykiwać się wzajemnie, co niestety nie wpływało dobrze na samopoczucie pewnej opiekunki domu. _Minerwy McGonagall_. Otóż opiekunka domu lwa była zdruzgotana widząc jak czwórka największych dowcipnisiów, jakich do tej pory widział Hogwart raz po raz wybuchała głośnym śmiechem zagłuszając tym samym pozostałych uczniów. Jednak to nie sam ten fakt wpływał negatywnie na jej osobę, ale myśl, że to uczniowie _jej własnego domu_ powodują ten kompletny chaos dookoła.

_Gryfoni. _Rozumiałaby gdyby to byli Ślizgoni, ba nawet Krukoni! Ale żeby Gryfoni? Mieszkańcy domu lwa Godryka Gryffindora? Tego, który za swoje najcenniejsze cnoty obrał odwagę, męstwo i bohaterstwo? Niestety _tego_ Minerwa McGonagall nie potrafiła pojąć, tym bardziej, że sam Albus Dumbledore siedzący obok niej nie miał nic przeciwko temu.

- Albusie jak możesz im na coś takiego pozwolić? Własnych myśli nie słyszę! – stwierdziła w końcu z oburzeniem.

Dyrektor spojrzał na nią z wesołymi ognikami w oczach. - Niech się bawią póki mogą, Minerwo. Są młodzi, niech się wyszaleją – odparł z nikłym uśmieszkiem na ustach. Na odpowiedź profesora po fachu twarz McGonagall przybrała poważniejszy i surowszy wyraz.

- Łamią regulamin!

Dumbledore roześmiał się dobrodusznie, a następnie poprawił swoje okulary. - Minerwo – zaczął ponownie skupiając swój niebieski wzrok na profesorce obok – chyba nie zapomniałaś jak to było, kiedy ty miałaś tyle lat, co oni?

Twarz McGonagall przybrała odcień różu. - Ależ Albusie!

Dyrektor ponownie się roześmiał, zarówno z powodu nikłego oburzenia swojej pani profesor, ale również z racji, iż jeden z hogwarckich dowcipnisiów – _huncwotów_ – właśnie zaczął tańczyć kankana. Dziewczyna, zauważył Albus, przy której tańczył ten czarnowłosy chłopak jednak nie wyglądała na zadowoloną w przeciwieństwie do jej koleżanek, które robiły maślane oczy do tancerza. Ewentualnie, rudowłosa Lily Evans, której twarz przybrała odcień ciemniejszy niż dojrzałego pomidora, wstała i posyłając klątwę na Syriusza Blacka ruszyła do wyjścia z WS szybkim krokiem.

---

_5:16pm_

- Dzięki _Łapo,_ teraz to na pewno będę miał _o wiele_ _większe_ szanse u Lily – sarknął młody James Potter, posyłając przyjacielowi wściekłe spojrzenie. Jego czarne, niesforne włosy przysłoniły mu jednak widoczność, więc nie dostrzegł on szerokiego uśmiechu Syriusza. Ten zaś opadł na miejsce obok okularnika i poklepał go przyjaźnie po plecach, na co dwójka pozostałych huncwotów przewróciła oczami wzdychając przy tym.

- Chciałem ją tylko trochę rozruszać – orzekł Łapa ze swoim firmowym uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Toś go pocieszył, _Sirri_ – dołączył trzeci huncwot. Syriusz posłał mu zirytowane spojrzenie, kiedy usłyszał swoją ksywkę.

- Nie nazywaj mnie tak… _Remik_ – odparował przyjacielowi ze smirkiem.

To podziałało na Remusa Lupina jak kubeł zimnej wody, bowiem momentalnie spiął się, a usta zacisnął w wąską linię. - Dobra, _Łapo_ – sarknął Lupin, zwany również przez swoich najbliższych przyjaciół Lunatykiem.

- Nie było tak trudno, co nie? – spytał retorycznie Syriusz ponownie się uśmiechając.

- Szkoda tylko, że Lily teraz to na bank zacznie omijać Jamesa jak plagę egipską – dodał od siebie ostatni z huncwotów, Peter Pettigrew.

James spojrzał na Petera i zauważył, że on patrzył na niego z bladym półuśmiechem. Pettigrew był najniższy w całej grupie huncwotów oraz jako jedyny starał się nigdy nie pakować bezpośrednio w dowcipy, które robili. Na początku mu się to nie podobało, bowiem miał głupie uczucie, że Peter kumplował się z nimi tylko dla poklasku. Z latami aczkolwiek to się zmieniło, a James dostrzegł, że Peter po prostu był typem osoby cichej tudzież spokojnej, choć lubił przebywać w ich towarzystwie, co go nieco dziwiło. Mimo wszystko w Pettigrewie odnalazł przyjaciela gotowego zrobić niemalże wszystko. _Niemalże_ jednak było w tym stwierdzeniu słowem kluczowym, bo i tak często zdarzało mu się nie zgadzać z taktykami Syriusza czy niego samego, przez co ludzie najczęściej postrzegali go, jako wolnego strzelca, a nie część huncwotów.

- I nici z balu Halloweenowego. A było tak blisko – oświadczył z zawiedzeniem w głosie. Po chwili opuścił głowę na stół i trzy razy uderzył czołem o blat, wprawiając pobliską zastawę w ruch.

Pozostali huncwoci w tym czasie przyglądali się z półuśmiechami na twarzach poczynaniom przyjaciela. Ewentualnie Syriusz odciągnął Pottera od blatu, kiedy ten położył głowę na stole omal nie wkładając swoich czarnych włosów do pobliskiego talerza z zupą pomidorową.

- Nie przejmuj się, _Rogaty_. Jak kocha to wróci – powiedział na pocieszenie, otrzymał za to niedowierzające spojrzenie od Jamesa i dziwnie głupią, i jednocześnie zaskoczoną minę. – No, co?

- A jak nie kocha? – odparował Potter, przyglądając się szatynowi o stalowoszarych oczach. Tamten puścił mu oczko.

- Nie bój nic, nikt nie oprze się naszemu urokowi; _nawet Evans_.

- Chyba, że ma ona kogoś innego na oku – zawyrokował Remus. Kiedy tylko to powiedział wszyscy huncwoci spojrzeli na niego z niemymi pytaniami na twarzach. On wzruszył ramionami. – Spójrzcie tam. – Wskazał brodą w kierunku stołu Ślizgonów, a trzy pary oczu podążyły w tamtą stronę.

To, co zobaczyli sprawiło, że James niemalże zaczął kipieć ze złości. Jego dziewczyna marzeń, o którą walczył już trzeci rok z rzędu – od czwartej klasy Hogwartu – stała przy jednym końcu stołu Ślizgonów i wyglądała jakby z kimś rozmawiała. Oczywiście łatwo było zgadnąć, z kim. W Slytherinie była tylko jedna osoba, z którą Lily Evans mogłaby _chcieć _rozmawiać. Chociaż z tego, co pamiętał ponoć przestała się z _nim_ przyjaźnić na początku Hogwartu, kiedy to on nazwał ją _szlamą._

_Szlamą_. To słowo nawet w myślach nie przychodziło mu łatwo.

Aczkolwiek teraz przyglądając się jak twarz Evans rozjaśniła się, a jej usta wygięły w delikatny uśmiech zaczął się zastanawiać czy aby czegoś nie przeoczył w swoim ślepym wyścigu o serce Lily. Wkrótce po tym jak ruda przytaknęła, obróciła się na pięcie by wyjść szybkim krokiem z Sali. Niebawem po niej wstał i on. Severus Snape, _Smarkerus._ Jego długie, tłuste włosy i duży haczykowaty nos James potrafiłby rozpoznać nawet w ciemnym pomieszczeniu będąc ślepym. A teraz, w tej jednej chwili Potter miał bardzo wielką ochotę chwycić różdżkę by posłać go w nieskończoność, byle dalej od Lily Evans. Zanim jednak zdążył zrobić cokolwiek Ślizgon znikł za wrotami WS tak jak Gryfonka chwilę wcześniej. James nawet nie zauważył, że zacisnął w ciągu tych kilku sekund dłoń na swojej różdżce tak mocno, że aż mu kostki zbielały. Dostrzegli to za to pozostali huncwoci.

- Powoli, stary… Chyba nie chcesz się pozbawić swojego jedynego narzędzia zemsty? – spytał Syriusz, napotykając ciemne spojrzenie przyjaciela. Uśmiechnął się do niego tajemniczo i zmrużył oczy. – _Powrót huncwotów?_

Okularnik oddychał przez chwilę w ciszy, zastanawiając się nad propozycją Łapy. Prawda była taka, iż od prawie dwóch lat, jako huncwoci nie wykonali żadnego dowcipu na terenie Hogwartu, a było to za sprawą właśnie _Lily Evans_. James myślał, bowiem iż jeśli przestaną dowcipkować i się wygłupiać to ruda w końcu spojrzy na niego jak na potencjalnego kandydata na chłopaka. Widać mylił się, a dwa lata jedynie zmarnował na bycie grzecznym, dobrym chłopcem; czego nie można było powiedzieć o Syriuszu, który tak czy owak dowcipkował tu i ówdzie. W końcu po minucie, która dla Syriusza wydawała się być wiecznością, James wypuścił głośno powietrze opuszczając głowę tak, że jego teraz totalnie nieokiełznane włosy; które przeszły krótką chwilę wcześniej mały zabieg fryzjerski; zasłoniły mu czoło i opadły częściowo na oczy. Oczy, które nawet zza szkieł okularów zabłysły złośliwie.

Ostatecznie uśmiechnął się równie sardonicznie, co zmrużył swoje piwne spojrzenie. - Huncwoci wracają – zaczął przytakując nieznacznie, mówił szeptem, aby nikt inny nie dosłyszał.

Remus na tą nowinę westchnął tylko ciężko, aczkolwiek Peter uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha ukazując przy tym swoje nieco większe przednie zęby.

- Tak trzymać brachu, nareszcie przejrzałeś na oczy! – obwieścił głośno, wszem i wobec Syriusz. Posłał przy tym kilka oczek dziewczynom z domu Kruka, które akurat na niego spojrzały.

- Ćśś… - syknął James posyłając nieco zirytowane spojrzenie przyjacielowi. – Mam nawet idealny dzień na nasz wielki powrót.

Remus podparł się łokciami o blat stołu, aby móc oprzeć głowę na dłoniach wsłuchując się w to, co mówił przyjaciel. Peter i Syriusz zaś przysunęli się bliżej Pottera.

- Jaki dzień, Rogaś? Mów – ponaglił podekscytowany Black. Pettigrew przytaknął ukrywając swój głupkowaty uśmiech, który usilnie chciał się wydostać na światło dzienne.

James posłał im swój najbardziej diabelski uśmiech, na którego widok Black jedynie jeszcze bardziej nie mógł się doczekać_ tego_ dnia. - Piątek, bal Halloweenowy – powiedział ewentualnie konspiracyjnym szeptem. – To będzie nasz wielki powrót.

- A masz ty jakiś konkretny pomysł na dowcip, James? – spytał nagle Remus, co zaskoczyło pozostałą trójkę huncwotów. Lupin zazwyczaj próbował ich odciągnąć od robienia głupich i dziecinnych żartów, tak jak Pettigrew. Tymczasem teraz oboje wydawali się być tak samo podekscytowani jak Black, co jedynie utwierdziło Jamesa w przekonaniu, że robi właściwą rzecz.

_Choć serce nie sługa_, mruknął Potter w myśli. Wiedział, że po tym piątku jego szanse z Evans spadną do zera. _Raz się żyje, nie Evans to ktoś inny…_

_---_

_5:24pm_

- Więc to będzie powrót w wielkim stylu _Rogacza, Łapy, Lunatyka i Glizdogona_ – mówił z uśmiechem Peter idąc powoli wraz z przyjaciółmi u boku w stronę wrót od Wielkiej Sali.

Większość uczniów już dawno porozchodziła się do swoich Pokojów Wspólnych, aczkolwiek poniektórzy zostali nieco dłużej w Sali nadal ciesząc się ciepłymi posiłkami. Tymczasem ów czterech huncwotów miało pewne plany na spędzenie reszty dzisiejszego dnia, tudzież mięli właśnie zamiar udać się do Pokoju Życzeń, któregy odkryli trzy lata wstecz krążąc po ciemnych zaułkach szkoły. Z Jamesem na przedzie musieli omówić do końca wszystkie szczegóły ich dowcipu, a mottem przewodnim Pottera zawsze było, iż siła tkwi w szczegółach.

- Tak, dokładnie i tym razem cała nasza czwórka stanie się częścią tego dowcipu – odezwał się z uśmiechem Potter.

Już od dawna nie czuł się taki… _szczęśliwy_. Wiedział, że z boku to wyglądało jakby właśnie dostał gwiazdkę z nieba, trudno. Ale cieszył się i nie zamierzał się z tym kryć. Zresztą nie on jeden, nawet Remusowi udzielił się ten radosny nastrój. Lunatyk, który szedł po lewej stronie Syriusza posiadał leniwy uśmiech na twarzy, który James dostrzegł z łatwością, pomimo iż część jego twarzy zasłaniały gęste, kręcone włosy Łapy.

- I znowu będziemy rozchwytywani przez płeć piękną – oświadczył wzdychając dramatycznie Syriusz, chwilę potem roześmiał się pod nosem.

- Ty zawsze byłeś rozchwytywany – zauważył trafnie Remus. – Ty po prostu nie pozwalałeś o sobie zapomnieć.

Tym razem James się roześmiał.

- Czego nie można powiedzieć o was, _moi drodzy przyjaciele_. Będziemy musieli przypomnieć waszą legendę…

Peter uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. - Tak, legendę – mruknął smętnie, Syriusz spojrzał na Pettigrewa unosząc brwi.

- Nie martw się Petey nie zapomniałem o tobie – powiedział kładąc dłoń na włosach blondyna. Glizdek strząsnął rękę przyjaciela zanim tamten zdążył rozczochrać jego długie włosy. Pokręcił głową przewracając oczami.

- Dziękuję za ofertę Syriusz, ale ja sobie odpuszczę.

Black zrobił urażoną minę. - To bolało – powiedział łamiącym się głosem Łapa, kątem dłoni wytarł niewidzialną łzę, ale już po chwili na jego twarzy ponownie zawitał ten huncwocki uśmiech, który nie zwiastował nic dobrego. – Czemu nie?

Peter wzruszył ramionami nagle czując się zawstydzonym. - Nie chce i tyle.

Syriusz już otwierał usta, gdy wtrącił się James widząc przyjaciela w opałach. - Weź przestań, Łapa. Nie potrzebujemy historyjek na nasz temat… My sami, osobiście jesteśmy legendą – stwierdził z dumą. Mało wtedy jeszcze wiedział, że miał kompletną rację. – Zobaczycie, kiedyś za parędziesiąt lat. Będziemy legendą rozpowszechnianą w murach tego zamku z pokolenia na pokolenie, jako najprzystojniejsi żartownisie istnienia szkoły. Ja, Łapa, Lunatyk, nawet ty Glizdek – powiedział uśmiechając się szeroko do swojego wciąż zawstydzonego przyjaciela.

Pettigrew uśmiechnął się szeroko i przytaknął. - Tak.

- No to, co chłopcy? – Syriusz zarzucił ramiona na barki Remusa i Petera. – Idziemy trochę poplanować.

- Poplanować? – powtórzył po przyjacielu Lunatyk, uniósł brwi. – Istnieje w ogóle takie słowo?

Syriusz ponownie udał urażonego. - Oczywiście!

- To chciałbym zobaczyć słownik, z którego je wytrzasnąłeś – oświadczył z chytrym uśmieszkiem na kącikach ust Lupin, Peter zaczął się podśmiewać pod nosem z niedoli szatyna w opałach.

Tamten posłał blondynowi tylko zirytowane spojrzenie. - I taki z ciebie przyjaciel, Peter. I pomyśleć, że chciałem ci pomóc z płcią pię…

James nagle wybuchł niepohamowanym śmiechem przerywając Syriuszowi w pół słowa. Ten spojrzał na okularnika zaciskając mocno usta i marszcząc czoło, co jedynie spowodowało jeszcze więcej śmiechu.

- Bardzo śmieszne, James – burknął Black unosząc brwi oraz krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej. Wtedy też poczuł coś dziwnego, zupełnie jakby… _piersi?_ Unosząc, więc powoli ręce w górę i dół ponownie poczuł dwie, całkiem spore wypukłości na swoim ciele. W ciągu ułamka sekundy jego twarz zrobiła się blada, a on sam przełykając ciężko ślinę odważył się spojrzeć w dół. - AARGHH!

Pobliscy uczniowie, którzy mieli okazje widzieć tudzież słyszeć okrzyk rozpaczy największego kobieciarza w szkole zaczęli ryczeć ze śmiechu na jego przerażoną minę jak też samoczynne obmacywanie się.

- Nie to nie możliwe! Nie… NIE! – wył Black rozpaczliwie przyglądając się swojej sylwetce. Ostatecznie spojrzał na pozostałą trójkę huncwotów.

James stał i wgryzał się w ramię dodatkowo uderzając wolną dłonią w pierś biednego Petera, który sam próbował powstrzymywać się przed wybuchem śmiechu. Remus natomiast patrzył wszędzie dookoła tylko nie na dawnego Syriusza.

- P-pomóc z p-płcią p-p-piękną, co nie Sirri? – wydobył z siebie na tyle na ile mógł James, a po chwili ponownie zaniósł się śmiechem.

- Ładna z ciebie laska, Black! – krzyknął ktoś w Sali.

- Chodź na jeden szybki..! – zawołał ktoś inny.

Syriusz zacisnął pięści, a jego twarz pociemniała ze złości.

- A może trójkącik..? – dobiegło z tyłu Sali.

- Zamknijcie się, _wszyscy_! To nie jest śmieszne – zawył w końcu Syriusz, choć nawet jego głos się zmienił z głębokiego chłopięcego, na cieńszy damski.

- Teraz to nie Syriusz tylko Sylwia!

Black odwrócił się do Remusa. Tamten wzruszył ramionami powoli zaczynając się śmiać.

- Pasuje.

- Remus błagam przestań, zaraz popuszczę! – syknął przez śmiech James, jego oczy i twarz były czerwone, a po policzkach samoczynnie płynęły łzy.

- Panie Black… Ykhm… Panno… Proszę iść do SS, coś na to poradzimy – zawyrokował Dumbledore ze swojego miejsca przy stole nauczycielskim.

Syriusz przytaknął szybko, a następnie jeszcze szybciej opuścił salę zostawiając pozostałych huncwotów na granicy śmierci poprzez hiperwentylację.

- To było dobre – orzekł Remus, który jako pierwszy zapanował nad salwami śmiechu. Peter i James aczkolwiek jeszcze miewali z tym problem.

- Tak – dołączył Potter biorąc głęboki wdech, chwilę potem ponownie się zaśmiał. – Muszę pogratulować Evans, to było boskie…

- Syriusz a la Sylwia – wtrącił Pettigrew. – Dlaczego Sylwia?

Lupin wzruszył ramionami. - Nie wiem, pierwsze lepsze, co mi przyszło do głowy.

- Hm…

- James?

- Tak?

- Chyba będziemy mieli małe opóźnienie.

- Ta… Właśnie nad tym myślałem.

- I?

James spojrzał na Remusa. - I uważam, że mimo wszystko dzisiaj idziemy do PŻ – stwierdził z uśmiechem. – Mam nadzieję, że Syriusz do nas dotrze…

- Albo Sylwia – dodał Lupin tym razem poważnie. – Czar, którego użyła Lily może potrzebować trochę czasu zanim minie.

- Co przez to rozumiesz? – wtrącił Peter otwierając szeroko oczy.

- Nie sądzę, aby można było go odwrócić.

Usta Pottera otworzyły się, a Pettigrew pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą. Huncwoci jednak mieli to do siebie, że od czasu do czasu lubili i ponabijać się z siebie nawzajem pod warunkiem jednak, że nie było to nic trwałego. A stan Syriusza był _tymczasowy._

- Minie do piątku? – spytał z nadzieją w głosie James. Lunatyk wzruszył ramionami w bezsilnym geście.

- Nie mam pojęcia, to zależy od czaru i tego, kto go wykonał.

- Wiedziałem, że to się źle skończy – zaobserwował Glizdek przejeżdżając dłonią po swoich nieco przydługich, ciemnych blond włosach. – Mówiłem, aby ją zostawił w spokoju…

Remus posłał mu spojrzenie zrozumienia, ile razy on to przerabiał.

- Miejmy nadzieję, że jednak go odczarują – dodał po chwili zamyślenia okularnik.

- Oby – zawtórował mu Peter. – To, co? Idziemy do PŻ?

Dwójka pozostałych huncwotów spojrzała po sobie, a następnie przytaknęła.

- Idziemy – zawyrokował James ruszając ponownie przed siebie. Nawet nie zauważył, że byli dopiero w połowie drogi do wyjścia z WS, kiedy to czar Lily zaczął działać na Syriuszu. Aczkolwiek nie przejmując się tym ani trochę, ruszył dalej myśląc nad ich powrotnym dowcipem z błogim, nieco szaleńczym uśmieszkiem na ustach i znikomym obłędem w oczach.

---

_5:30pm_

Hogwarcki zegar wybił wpół do szóstej i w tym samym momencie oślepiający biały błysk, przypominający nieco mini eksplozję jądrową wypełnił Wielką Salę. W ciągu ułamka sekundy; kiedy widoczność się unormowała; profesorowie byli na równych nogach, gnając w stronę gdzie wydawało się być epicentrum wybuchu.

James, Peter i Remus przechodzili obok stołu Ravenclawu, gdy w jednej chwili oślepiło ich białe światło, a potem zerwał się nad nimi podmuch wiatru. _Wiatr?_ Myśleli wszyscy zaskoczeni, bowiem jak w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu mógł być wiatr? Chwilę później to się wyjaśniło, a dokładniej w momencie jak blask stracił swoją siłę rażenia i Gryfoni na powrót mogli otworzyć oczy. Wtedy też miodowe i dwie pary piwnych oczu zobaczyły w miejscu zaczarowanego sufitu, który zawsze przypominał piękne, błogie niebo; ciemne burzowe, niemalże czarne chmury, które przybierały kształt jakiegoś wiru. Niebawem ukształtował się lej, który pognał wprost na przerażonych uczniów, którzy wciąż nie wiedzieli, co się dzieje.

- Co to jest?! – przekrzykiwał wiatr Remus, spoglądając na granatowe niebo.

- Nie mam bladego pojęcia, ale lepiej się stąd zbierajmy – orzekł twardo Peter, widząc kątem oka kilkoro uczniów, którzy już opuszczali salę.

James ważył propozycję Glizdka przez chwilę. - Ja zostanę, może to Śmierciożercy… - oświadczył, spoglądając hardo w miejsce, gdzie wir złączył się z podłogą.

W tej samej chwili salę ponownie rozświetlił blask, tym razem jednak wyładowań elektrycznych, które zaczęły być rozsiewane dookoła. Kilka o mało nie trafiło Remusa i Jamesa, którzy stali z różdżkami w rękach, przygotowani na najgorsze. Przez kilkanaście kolejnych sekund trójka Gryfonów walczyła z siłami natury, aż nagle wszystko ustało.

- Woof!

- Aaah!

- Whoaa!

Rogacz i Lunatyk na dźwięk zdumionego głosu przyjaciela odruchowo odwrócili się w jego stronę. Aczkolwiek nie byli przygotowani na niespodziankę, która ich czekała, kiedy to zrobili. Otóż Peter nie był sam i wydawało się, że trzymał w ramionach – niepewnie, ale zawsze – dziewczynę, która trzymała się go kurczowo jakby od tego zależał koniec świata. Jakby tego było mało u stóp Glizdka leżał jakiś płowy blondyn z twarzą w posadzce.

- Uhm… Chłopaki? – powiedział powoli Peter.

James wraz z Remusem przyglądali mu się przez moment z zaskoczeniem wypisanym na twarzach. Ostatecznie ciemny blondyn pokręcił głową chowając różdżkę, a okularnik uniósł brwi uśmiechając się łobuzersko.

- A Syriusz twierdził, że potrzebujesz pomocy, kiedy to laski same wpadają ci w ramiona!

Pettigrew zaczerwienił się po czubki swoich jasnych włosów.

- A tak w ogóle to, kim jest owa niewiasta w twoich ramionach? – zastanowił się po chwili Potter.

Bujne, kręcone i brązowe włosy tej dziewczyny rozpoznałby wszędzie. Znaczyło to więc, że jej nie znał, co jednak tworzyło kolejne pytanie: dlaczego miała ona na sobie gryfońskie szaty?

- Nie mam bladego pojęcia, Rogacz… - odpowiedział prosto Pettigrew. Spojrzał swoimi piwnymi oczami na czubek głowy dziewczyny, którą wciąż trzymał na rękach i potrząsnął nią nieznacznie.

Hermiona nadal trzymając się z całych sił osoby, którą myślała, że jest Malfoy w końcu otworzyła oczy. Zamrugała nimi szybko, kiedy spostrzegła, że osoba ją trzymająca to nie blondyn ze Slytherinu tylko Gryfon. Uniosła, więc twarz by zobaczyć, kto był jej wybawcą i kiedy to uczyniła jej jasne, bursztynowe oczy napotkały głębokie piwne.

Twarz chłopaka, na którego najwidoczniej wpadła była zarumieniona, ale i bez tego mogła bez problemu stwierdzić, że posiadał on oliwkową cerę, zupełnie jak ona sama. Oprócz piwnych oczu, dłuższych włosów koloru ciemnego blond i blizny idącej przez jego lewy łuk brwiowy dostrzegła również, że posiadał on nieco większe przednie zęby, kiedy uśmiechnął się do niej uprzejmie. Jednak, co było najdziwniejsze, Hermiona go nie rozpoznała, a z całą pewnością należał on do starszego rocznika…

- Uhm… Cześć – powiedział do niej nieznajomy Gryfon niepewnie.

Ona puściła poły jego szaty równocześnie czerwieniąc się nieznacznie. Chłopak ostrożnie pomógł jej stanąć na własnych nogach, kiedy to usłyszeli cichy pomruk gdzieś z okolic podłogi. Momentalnie cała czwórka spojrzała na posadzkę, gdzie nadal leżał blondyn ze Slytherinu. Granger rozpoznała go od razu, jako Draco Malfoy'a.

- Nie chcę przeszkadzać – wtrącił nagle głos, od którego brunetkę przeszedł dreszcz, choć wydawał się być o ton wyższy niż pamiętała - ale jak się nazywasz? Nie kojarzę cię stąd, jesteś nowa?

James przyglądał się reakcji dziewczyny. Dostrzegł, iż na ułamek sekundy jej spojrzenie rozszerzyło się, aczkolwiek już po chwili jej twarz na powrót przybrała stoicki spokój. Zauważył też, że była ranna. Hermiona za to myślała gorączkowo wciąż uparcie przyglądając się leżącemu blondynowi, jakby miał on zaraz jej podać najodpowiedniejsze wyjście z tej całej sytuacji. Jednak ku jej niezadowoleniu Ślizgon tylko ponownie mruknął coś niezrozumiale pod nosem.

- Halo? Jest tam, kto? Chyba nie jesteś głucha? – odezwał się ponownie tym razem z lekką irytacją Potter.

Brunetka zignorowała go, jedynie szybko klęcząc nad blondynem. Wiedziała, że sytuacja, w jakiej _oboje_ się znaleźli była zła, bardzo zła. Bowiem jeśli się nie myliła – co bywało bardzo rzadkim przypadkiem – to ona i Malfoy znaleźli się w _przeszłości_. W jaki sposób, nie potrafiła powiedzieć… Faktem jednak pozostawało, że chłopakiem, który ją trzymał – odniosła dziwne wrażenie – musiał być Peter Pettigrew, jeden z huncwotów; tudzież dokładnie ten, który w niedalekiej _przyszłości_ zdradzi Lily i Jamesa.

Starając się teraz o tym nie myśleć, Hermiona przełknęła ciężko ślinę i potrząsnęła Ślizgonem. - Mal…ton – powiedziała gryząc się w język. _O mało brakowało…_

- Zostaw go, to Ślizgon – odezwał się zdziwiony Lupin.

Hermiona zacisnęła mocniej wargi kompletnie ignorując obecność Gryfonów by ponownie potrząsnąć blondynem. - Malton – powtórzyła już pewniej. Ten powoli zaczął się przebudzać.

- Skoro umiesz mówić, to głucha raczej nie jesteś – powiedział okularnik, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej. Nadal przyglądał się skulonej postaci dziewczyny, jednak teraz nie potrafił powiedzieć czy była zaskoczona, czy nie. Bowiem długie, kręcone pukle przysłoniły jej całą twarz.

Peter pokręcił nieznacznie głową nie wiedząc, co sądzić o tej dziwnej dziewczynie, na co Remus uśmiechnął się.

- James, nie wiem czy zauważyłeś, ale ona ignoruje cię _umyślnie_ – stwierdził Lunatyk, posyłając rozbawione spojrzenie przyjacielowi.

James uniósł brwi. - Nie widzę powodu, _dla którego_ miałaby mnie ignorować, ona to nie _Evans_ – orzekł hardo, Hermionie zrobiło się gorąco.

- Może ci pomóc? – spytał huncwot stojący obok niej, ona spojrzała na niego i otrzymała ciepły, przyjacielski uśmiech.

- N-nie… Nie trzeba – odparła nadal będąc w szoku. To było nie do pomyślenia, że właśnie obcuje z ludźmi z przeszłości! Czy aby nie zakłóciła linii czasu? A co jeśli właśnie w tym momencie zmieniła przyszłość Harry'ego? Bojąc się poznać odpowiedzi na te pytania na powrót spojrzała na Ślizgona, który o dziwo był już kompletnie przytomny i wpatrywał się w nią jakby chciał ją zasztyletować na miejscu. - No nareszcie – stwierdziła, wzdychając. Malfoy podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, nie odrywając od niej swojego morderczego spojrzenia. – Posłuchaj, mamy problem… - zaczęła powoli i spokojnie.

Malfoy jednak nie miał zamiaru jej słuchać. Szybko, więc wstając wydobył różdżkę i skierował ją na zaskoczoną Gryfonkę, która nawet nie zdążyła mrugnąć. - Słowo, _Granger_ i przysięgam, że poślę twoją szlamowatą dupę w darmowy rejs dookoła świata – sarknął niemalże bordowy ze złości.

W ciągu ułamka sekundy w stronę Ślizgona skierowane zostały trzy różdżki, będące w posiadaniu huncwotów.

- Nie sądzę – orzekł chłodno James Potter i uśmiechnął się złośliwie do Ślizgona, który odwrócił się do niego z równie paskudnym uśmiechem.

- A co Potter, boisz się o swoją szlamcię?

James zbity z tropu uniósł brew w górę. - Moją szlamcię?

_O nie!_ Przemknęło przez myśl Hermiony. _Malfoy myśli, że to Harry…_

Ślizgon roześmiał się gardłowo i oschle. - Przyznaj się, _Potty_… U was to rodzinne, nie?

Remus z Peterem popatrzyli na Draco jak na głupka, tudzież Jamesa komentarz tylko rozzłościł.

- Stop! – wtrąciła Hermiona. Korzystając z chwili, kiedy Malfoy nie zwracał na nią uwagi wstała i wydobyła swoją różdżkę. Nakierowała ją na Ślizgona, który posłał jej kolejne z serii mrożących krew w żyłach spojrzenie. Musiała zapobiec kompletnej katastrofie, dlatego też polegając na inteligencji blondyna, postanowiła go nakierować na ten sam tor myśli, który ona obrała. - To nie jest _ten_ czas – powiedziała spoglądając prosto w zimne oczy Draco. Na ułamek sekundy, kątem oka spojrzała w stronę Pottera, który stał przyglądając się akcji z wciąż wyciągniętą różdżką. Hermiona nie wiedziała ile czasu minęło, a Malfoy nadal nie załapał jej znaczenia tego zdania. - To nie _**ten**_ czas – powtórzyła dobitnie.

Tym razem podziałało, bowiem blondyn spojrzał po kolei po wszystkich uczestnikach zajścia. Najpierw jego szary wzrok trafił na Pettigrewa, później na Lupina, aż w końcu najdłużej zatrzymał go na Potterze. Kiedy dotarło w końcu całe znaczenie do podświadomości Ślizgona, pobladł spoglądając na Gryfonkę. - Nie możliwe! NIE MOŻLIWE! – warknął, opuszczając różdżkę.

Brunetka odetchnęła z ulgą. Jeden kryzys zażegnany, co nadal pozostawiało do rozwiązania tysiąc innych, z ich powrotem do domu na czele. - Ale prawdziwe – odparła zmęczona, czuła jak policzek i czoło w okolicy brwi piekły ją niemiłosiernie. Nie wspominając o nacięciach, które posiadała na dłoniach, kostkach… Właściwie Merlin jeden tylko wiedział gdzie jeszcze.

Huncwoci również opuścili różdżki, aczkolwiek przyglądali się uważnie poczynaniom Ślizgona spod przymrużonych powiek.

- Teraz nie jesteś już taki pyskaty, Ślizgonie? – zaatakował James, posyłając wyzywające spojrzenie blondynowi. Tamten zmrużył swoje ślepia niebezpiecznie, spoglądając na przyszłego ojca swojego największego, szkolnego wroga oraz zacisnął usta w wąską linię. Ostatecznie na powrót odwrócił się do brunetki.

- Idziemy – rozkazał lodowato. Przechodząc obok Granger, chwycił ją za ramię ciągnąc tym samym za sobą. Ona właściwie nie miała nic przeciwko temu. Dlatego też nie opierała mu się zbytnio, bo tak naprawdę sama nie miała pojęcia jak wydostać się z towarzystwa huncwotów.

Jednak nim Draco zdążył zrobić dobre dziewięć kroków, potknął się i przewrócił na posadzkę z głośnym hukiem. Hermiona otworzyła usta z wrażenia, a następnie obróciła twarz. Zobaczyła tam uśmiechającego się złośliwie Jamesa, którego oczy zabłysły na sekundę. Ona jednakże podeszła do Ślizgona. Mimo wszystko próbowała mu pomóc wstać, co oczywiście on utrudniał.

- Zostaw – syknął blondyn, patrząc na posadzkę. – Sam sobie poradzę…

Brunetka pokręciła głową delikatnie, ale stanowczo. - Teraz nie czas na bycie upartym Mal…ton – zaczęła półszeptem, aby tylko on ją słyszał. – Dobrze wiesz, że nie możemy z nimi się zadawać. Nie możemy _nic_ zmienić…

- Co i tak nie uczyni cię prawdziwą czarownicą – odparował jadowicie, uśmiechając się półgębkiem.

Gdyby nie fakt, że była uwięziona w przeszłości, na Merlin jeden wiedział jak długo, to od razu odpuściłaby sobie tego nadętego, arystokratycznego bubka. Wiedziała jednak, że tylko on jej pozostał po tym, co niegdyś było jej _teraźniejszością_. Dochodził do tego też fakt, iż nie była do końca pewna czy aby Malfoy czegoś nie wygada, co mogłoby być katastroficzne w skutkach zarówno dla niej jak i dla niego samego.

- A ciebie uczciwym Ślizgonem – odparowała na jego atak. Wzięła głęboki wdech i wydech, uspokajając troszkę swoje zszargane nerwy. – Jesteśmy w niezłym pasztecie, dobrze to wiesz. Tak samo jak to, że nie mamy prawa ingerować w to, co jest nieuniknione…

Ślizgon wydawał się trawić jej słowa przez jakiś czas, zauważyła przy tym, że skrzywił się mocno. Uśmiechnęła się na to blado, wiedziała, że Malfoy podzieli jej zdanie, zresztą nie miał innego wyboru będąc jedynym synem Lucjusza Malfoy'a i Narcyzy Black.

W końcu syknął ociężale swoją odpowiedź. - Niestety wiem… - Zwrócił swoje szare oczy w kierunku twarzy Gryfonki. – Ale to i tak nie czyni cię równą mi, _szlamo._

Hermiona zacisnęła mocno piąstki. - Musimy odnaleźć jakiś sposób, aby wrócić do domu – powiedziała po chwili, kiedy Draco zaczął wstawać. Ona podniosła się sekundę po nim.

Malfoy potarł tył głowy dłonią krzywiąc się przy tym, a następnie spojrzał na brunetkę unosząc jedną arystokratyczną brew. - I to jak najszybciej. Nie mam zamiaru ani _ochoty_ przebywać w innym wymiarze czasowym z największą wiem-to-wszystko ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie! – wysyczał złośliwie.

- Czy musisz obrażać mnie na każdym kroku, Mal...ton? – odezwała się głośniej.

Malfoy słysząc inne nazwisko uniósł brew w niemym pytaniu. Granger posłała mu tylko spojrzenie mówiące _'powiem ci później'_. Ślizgon wygiął usta i już je otwierał, gdy usłyszał tupot butów o posadzkę. Ktoś się zbliżał w zastraszającym tempie w ich stronę. Bynajmniej nie była to jedna osoba. Odwracając się, więc w tamtą stronę Malfoy zobaczył dyrektora szkoły z kilkoma profesorami u boku gnającego wprost do nich. Odchylając głowę w tył napotkał szeroko otwarte oczy Granger. Gdyby jej nie znał parę dobrych lat, to pomyślały, że dziewczyna jest spokojna i opanowana, gdzie tak naprawdę w środku cała drżała ze strachu.

- Co teraz, Omnibusie?

--- --- ---

_**Środa,  
**__01 listopada, 1976r._

_3:56am_

W ciemnym pomieszczeniu, którym było chwilowe dormitorium Hermiony usłyszeć można było jak dziewczyna kręciła się z boku na bok. Tej nocy spała zaledwie kilka godzin, a nadejście leczniczego snu utrudniał jej natłok myśli, jaki umiejętnie zaprzątał jej umysł.

Po raz kolejny się obracając, a wzrokiem napotykając wyłącznie ciemność, wzięła głęboki oddech. Mimochodem odwróciła się na wznak by spojrzeć w równie ponury baldachim, który znajdował się nad jej łóżkiem. Niestety i to nie pomogło odgonić myśli; jej mózg pracował na pełnych i przyśpieszonych obrotach. Właściwie sama sobie się dziwiła, że miała w sobie na tyle siły, iż przeżyła rozmowę w gabinecie dyrektora. Bowiem w tamtych chwilach była tak zdenerwowana, iż nawet przez myśl jej przemknęło, że zaraz zemdleje. Z drugiej strony na domiar złego dopadły ją mdłości powodowane wciąż tym samym, pojawiającym się znikąd, dziwnym odorem.

_Rozmowę, która trwała dużo dłużej niźli się spodziewałam_, stwierdziła ubolewając nad tym. _I była o wiele cięższa…_

Kiedy ona i Malfoy, sposobem ignorowania huncwotów, uwolnili się od nich okazało się, że profesor Dumbledore był już w drodze. Szybko wszystko ogarniając, milczała jedynie przyglądając się wartkim ruchom dyrektora oraz nauczycieli. Jak się spodziewała McGonagall zainteresowała się bardziej trójką huncwotów, która nadal stała szepcąc coś między sobą i wkrótce tamci byli przesłuchiwani, co do całego tego niespotykanego zajścia. Jednak sam dyrektor nie spieszył się do Pottera i pozostałych, on zatrzymał się przed nią samą i Ślizgonem, a swój zaintrygowany wzrok skupił na ich twarzach. Z początku wydawało jej się, że zauważyła w niebieskich oczach profesora dziki błysk jednak, gdy zamrugała już go nie było, a jego zawsze uśmiechnięta twarz była dziwnie obojętna – co kompletnie nie pasowało do Albusa Dumbledore.

Toteż wkrótce potem rozpoczął się koszmar. Nie dość, że dyrektor spytał ich czy są odpowiedzialni za to, co się stało z WS i zaczął łypać na nich groźnie okiem to dodatkowo utkwił swój wzrok na ich szatach szkolnych, w których wciąż byli. Już wtedy przełykając ciężko ślinę, Hermiona domyśliła się, że będzie ich czekać długa rozmowa – sam na sam – z Albusem Dumbledore. I nie pomyliła się. Ledwie zdążyła odzyskać panowanie nad swoim drżącym głosem, dyrektor obwieścił, iż zaprasza ją i jej towarzysza do swojego gabinetu. Draco, który wyglądał na równie spetryfikowanego jak ona posłał jej wtedy niepewne spojrzenie. Na jego nieme pytanie przełykając ciężko ślinę, przytaknęła szybko.

To, co się działo później było jak nieudana parodia dramatu szekspirowskiego. W ciągu następnych kilkunastu minut wraz z Malfoy'em znaleźli się w gabinecie dyrektora. Było w nim chłodno, ale to zapewne spowodowane było tym, iż ogień w kominku wygasł jakiś czas temu. Na ścianach wisiały obrazy, na których drzemały postacie poprzednich dziekanów Hogwartu. Rozpoznała ich od razu, bowiem ich portrety powieszone były w kolejności, w której po kolei obejmowali oni stanowiska. Nim tak do końca zdążyła przyjrzeć się pozostałej części pomieszczenia, Dumbledore zarzucił _Silenco _by następnie spojrzeć na nich twardo.

_Kim jesteście?  
__Jak się tu znaleźliście?  
__Co wydarzyło się w Wielkiej Sali?  
__Ile macie lat?  
__Skąd macie szaty Hogwartu?_

To były tylko nieliczne pytania, które wtedy padły i na które musiała odpowiedzieć. Malfoy o dziwo siedział cicho, co skłaniało ją jeszcze bardziej ku myśli, że sytuacja, w której się znaleźli była _naprawdę_ poważna. Będąc tutaj nie mieli prawa choćby na jeden, najmniejszy błąd. Gdyż, mógłby on sprawić, że _teraźniejszość_, którą oni znali i się w niej wychowali po prostu przestałaby istnieć, albo zmienić się diametralnie. A ona, będąc Hermioną Granger – przyjaciółką Złotego Chłopca Gryffindoru, nie mogła do tego dopuścić.

Teraz jak nad tym wszystkim myślała, nieco spokojniej i bez nerwów mogła z całą pewnością powiedzieć, iż była _zła _na samą siebie. Mogła dużo lepiej przeprowadzić tą rozmowę z dyrektorem, kiedy wtedy z ledwością odpowiadała na każde jego pytanie. W rezultacie małe przesłuchanie skończyło się na przyznaniu się przez nią i Malfoy'a, że są z przyszłości, ale nie potrafią oni powiedzieć, w jaki sposób się cofnęli w czasie. Mina, jaką obdarzył ich wtedy sam Albus Percival Wulfryk Brian Dumbledore mówiła jasno oraz wyraźnie, że nie do końca im wierzył. O mały włos Malfoy, właśnie wtedy nie zdradził dyrektorowi połowy zdarzeń, które dopiero nastąpią, a zaczął je tak: _„Dnia 31 października 1981r. Czarny Pan…"_ To wystarczyło, aby dyrektor zmrużył swoje oczy niebezpiecznie i przerwał srodze Ślizgonowi. Ku jej zdziwieniu, Dumbledore uwierzył im dopiero wtenczas. Zmienił on też swoje nastawienie wobec nich, z początku był srogi oraz groźny, tudzież po tych kilku godzinach rozmów ewentualnie porzucił _tą maskę_ i na powrót stał się wesołym, radosnym dyrektorem. Który tak samo jak oni ostatecznie zasiadł w ciszy, próbując rozwikłać łamigłówkę. Nie trwało to długo, bo blondyn poruszył się niespokojnie po paru minutach i spytał czy zwykłe eliksiry mogą mieć moc przenoszenia w czasie.

Hermiona mrużąc oczy przemyślała pomysł Malfoy'a, a niespożyte ilości książek, które przeczytała pomogły jej w tym. Ewentualnie otworzyła nieznacznie usta by odpowiedzieć, ale wyręczył ją sam Albus. Oczywiście ona wiedziała, że odpowiedź jest _pozytywna_, aczkolwiek wysłuchała grzecznie teorii, którą przedstawił im dyrektor. Prawdę powiedziawszy, nie wierzyła tak do końca w to, iż jakikolwiek wywar mógłby mieć taką moc, jednakże tą myśl zachowała dla siebie. Malfoy natomiast wydawał się główkować nad czymś mocno po usłyszeniu odpowiedzi, co wywnioskowała po pół-grymasie, pół-zaskoczeniu, po czym przełykając ślinę spojrzał po nich i spytał o coś, co ona sama przeoczyła.

- _Mówił pan dyrektor, że eliksir do podróżowania w czasie jest suszony i dopiero __**potem**__ używany, jako proszek do zmieniaczy-czasu… Wspomniał pan również, że dopóki jest w stanie płynnym, proszę wybaczyć o wyrażenie: cuchnie jak zgniły gumochłon. Czy jest to porównywalne z tym odorem?_

Po tym wstał, nawet tutaj w przeszłości z sobie tylko znaną arystokratyczną gracją i podszedł do dyrektora wyciągając w jego kierunku jedną, bladą dłoń. Oczywiście, Malfoy miał rację, a Dumbledore pod wpływem nieprzyjemnego zapachu zamrugał szybko oczami, w których zebrały się łzy. Draco westchnął ociężale wracając na swoje miejsce i tak samo jak ona czekał na werdykt dyrektora. Chociaż Granger zaczęła się zastanawiać czy aby ona chce go poznać. I niestety było dokładnie tak jak oboje przypuszczali, dyrektor osądził '_tak, to jest wysoce prawdopodobne, że użyliście eliksiru do przenoszenia się w czasie'_.

Pozostawała jeszcze sprawa, kiedy go użyli, oni nawet nie mięli przepisu, a co dopiero… I nagle, przypomniała sobie wydarzenie z przed kilku dni, kiedy to Ślizgon siedzący obok niej i ona przygotowywali wywar zamroczenia. Wyzwał ją wtedy, że jakiś składnik śmierdział. Czy to było właśnie to, nie miała pojęcia, ale lepiej zawsze spytać i w razie, czego dowiedzieć się czegoś nowego niżeli ślepo szukać drogi powrotnej. Z drugiej strony, pamiętała jak posiadała zmieniacz-czasu w trzeciej klasie. Kiedy to z Harrym ratowali Syriusza… Znienacka oblał ją zimny strach, czy to znaczyło, że ona już tu zostanie? Że tak samo jak ze zmieniaczem-czasu będzie musiała żyć przez najbliższych dwadzieścia lat w przeszłości, aż do dnia, kiedy zniknie? Ona, będąc osobą logiczną zaczynała coraz bardziej się plątać w swoich własnych zamysłach, które rodziły się jeden za drugim w jej głowie. Osobiście zaczęła żałować, że zawsze musi myśleć o wszystkich _za i przeciw_, a nie tak jak Harry czy Ginny zdać się na_ instynkt_. Ostatecznie porzucając swój wewnętrzny konflikt, spytała powoli dyrektora czy mógłby znaleźć przepis na wywar do właśnie tego eliksiru. Nie spodziewała się jednakże natychmiastowego _'nie'_ z jego strony i szczerze zdziwiła się, dlaczego nie chciał im pomóc w tej kwestii.

Będąc sobą zaczęła mu tłumaczyć, iż kiedy ona oraz siedzący obok niej Ślizgon, który posłał jej mrożące krew spojrzenie i grymas na twarzy, pracowali przy eliksirze zamroczenia _on_ prawdopodobnie użył nieodpowiedniego składnika, który był odpowiedzialny za ich przenosiny w czasie. Miała nadzieję, że to go przekona. Odpowiedź otrzymała dopiero po minucie, aczkolwiek było to zwykłe '_ja się tym zajmę, panno Granger_'. Oczywiście nie tego się spodziewała, ani też tego, co usłyszała następne.

_- A teraz, przejdziemy do spraw teraźniejszych. Jesteście tutaj, macie po szesnaście lat i byliście już przydzieleni do domów. Sądzę, że nie chcecie zaprzepaścić swojej edukacji, nawet pod wpływem tych dziwnych wydarzeń. Dlatego też uważam, że powinniście zacząć uczęszczać na lekcje…_

Nie wiedziała, co na to odrzec, zresztą Draco siedzący obok zrobił równie zdziwioną minę, co ona.

_- Wierzę, że wiecie, jakie możecie ponieść konsekwencje, jeśli coś zaczniecie zmieniać…_

I dlaczego spojrzał na nią uważnie, kiedy to powiedział?

_- Myślę, że mogę wam na tyle zaufać, iż nie będziecie rozpowiadać wszem i wobec, że jesteście z innego czasu. Tudzież, nie macie tutaj zupełnie nic, ani nikogo… Uczniom może również wydać się nieco podejrzane, że prawie w połowie semestru Hogwart przyjął nowych uczniów. Pozostaje też kwestia waszych nazwisk. Pan, panie Malfoy ma arystokratyczne nazwisko, którego korzenie sięgają wiele pokoleń wstecz…_

W ten sposób rozpoczęła się kolejna godzina rozmów, tym razem na temat ich tożsamości oraz przybycia do szkoły. Ostatecznie Draco przybrał nazwisko, którym nazwała go kilkakrotnie Hermiona, a ona sama została zmuszona pozostać przy swoim.

_- Książki, pióra, kociołek i pozostałe rzeczy wam potrzebne na razie otrzymacie z naszego składziku. Jednak w najbliższych dniach postaram się o zakup nowych. Problem może być z ubiorem, niestety… Ale na to jakoś poradzimy, najbliższa wyprawa do Hogsmeade jest teraz w niedzielę. Dostaniecie trochę pieniędzy, za które sobie coś wybierzecie. Pozostaje jeszcze kwestia waszego zakwaterowania…_

Na szczęście dyrektor szybko znalazł także na to rozwiązanie. Wkrótce potem pożegnał nowych uczniów każąc im zajść na sekundkę do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. To był dopiero ten moment, w którym zarówno ona jak też _Malton _poczuli jak boli ich niemalże każdy mięsień ciała. Ku jej własnemu zadowoleniu, ich podróż do SS minęła szybko oraz bezproblemowo – ani ona ani Malfoy nie rozmawiali, oboje nadal myśląc nad wszystkim, co się zdarzyło. Pani Pomfrey, gdy tylko ich zobaczyła zakryła usta dłonią i natychmiast kazała im usiąść na pierwszym z brzegu łóżku. Potem z jej ust posypały się setki pytań, na które Gryfonka nie miała siły odpowiadać. Hermiona była już zmęczona, a pielęgniarka swoimi pytaniami chyba chciała ją wykończyć, co zauważył Ślizgon posyłając w jej kierunku pół-uśmieszek rozbawienia.

Pielęgniarka użyła jakiegoś czaru, po czym jej twarz przybrała blady kolor. Następne, co Hermiona zauważyła, to Pomfrey gnająca do gabinetu. Kiedy tylko zniknęła za drzwiami, zza nich dobiegł ją i blondyna odgłos czyjejś rozmowy, i dopiero po kilku minutach pielęgniarka wróciła. Tym razem w dłoniach trzymała po buteleczce wypełnionej jakimś ciemnozielonym płynem, w którym pływały dość spore porcje śluzu gumochłonów. Hermiona momentalnie skrzywiła się, bowiem rozpoznała eliksir od razu i wiedziała, że wypicie go nie będzie należało do najprzyjemniejszych. Mimo to przyjęła go by jednym haustem wypić, blondyn wkrótce poszedł w jej ślady. Było to remedium na szybkie gojenie ran, nieprzyjemne w konsystencji tudzież ohydne w smaku, ale nadzwyczaj skuteczne. Po wypiciu zawartości flakonika, ona i Draco zostali powierzchownie opatrzeni przez Pomfrey. Właśnie wtedy Hermiona otrzymała bardzo twarzowy plaster na rozcięte czoło oraz opatrunek na prawą dłoń. Gdzie rozcięcie było nadzwyczaj głębokie, bolało nawet przy najmniejszym skurczu. Malfoy miał tylko kilka zadrapań na lewej stronie twarzy, tudzież wielkiego siniaka pod okiem. On jednak w przeciwieństwie do niej nie miał żadnych rozcięć.

Kiedy pielęgniarka skończyła, uśmiechnęła się do nich łagodnie, a w następnej chwili przytuliła delikatnie Hermionę, która zmieszała się kompletnie. Krótko potem zrobiła to samo z Malfoy'em, a później mówiąc '_przykro mi z powodu waszych rodzin'_ odsunęła się nieznacznie. Zarówno ona jak również Ślizgon domyślili się, o co chodzi. Udając, więc jak najlepiej potrafili, przytaknęli smutno i wyszli ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego. A potem ruszyli do miejsca, które na tą jedną noc stało się ich dormitoriami. Do Pokoju Życzeń, albo jak to bywały mawiać hogwarckie skrzaty pokoju przychódź-wychódź. I to właśnie w ten sposób Hermiona Granger znalazła się w swoim dormitorium. Szkoda tylko, że sen nie mógł do niej przyjść tak łatwo jak do Malfoy'a, bowiem z jego pokoju nie dobiegały kompletnie żadne odgłosy, co świadczyło o tym, iż blondyn śpi.

Ona jednak nie mogła przestać myśleć o tym, że jest w przeszłości. Wśród ludzi, których zna, jako dorosłych i często, jako swoich profesorów… Nie licząc tych, których już wśród żywych nie ma. Zakrywając się po czubek nosa ciepłą kołdrą, Hermiona miała nadzieję, że sen w końcu ją zmorzy.

---

_8:00am_

Otwierając ciężkie wciąż zaspane powieki, Hermiona obudziła się. W pierwszym momencie, kiedy rozejrzała się po pokoju pomyślała, że przyśnił się jej jakiś koszmar. Dormitorium było dokładnie tym, w którym zawsze sypiała z Lavender i Parvati, jednak ich łóżka były idealnie zaścielone, co nie występowało często. Zwieszając nogi z łóżka, oparła się, aby zapatrzeć się w podłogę. Ostatecznie przejeżdżając dłonią po twarzy, zamarła nieruchomo wpatrując się w bandaż znajdujący się na jej ręce. Oznaczał on tylko jedno, że to wcale nie był sen oraz, że ona naprawdę jest w _pułapce czasu_ i nie wie na jak długo. W ułamku sekundy poczuła jakby ktoś pozbawił ją oddechu, a jej mózg znowu ruszył pełną parą. Setki myśli zaczęły ją przytłaczać, na co opadły jej nieznacznie ramiona. Chcąc nie chcąc wstała, ubrała się w mundurek tudzież szaty szkolne, a swoje przygotowania na wejście do Wielkiej Sali zakończyła na szybkim rozczesaniu swoich brązowych pukli, którymi wczoraj nie miała czasu się zająć.

Przez chwilę przyglądała się swojemu odbiciu w lustrze. Widziała w nim zmęczoną, zmarnowaną dziewczynę, którą nigdy w życiu nie miała okazji się czuć. Jednak tutaj, _teraz…_ Z zamyślenia wyrwało ją pukanie do drzwi. Z nadzieją, iż to profesor Dumbledore z wiadomością, że wie, co zrobić by ich odesłać do swoich czasów, ruszyła do nich szybkim krokiem. Jednak zawiodła się, bowiem za nimi stał nie, kto inny jak blondyn ze Slytherinu z bardzo niezadowoloną miną.

- Dłużej się nie dało? – sapnął na przywitanie. Skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej, a jego oczy powoli objęły całą Gryfonkę.

Hermiona momentalnie zacisnęła mocno zęby widząc sposób, w jaki ją otaksował wzrokiem. Sama skrzyżowała ręce i wzięła głęboki wdech na uspokojenie nerwów. Nikomu by się nie przyznała, ale strasznie bała się wejść do Wielkiej Sali wiedząc, że wszyscy uczniowie będą się na nich patrzeć.

- Co tu robisz? – spytała spokojnie. Malfoy uniósł jedną, arystokratyczną brew.

- Chyba nie zapomniałaś tego, co wczoraj mówił stary Dumbel?

Pokręciła powoli głową.

- To dobrze, zabieraj się stąd i idziemy – rozkazał lodowato, po czym odwrócił się w stronę wyjścia z Pokoju Życzeń. Zatrzymał się w połowie drogi, kiedy spostrzegł, iż Gryfonka za nim nie podąża. Odwrócił się do niej z grymasem na twarzy. – _Granger_ – warknął groźnie, jednak na dziewczynie nie zrobiło to wrażenia.

Zbierając w sobie wszystkie siły i tą słynną gryfońską odwagę, nostalgicznie zamknęła za sobą drzwi i ruszyła do Ślizgona. Nie opuszczało jej przy tym dziwne wrażenie, że kiedy przekroczą próg tych magicznych wrót, znajdą się w zupełnie innym świecie. Zupełnie jak bohaterka „_Alicji po drugiej stronie lustra",_ gdy ta miała przejść na drugą stronę zwierciadła. Tyle, że tutaj to ona byłą tą _Alicją_, a drzwi pokoju przychódź-wychódź _czystą taflą lustra_, przez które za chwilę przejdzie.

- Malfoy – przerwała ciszę Hermiona. Oboje z blondynem stali przed magicznymi wrotami, a ten trzymał dłoń na klamce. Spojrzał na nią tymi swoimi zimnymi oczami, w których tyle razy widziała obrzydzenie do jej osoby, aczkolwiek tym razem nie wyrażały nic poza typową ludzką ciekawością.

- Co?

Przełknęła ślinę, opuszczając nieznacznie głowę. Brązowe pukle przysłoniły jej twarz, za co była wdzięczna, bowiem poczuła łzy w kącikach oczu. A nie chciała by Malfoy, _Ślizgon_ to widział.

- Co? – powtórzył ostrzej, był zniecierpliwiony.

- Boję się – odparła cicho pod nosem. Uniosła twarz i spojrzała uważnie na blondyna.

On otworzył usta, aby odpowiedzieć jej jakiś kąśliwy komentarz, ale zaniechał tego, co ją zdziwiło. Zamiast tego kąciki jego ust wygięły się w górę, w makabrycznej parodii uśmiechu. Co podziałało znacznie mocniej niżeli jakikolwiek komentarz by jej powiedział, w jednej sekundzie bezwiednie zadrżała.

- Jeśli cię to pocieszy, ja też – powiedział, wyrywając ją z szoku. Nacisnął klamkę, kiedy Gryfonka chwyciła jego nadgarstek w swoją zabandażowaną dłoń. Wyglądała na spokojną i zrównoważoną, ale w jej oczach i tak dostrzegł drugie dno.

- Nie, _poczekaj_ – odezwała się cicho, jakby ważyła swoje słowa. Jej wzrok nie opuścił jego ani na sekundę. – Wiesz, że za tymi drzwiami jest zupełnie inny świat? Ludzie, którzy mogliby być naszymi rodzicami? I niektórzy będą…

Draco dobrze wiedział, czym się martwiła ta Gryfonka z burzą loków na głowie. I ku swojemu wielkiemu niezadowoleniu musiał przyznać, że podzielał jej obawy. Nie miał aczkolwiek zamiaru odpowiadać na jej pytanie, jedynie uniósł brew wypuszczając jednocześnie oddech z irytacji. Ostatecznie ona puściła powoli jego rękę. A on, jako pierwszy przekroczył próg do _innego świata._

_---_

_8:23am_

Granger czuła się jak we śnie, kiedy ze Ślizgonem u boku przemierzała korytarze zamku. Po drodze na to pierwsze śniadanie w roku 1976, spotkała masę uczniów, którzy w większej mierze nie zwrócili na nich najmniejszej uwagi. Choć zauważyła także parę zaskoczonych spojrzeń skierowanych w ich stronę od mieszkańców domu Kruka i Lwa. Co ją zaskoczyło, nie spotkali ani jednego Ślizgona czy Puchona. Z czego nie wiedziała czy się bardziej cieszyć, czy martwić.

Inaczej już jednak było, gdy dotarli przed Wielką Salę. Oboje, zarówno ona jak i Malfoy, zawahali się. To był chyba właśnie ten moment, kiedy racjonalne myślenie się odzywa i nakazuje zwiewać gdzie pieprz rośnie. Gdyby nie obecność blondyna u jej boku, Hermiona z całą pewnością by go usłuchała. Jednak nie mogła tego zrobić, zresztą teraz i tak już było za późno. Zbyt daleko zaszli, aby się cofać, poza tym rozmawiali z profesorem Dumbledore…

- Ruszycie się dzisiaj, czy zamierzacie tu korzenie zapuścić?

Dopiero ten komentarz sprawił, że wróciła do rzeczywistości. Spoglądając swoimi bursztynowymi oczami na osobę, która się do nich odezwała uśmiechnęła się blado.

- Przepraszam, już idziemy.

Chłopak wyminął ich szybkim krokiem nie czekając na odpowiedź i otworzył na całą szerokość oba skrzydła wrót, odsłaniając tym samym stoły, przy których zasiadali już niektórzy uczniowie. On sam, zauważyła, poszedł w kierunku stołu Ravenclawu.

Zaczęła się przyglądać długim stołom, które powoli zapełniały się mieszkańcami zamku. Niewiele się różniły od tych, które ona sama pamiętała. A jedyną zauważalną różnicą, jaką dostrzegła był fakt, że tutejsze stoły były nieco krótsze od tych w ich czasach. Generalnie, sala wydawała się być idealnym odwzorowaniem tej z przyszłości, a w tym wypadku wypadałoby powiedzieć, że to _ich_ przyszła sala będzie. Zaczarowany sufit, zza którego chmur wyglądało słońce, cztery herby domów – Gryffindoru, Huffelpuffu, Ravenclawu i Slytherinu – wiszące nad stołami i stół nauczycielski pośrodku, na którego czele zasiadał profesor Dumbledore.

Mimochodem wzrokiem powędrowała na miejsca nauczycielskie i od razu w oczy rzucił jej się niski, łysawy mężczyzna, który zasiadał na miejscu jej _przyszłego_ profesora Eliksirów. Biorąc głęboki oddech spojrzała na Malfoy'a tudzież kiedy spostrzegła, że jego już tam nie ma – obejrzała się na stół Slytherinu. Nie zdziwiła się, jak zobaczyła go spożywającego posiłek. On najwyraźniej wyczuł jej wzrok na swojej osobie, bowiem unosząc twarz uśmiechnął się do niej kpiąco.

Nie dowierzając, że po prostu tak bez słowa ją tam zostawił samą, pokręciła niezauważalnie głową. A następnie skierowała się do stołu Gryffindoru, gdzie zasiadła na samym jego krańcu. Wzdychając chwyciła koszyk z bułkami i nałożyła sobie parę, które w ciągu kilku minut zniknęły z jej talerza. Pod wpływem tego wszystkiego zapomniała, że od prawie dwunastu godzin nic nie jadła. Tak też dopiero siedząc na śniadaniu sobie to uświadomiła. Nie dbając o to, co pomyśli sobie o niej Malfoy nałożyła sobie jeszcze jedną, ale większą porcję bułek, które wkrótce podzieliły ten sam los, co ich poprzedniczki.

W Sali się zaczęło zagęszczać, stoły coraz bardziej zapełniać, a ona denerwować. Słyszała radosne rozmowy ludzi siedzących obok, jednak ona nie miała ochoty ich słuchać. Wśród nich czuła się dziwnie, jakby była _inna. _Właściwie po kilku minutach zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy pozostali też to czują? Tą jej _inność._ Drzwi od WS stanęły po raz kolejny otworem i tym razem do środka weszło trzech chłopców oraz dziewczyna. Widziała ich kątem oka, ale nie podniosła głowy by na nich spojrzeć. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką potrzebowała było towarzystwo huncwotów z Jamesem Potterem na czele.

Na szczęście przeszli obok niej obojętnie, rozmawiając o czymś zawzięcie. Hermiona rozpoznała ich od razu, jako Jamesa, Petera i Remusa, aczkolwiek dziewczyna, która szła u ich boku… cóż, jej nie znała. Była szatynką z włosami, które mogłyby konkurować z jej własnymi o tytuł _szopy sezonu_. Myśl o dziewczynie pogoniła następną, a była nią _Lily Evans_ – przyszła matka Harry'ego. Jej jeszcze nie miała okazji zobaczyć, a musiała przyznać otwarcie, że oprócz tego chorego zdenerwowania, które czuła cały czas, była również podekscytowana.

Huncwoci zasiedli po środku stołu, naprzeciwko niej. Musiała patrzeć naprawdę intensywnie w ich stronę, ponieważ usłyszała po swojej lewicy głośne odchrząknięcie. Zamrugała wtedy szybko odwracając się do tej osoby.

- Wolne? - Obok niej zasiadł chłopak o ciemnej karnacji i ciepłych, czekoladowych oczach.

Przytaknęła grzecznie. - Tak.

Gryfon uśmiechnął się odwracając nieco bardziej w jej kierunku, zmrużył nieznacznie oczy. - Nowa? – spytał.

_Nie możesz obcować z innymi ludźmi, każde cześć może mieć znaczenie!_ Szybko przełykając ślinę zamrugała i z bladym uśmiechem przytaknęła. - Tak – odpowiedziała, chwileczkę potem wstając od stołu. Szatyn już otworzył usta, ale ona mu przerwała. – Spieszę się, wybacz.

I z tym skierowała się do wyjścia.

---

_8:37am_

- Ej Glizdek, czy to nie przypadkiem twoja dziewczyna? – zażartował James widząc jak _nowa_ opuszcza salę. Spojrzał na ciemnego blondyna, którego twarz przybrała kolor różu. – Nawet się nie przywitała.

- Ona nie jest moją dziewczyną – bąknął Peter wgryzając się w tosta.

- Co? Kiedy? Jak? Gdzie? – dołączył w swoim drugim ja Syriusz, teraz żartobliwie nazywany Sylwią. Założył za uszy swoje gęste, kręcone włosy spoglądając na Pettigrewa. – Czy coś mnie ominęło?

Remus przewrócił oczami jedząc w ciszy, aczkolwiek James uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Mamy nowych uczniów w szkole – odezwał się Potter popijając sok dyniowy. – Gryfonkę i… _Ślizgona._

Na tą wieść stalowoszare oczy Łapy zabłysły, a usta wygięły w uśmiech. - I ja nic o tym nie wiem? Kim są?

Tym razem okularnik zamilkł jedynie wzruszając ramionami. - Nie wiem, nie znamy ich. Właściwie to się nawet nie przedstawiliśmy sobie.

Syriusz westchnął ciężko opierając głowę na dłoni.

- Blondyn siedzi przy Slytherinie, łatwo go zauważysz – powiedział Remus, wskazując brodą na stół Ślizgonów. – A dziewczyna tyle, co wyszła z WS.

- A ładna jest? – dopytywał Black. Ślizgona już widział, faktycznie jego jasne blond włosy widać było na kilometr. Aczkolwiek i tak bardziej interesował się płcią piękną. Peter ponownie oblał się różem, na co posłał mu rozbawione spojrzenie. - No nareszcie, nasz Glizduś dorósł!

- Przestań – sapnął pod nosem Pettigrew ze złości.

James pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą na ciemnowłosego przyjaciela. - Jest całkiem wysoka i zgrabna. Poza tym ją również łatwo poznasz; ma równie bujne włosy, co ty. Z tą różnicą, że ona jest brunetką.

- A oczy? – dalej dociekał szarooki.

- Bursztynowe – odezwał się Peter uśmiechając koślawo. Widocznie, jako jedyny miał okazję spojrzeć nowej dziewczynie w oczy, zanim zrobił to któryś z pozostałych huncwotów. – Ma duże, bursztynowe oczy, które przypominają kształtem migdały.

Black zrobił rozmarzoną minę, po czym w ułamku sekundy porzucił ją. - Brunetka, powiadasz? – spytał retorycznie. Zrobił grymas na twarzy i machnął od niechcenia ręką. – Nie mój typ, droga wolna Petey.

Glizdogon zazgrzytał zębami. - Dziękuję ci bardzo za pozwolenie.

- Ależ nie ma sprawy, Peter – odrzekł z uśmiechem Syriusz. Jakoś w wersji kobiecej każdy jego uśmiech, nawet ten złośliwy wyglądał o niebo lepiej. – Dla przyjaciół wszystko.

Potter przejechał dłonią po swoich i tak rozczochranych włosach, a następnie głośno ziewnął przeciągając się przy tym.

- Wiecie, co mam pierwsze? – spytał niby od niechcenia Lupin i tak jak się spodziewał otrzymał oczekiwany efekt. Trójka huncwotów przyglądała mu się z wyczekiwaniem. – _Numerologię_ – odparł z wilczym uśmiechem.

Jego przyjaciele wydali z siebie ciężkie jęki, po czym James zamarł w bezruchu z rękoma nad głową.

- Nie możliwe! – orzekł hardo Black. – Nie możliwe!

Aczkolwiek Remus jedynie pokiwał głową unosząc brwi. Nie tylko on uczęszczał na tą lekcję, ale ich cała ekipa. Wstając, więc od stołu posłał im jeszcze jeden szeroki uśmiech. - I wiecie, co jeszcze? – spytał przyglądając się załamanym minom przyjaciół. – Lekcja zaczyna się za _siedem_ minut.

Po tym Lupin zebrał się i wyszedł z WS, pozostawiając resztę osłupiałą za sobą.


	8. Huncwoci are back!

**Piątek  
**_03 listopada, 1976r._

4:46pm

To nie było tak, że ona wstydziła się iść na ten dancing. Nie. Hermiona uwielbiała takie imprezy, wystarczyło spojrzeć na czwarty rok, kiedy odbył się bal zakończeniowy Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Właściwie gdyby nie fakt, iż była w nieswoim wymiarze czasowym to pewnie przygotowywałaby się do niego z uśmiechem na twarzy. Niestety tak nie było, a jej umysł nie potrafił sobie poradzić z myślą, iż właśnie przyszykowała się na potańcówkę, w której wezmą udział przyszli rodzice, nauczyciele…

Mrugając oczami przyozdobionymi odrobiną tuszu do rzęs, zrobiła ostatnie poprawki makijażu. Gdy tak patrzyła w swoje odbicie nie mogła przestać myśleć o tęsknocie za swoimi przyjaciółmi. Właściwie zastanawiała się nawet czy gdyby w jej czasach Albus Dumbledore zorganizował taki dancing, czy któryś z chłopców by ją zaprosił. Dobrze pamiętała reakcję Rona z czwartej klasy, gdy dowiedział się, że ona idzie z Wiktorem Krumem. Jak mogłaby zapomnieć, to była jedna z tych niewielu chwil, które chciała zatrzymać na kliszy fotograficznej.

Była już gotowa jednak nadal miała wątpliwości. Wahając się przez chwilę ostatecznie westchnęła wiedząc, iż i tak musi pójść. Po raz ostatni sprawdzając swoje odbicie w lustrze, przywdziała srebrną, brokatową maskę na oczy. Postanowiła, po czym wyszła powolnym, spokojnym krokiem z dormitorium.

4:57pm

Gdy dotarła do schodów _on_ już na nią czekał. Był ubrany w elegancki równocześnie prosty, czarny smoking, który idealnie kontrastował się z jego płowymi włosami, które spostrzegła od razu jak go zobaczyła. Właściwie przez ułamek sekundy przez myśl jej przemknęło, iż na tak dumnego arystokratę, za jakiego się uważał to pewnie i tak był _zbyt__ zwyczajny_ strój. Zrobiła kilka kroków w jego stronę. Buty na obcasie, jakie miała zastukały przy tym w rytmie jej chodu. Przez moment wydało jej się, że Malfoy nieznacznie przekręcił głowę, aby się bardziej wsłuchać w stukot jej obuwia. Jednak nawet, jeśli dobrze wiedział, iż ona tam była to umiejętnie ten fakt zignorował. Ona aczkolwiek miała dobrych kilka lat, aby przyzwyczaić się do jego wyższości ponad resztę świata. Tudzież nadal zdarzały jej się momenty, w których miała już serdecznie dosyć i po prostu wybuchała.

Zatrzymała się tuż za nim i czekała dobrą chwilę by delikatnie odchrząknąć. Ślizgon ewentualnie odwrócił się w jej stronę jednakże, kiedy ich spojrzenia się spotkały zdziwiła się nieco na widok maski, jaką przywdział. Była idealnym przeciwieństwem tej, którą ona sama miała założoną. Gdy jej była srebrna, brokatowa; jego - satynowa, czarna.

- Skąd masz swoją maskę? – spytała zanim zdążyła się ugryźć w język. Jej bursztynowe oczy szukały odpowiedzi na jego rysach twarzy, on uśmiechnął się do niej półgębkiem.

- Dostałem w prezencie, tak jak ty – odpowiedział. Swoim szarym, zimnym spojrzeniem otaksował ją całą. – Chociaż raz wyglądasz jak człowiek – dodał unosząc kpiąco kąciki ust w górę.

Ona wzięła głęboki wdech, musiała się uspokoić. „_To__ tylko __Malfoy__"_, powtarzała sobie w myśli. Niestety na niewiele to się zdało, bowiem blondyn wkrótce wystawił do niej swoje arystokratyczne ramię.

- Idziemy? – spytał. Tak po prostu jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Przytaknęła, nie miała innego wyjścia. Przekładając rękę przez ramię swojego najbardziej znienawidzonego wroga milczała. Jednak nawet, gdy ich ramiona były już skrzyżowane, nie ruszyli się na krok. Spojrzała, więc na niego z mieszaniną złości, strachu i… smutku. Ślizgon kątem oka obserwował ją, wiedziała, ale mimo to nie odezwała się. Ewentualnie on nachylił się nieznacznie w jej kierunku, aż poczuła jego oddech na swojej skórze, na której pojawiła się gęsia skórka.

- Granger – zaczął szepcząc jej do ucha – tylko nie narób mi wstydu.

Samoczynnie na jej obliczu pojawił się grymas, którego nawet jakby chciała to tak nie potrafiła ukryć. Jeszcze chwilę patrzyła na niego nie wiedząc, co zrobić. Odpowiedzieć, milczeć, płakać? Najgorsze jednak było to, że on się świetnie już teraz bawił jej kosztem. Zamierzała mu powiedzieć jakiś kąśliwy komentarz, ale zamknęła usta by odwrócić twarz i pokręcić nieznacznie głową. Nie było warto tracić głosu na niego, dlatego wyprostowała się dumnie, aby następnie posłać mu wyzywające spojrzenie. Jedno z nielicznych, które rozumiał. Aczkolwiek od razu na nie odpowiedział unosząc równie wysoko podbródek, co ona tudzież ruszając w kierunku Wielkiej Sali.

5:17pm

Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie miała okazji widzieć tak przystrojonej Wielkiej Sali. W jej czasach bal Halloweenowy był dawno zapomniany, choć ona czytała o tym w Historii Hogwartu. Jednak, co innego czytać o nich, a co innego być na jednym. Bardzo możliwe, więc było, iż wyglądała, na co najmniej zauroczoną tym miejscem, a już z pewnością nie umknęło to uwadze bardziej spostrzegawczym uczniom.

Ona aczkolwiek była zbyt zajęta rozglądaniem się dookoła by spostrzec cokolwiek innego. Sufit przedstawiał burzowe niebo, przez które od czasu do czasu przemykała błyskawica. Choć zauważyła w nim i gwiazdy leniwie świecące zza kłębiastych chmur. Cała Sala była skąpana w klimatycznym półmroku, który rozświetlany był latającymi świeczkami, wydrążonymi dyniami czy czaszkami. Stoły poszczególnych domów znikły, zostały za to zastąpione jednym naprawdę ogromnym, okrągłym. Zasiadali przy nim wszyscy - od profesorów po uczniów. W tle grała jakaś spokojna melodia, której nie znała. Aczkolwiek spodobała jej się.

Siedziała właśnie przy stole, popijając sok dyniowy z kubka, gdy rozbrzmiały pierwsze nuty piosenki, którą znała. Od razu przełknęła resztę napoju, aby odstawić pojemnik na blat. Przymykając powieki pozwoliła sobie na wczucie w rytm. Chwilę potem podśpiewywała sobie pod nosem wodząc wzrokiem po parkiecie, gdzie przewijało się mnóstwo ludzi. Większość rozmawiała, nieliczni tańczyli, ale pod tym względem nie różnili się zbytnio od uczniów z przyszłości. Dostrzegła tam Syriusza, który tańczył w jakiś dziwny sposób obok jakiejś Puchonki, która śmiała się z tego do rozpuku. Ona sama uśmiechnęła się pod nosem na ten widok. Tutaj Syriusz był zwykłym chłopakiem, który jeszcze nie wie, co go czeka w przyszłości.

Była tu zaledwie dwa dni, a mimo to za każdym razem, gdy przechodziła obok huncwotów czy Lily robiło jej się przykro. Świadomość tego, że przed sobą mają najtrudniejszy okres życia wcale w tym nie pomagała. Chwilami nawet sprawiała, iż zaczynała zastanawiać się nad tym czy może ich nie ostrzec przed tym… _wszystkim_. Z drugiej strony pozostawałyby komplikacje, jeśli by im powiedziała. Niestety nie znała się na prawach zmian w czasie, a jedyny fragment, jaki kiedykolwiek się dowiedziała był od dyrektora, gdy dostała zmieniacz czasu. Co wciąż nie rozwiązywało jej dylematu. Wtedy to była kwestia godzin, tu – dwudziestu lat.

- Mogę prosić do tańca?

Zamrugała szybko, odwracając twarz. Przed sobą zobaczyła wysokiego, szczupłego chłopaka w ciemno-zielonej szacie wyjściowej. Wahała się chwilę jednak, gdy on wyciągnął w jej stronę dłoń wiedziała, że nie wypada odmówić.

- Z chęcią – odparła przyjmując jego pomoc, ruszyła z nim na parkiet gdzie niedługo zniknęli pośród tańczącej młodzieży.

5:30pm

Tańczyła już po raz trzeci od momentu, kiedy podszedł do niej pierwszy chłopak. Dowiedziała się o nim kilka szczegółów, między innymi tego, iż jest Ślizgonem z siódmego roku. Oczywiście nie powiedziała mu, z jakiego domu jest ani tym bardziej, że jest czarownicą mugolskiego pochodzenia. Domyśliła się, jaka byłaby jego reakcja na tą nowinę. Tudzież ledwie zeszła z parkietu by odpocząć, a u jej boku pojawił się kolejny partner do tańca.

Prawdę mówiąc była zaskoczona. Nawet na balu Trójmagicznym tyle razy nie tańczyła z partnerem, kiedy tu aż trzy. Najciekawszy był fakt, iż to dopiero początek, a ją już zaczynały stopy boleć. W każdym bądź razie tańczyła z Puchonem – Kevinem, gdy nagle w Sali zrobiło się kompletnie ciemno. Wszystkie pochodnie i inne latające rzeczy zgasły jak jeden mąż, kąpiąc w mroku całe pomieszczenie. Nikłe oświetlenie chwilowo zapewniane było tylko przez pojedyncze błyskawice pojawiające się na nieboskłonie.

Dopiero po kilkunastu sekundach zauważyła, że muzyka również ucichła. Teraz słyszała głośne rozmowy, niekiedy wrzaski mieszkańców zamku, którzy tak samo jak ona zostali uziemieni na parkiecie. Taki stan rzeczy utrzymywał się przez jakiś czas, dopóki na powrót nie rozbrzmiała muzyka.

Jednak to nie była ta piosenka, która grała przed ściemnieniem. Ta była inna. Dziwnie tajemnicza, niebezpieczna, ale łagodna i piękna zarazem. Praktycznie już sama melodia, rytm porywały do tańca nawet bez partnera, który gdzieś jej znikł. Pierwsze tony były przyciszone, a z każdym kolejnym utwór nabierał mocy. W momencie kulminacyjnym przy wejściu do Sali zaświeciły cztery latarnie, a przy każdej z nich stał jeden chłopak. Nie, nie chłopak. Mężczyzna. Gdy tak huncwoci stali w nikłym świetle latarenek pomyślała, że wyglądają – wszyscy, bez wyjątku – przeraźliwie atrakcyjnie, ale równocześnie enigmatycznie. I w tej jednej chwili tak patrząc na nich miała ochotę poznać ich, jacy są, co lubią. Ta głupia myśl jakoś zagnieździła się w jej umyśle, chociaż dobrze wiedziała, że nie może z żadnym, z nich mieć kontaktu.

Muzyka sprowadziła ją z powrotem na ziemię, tylko po to, aby zobaczyć jak światło podąża za huncwotami, gdy ci porywali w ramiona kolejne dziewczyny, sunąc przy tym do przodu. Zaschło jej w gardle, kiedy zauważyła, że gnali prosto do niej. Może nie wszyscy na raz, ale w tym kierunku. Chciała uciec z parkietu, jednakże nadal oprócz blasku podążającego za czwórką chłopaków w Sali było ciemno. Jednak do końca nie była pewna czy się cieszyła z tego powodu czy nie. Wiedząc, iż nigdzie się na razie stąd nie ruszy skupiła swój wzrok na czarującym show, jaki zaserwowali huncwoci w ten Halloweenowy bal.

Muzyka grała, chłopcy raz po raz zmieniali partnerki, a wszystko to w rytmie melodii. Gdy tak ich widziała z nałożonymi maskami na twarzach, nie potrafiła powiedzieć, kto jest, kim. Z całą pewnością również gdyby ktoś spojrzał na jej własne oblicze, zauważyłby takie dziwne iskierki w oczach. Ona sama czuła jak krew szybciej zaczęła pulsować w jej żyłach, a oddechy wypuszczała małymi pufkami. Musiała przyznać z ręką na sercu, iż huncwoci zasługiwali na pamięć. Bowiem skoro to był zaledwie początek szóstego roku, a oni zaserwowali taki wstęp to zaczynała zastanawiać się, co wymyślą na początku siódmej klasy…

Gryfoni dalej sunęli w jej kierunku, kiedy ona cierpliwie czekała. Ciemność po raz kolejny przecięła błyskawica, która nie pozostawiła po sobie nic więcej oprócz chwilowego bladego blasku. Odbiła ona także swoje piętno na postaciach przebywających w WS, niestety nie na długo. Hermiona słyszała jak pobliscy uczniowie próbowali lawirować w ponurym pomieszczeniu – jedni z większym, inni z mniejszym szczęściem. Na jej twarzy samoczynnie pojawił się blady uśmiech, gdy tak usłyszała czyjąś kłótnię.

- Jak to z Douberym? Myślałem, że nie przepadasz za osiłkami!

- Bo nie przepadam. Okazało się jednak, co może cię zdziwić, że on jest całkiem miły i uprzejmy!

- Miły i uprzejmy, błagam!

- Naprawdę Hank!

- Jasne…

- Poza tym, o co ci tak naprawdę chodzi?

- O nic.

- Trzeba było mnie zaprosić wcześniej! A nie teraz odstawiasz jakieś głupie szopki!

- Czy ty sugerujesz, że jestem o ciebie zazdrosny?

- Zazdrosny? Nie! Głupi, niewyobrażalnie głupi!

- Wiesz, Mercy… nie mam, o co być zazdrosny.

Po ostatnim komentarzu zrobiła się cisza, a niecałych pięć sekund później Granger dosłyszała tupot butów. Najwyraźniej kłótnia dobiegła końca, dlaczego więc tak bardzo kojarzyła się ona z jej własną, z Ronem? Głupio to pewnie zabrzmiało, ale cóż… rozum podpowiedział jej, iż to właśnie chłopak odszedł szybkim krokiem. Dlatego też wielce się nie zdziwiła, gdy usłyszała ciche pochlipywanie dziewczyny.

Nagle spostrzegła, iż światło zbliżyło się niesamowicie blisko niej. Oddech zaparło jej w piersi, kiedy mogła spokojnie przyjrzeć się czterem, przystojnym huncwotom. Każdy z nich był ubrany tak samo, włącznie z identycznymi maskami oraz cylindrami na głowach. Zwykłe, szkolne, białe koszule stanowiły idealny kontrast dla czarnych, prawdopodobnie jedwabnych spodni. Ich gryfońskie krawaty powiewały z każdym jednym obrotem, a na ustach pałętały się im zadowolone uśmieszki.

Dopiero po chwili zapomnienia uświadomiła sobie, iż właśnie ma okazję zejść z trasy huncwotów. Rozglądając się delikatnie dookoła dostrzegła nikogo innego jak Lily Evans, która kręciła z dezaprobatą głową na występek Gryfonów. W tym momencie nie rozumiała jej. Show, jaki zrobili był cudowny, jednak mama Harry'ego wcale nie wyglądała na choćby zadowoloną. Właściwie mogłaby powiedzieć, że była trochę zniesmaczona, co wydedukowała po jej gniewnym spojrzeniu. Pierwszy raz widziała ją na lekcji Numerologii, po której wiedziała już, iż jest ona najlepszą uczennicą w klasie. Jednak historie o rodzicach Harry'ego to jedno, poznanie ich osobiście to drugie. Nie wszystko, co było mówione okazywało się prawdą. Nic, więc dziwnego, że zdziwiła się, widząc Lily Evans chodzącą samotnie po zamku z głową zadartą wysoko do góry. Albo Jamesa w towarzystwie grupki dziewcząt chichoczących jak głupie do sera, nie zapominając o reszcie huncwotów, którzy – zauważyła – często chodzili swoimi drogami.

Jakoś nie tak wyobrażała sobie tatę Harry'ego z przyjaciółmi. Bardziej uważała, że byli typem trzech muszkieterów – zupełnie jak ona, Harry i Ron. Zawsze razem, nie ważne, co. Tymczasem przeszłość kryła w sobie wiele niespodzianek, które z chęcią by odkryła.

Wracając myślami na parkiet, zamrugała szybko. Gdy tylko to uczyniła otworzyła usta z wrażenia. Tuż przed nią tańczył jeden z huncwotów tudzież zauważyła jego zamiary, więc postanowiła szybko się ewakuować. Odwróciła się na pięcie powodując tym samym, iż jej suknia delikatnie zawirowała wraz z nią. Włosy, które miała rozpuszczone musnęły jej twarz, odkryte ramiona oraz dekolt. Zrobiła, więc szybko krok, aby przekląć w myśli swoją kreację. Dostała ją uprzejmie od opiekunki domu lwa – Minerwy McGonagall. Właściwie powinna się czuć zaszczycona mogąc założyć tą samą suknię, co jej ulubiona pani profesor, aczkolwiek teraz gorset, jaki posiadała tylko utrudniał jej poruszanie się.

W ostateczności chwyciła swoją suknię w dłonie, tudzież nim zrobiła dwa kroki sala ponownie zalała się mrokiem. Zdziwiona spojrzała kątem oka w miejsca, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą świeciły cztery latarenki. Melodia nadal trwała, aczkolwiek nigdzie nie było widać Gryfonów – jakby się rozpłynęli w powietrzu. Nagle poczuła jak coś musnęło jej talię, momentalnie z tego powodu na jej skórze pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Kiedy to dziwne wrażenie jej przeszło dostrzegła, iż wokoło niej jak też trzech innych dziewcząt pojawiły się malutkie świecące punkciki. Przypominały one jej świetliki, jednak te punkciki były czysto magiczne, jak również były barwy blado błękitnej. Zapewniały one tak mało oświetlenia, iż widziała zaledwie tylko to, co znajdowało się przed nią w odległości mniejszej niż pół metra.

_Pięknie,__ Granger_ – sarknęła w myśli. – _I__ co __teraz?_

Oprócz niej świetliki latały również dookoła Lily, stwierdziła przyglądając się uważnie sylwetkom. Niestety dwóch pozostałych dziewcząt nie znała ani z widzenia, ani osobiście. Jednak teraz miała na głowie większy problem, mianowicie jak się z tego wydostać. Zrobiła krok, potem następny – świetliki podążały. Kręcąc lekko głową skierowała się do swojego miejsca siedzącego.

Była gdzieś w połowie drogi, kiedy ktoś złapał ją w talii i gwałtownie odwrócił o 180 stopni. Ona niemalże upadła, aczkolwiek przytrzymała się osoby, która ją chwyciła. Otworzyła nieznacznie usta wpatrując się w miodowe tęczówki jednego z huncwotów. Wydawały jej się być tak dobrze znane, tylko skąd? Nagle zrozumiała, jej oczy same musiały się uśmiechać, bowiem Gryfon odzwierciedlił to swoim własnym. Przyglądając się bardziej rysom twarzy chłopaka poznała swojego byłego profesora OPCMu.

- Witam – odezwał się Lupin, uśmiechnął się szeroko. Ona tylko przełknęła ciężko ślinę, jakimś cudem nie mogąc się mu przestać przypatrywać. – Remus Lupin.

Nie wiedziała czy powinna odpowiedzieć. Milczeć? Jednak Gryfon miał chyba własny plan, ponieważ zanim zdążyła otworzyć usta porwał ją w wir tańca. Myślała, że śni, tańcząc z Remusem Lupinem – tak młodym, przystojnym i szczęśliwym. Ten, którego ona znała, w jakiś specyficzny sposób pokochała był zmęczony, a na jego osobie odbiło się piętno tego, co się wydarzyło.

Podczas tańca nie rozmawiali, była mu za to wdzięczna. Jej umysł działał na pełnych obrotach, gdy to raz po raz lawirowali pomiędzy uczniami gnając w tylko jemu znanym kierunku. Światełka towarzyszyły im od czasu do czasu rozpraszając się i tworząc delikatny cień na ich obliczach. Właściwie była pewna, iż gdyby te świetliki cały czas lawirowały tak jak podczas tańca to nie rozpoznałaby Remusa. Bądź, co bądź wszyscy ubrali się tak samo, a jedyną różnicą pomiędzy nimi był wzrost.

Nagle świetliki zawirowały, dopiero wtenczas spostrzegła, iż są obok pozostałych trzech par. Jakby tak na nich spojrzeć z góry tworzyli kwadrat, a każdy jeden kąt świecił się w inny sposób. Gdy ona i Remus posiadali idealny półmrok bladego błękitnego światła, pozostali mieli odcienie pomarańczowego, złota oraz srebra.

Nim zdążyła cokolwiek zrobić jej partner się zmienił. Wydała z siebie cichy pomruk zaskoczenia, jednak huncwot go nie dosłyszał. Tudzież widziała jego ciemne spojrzenie zza maski, gdy zakręcił nią w miejscu. Był silny, ale delikatny. Jego rysy twarzy malowały się w przystojny, huncwocki uśmieszek, z którego powodu niejedna by zemdlała. Na nią on jednak nie działał. Choć musiała przyznać, iż gdy Gryfon nią tak zakręcił, że wylądowała w jego ramionach poczuła się… dziwnie. Nikomu by się nigdy nie przyznała, ale to uczucie było przyjemne, a zapach perfum bijących od niego…

- Black. Syriusz Black – przedstawił się jej, gdy złoty blask dookoła nich zaczął wirować. Spojrzała na niego uważnie. – Witamy w Hogwarcie – dodał szeptem tuż przy uchu, aby chwilę potem musnąć ustami jej policzek.

Ona w tym jednym momencie wiedziała, że jej twarz przybrała kolor dojrzałego buraka. Aczkolwiek była wdzięczna za brak oświetlenia w Sali. Syriusz jeszcze chwilę potańczył z nią ostatecznie zakręcając nią i puszczając tak, że wpadła na kolejnego huncwota. Ten posiadał pomarańczowe świetliki, było ich jednak tak mało, iż z ledwością widziała jego twarz. Skąpani w mroku ruszyli w tan, wiedziała, że będzie tańczyć z każdym z nich. Pewnie za każdym razem, gdy w szkole pojawiała się nowa dziewczyna organizowali jeden ze swoich popisowych numerów.

Tańczyli powoli i spokojnie, on się uśmiechał, a ona patrzyła na jakiś punkt na jego ramieniu. Czuła się podenerwowana nie wiedząc, z kim tak do końca tańczy. To mógł być Peter, tak samo jak James. Odruchowo spojrzała na miejsce gdzie tańczy Lily. Od razu, gdy to zrobiła na jej obliczu namalował się uśmiech. Evans tańczyła, a raczej próbowała uciec od Syriusza – niestety z marnym skutkiem. Dzięki olbrzymiemu oświetleniu, jaki sobie zaserwował widziała wszystko, co się między nimi działo. Czego niestety nie mogła powiedzieć o pozostałych dwóch huncwotach.

Gryfon zakręcił nią powoli, aby uśmiechnąć się szeroko. – Witamy pośród nas – powiedział, po czym światełka dookoła niej zawirowały i momentalnie zmieniły kolor z pomarańczowego na srebrny. Nie musiała długo wyczekiwać na ostatniego partnera. Stojąc i czekając na niego – czuła jego obecność, jednak nie wiedziała, z której strony. Dlatego też nic dziwnego, iż kiedy poczuła jego dłonie na swojej talii, podskoczyła ze strachu.

- Ćśś… Nie bój się, nie gryzę – odpowiedział jej, miała przy tym wrażenie, że uśmiechał się. – Poprowadzę cię.

_Co?_ – przemknęło jej przez myśl. Odwróciła lekko głowę, aby choć kątem oka go widzieć aczkolwiek Gryfon hardo podszedł do niej niemalże wtulając się w jej plecy. Jej puls przyspieszył, a krew w żyłach buzowała. Jeszcze nigdy nie przytrafiło się jej być w takiej pozycji z kimkolwiek tym bardziej jednym, z huncwotów! Dłonie chłopaka powoli przesunęły się aż do jej ramion. Tylko po to, aby jedną jej rękę wyprostować i ostatecznie złączyć ich palce, gdy to nastąpiło Gryfon pochylił się nad jej karkiem.

- Umiesz tańczyć walca?

Pytanie tak proste i banalne, a ona nie potrafiła na nie odpowiedzieć, kiedy on stał tak blisko niej. Pokiwała, więc głową na tak.

- To dobrze.

Z ostatnim słowem w ułamku sekundy pojawił się przed nią, a światełka zaświeciły na chwilę mocnym blaskiem. Ułożył swoje dłonie na jej osobie, a moment później gnali w rytmie walca. Ona próbowała odgadnąć uparcie, kim on jest, niestety chłopak dobrze wiedział, co robi zostawiając tylko kilka światełek. Zapewniało to mu pewną anonimowość, choć nie miała pojęcia, po co.

Tańczyli zgodnie, powoli sunąc przez parkiet. Jego chwyt nie był mocny, aczkolwiek stanowczy. Zresztą tak jak i jego twarz, która w pewnym sensie wydała się jej być jego maską. Niby spokojny, uprzejmy uśmiech na twarzy, ale co tak naprawdę myślał było dla niej tajemnicą. Czyżby Peter? Ostatecznie porzuciła myślenie na chwilę, po prostu tańczyła i nawet nie zauważyła, a melodia się kończyła. Nuty grane były coraz ciszej, aż nagle sala znowu zrobiła się kompletnie ciemna. Została sama, jej partner znikł. Nagle w kogoś uderzyła, gdy się odwracała, aby obejrzeć się za siebie.

- Przepraszam, nie chciałam – powiedziała od razu, chociaż nie wiedziała, do kogo.

- To nie twoja wina – odparła jej dziewczyna, miała znajomy głos. – Przeklęci huncwoci.

- Er… Tak – odparła kulawo. Ten głos, on należał do Lily.

- Ty jesteś tą nową, prawda? – spytała retorycznie Evans, nie czekała na odpowiedź. – Ledwie się pojawiłaś, a już masz za sobą najsłynniejszą trupę Hogwartu, współczuję ci.

Hermiona nie odezwała się, tylko rozglądała nerwowo dookoła.

- Wiesz, o kogo mi chodzi? O tą czwóreczkę, która zepsuła dzisiejszy bal – sarknęła ruda. W jej głosie wyczuła nutkę załamania. – Zresztą jak każdy poprzedni…

- Wybacz, muszę iść – wtrąciła się szybko. Musiała jak najszybciej uciec od towarzystwa mamy Harry'ego. Tylko jej trzeba było jeszcze problemów z przyszłością.

- Ja też – zgodziła się Lily, Granger założyłaby się o sto galeonów, że właśnie teraz skrzyżowała ręce na klatce piersiowej. – Szkoda tylko, że raz: nie mam ze sobą różdżki i dwa: jest tu ciemno jak w dupie u Sama-Wiesz-Kogo.

Gdyby nie fakt, iż w Sali naprawdę było ciemno, to Lily zobaczyłaby u niej na twarzy bardzo wymowną minę. Jak na zawołanie właśnie w tym momencie z czterech kątów wystrzeliły promienie. Wkrótce połączyły się w jeden, tuż nad głowami dziewcząt. Hermiona patrzyła na to z szeroko otwartymi oczami, gdy w powietrzu rysowały się litery.

_Halloween '76_

_Witamy w Hogwarcie x3_

_Huncwoci are back!_

Szybko zamrugała oczami i przełknęła ślinę. Tak nie miało być, to było złe. Oni nie mogli… W ułamku sekundy cała ekscytacja uleciała z niej jak powietrze z przekłutego balonika. Zniszczyła przyszłość, ona. Hermiona Granger, przyjaciółka Harry'ego Pottera. Nie, ona musiała to naprawić póki mogła. Postanowiła jak najszybciej wrócić do siebie, aby jak najmniej zmienić przeszłość. Jednak czy kiedy wróci do roku '96 Harry wciąż będzie Harrym?

Usłyszała pisk zaskoczenia ze strony Lily, więc spojrzała w tamtą stronę. To, co zobaczyła sprawiło, że zarumieniła się po czubki swoich ciemnych włosów. Jeden z huncwotów – prawdopodobnie James – całował rudą. Mrugając szybko powiekami spojrzała w inną stronę tylko po to, aby zobaczyć drugiego huncwota obściskującego się z jedną z dziewczyn, z którą tańczył. Na myśl o tym, że ona również nimi tańczyła włoski się jej zjeżyły na karku.

To wszystko było nie tak.

Kątem oka zobaczyła jak Evans z trudem wyrwała się z objęć huncwota tylko po to, aby na niego nakrzyczeć i pójść jak chmura gradowa gdzieś w głąb pomieszczenia. Wtem chłopak uniósł twarz by skrzyżować z nią swoje spojrzenie. Przez chwilę wydało się jej, że wyglądał na zdziwionego, jednak nie potrafiła powiedzieć, dlaczego.

Postanowiła podejść do niego i spytać, co go tak dziwi, aczkolwiek zatrzymała ją dłoń na ramieniu. Odwróciła się, więc pomału. To, co się wydarzyło następne, było chwilą moment. Właściwie zdążyła tylko zobaczyć ciemne, głębokie, piwne oczy. Nic więcej, bowiem Gryfon zatopił swoje usta w jej własnych. Nawet nie spostrzegła, iż w ciągu sekundy ręce huncwota oplotły ją w pasie przybliżając ją tym samym bardziej do niego.

Ona odruchowo, nieco zaskoczona zamknęła powieki. Uczucie jego ust na jej… Coś było bardzo nie tak i ona to wiedziała, nie potrafiła jednak nad tym zapanować. Zupełnie jakby jej ciało odmówiło posłuszeństwa, właściwie tylko jeszcze bardziej do niego przyległa. Nigdy wcześniej w życiu nie czuła się tak dobrze w czyichś ramionach, tak jakby powinna w nich zostać na zawsze. Gryfon całował ją mocno, jak spragniony człowiek chłepczący ostatnią kałużę. Jedna jego ręka zaplątana była w jej kręconych puklach, gdzie druga spoczywała leniwie na jej biodrze.

- O cholera.

Oderwała się od niego, od razu zakrywając usta dłonią. Dlaczego jej racjonalne myślenie zawsze musiało odzywać się wtedy, kiedy nie trzeba? Dlaczego ona tak dobrze się czuła w ramionach tego huncwota? Nie, to wszystko było nie tak! Kręcąc głową, starała się odgonić niechciane łzy, które pojawiły się w kącikach oczu. Spojrzała zza włosów na twarz Gryfona, był spokojny jednak nie wyglądał wcale lepiej niż ona sama. A już z całą pewnością był nie mniej zaskoczony niźli ona. Ostatecznie pognała przed siebie czując stróżki łez na policzkach, gdzieś w mrok, jaki panował w Sali.

**Sobota  
**_11 listopada, 1976r._

11:23am

Wydawało się jej, iż żyje we śnie. Że lada chwila obudzi się, a wszystko to, co do tej pory się wydarzyło było tylko złudzeniem. Jednak jak bardzo by tego chciała, nie potrafiła zmienić faktu, jakim było to, iż ona naprawdę przebywała w przeszłości. I to z Malfoy'em ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie.

Wzdychając ciężko popatrzyła pustym wzrokiem na pergamin leżący przed nią. Właściwie sama tak do końca nie wiedziała, po co przyszła do biblioteki. Być może, dlatego, że to właśnie tutaj w skarbnicy wiedzy czuła się tak samo jak w jej czasach. Zapach starych, zapisanych pergaminów i setki tomów na półkach jakoś zawsze wpływały pozytywnie na jej osobę. Nie uwzględniając tego, iż pomieszczenie to nie zmieniło się na przestrzeni lat ani trochę.

Mrugając leniwie swoimi bursztynowymi oczami, myślała. Choć wypadałoby raczej powiedzieć, wspominała. Harry'ego, Rona, Ginny… Będąc kompletnie samą w tym świecie nie wiedziała, co ze sobą zrobić. I teraz, uśmiechając się blado pod nosem łzy napłynęły do jej oczu. Prawda ją zabolała, całkiem mocno tudzież nie tak dawno temu. Bowiem zaledwie po wielkim, hucznym balu Halloweenowym, po którym nie potrafiła przez pewien czas dojść do siebie.

Pocałunek, jakim obdarzył ją jeden z huncwotów… Dla niej stwierdziła, był to temat tabu, którego nie zamierzała rozpamiętywać. Tym bardziej nie wiedząc, kim był tak do końca owy Gryfon. Z jednej strony myśl, iż mógł to być Peter napawała ją strachem; z drugiej, że to był James…

Aczkolwiek czarkę goryczy, jaka zbierała się w jej osobie od pewnego już czasu przelał Malfoy. Było to zaledwie następnego dnia po dancingu. Ona wraz ze Ślizgonem zostali wezwani do dyrektora, choć ich obecność w jego gabinecie trwała naprawdę krótko. Tak jak obiecywał – Dumbledore - dał im pieniądze na zakup nowych ubrań. Biorąc wtedy do ręki malutki woreczek wypełniony monetami jeszcze nie wiedziała, iż dzień ten będzie jednym z najgorszych.

Nic, więc dziwnego, że idąc z blondynem u boku nie zastanawiała się nad tym, co myśli jej towarzysz. Szli w ciszy, nie rozglądając się nawet nie spoglądając na siebie kątem oka. W tamtym momencie mogła nawet powiedzieć, iż nie przeszkadzało to jej ani trochę. W taki sposób dotarli na Pokątną, skąd udali się następnie do małego butiku, w którym można było kupić ubrania.

Ślizgon wszedł pierwszy, nie przytrzymując jej drzwi, przez co omal nie zderzyła się z nimi. Jednak nie mówiąc słowa tylko spojrzała na plecy blondyna gniewnie. Wkrótce później sama weszła. Malfoy znikł prawie od razu jej z oczu, idąc w stronę działu męskiego. Ona chwilę porozglądała się po sklepie.

Nie należał on do największych, ale z ręką na sercu mogła stwierdzić, że ten był jednym z przytulniejszych. Ciepłe morelowe ściany sprawiały wrażenie tropikalnych, a delikatny aromat wyżej wspomnianych owoców tylko jeszcze bardziej przyciągał do niego klientów. Pomieszczenie, w jakim się znalazła po przekroczeniu progu prowadziło w dwie strony: damską i męską, gdzie znikł Draco. Na samym środku znajdowało się wielkie biurko, na którym stały kasy wraz ze sprzedawcami.

Sprawdzając swoją kieszeń, udała się do działu damskiego. Właściwie nawet szybko i sprawnie jej poszedł zakup nowych ubrań. Kwota, jaką podarował jej Dumbledore nie była wielka, choć wystarczająca jak na nią. Nigdy jakoś specjalnie nie wybierała sobie ciuchów, cieszyła się zwykłymi swetrami i jeansami.

Malfoy'a spotkała dobre pół godziny później, przy kasach. Patrzyła na niego jak płacił, jednak on wydawał się całkowicie ją ignorować. Chociaż dopóki z jego arystokratycznych ust nie wydobyło się pierwsze słowo, mogła go znieść. Jednak, kiedy wyszedł ze sklepu marudząc pod nosem i krzywiąc się niemiłosiernie, po prostu nie wytrzymała. Odezwała się niby to mimochodem, ale stanowczo, aby usłyszał.

To był jej błąd. Gdy tylko Ślizgon na nią spojrzał tymi zimnymi, szarymi oczami wiedziała, że będą kłopoty. Niestety, miała rację.

Przez całą drogę starała się nie reagować na jego obraźliwe określenia w stronę jej własną jak i wszystkich, których znała. Jednak zgrzytając zębami, w cichym gniewie niemalże czuła jak jej włosy elektryzują się pod wpływem złości. Nie wytrzymała dopiero jak byli w Hogsmeade, zatłoczonym jak nigdy wcześniej nie widziała. Wtedy, nie zważając na nic zatrzymała się pośrodku placu i odwracając gwałtownie do blondyna wygarnęła mu wszystko, co do tej pory się w niej kumulowało.

Jednak Malfoy, jak typowy Ślizgon nawet nie mrugnął powieką na jej gniewny ton. Przy czym uśmiechnął się tym swoim perfidnym uśmiechem, od którego zawsze ją ciarki przechodziły. Wiedział tak samo jak i ona, iż byli w samym centrum zainteresowania; uczniowie, którzy ich poznali zatrzymali się nawet w swoich podróżach by posłuchać ich kłótni. Gdy ona oddychała ciężko, on podszedł do niej i zmierzył wzrokiem od głów do stóp, aby następnie tsknąć pod nosem. Nie oderwała od niego wzroku ani na moment, gdzie on jedynie uśmiechnął się jeszcze bardziej szyderczo niż wcześniej.

Chociaż blondyn stojący przed nią nic nie mówił, to widziała w jego oczach tą narastającą furię. Z całą pewnością gdyby nie tłumy na uliczkach Hogsmeade to wyciągnąłby różdżkę gotów ją zaatakować. Aczkolwiek ludzie byli i przyglądali się z uciechą sytuacji. Niedługo potem on zmrużył groźnie swoje oczy, a jego twarz wykrzywiła się w grymasie.

- Przeginasz, szlamo – mówił, choć bardziej to jej przypominało syk węża. – Już ci powiedziałem raz, że nie jesteś mi równa…

Ona zacisnęła mocniej dłonie na uchwytach siatek, jakie trzymała w dłoniach. Już zamierzała mu odwarknąć jakiś kąśliwy komentarz, gdy zza grupki uczniów usłyszała znajome śmiechy. Huncwoci przechodzili gdzieś niedaleko, zdążyła też dosłyszeć ciche pytanie Syriusza zastanawiającego się, co to za zbiorowisko na placu. Jej puls przyspieszył, a twarz przybrała ciemniejszą barwę. Blondyn stojący przed nią roześmiał się gardłowo na ten widok tylko po to, aby chwilę później dodać drwiąco.

- Wiedziałem Granger, że masz słabość do arystokratów… Najpierw Potter junior, teraz senior. Aż się boję, kto będzie trzeci!

Ostatnie słowo powiedział unosząc wysoko brwi ze zdziwienia, a następnie zagwizdał sobie pod nosem. Ona w tym jednym momencie miała ochotę zapaść się ze wstydu pod ziemię. Jednak nie potrafiła, tudzież pomiędzy uczniami przedarli się na początek huncwoci z Jamesem na przedzie. Gdy tylko jej oczy padły na jego osobę, odwróciła się gwałtownie i nie czekając na blondyna ruszyła żwawym krokiem do przodu. Mijając kolejnych to przechodniów słyszała jak szeptali między sobą.

Jednakże nie odwróciła się, nie poczekała na Ślizgona. Po prostu chciała jak najszybciej dostać się do Hogwartu. I całkiem dobrze jej to nawet szło, dopóki Malfoy do niej nie dopadł. Było to tuż przy bramie hogwarckiej, ona do niej dochodziła, kiedy od tyłu usłyszała kroki. Wystraszył ją, a po jej policzku spłynęła jedna, gorzka łza. On roześmiał się, gdy ona rozejrzała się dookoła czy ktoś ich widział. Na szczęście nikogo nie było w pobliżu, więc chwytając go za nadgarstek, pociągnęła go na błonia.

Ślizgon wyrwał się niedługo z jej chwytu, jednak nie o to jej chodziło. Patrząc na niego spode łba, westchnęła ciężko.

- Jesteś wredny, Malfoy! Dlaczego? Powiedz mi, dlaczego mnie tak nienawidzisz? Dlaczego za każdym jednym razem, gdy jesteśmy razem musisz mnie mieszać z błotem?

Draco nie odpowiedział jej, a jego twarz przybrała maskę stoickiego spokoju. Do końca nie była pewna czy to był dobry czy zły znak z jego strony.

- Odpowiedz mi!

Tym razem uniósł swoje jasne brwi i przewrócił oczami.

- To, że jestem zmuszony przebywać jak najwięcej czasu z tobą, a jak najmniej z innymi wcale nie oznacza, że mam zmienić swoje zachowanie wobec ciebie, Granger. Poza tym ja, chociaż przebywam czasami z kimś innym niż ty… Bez Bliznowatego i Łasic jesteś jak ryba wyciągnięta z wody. Zginiesz bez nich, Granger. Chociaż nie… ty już jesteś martwa tylko tego jeszcze nie zauważyłaś.

Z tymi ostatnimi słowy uniósł kąciki ust, a następnie odwracając się gwałtownie zarzucił sobie siatkę na plecy i ruszył do szkoły. Ona nie wiedziała, co odpowiedzieć, patrzyła na jego oddalającą się sylwetkę. Wtedy jego słowa nie zrobiły na niej żadnego wrażenia, to były tylko słowa. Jednak, kiedy sama wróciła do zamku i wzięła odświeżający, odprężający prysznic zaczęła się nad nimi zastanawiać.

Niby tylko słowa. Zwykłe, nic nieznaczące, ale… Coś w nich dawało jej do myślenia. Przez resztę dnia chodziła strapiona bardziej niż zwykle, a na kolacji Malfoy dodatkowo zasalutował jej znad swojego talerza z kpiącym uśmiechem. Ona pokręciła nieznacznie na to głową, tylko tyle jej pozostało. Nie ominęły ją niestety ciekawskie spojrzenia uczniów za każdym razem, gdy widzieli jak patrzyła w kierunku stołu Slytherinu, tudzież nawet huncwoci zaczęli się jej bardziej przyglądać.

Bardziej było najodpowiedniejszym słowem, bowiem James wraz ze świtą spoglądali na nią sporadycznie od chwili fiaska na parkiecie. Ona jednak ignorowała ich kompletnie, a przynajmniej starała się omijać ich szerokim łukiem. Jakkolwiek by próbowała przestać myśleć nad ostatnim komentarzem blondyna, nie potrafiła. Aż w końcu następnego dnia, jakim była niedziela, po otwarciu powiek do niej dotarło.

Całe znaczenie tego, co powiedział Ślizgon. Tak, więc właśnie w ten sposób trafiła w to sobotnie południe do biblioteki. Mało, kto tu zaglądał, więc mogła o tym miejscu powiedzieć, jako o swojej samotni. W której czuła się o wiele lepiej niźli pośród setek uczniów Hogwartu. Chciała wrócić do swoich przyjaciół, rodziny… Zastanawiała się nawet czy teraz, nie sprowadzając na siebie uwagi nie zakłóciła już linii czasu. Czy Harry się narodzi? Czy James coś pamiętał, kiedy go po raz pierwszy spotkała?

Nagle do rzeczywistości sprowadził ją cień osoby, który przysłonił jej słońce bijące z okna. Spojrzała w tamtą stronę. W momencie, kiedy tylko zobaczyła, kto to był, odwróciła natychmiast twarz do okna. Osoba zasiadła naprzeciwko niej uparcie patrząc się na jej oblicze. Ona siedziała niewzruszona.

- Granger – zaczął chłopak spokojnie, westchnął ciężko. – Posłuchaj mnie, Granger – powtórzył bardziej stanowczo. Ona jednak odmówiła by choćby na niego spojrzeć. – Granger, słuchaj mnie!

Odwrócił ją siłą, aby na niego spojrzała. – Czego chcesz, jeszcze ci mało?

Na ustach blondyna pojawił się drwiący półuśmieszek. – Nie, choć uprzykrzanie ci życia jest moją ulubioną rozrywką – tu zwiesił na chwilę głos. – Jednak przyszedłem tu, bo Dumbledore mnie o to prosił. Stwierdził, zacytuję: „Panna Granger nie wygląda najlepiej, chyba będziemy musieli porozmawiać". Jak widzisz, w ten sposób jestem tutaj, z tobą.

Nawet w tych kilku zdaniach wyczuła cynizm kipiący z każdej jednej litery. Mimochodem zrobiła delikatny grymas, a brwi zmarszczyła.

- A od kiedy ty się tak słuchasz? – spytała równie kąśliwie. Ślizgon posłał jej zirytowane spojrzenie.

- Bo tak samo jak ty, siedzę w tym gównie po same uszy. Poza tym – podparł się o oparcie krzesła – ja też jestem wezwany do Dumbla. Jutro przed skończeniem śniadania; ty i ja u niego w gabinecie. Mówił, że chodzi o ten zakichany eliksir do podróżowania w czasie.

- Eliksir? – powtórzyła cicho, utkwiła wzrok na pergaminie leżącym na stoliku. – Znalazł drogę powrotną?

Malfoy wzruszył nonszalancko ramionami, po czym wstał. Zrobił to tylko po to, aby podeprzeć się dłońmi o blat stolika. Przechylił lekko na jedną stronę głowę, uśmiechnął się.

- Nie powiedziałbym – odparł. – Jak dla mnie nie wyglądał na zbyt zadowolonego.

Słysząc jego komentarz szybko spojrzała na niego szeroko otwartymi oczyma. On wyprostował się dumnie.

- Moja rola na tym się kończy – dodał od niechcenia, przejechał dłonią po swoich płowych włosach. – Więc póki, co zostawiam cię samą w twoim małym, samotnym światku…

Z tym uśmiechnął się wilczo, aby zaraz zasalutować jej i ruszyć do wyjścia. Po raz kolejny zostawił ją samą, śmiejąc się w duchu do rozpuku. Ona nie potrafiła odgadnąć jak on to robił, że wszystko przyjmował tak bezproblemowo. Jakby od tego, iż rozmawiał ze swoim przyszłym profesorem nie miało dla niego żadnej różnicy. Albo konsekwencji…

**Niedziela  
**_12 listopada, 1976r._

8:22am

Będąc w Wielkiej Sali na śniadaniu, przyglądała się pusto uczniom, których widziała. Kilku Gryfonów uśmiechało się szeroko do niej, jednak ona tych uśmiechów nie zauważała. W jej głowie kłębiło się zbyt dużo myśli, co do tego całego spotkania z dyrektorem. Wciąż pamiętała przedostatnią wizytę, która niestety nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych.

Nadal pozostawał również największy problem, z jakim do tej pory miała do czynienia – Malfoy. O ile uważała go za inteligentnego to dostrzegła też, iż dużo częściej polegał on na swoim sprycie i chytrości. Właściwie wolała nie myśleć, do czego by mogło dojść gdyby blondyn faktycznie zaczął posługiwać się tym, co tak skrzętnie ukrywał. Czy by tego chciała czy też nie, obawiała się, że z inteligentnym Malfoy'em nie miałaby szansy.

Wzdychając lekko pod nosem kątem oka mimochodem spojrzała na stół Ślizgonów. Siedział tam, kompletnie zrelaksowany i nie było po nim widać, iż lada chwila będzie wezwany do dyrektora. Przeciwnie, mogłaby nawet stwierdzić, że wyglądał na całkiem zadowolonego z siebie – choć nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego.

Mrugając powoli oczami powróciła do kontemplacji swojego pustego talerza. Zjadła już jakiś czas temu, aczkolwiek siedziała w oczekiwaniu na wezwanie do gabinetu. Czas zauważyła, dłużył się jej niemiłosiernie, a ona sama czuła, iż jest obserwowana. Możliwe, że była Gryfonką, aczkolwiek tutaj ta jej gryfońska odwaga jakoś ulatywała z niej w ułamku sekundy. Tym bardziej, gdy była w pobliżu huncwotów, Snape'a i Lily.

Poza tym wciąż czuła się wyobcowana, z dobrego zresztą powodu. Tutaj nie miała przyjaciół, z nikim też nie mogła porozmawiać o tym, co jej leżało na duszy. A chciałaby, tak bardzo by chciała… Zawsze w pobliżu był Harry, Ginny, Ron, a w desperacji to nawet Fred i George. Chociaż, co do ostatniej wymienionej dwójki to najczęściej ich rozmowy kończyły się głupimi docinkami.

W Sali było głośno, uczniowie prawie przekrzykiwali się jeden przez drugiego. Dla nich dzień ten nie był niczym nadzwyczajnym. Po prostu zwykły, nudny dzień szkoły. Jednak dla niej to była bajka, bowiem nie każdy miał okazję poznać 'od środka' przeszłość. Jak zachowywali się ludzie, co jedli, gdzie się bawili… Otrzymała niesamowitą okazję, aby być i istnieć w nieswoim wymiarze. Aczkolwiek nadal nie znała ceny, jaką będzie musiała za to zapłacić. Chwilami nawet bała się, iż ta 'krótka przygoda' może się nigdy nie skończyć. Na szczęście jej tok myślenia przerwał donośny głos dyrektora szkoły, który stał już przy podeście.

- Panno Granger – zaczął surowo – panie Malton, proszę natychmiast do mojego gabinetu.

Na ciężki ton głosu Albusa, Hermionie zrobiło się od razu gorąco. Obawiała się, że odbiło to się również na jej twarzy. Wstając szybko na równe nogi, uderzyła kolanem o blat. Jednak nim poczuła ból, swoimi bursztynowymi oczami szukała już płowego Ślizgona. On również wstał, jednak oboje ruszyli dopiero, gdy wymienili spojrzenia.

Ona szła powoli, zaciskając nieświadomie dłoń z powodu bólu kolana, jaki promieniował po jej całej lewej nodze. Idąc nie oglądała się, choć słyszała plotki dochodzące od wszystkich stołów. Zrównała się z Malfoy'em tuż przy wrotach, które on zdążył otworzyć.

- Pięknie – sarknął wyraźnie rozeźlony, wykrzywił przy tym twarz w ciężkim grymasie. Nie odpowiedziała mu na to nic, tylko ruszyła w milczeniu przed siebie.

Przez chwilę wydawało jej się, że uda im się dotrzeć do gabinetu w ciszy i spokoju. Jednak ledwie wrota od WS się domknęły Malfoy nie dość, że wściekle zaczął gnać do przodu to przeklinał siarczyście pod nosem. Ona musiała prawie za nim biec, bowiem jej krótsze od jego nogi nie pozwalały na tak duże kroki. Byli już prawie przy gargulcu, kiedy to Draco odwrócił się do niej tak gwałtownie, iż nie zdążyła wyhamować i wpadła na niego.

On wykazał się na tyle dobrocią serca, że tylko zepchnął ją z siebie omalże nie wrzucając jej na starą zbroję. Brunetka na szczęście zdążyła utrzymać równowagę tylko podpierając się delikatnie dłonią o zimną, mokrą ścianę zamku. Kiedy jej dłoń weszła w styczność z twardym kamieniem przez jej rękę przeszedł lodowaty dreszcz. Zaskoczona nagłym zatrzymaniem, popatrzyła gniewnie na blondyna.

Malfoy tymczasem był rozpalony do czerwoności, a jego klatka piersiowa poruszała się tak szybko, iż Hermiona zdziwiła się, że on jeszcze oddychał. Swoimi szarymi oczami wpatrywał się w nią, jak sowa na swoją przyszłą zdobycz. A ona machinalnie przełknęła ślinę i nieco opuściła głowę nadal patrząc się na jego postać. Ślizgon otworzył usta, lecz zamiast powiedzieć cokolwiek wykrzywił się w koszmarnym grymasie.

- Zdurniałaś do reszty? – krzyknął po minucie ciszy, nadal czerwony. Widać po nim było, że coś bardzo mu nie pasowało.

- O co ci chodzi, Malfoy? – spytała na pozór spokojnie. Tak naprawdę miała piekielną ochotę wyminąć go i w ogóle nie przeprowadzać z nim żadnej rozmowy. Niestety on stał na samym środku korytarza, a co za tym idzie blokował jej przejście.

- O co mi chodzi? – warknął, groźnie zniżając ton głosu. Zaczął do niej podchodzić. – O co mi chodzi? – powtórzył sykiem. – O twoją durnotę!

Ostatnie słowo wykrzyczał jej prosto w twarz. Ona zmarszczyła brwi i postąpiła krok w tył.

- Wypraszam sobie! – odparowała natychmiast zdenerwowana, dłonie zacisnęła w piąstki.

- To jak nazwałabyś to, co przed chwilą zrobiłaś?

- Po prostu wyszłam, zostałam wezwana!

Blondyn pokręcił z niesmakiem głową. – Idiotka – mruknął pod nosem, a po chwili dodał – Granger, szlamo to, co robisz ma zamiar chyba nie doprowadzić do narodzin twojego chłopaka…

- Harry nie jest moim chłopakiem! – wtrąciła mu się gwałtownie w słowo. Jej włosy zafalowały groźnie pod wpływem ruchu, jaki wykonała.

Malfoy najwyraźniej zignorował jej komentarz. – Żal mi cię, szlamo – tu skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej. – Ale wiesz, co jest w tym najlepsze? Że dopiero teraz widać, jaka jesteś naprawdę. Niby taka najlepsza przyjaciółeczka chłopca, który przeżył… A tu proszę… Wystarczyło, że zobaczyłaś Pottera seniora w wersji młodszej i od razu chcesz się pozbyć tego pierwszego…

- Jeszcze słowo, Malfoy – ostrzegła go cicho. Spojrzeniem ciskała gromy w jego stronę, on się zaśmiał cynicznie.

- Słowo?

Nigdy nie sądziła, iż kiedykolwiek użyje różdżki przeciwko innemu uczniowi, ale Malfoy naprawdę na to zasługiwał. Już miała się odważyć i chwycić za patyk, gdy zza rogu wyszedł Dumbledore. Widząc go skapitulowała, a przynajmniej odłożyła tą sprawę na później. Blondyn na widok dyrektora posłał jej za to jeden ze swoich zwycięskich smirków, po czym wyprostował się.

- Jesteście, wchodźcie – orzekł Albus, zatrzymał się przed gargulcem. – Fawkes.

Posąg zatoczył koło ukazując przybyszom ukryte schody, na które chwilę później wszyscy weszli. Hermiona stała sztywno, czując jak wściekłość do płowego blondyna stojącego obok tylko wzrasta z sekundy na sekundę. Jednak starała się nie dawać po sobie nic poznać – prosta postawa, podbródek uniesiony wysoko i trzeźwe spojrzenie zawsze sprawiało sztuczne wrażenie ponadinteligentnej snobki.

Więc i tym razem z niego skorzystała. Kilkanaście sekund później stopnie się zatrzymały, a ich podróż dobiegła końca. Tak samo jak ostatnimi czasy pierwszy próg przekroczył dyrektor, za nim podążała Granger, na końcu Draco.

Kiedy już weszła do gabinetu spostrzegła brak feniksa Albusa, jednak wiedziała, że to nie jej sprawa, więc przemilczała to. Krzesła już były przygotowane przed biurkiem, za którym od razu zasiadł dyrektor. Ona nie czekając na pozwolenie zajęła swoje, a Ślizgon drugie. W pomieszczeniu była nadnaturalna cisza, która – według niej – nie zwiastowała nic dobrego. Nawet nie wiedziała, dlaczego jej puls przyspieszył, a oczy utkwiła w profesorze siedzącym przed nią.

Ostatecznie Dumbledore po minucie, może dwóch westchnął ciężko. Jedną szczupłą dłonią ściągnął swoje okulary, aby przetrzeć drugą ręką oczy i nałożyć je z powrotem na nos. W końcu jego wzrok padł na dwójkę siedzącą przed nim.

- Cieszę się, że pan Malfoy przekazał pani informację o spotkaniu – zaczął powoli. – Jestem również wdzięczny pani za bezemocjonalne podejście do sprawy. Ciężko by było wytłumaczyć to pozostałym uczniom gdyby pani siedziała kompletnie spetryfikowana ze strachu – zażartował, aczkolwiek na wspomnienie o spetryfikowaniu Hermiona wzdrygnęła się. – Jak się pani czuje? – spytał łagodnie.

- To trochę absurdalne pytanie – stwierdziła rzeczowo. – Jestem uwięziona w przeszłości, nie wiem czy będę mogła wrócić do swoich czasów…

Dumbledore zastopował ją uniesioną dłonią, po czym uśmiechnął się smutno. – Rozumiem. Pan, panie Malfoy chce coś dodać?

Kątem oka dostrzegła, że Ślizgon też się wzdrygnął.

- Tak – odparł płytko na pytanie dyrektora. – Nie bez powodu nas pan tu ściągnął.

Uśmiech profesora rozszerzył się nieco, skinął głową. – Ma pan rację.

- Więc może przejdźmy od razu do rzeczy.

Tym razem Albus spojrzał uważnie na dwoje uczniów znad swoich okularów połówek. W jego błękitnych oczach odbijał się blask słońca, którego promienie wpadały do gabinetu. Częściowo zakrywały one również siedzące sylwetki.

- Dobrze – przytaknął dyrektor, wyprostował się w swoim krześle. – Zająłem się waszą sprawą i z przykrością muszę powiedzieć, że nie jest ona tak prosta jakby się to mogło wydawać.

- To znaczy? – wtrąciła niechcący Granger. Dumbledore posłał jej spokojne, przekalkulowane spojrzenie.

- Eliksir, który uwarzyliście – mówiliście, że przygotowywaliście wywar zamroczenia, ale pomyliliście składnik…

- Malfoy pomylił.

Albus pokręcił z dezaprobatą głową. – To nie ma znaczenia, panno Granger. W każdym bądź razie przyznając się bez bicia obawiałem się, że nie zdołam zidentyfikować, który składnik to był – tu profesor westchnął cicho pod nosem, zmęczony. – Jednakże, dzięki pomocy pani Pomfrey odnalazłem to, co spowodowało reakcję chemiczną, jaka doprowadziła do waszych przenosin.

- Ale… - wtrącił obojętnie Ślizgon, uniósł jedną jasną brew.

- Ale – zaczął po chłopcu Dumbledore – najpierw zadam wam pytanie – stwierdził, a jego oczy zabłysły na moment. Pomału wstał, aby podejść do okna i spojrzeć na widok za nim. – Ile razy mieszany był wywar w kociołku?

Hermiona zdziwiła się na to pytanie, bowiem było ono dosyć niejasne. – Zależy, po którym składniku – odrzekła.

Profesor przyjął jej odpowiedź lekkim skinieniem. – Oczywiście – stwierdził pod nosem, a następnie zwrócił się do uczniów. Jednak nie odezwał się tylko uśmiechnął ciepło, chwilę później zajmując na powrót swoje miejsce. – Kiedy wysłałem was do naszej pielęgniarki nie miałem pojęcia, że to właśnie ona odgadnie 'tajemniczy' składnik. Aczkolwiek niedługą chwilę po waszym wyjściu otrzymałem wiadomość. Pomponia twierdziła, że na waszej skórze były śladowe ilości – dodam, że zwykle śmiertelne – pyłku mistycznego kwiatu, Ciemnej Niezapominajki.

- Ciemnej Niezapominajki? – spytał z cynizmem blondyn. – Więc to, że jestem uwięziony ze sz… z Granger w przeszłości zawdzięczam jakiemuś chwastowi?

- Ciemna Niezapominajka to nie jest żaden chwast – zaoponowała momentalnie Granger. Spojrzała wściekle na chłopaka siedzącego obok, zmarszczyła brwi. – To jest jeden z najrzadszych znanych kwiatów na całym globie. W świecie magii był niegdyś wykorzystywany do tworzenia trucizn, leków i… - zawiesiła na chwilę głos, właśnie coś sobie przypomniała. – I mówiono o nim, że niektórzy ludzie po zażyciu go… zmieniali się w pył. Czy to właśnie stało się z nami? – spytała gwałtownie dyrektora.

Dumbledore widać było, iż słuchał wszystkiego, co mówiła. – Dokładnie. Widać, że dużo pani czyta, nieprawdaż?

- Tak, lubię książki – odpowiedziała.

- Też mi nowość – syknął od siebie Malfoy, krzywiąc się przy tym mocno.

- Ciemna Niezapominajka jak już mówiłem, zwykle przy tej dawce, jaką znalazła pani Pomfrey bywa śmiertelna. Jednak wasza dwójka jest cała i zdrowa. Nie potrafię tego wytłumaczyć, ale uważam, że największa porcja trucizny musiała wyparować podczas reakcji chemicznej, dzięki której się przenieśliście w czasie.

- Skoro wiemy, jaki składnik spowodował cały ten ambaras, to wystarczy drugi raz przygotować ten sam eliksir tylko zamieszać go w drugą stronę – oświadczył dumnie Draco, skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej.

- Niestety sprawa nie jest taka prosta, panie Malfoy – ostudził zapał blondyna, dyrektor. – Ciemna Niezapominajka jest kwiatem mistycznym, o którym nie mówi się już od wielu lat. Przez ostatnich kilka dni starałem się dowiedzieć czegokolwiek na jej temat, a także regiony i czas kwitnięcia. Opisana jest w bardzo ogólnikowy sposób, a miejsce jej występowania jest bliżej nieokreślone. Jednakże w starych dziennikach, które otrzymałem od mojego dobrego przyjaciela znalazłem trochę bardziej rozwiniętą treść na ich temat – tu otworzył szufladę i wyciągnął z niej stary, czarny pamiętnik. Jego krawędzie były popodwijane, a strony pożółkłe od wieku. Pismo również było nieco nieczytelne, aczkolwiek dyrektor uważnie studiował stronę, którą miał zaznaczoną. – O, proszę… Tutaj mamy ważny fragment. „_Ciemna__ Niezapominajka__ jest__ bardzo__ nie typowym__ kwiatem.__O__ ile__ jej__ zapach__ wydaje__ się__ być__ słodki__ i__ kuszący__ w__ swojej__ oryginalnej __formie__ to,__ gdy __pyłek__ się__ wydostaje__ na__ zewnątrz__ zaczyna__ cuchnąć__ jak__ stos__ gnijących__ gumochłomów__… __Prowadzę__ badania__ nad__ nimi__ od__ ponad__ dwudziestu __lat,__ a__ jednak__ wciąż__ nie __potrafię__ wyjaśnić__ jak __to __się__ dzieje,__ że__ ten__ niepowtarzalny__ kwiat__ zakwita__ około __raz__ na__ cztery__ lata__… __Znalazłem __tę__ Ciemną__ Niezapominajkę,__ gdy __byłem__ na__ wakacjach__ w __górach. __Wchodziłem__ na__ szczyt,__ kiedy__ w__ oczy__ rzucił__ mi__ się__ ten__ piękny,__ ciemny__ punkcik__…_"

Kiedy profesor skończył czytać w gabinecie zapadła chwilowa cisza. Hermiona jeszcze raz powtórzyła w myśli wszystko, co usłyszała.

- To wszystko? – spytała po dłuższej chwili.

- Tak – odparł Dumbledore, oparł łokcie o blat biurka i splótł dłonie. Zaczął uważnie się przyglądać reakcjom dwójki mieszkańców zamku.

- Czyli jeśli dobrze zrozumiałem – wtrącił się Draco, kątem oka spojrzał na Gryfonkę. – Jestem uwięziony w przeszłości z nią, w najgorszym wypadku na cztery lata?

Dopiero, gdy Ślizgon skończył swoją wypowiedź powaga sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazła trafiła w nią jak grom z jasnego nieba. Cztery lata, w przeszłości. To nie mogło być możliwe, co bowiem się stanie z przyszłością?

- Panie dyrektorze – powiedziała biorąc głęboki wdech. – To niemożliwe, nie możemy tu zostać tak długo! Co będzie z przyszłością?

Dumbledore wyraźnie sposępniał. – Przykro mi panno Granger, na razie wiemy na temat Niezapominajek tylko tyle. To i tak już dużo więcej niż to, co piszą w książkach.

- Tak, ale…

- Zastanawia mnie jednak fakt jak mogło dojść do tak karygodnej pomyłki. Drugą zaś zastanawiającą sprawą jest to, w jaki sposób tak niebezpieczny składnik mógł znaleźć się na terenie szkoły.

- Co do pierwszego pytania znam odpowiedź – odezwał się powoli Malfoy. Dwie pary oczu spojrzały na niego, na co on wzdrygnął nieznacznie ramionami. – Ostatni składnik, Sproszkowany Róg Jednorożca.

- Co ma do Ciemnej Niezapominajki, Sproszkowany Róg Jednorożca? – spytała zaskoczona. Blondyn posłał jej ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

- A jak myślisz, Granger? – sarknął.

- Pomyliłeś pyłek Niezapominajki z Rogiem Jednorożca? Ale jak to możliwe, Róg jest prawie biały! Musiałbyś być daltonistą, aby je pomylić.

- Jest pani pewna, panno Granger? – wtrącił się Albus. Hermiona zamknęła usta i spojrzała na dyrektora.

- Przecież mówimy tu o Ciemnej Niezapominajce.

- Tak, to się zgadza – przytaknął profesor. – Ale kwiat, a pyłek to dwie zupełnie inne rzeczy. Nie możemy być do końca pewni, jakiego koloru jest pył.

Tu musiała zgodzić się z dyrektorem. – Faktycznie, nie pomyślałam. Ale w takim razie, co zrobimy? Nie możemy przecież bezczynnie siedzieć i czekać na cud. Znamy, chociaż okres, kiedy ta Niezapominajka zakwita? Jest tam może jakaś data?

Starzec przekartkował dziennik. – Niestety, jest tylko wzmianka o tym, że kwiat zakwita raz na cztery lata.

- Czyli nawet nie wiemy kiedy to nastąpi. Czy to już za miesiąc czy dopiero dwa lata…

- Lepiej żeby to było prędzej niż później – sarknął pod nosem blondyn. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak bardzo się z nim zgadzała.

* * *

**_A/N:_ Ojoj... Troszkę czasu minęło od kiedy po raz ostatni zaglądałam do tego opowiadania. Eh, muszę przyznać, że stęskniłam się za Jamesem, Hermioną, Peterem, Syriuszem i Remusem! Och, poszperałam nieco po skoroszycie; poczytałam całkiem świeżutkie opko z Jamione i oto jestem! Wena, co prawda nie wróciła, ale mam zarys pewnej sytuacji, którą muszę, ale to muszę napisać z tąże dwójką w roli głównej! Ach, no cóż... Nawet jeśli zacznę znów pisać, to musicie się niestety przygotować na fakt, jakim jest iż prawdopodobnie rozdziały napisane będą zupełnie innym stylem. Daaaaawno nic nie pisałam, uwierzcie. Za co serdecznie przepraszam! A póki, co liczę na jakieś _Review!_ **

**_Ps._ Co wy myślicie o Jamione? Myślicie, że Hermiona miałaby szansę zastąpić Lily, GDYBY faktycznie przeniosła się w przeszłość?**  
**Nic, kończę. Buziaki!**


	9. Wrr… Masz ty tupet Malfoy

**Środa**

_6 grudnia, 1976r._

7:44am

Niewysoka brunetka z burzą loków na głowie przemierzała spokojne i chłodne korytarze zamku. Jej delikatne, małe kroki odbijały się echem od pobliskich, kamiennych ścian. Ona sama szła przed siebie raz po raz poprawiając torbę, którą miała przewieszoną przez jedno ramię. Zbierała myśli oraz siły na cały, długi dzień, który rozpoczynać będzie lekcją z Septimą Vector.

Podczas swojej wędrówki nie spotkała wielu mieszkańców, właściwie nawet cieszyła się tymże faktem. Bowiem tak do końca nie potrafiła wciąż się odnaleźć pośród uczniów, których nigdy nie powinna poznać. Reperkusje jej przenosin do przeszłości ciągle gdzieś w odmętach umysłu nie dawały jej spokoju ducha. Bała się, naprawdę się bała. Czas natomiast był dla niej nieubłagalny, przeminął. Nadeszła zima, listopad się skończył, a ona i Malfoy nadal tkwili w tym samym miejscu. Choć dyrektor starał się im pomóc jak tylko potrafił, to wciąż było za mało.

Zatrzymała się, gdy doszła do drzwi wyjściowych Hogwartu. Pocierając hardo dłonie, otworzyła wrota, aby zaraz przez nie przejść. Kiedy tylko to uczyniła przywitał ją gwałtowny, zimny podmuch, który wprawił w ruch jej bujne loki. Dobrze zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, iż na dworze temperatura była ujemna, aczkolwiek nie przeszkadzało jej to. Kilka kroków później była w połowie drogi nad Czarne Jezioro, przy którym tak często spędzała swój wolny czas z Harrym i Ronem.

W tych czasach, zauważyła, tamto miejsce nie było tak często zajęte. Być może z powodu chłodnej pory roku, a być może nikt jeszcze nie odnalazł piękna tegoż zakątka. W każdym bądź razie z całą pewnością jej to odpowiadało, bowiem zawsze mogła tam pójść zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza, czy choćby przemyśleć w spokoju pewne sprawy.

Podeszła do drzewa, które teraz stało nagie, a jego gałęzie uginały się pod wpływem zimowego wiatru. Swoimi bursztynowymi oczami objęła całą okolicę tylko po to, aby po chwili westchnąć smutno i oprzeć się o ośnieżoną korę. W tamtej jednej chwili nawet nie spostrzegła, kiedy mocniej opatuliła szalik dookoła szyi, czy też gorzkich łez w oczach. Brakowało jej ich, _wszystkich_ – co do jednego. Będąc tutaj poznała, co to znaczy być samotnym.

O ironio, gdy była w pierwszej klasie myślała, że to, co czuła to była samotność. Jak bardzo się wtedy myliła.

Miesiąc, cały minął odkąd pojawiła się w roku '76. Nadal w to nie wierzyła, tym bardziej, iż poszukiwania drogi powrotnej do tej pory nie przyniosły skutku. Widać Ciemna Niezapominajka nie bez powodu okrzyknięta została mistycznym kwiatem. Jednak nie to okazywało się dla niej problemem nie do pokonania, ale sytuacja, w jakiej się znalazła. Martwiła się stokrotnie o przyszłość, o swoich przyjaciół. Gdyby mogła pstryknąć palcami i przeteleportować się do nich to z całą pewnością już dawno by to zrobiła.

Niestety nie potrafiła tak, a Dumbledore uspokajał ją, iż zebranie bardziej konkretnych wiadomości o sprawczyni ich przenosin może zająć więcej czasu. Nie mając innego wyboru, uwierzyła mu na słowo. Niejednokrotnie znowuż przytrafiło jej się rozmawiać – chociaż nie specjalnie – z innymi mieszkańcami zamku. Na szczęście te rozmowy nie wnosiły kompletnie nic szczególnego poza powielanym przez resztę powodem ich przybycia do Hogwartu w taki, a nie inny sposób.

Oddychała mocno z przymkniętymi powiekami, przy czym wypuszczała z ust kłęby pary. Jej policzki przybrały barwę czerwoną tak samo jak nos, którym machinalnie pociągnęła. W końcu po dłuższej chwili wsłuchiwania się w szelest gałęzi otworzyła oczy, aby ponownie się rozejrzeć. Nie zdziwiła się, gdy nie zobaczyła żadnej znajomej sylwetki kroczącej w jej stronę. Przypominając sobie, że nie ma, kto do niej podejść na jej twarzy pojawił się smutny uśmiech. Dając sobie spokój z marznięciem na zimnie zaczęła wracać do zamku. Śnieg chrupał głośno pod jej butami z każdym krokiem. Oprócz niej o tej porze na dworze nie było nikogo.

Mało jednak wiedziała o tym, że grupka szóstoklasistów też już była na nogach i właśnie w tej chwili przyglądała się jej poczynaniom zza okiennic szkolnych.

8:58am

Jak zwykle bywała robić stała pod klasą powtarzając ostatni materiał lekcyjny. Skupiona nie zauważyła nawet, kiedy korytarz zaczął się zapełniać pozostałymi uczniami. Nie zwracała na nich uwagi, może na jedną osobę, którą był Malfoy. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego ale wolała mieć na niego oko, czy to mu się podobało, czy nie. Był w końcu Ślizgonem, a ona im nie ufała. Kątem oka, więc obserwowała go. Z kim rozmawia, co robi.

Musiała z niezadowoleniem przyznać, że _Malton_ świetnie potrafił grać swoją rolę. O ile nigdy mu się tak naprawdę nie przyglądała, to teraz z niesmakiem stwierdziła, że przychodziło mu to z niespotykaną łatwością. Nie wydawał się być inny niż wszyscy, świetnie się maskował pośród nich. I gdyby nie to, iż przybył do przeszłości z nią byłaby w stanie uwierzyć, że on również jest z przeszłości.

Specjalnie też nie zmienił zbytnio swojego aroganckiego sposobu bycia. Nadal pozostawał gnębicielem szlam i wszystkiego niemagicznego. Oczywiście z nią samą na czele tej listy. Choć do jej uszu dotarły plotki jakoby ona z nim była. Z nim – Malfoy'em panem Patrz-Na-Mnie-I-Płaszcz-Się. Jak mogło coś tak durnego ludziom przyjść do głowy nie miała pojęcia, jednak całe szczęście – wszystko ucichło po paru dniach. Czego niestety nie mogła powiedzieć o innych plotkach i historiach, jakie jeszcze krążyły po zamku na ich temat.

W jednej dowiedziała się, iż jest córką samego diabła, a Malfoy synem Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wypowiadać.

Na ziemię sprowadził ją hałas, jaki potrafili zrobić tylko huncwoci. Wzdychając ciężko nieco bardziej skupiła swój wzrok na zapisanych pergaminach. W myśli zaczęła liczyć do dziesięciu, jednak nim skończyła przed nią pojawił się jeden z czwórki wspaniałych.

- Cześć – powiedział do niej. Ona jednak nie odpowiedziała, przewróciła stronę kompletnie go ignorując. Chłopak aczkolwiek nie miał zamiaru się poddawać. – Znowu powtarzasz ostatnie lekcje?

- Szlamy tak mają, tylko czytają – dołączył tak bardzo jej znany głos. Gdy go usłyszała zwróciła się do niego posyłając mu gniewne spojrzenie. Malfoy uniósł jedną arystokratyczną brew widząc jej oczy na swojej osobie. – Chyba nie zaprzeczysz, co? Granger?

Tym razem zacisnęła mocno usta w wąską linię.

- Malton, jeszcze raz powiesz słowo na sz to gwarantuję, że skończysz w SS – odezwał się Black, który zresztą jak większość uczniów słyszał komentarz Ślizgona.

- A ja z chęcią dołożę coś od siebie – wtrąciła się Evans, swoje długie rude włosy miała spięte w dwie niskie kitki, które groźnie falowały pod wpływem jej oddechów.

Malfoy jednak zignorował ich groźby, jedynie uśmiechając się wilczo w jej stronę. – No, co jest Granger? Zawsze miałaś tak dużo do powiedzenia, a teraz? – spytał niewinnie, po czym rozejrzał się dookoła. – Ach, tak zapomniałem. Bez Łasica i Bliznowatego…

- Zamknij się – warknął od siebie Remus, kątem oka dostrzegła, iż huncwoci przybrali postawę obronną. – Jakim prawem ją obrażasz?

Blondyn skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej, po czym oparł się beztrosko o ścianę i zaczął oglądać swoje paznokcie. – Nie denerwuj się tak futrzaku, bo sierść zgubisz.

W chwili, gdy z ust Ślizgona padło ostatnie słowo ją spetryfikował strach. Przez moment przyglądała mu się z uchylonymi ustami i szeroko otwartymi oczami, przy czym czuła jak krew odpłynęła całkowicie z jej twarzy. Wprawdzie nigdy z przyjaciółmi nie zastanawiała się nad tym, co Malfoy wiedział na temat ich i ich znajomych. Widać, wiedział dużo _za dużo_. Tudzież o ile ona była w szoku, to zauważyła, iż Remus strasznie pobladł – zresztą tak jak ona. Za to Potter, Black, Pettigrew oraz kilkoro innych Gryfonów wyciągnęło swoje różdżki w pogotowiu.

Blondyn ziewnął ostentacyjnie, znudzony. – Oczywiście – mruknął pod nosem, po czym utkwił swoje szare spojrzenie na huncwotach. – Potter jak zwykle pierwszy do pomocy potrzebującym – sarknął.

Ona przełknęła głośno ślinę, James natomiast wyprostował się posyłając blondynowi równie mrożące krew w żyłach spojrzenie. Nie spoglądała na szatyna wprost, ale wiedziała, że wyglądał przerażająco, kiedy chciał. Tak i było tym razem, bowiem zauważyła, że Malfoy zrobił krzywy grymas.

- Wiesz, co Malton? – spytał cichym tonem Potter, jego rozmówca uniósł kpiąco brew. Zmrużył, więc groźnie swoje piwne oczy. – Dopiero jesteś tu miesiąc, ale już teraz mogę ci zagwarantować, że zrobię ci piekło na ziemi.

Draco uniósł kąciki ust. – Naprawdę, Potty? I co? Mam się czuć zaszczycony z tego powodu? – zironizował.

Hermiona przyglądając się sytuacji z boku miała dziwne wrażenie, że James używa wszystkich swoich sił, aby nie użyć swojej różdżki na wypłowiałym Ślizgonie. Szczerze powiedziawszy była pod wrażeniem jego siły woli. Za to zauważyła również coraz to bardziej czerwoną ze złości twarz Lily i Petera.

Atmosfera przed klasą zagęściła się. Prawdopodobnie doszłoby do pojedynku gdyby nie nadejście profesorki od Numerologii. Rozpłoszyła ona, bowiem tłumy, które znalazły się przy drzwiach. Jednak nawet wtedy brunetka dostrzegła wyzywające spojrzenia, jakie sobie wzajemnie rzucali Gryfon i Ślizgon. Aczkolwiek gdyby bardziej się rozejrzała to wychwyciłaby też trzeźwy, kalkulujący wzrok innego mieszkańca domu Slytherin, który uważnie przyglądał się jej.

9:53am

Nigdy w życiu nie sądziła, iż kiedykolwiek przyjdzie jej tkwić przy boku Malfoy'a. Tego samego, który ją gnębił od najmłodszych lat i nic nie wskazywało na to, że to ma się wkrótce zmienić. Aczkolwiek właśnie w tej chwili kroczyła szybko w stronę Skrzydła Szpitalnego, bowiem ze wszystkich mieszkańców zamku właśnie ona została wezwana. I o ile nie zgadzała się z formą zaklęcia, której użyli huncwoci to cieszyła się, że trafiło ono właśnie tego Ślizgona.

Zasługiwał na to już od dłuższego czasu, ona aczkolwiek nigdy nie miała na tyle odwagi, aby w końcu użyć swojego patyka.

Truchtając oddychała szybko, a jej szata powiewała za nią niczym flaga na wietrze. Zatrzymała się dopiero, gdy była na miejscu. Wtedy też otworzyła drzwi, po czym przekroczyła próg. Natychmiast w oczy rzuciły się jej dwa zasłonięte kotarami łóżka. Nim zdążyła zamrugać u jej boku była już Pomfrey.

- Och dobrze, że pani już jest, panno Granger – powiedziała od razu.

Nieco zaskoczona sytuacją zmarszczyła czoło. – Czy mogę w czymś pomóc? – spytała prosto.

Pielęgniarka szkolna pokiwała głową zaciskając przy tym usta. – Tak. Chodź ze mną skarbie.

Wciąż nie wiedząc, o co chodzi, podążyła za kobietą. Przemierzyły połowę Sali, aby zatrzymać się przy pierwszym łóżku. Zasłonki były czysto białe, tak jak całe pomieszczenie. Dlatego też sprawiało ono wrażenie sterylnego, choć odrobinę odmiany wprowadzały tam kafelki, które były czarno-białe. Ostatecznie po kilku sekundach pielęgniarka weszła za zasłonę, chwilę później zapraszając ją do środka.

Z lekkim zawahaniem weszła za zasłonę. W pierwszym momencie nie zauważyła nic szczególnego, ale gdy jej wzrok trafił na twarz blondyna mało, co nie krzyknęła. Nie licząc faktu, iż wyglądał nieludzko i zbierało jej się na wymioty. Jednak przełykając ciężko ślinę, zachowała spokój.

Pomfrey kręciła głową spoglądając na śpiącego Ślizgona. – Ci dzisiejsi uczniowie nie mają za grosz serca – stwierdziła z grobową nutą w głosie. – Spójrz, do czego są zdolni.

Kobieta nie musiała jej dwa razy powtarzać, zrobiła jak jej kazano od razu. Teraz aczkolwiek nieco przygotowana psychicznie na widok przed sobą, tylko patrzyła. Twarz Malfoy'a wygięta była pod jakimś dziwnym kątem, nie wspominając o oczach, nosie i ustach, które nie dość, że były zdeformowane to jeszcze poprzesuwały się.

- Co mu się stało? – spytała zaciekawiona. Zaklęcie, którym został potraktowany na pewno było wytworem jednego z huncwotów.

Pielęgniarka wypuściła głośno powietrze. – Ktoś musi go bardzo nie lubić skoro użył na nim takiego zaklęcia – tu urwała. – Jednak poprosiłam ciebie do mnie z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze znasz tych Ślizgonów, więc nie powinno ci to sprawić większego kłopotu. Po drugie Albus polecił ciebie zamiast panny Evans, stwierdził, że spokojnie dasz sobie radę im pomóc w nauce.

Zmieszana zamrugała. – Pomóc w nauce? – powtórzyła głucho po kobiecie.

- Tak, skarbie. Profesor Dumbledore wierzy w twoje zdolności. Poza tym wspomniał, że jesteś bardzo utalentowaną czarownicą i nie musisz całych dni spędzać przed książką. A jak widzisz, tych dwoje tutaj na razie nie będzie w stanie uczęszczać na zajęcia. Więc jak będzie, skarbie? Pomożesz?

- Skoro profesor tak powiedział…

- Cudownie! – wtrąciła radośnie pielęgniarka. – Więc kiedy możemy się ciebie spodziewać z notatkami?

Wzruszyła ramionami. – Mi jest to obojętne, o której mam przyjść to przyjdę.

- Co byś powiedziała, codziennie po lekcjach? Dasz sobie radę?

Tym razem skinęła głową. – Dobrze. Będę.

- W porządku, chodź skarbie – stwierdziła po chwili Pomfrey. Obie wyszły zza zasłony. – Dajmy odpocząć panu Maltonowi.

Nagle brunetka coś sobie przypomniała. – Pani Pomfrey? – spytała zanim tamta zdążyła ruszyć do gabinetu.

- Tak?

- Kim jest drugi Ślizgon?

- Pan Snape – zabrzmiała odpowiedź kobiety.

Ona słysząc nazwisko swojego przyszłego profesora otworzyła szerzej oczy. – Severus Snape?

Pielęgniarka przytaknęła smutno. – Niestety, często jest moim gościem tutaj – tu westchnęła. – Więc mogę się ciebie spodziewać jutro po zajęciach, tak?

- Tak – odparła przez ściśnięte gardło. Teraz nie miała już wyjścia, zgodziła się im pomóc.

- W takim razie możesz już iść, pewnie masz jeszcze masę zadań do zrobienia.

Pozwoliła sobie na blady uśmiech. – Właściwie wszystkie już odrobiłam – orzekła, aczkolwiek pokręciła nieznacznie głową. – To ja już pójdę, do widzenia.

- Do widzenia, skarbie.

Ruszyła, więc przed siebie z dudniącymi myślami. Nawet jeden, najmniejszy krok wydawał się jej odbijać echem od murów zamku. Wiedziała jednak jedno, musi poważnie porozmawiać z dyrektorem.

**Środa**

_13 grudnia, 1976r._

5:16pm

Nie tak wyobrażała sobie rozmowę z profesorem Dumbledore, więc była zdziwiona, gdy starzec z uśmiechem zakomunikował jej, iż przyszykował dla niej plan pobytu tutaj. Tłumaczył jej swoje postępowanie wobec niej tym, że pokładał w niej wielkie nadzieje. Dowiedziała się wtedy między innymi powodu, dlaczego to ona została wybrana do pomocy pielęgniarce szkolnej, a nie jak przypuszczała – Lily Evans, prefekt Gryffindoru.

Oczywiście miała ogrom pytań do dyrektora, które padły z jej ust tamtego dnia. Jednakże odpowiedzi, których udzielił jej poczciwy, Albus Dumbledore tak jak przypuszczała były po prostu niezadawalające. Dlatego też nic dziwnego, że zaczęła zachodzić w głowę, co dyrektor zamierzał dalej. Bowiem dla niej jego plan był kompletnie, całkowicie bezużyteczny. Nie dość, że wystawiał on ją i Malfoy'a na światło dzienne to dodatkowo pchał ich do ludzi, których nie powinni w ogóle znać.

Jednak nawet, kiedy podzieliła się swoimi obawami z dyrektorem on tylko uśmiechnął się radośnie i stwierdził, _aby się nie martwiła_, _bo on już się wszystkim zajmie_. Tymczasem miała być sobą, nie bać się rozmawiać z rówieśnikami oraz brać udział w życiu klasowym, a nie jak do tej pory ukrywać się za warstwami opasłych tomów. Niestety nawet pomimo zapewnień Dumbledore'a nie potrafiła pojąć jego rozumowania.

Na dodatek pozostawała sprawa 'pomocy naukowej', którą nadal musiała zapewniać dwóm Ślizgonom szóstej klasy. I o ile Pomfrey dwa dni wcześniej potwierdziła jej, iż do piątku wyjdą z SS to ona jakoś nie przyjęła tej nowiny z entuzjazmem. Prawdę mówiąc była zaskoczona, gdy pierwszego dnia pojawiła się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, a kotary przy łóżkach były odsłonięte.

Na śnieżnobiałych pościelach siedzieli oni, dwaj Ślizgoni – blondyn oraz szatyn. Podeszła wtedy do nich przygotowana na wszystko, jednak przywitała ją cisza. Ani Malfoy, ani Snape nie zaszczycili jej nawet spojrzeniem. Szczerze mówiąc z początku nie wiedziała czy się cieszyć z tego powodu, czy nie, ale ewentualnie po prostu również przestała zwracać na nich uwagę.

Właśnie w ten sposób minęły im pierwsze trzy dni, ona przynosiła im bez słowa notatki, a oni odwdzięczali się jej milczeniem. Aczkolwiek nawet taka sielanka musiała się kiedyś skończyć, jednak ku jej zdziwieniu czwartego dnia nie były to wyzwiska. Tylko zwykłe, puste pytanie Draco skierowane w jej stronę. Musiała przyznać, że zamurowało ją, kiedy usłyszała jego głos – ten, który wiecznie przesycony był sarkazmem i kpiną, zabrzmiał w tamtej chwili kompletnie bezemocjonalnie.

Patrzyła na niego z mieszaniną krzty gniewu, smutku i tej dzikiej satysfakcji, iż ktoś nareszcie utarł nosa temuż arystokracie. Z początku nie odezwała się, jedynie marszcząc brwi i zaciskając mocno usta w wąską linię. Już miała odwrócić się na pięcie i od tak odejść, tak jak to zrobił on, aczkolwiek blondyn powtórzył cicho swoje pytanie. Dopiero, gdy spojrzała na jego – już prawie normalne – oblicze, dostrzegła, że był nienaturalnie blady jak na niego, poza tym nie zauważyła w jego wzroku tej ukrytej złośliwości, która zawsze błyszczała w świetle.

Więc mu odpowiedziała spokojnie, a to okazało się dopiero początkiem lawiny, jaka nadeszła wkrótce potem. Dnia kolejnego, kiedy przyszła z nową porcją notatek obaj Ślizgoni pochylali się nad swoimi pergaminami pisząc coś zawzięcie, ona domyśliła się, że było to zadanie z Numerologii po ich wyciągniętych podręcznikach do tegoż to przedmiotu. Zbliżając się do nich dostrzegła jednak, iż o ile przyszły profesor Eliksirów był skupiony nad swoim esejem, to Malfoy… Cóż on miał z tym kłopoty.

Przytrafiło się jej to pierwszy raz, kiedy widziała blondyna ślęczącego nad swoim wypracowaniem, ale uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Jakoś, gdy po raz kolejny skreślił jakąś linijkę na eseju, a zaraz potem potargał swoje włosy dłonią – łza jej się zakręciła w oku, na wspomnienie swojego ciemnowłosego przyjaciela. Sam Malfoy nigdy się nie dowiedział jak bardzo jej przypominał w tamtej chwili Harry'ego.

W każdym bądź razie podeszła do nich i jak zwykle bez przywitania położyła notatki na stoliku, który ich oddzielał. Miała zamiar od razu wyjść tudzież nie przeszkadzać im w pracy, kiedy to Malton po raz któryś z kolei fuknął coś rozeźlony pod nosem, aby chwilę potem utkwić swoje chłodne, szare oczy w jej osobie.

Wiedziała, że on ją wykorzystuje, ale nie potrafiła mu odmówić pomocy. Tym bardziej, gdyż wkrótce i Snape, zauważyła, przestał pisać na pergaminie. Ona wzięła podręcznik w dłonie, przekartkowała kilkakrotnie tudzież po minucie ciszy z triumfem podała go blondynowi. Oczywiście Malfoy skrzywił się nieco, gdy odebrał swoją własność z jej rąk, aczkolwiek oczami przeszukał daną stronę. Zanim na powrót zajął się swoim esejem, widziała, że nad czymś mocno się zastanawiał. Ostatecznie spojrzał na nią i uśmiechając się w ten swój arystokratyczny sposób powiedział, iż myślał nad tym tematem, ale nie był do końca pewny czy jest właściwy.

Ona wtedy wchodząc w swój tryb 'pomocy naukowej', którego nauczyła się będąc przez kilka lat przyjaciółką Harry'ego i Rona, wyczarowała sobie krzesło, po czym zaczęła wywód o temacie eseju. Wtedy nie zastanawiała się nad tym, czy zrobił to specjalnie, czy też nie, aczkolwiek zauważyła jego smirk, kiedy po raz kolejny przekartkowała jego podręcznik.

To, co było później, właściwie sama nie wiedziała jak do tego doszło, iż nawet Snape dołączył się do rozmowy. Była przy tym mile zaskoczona, kiedy zauważyła, że on ją sprawdzał. Musiała naprawdę dorównać mu intelektem, bowiem z jego ust nie usłyszała żadnego kąśliwego komentarza. Dostrzegła za to, iż z uporem maniaka przyglądał się jej i Malfoy'owi.

Wychodząc tamtego dnia ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego odniosła wrażenie, że coś się szykowało. I to ze strony Ślizgona, z którym rozmawiała aż raz. Przebywając w '76 roku tylko utwierdziła się w przekonaniu, iż profesor Snape wcale nie był taki zły. Właściwie przypominał jej trochę Draco. Tudzież zaczęła się zastanawiać, co tak naprawdę skrywał pod powłoką oschłego i cynicznego arystokraty.

**Sobota**

_16 grudnia, 1976r._

1:13pm

Dzień ten tak kilka ostatnich nie zapowiadał żadnych większych zmian, czy też niespodzianek. Nic, więc dziwnego, iż Hermiona odwiedziła szkolną bibliotekę, aby poczytać. Przy czym wybierała lekturę, która choćby w najmniejszym stopniu mogłaby pomóc jej i Malfoy'owi. Jednakże tak jak się spodziewała, podręczniki szkolne nie posiadały ani krzty informacji na temat Ciemnych Niezapominajek.

Machając różdżką odłożyła księgi na swoje prawowite miejsce, tylko po to, aby zaraz westchnąć pod nosem. Lubiła przesiadywać w skarbnicy wiedzy tudzież pomagać rozwiązywać zagadki Harry'emu, jednak, kiedy to ona miała problem okazywał się on zazwyczaj nie do przeskoczenia. Tak jak właśnie ten, który usilnie próbowała rozwikłać. Niestety bez pożądanego efektu.

Mając chwilę wolną, rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Biblioteka nie była często odwiedzana przez huncwotów, choć zdarzyło jej się dostrzec Remusa, czy Petera. Zauważyła jednak, że James i Syriusz omijali ten rejon zamku szerokim łukiem, przez co zaczęła się nawet zastanawiać jak oni to robili, iż mieli tak dobre oceny nie zaglądając nawet do podręcznika. Oczywiście Potter i Black, zawsze wychodzili jakimś cudem z największych tarapatów bez szwanku – to mogła potwierdzić, bowiem miała kilka okazji ich widzieć w niezbyt przyjemnej sytuacji.

Mimochodem swoje bursztynowe oczy utkwiła gdzieś w głębi pomieszczenia, pomiędzy półkami gdzie zajęte były ze dwa stoliki. Przy jednym z nich siedziała Lily coś uważnie przepisując z podręcznika od Eliksirów. Na wspomnienie o ów lekcji na jej twarzy pojawił się nieznaczny grymas. Prawdę powiedziawszy nie podobały się jej te zajęcia prowadzone przez tego nauczyciela, jakoś nie potrafiła się przyzwyczaić do faktu, iż w tych czasach tą lekcję prowadził _Horacy Slughorn_. Do samego przedmiotu nie miała nic, kompletnie nic, ale profesor… I jeszcze ten _klub ślimaka_.

Nigdy nie sądziła, że kiedykolwiek stwierdzi, iż nie lubi któregoś nauczyciela. A jednak, będąc w tych czasach z ręką na sercu musiała przyznać, że nie przepadała zbytnio za łysiejącym profesorem, ani tym bardziej spotkaniami jego klubu ulubieńców. Do którego na nieszczęście również należała.

Gdyby wcześniej wiedziała, na co się pisze zgadzając się na to małe party to w życiu by się nie zgodziła. Jednak profesor chytrze ją podszedł i poprosił ją z zaskoczenia o przyłączenie się do imprezy. Cóż miała począć, zgodziła się. I teraz szczerze żałowała swojej decyzji, bowiem na ów spotkaniach pojawiała się tylko śmietanka towarzyska tudzież dostrzegła w tłumie także Evans czy Pottera.

Ruda skończyła swój esej, zaczęła się pakować. Ona przyglądała się jej poczynaniom jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym wróciła do swoich tomów. Aczkolwiek przejrzała jeszcze cztery i stwierdziła, że na dziś – koniec. Zamykając, więc z hukiem ostatni, machnęła różdżką i zebrała swoje rzeczy. Rozglądając się na moment utkwiła na dłużej swój wzrok w oknie. Było przyozdobione świątecznymi duperelkami, nawet lampki leniwie świeciły na zielony kolor, a za szybą puchaty śnieg mozolnie osiadał tworząc to kolejne warstwy.

Przyjemna, świąteczna atmosfera panowała w zamku, choć tak samo jak w ich czasach WS była przyozdobiona, a pośrodku znajdowała się olbrzymia choinka. Aczkolwiek tutaj wszyscy radowali się na tą porę, bez względu czy to Ślizgon, czy Gryfon. Oczywiście byli jeszcze huncwoci, których czasem nie potrafiła zrozumieć. Co gorsza zaczęło ją to trochę denerwować, że specjalnie podjudzają choćby Snape'a aby wkrótce potem przywiesić go do sufitu za kostkę. Raz nawet była świadkiem takiego ich zachowania, jednak najbardziej zbulwersowało ją to, iż Ślizgon nic im nie zrobił. Widziała, że chciał po prostu przejść obok nich, nie zwracając na siebie uwagi. Niestety spostrzegawcze oczy Łapy i Rogacza dostrzegły jej przyszłego profesora.

Jeszcze kilkakrotnie trafiła na takie sytuacje. Prawdę mówiąc zaczęła rozumieć, dlaczego przyszły profesor Eliksirów był taki, a nie inny. W takich chwilach miała ochotę podejść do huncwotów i wygarnąć im wszystko. Może była tu miesiąc, ale zdążyła ich już na tyle poznać, aby dotrzeć do prawdy, która wcale nie była taka jak w opowieściach.

Mrugając szybko oczami poprawiła torbę na ramieniu, po czym skierowała się do wyjścia. Pozwoliła sobie na nikły uśmiech do bibliotekarki i chwilę później kroczyła powoli korytarzami zamku. Nie wiedziała tak do końca gdzie idzie, po prostu szła. Nigdzie się nie spieszyła, a czasy, gdy musiała pilnować Harry'ego i Rona teraz wydawały się być nierealnym snem, który jej się przytrafił. Momentami sama się gubiła, nie do końca wiedząc czy to, co było kiedyś powinno być jej przyszłością, czy to, co jest teraz – w przeszłości.

A Ciemna Niezapominajka wcale jej tego nie ułatwiała będąc kwiatem mistycznym.

Postanowiła udać się do Wielkiej Sali na posiłek. Nie była zbytnio głodna, ale z drugiej strony nie miała nic innego do roboty. Wzdychając, więc mijała obojętnie kolejne portrety i uczniów. Kątem oka widziała jak inni się bawili, przekomarzali. Ale oni mieli, z kim. Ona nie. Odrzucając ponure myśli zacisnęła nieco usta, wyprostowała się. Prawda była taka, że strasznie jej brakowało zaskakujących pomysłów Harry'ego, wiecznie trącającego wszystko Neville'a, skupionego nad grą w szachy Rona, zawsze zabieganej Ginny czy choćby nawet Lavender i Parvati plotkujących o wszystkim, o czym się tylko dało.

Na wspomnienie o swoim poprzednim życiu łza zakręciła się jej w oku. Ta sama, którą chwilę później spróbowała odgonić. Ciągle aczkolwiek po głowie chodziły jej wspomnienia swoich poprzednich lat w Hogwarcie, szczególnie sytuacje te, które spędziła z dwójką swoich najlepszych przyjaciół. Momentami zastanawiała się, będąc tutaj jak oni sobie radzą bez niej. Czy ją jeszcze pamiętają, czy o niej myślą? Myślała również nad tym, co ona sama pocznie, jeśli wróci do swoich czasów, ale okaże się…

- Hermiona?

Ona zatrzymała się w połowie kroku, odwróciła się. Musiała wyglądać naprawdę źle, bowiem chłopak o piwnych oczach stojący przed nią zmarszczył zaniepokojony brwi.

- Her… - zaczął, lecz urwał. – Dobrze się czujesz? – spytał w zamian.

Kiwnęła nieznacznie głową w odpowiedzi.

Ciemny blondyn przyjrzał się jej uważnie kątem oka, ostatecznie przetarł skroń dłonią. – Jesteś pewna, że wszystko w porządku? – powtórzył zmartwiony. Poprawił swoje przydługie włosy za uszy.

Tym razem wypuściła głośno powietrze przytakując.

- Skoro tak twierdzisz – mruknął jej rozmówca pod nosem, chwilę potem znalazł się u jej boku z uśmiechem na twarzy. – Wiem, że nie przepadasz za ludźmi – zaczął widząc jej spłoszone, zaalarmowane spojrzenie. – Ale z góry zaznaczam, że truję ci… Ekhem… Znaczy się profesor McGonagall rozmawiała z dyrektorem Dumbledore, bo cóż… Przyznam się szczerze kiepsko mi idzie w Transmutacji i…

- I dyrektor polecił mnie abym ci pomogła w nauce – dokończyła za niego smętnie, opuściła twarz i zaśmiała szorstko pod nosem.

Chłopak nieco się zmieszał na jej reakcję. – Er… Tak.

- Oczywiście – burknęła cicho. Spojrzała na Gryfona stojącego obok niej. – Dobrze – stwierdziła załamując ręce. Dyrektor za wszelką cenę wypychał ją do ludzi, kiedy jej by bardziej odpowiadało skrycie się w bibliotece szkolnej. – Jeśli profesor Dumbledore mnie polecił, chyba miał swoje powody.

- Mnie to wcale nie dziwi – wtrącił od siebie blondyn, uśmiechając się szerzej ujawnił swoje większe przednie zęby. – Ze wszystkiego masz Wybitne.

Widziała, że Gryfon starał się być miły, aczkolwiek ona nie była w tamtej chwili zdolna do rozmowy. – Dzięki ciężkiej pracy – odsarknęła mu. - W każdym bądź razie, wybacz, ale teraz jestem trochę zajęta. Na pierwszą lekcję przyjdź jutro o dziewiątej do biblioteki. – Z tym odwróciła się na pięcie, z zamiarem ruszenia przed siebie. Zatrzymało ją jednak ciche pytanie Gryfona, które zdziwiona dosłyszała.

- Gdzie cię szukać?

Nie odwracając się do chłopaka, odpowiedziała mu. – Kto pyta nie błądzi, Peter.

**Niedziela**

_17 grudnia, 1976r._

1:44pm

Gryfonka o burzy brązowych loków siedziała w bibliotece uważnie skrobiąc coś na pergamine. Dla niej nie było to nic nadzwyczajnego nawet pomimo faktu, iż dnia uprzedniego większość mieszkańców zamku opuściło go. Zbliżały się święta, które każdy człowiek spędzał wśród swoich bliskich. Jednakże pośród wielu uczniów byli również i tacy, którzy nie mieli gdzie wracać.

Tak też było z nią czy Malfoy'em. Jednak ani ona ani Ślizgon nie przyjęli tej wiadomości z zaskoczeniem, oboje dobrze zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, iż oprócz pomocy profesora Dumbledore nie posiadają kompletnie nic. Pieniędzy, domu, rodziny…

W tym świecie byli całkiem sami tudzież nie mogli zbytnio zbliżać się do ludzi tych czasów. Chociaż stary, poczciwy dyrektor opowiedział się po swojej stronie, aby spróbowali żyć normalnie. Mieli nie bać się konsekwencji swych czynów, _słów_. Jakkolwiek Draco mogłaby powiedzieć przystosował się do oferty profesora Dumbledore, ona jakoś nie potrafiła się przełamać. Bariera czasowa była zbyt odległa, zbyt wiele miała do stracenia. A wspomnienia dwójki niesfornych przyjaciół nadal krążyły jej po głowie.

Dziewczyna westchnęła pod nosem przewracając kartkę, na moment zatrzymała się. Zamrugała mocno swoimi bursztynowymi oczami, które chwilę później przymrużyła. Wytężyła wzrok na zapisanym pergaminie, aby następnie przetrzeć skroń dłonią. Czuła się zmęczona, aczkolwiek nie było to zmęczenie fizyczne. Jej nastrój ją wykańczał, nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczyła takiego 'dołka', jakiego posiadała teraz. Było jej źle, ale nie potrafiła tego zmienić. Na nic zdawały się jej próby wspominania zabawnych sytuacji, jakich doświadczyła w swoim życiu.

Gdy tylko przez myśl jej przemknęło Harry, Ron – od razu w oczach czuła wzbierające łzy. Prawda ją przytłaczała, a fakt, że naprawdę tu nie miała nikogo…

Brunetka spojrzała kątem oka za okno, przy którym zasiadała. Stos ksiąg, których używała leżał równo ułożony, jedna była otworzona, przy czym kartki zaszeleściły złośliwie na moment. Zdziwiona, dlaczego skupiła wzrok na tomie, ten jednak nie ponowił już swojego drygu. Nagle zacisnęła mocniej usta, siedząc dniami w bibliotece zaczęła zastanawiać się nad życiem.

W tych czasach miała na to mnóstwo czasu, od chwili, gdy dyrektor stwierdził, iż on zajmie się ich sprawą. Więc rozmyślała nad wszystkim i niczym. Przeglądając przeróżne księgi, od czasu do czasu nawiedzał ją Malfoy, choć przytrafiło się jej również trafić na Lupina, Evans, a nawet jej przyszłego profesora od Eliksirów. Nie były to aczkolwiek wizyty długie.

Przez sekundę rozglądała się po pomieszczeniu, poprawiając dodatkowo swoją w miarę utemperowaną fryzurę. Biblioteka była opustoszała, prawie wymarła. Właściwie tylko ona i pani Pince były jedynymi okupującymi tą komnatę. Zwykle przebywało tu więcej uczniów, czy to z Ravenclawu czy Huffelpuffu. Niestety teraz wszyscy już dawno spakowani wrócili do swoich domów.

- Domów – westchnęła cicho pod nosem. Pokręciła nieznacznie głową wracając do swoich prac. Miała zamiar napisać esej na Transmutację dla profesor McGonagall, choć zbierać go będzie dopiero za trzy miesiące. Ona aczkolwiek wzięła się za niego już teraz.

- No wiesz ty, co – dobiegł jej uszu znany głos. Zignorowała go. – Wiedziałem, że jesteś dziwna, ale żeby gadać sama do siebie. Tu już pobiłaś chyba wszystkie rekordy…

- I co ci do tego? – spytała nie spoglądając na rozmówcę. – Myślisz, że dostaniesz za swoją spostrzegawczość oklaski uznania?

Osoba podeszła bliżej niej, zatrzymała się na stopę przed jej stanowiskiem. – Wątpię abym dostał za coś takiego cokolwiek – sarknął. – Stwierdzam jedynie kolejny fakt, dlaczego to właśnie ty, Bliznowaty i Biedak byliście wiecznie na celowniku – tu zasiadł naprzeciwko niej. – Po prostu zbiór najbardziej dziwnych okazów, jakie chodziły po ziemi. Mól książkowy, wąż i łasic.

Kiedy skończył mówić, podniosła powoli twarz, aby posłać mu gniewne spojrzenie. Aczkolwiek widząc jego klasyczny smirk oraz idealnie ułożoną, blond fryzurę jedynie pokręciła głową wracając do eseju.

- Nigdy nie przestaniesz, prawda? – spytała nie oczekując na odpowiedź, zresztą Ślizgonowi nie spieszyło się z ową. Prychnęła przerzucając kartkę, zamoczyła pióro w kałamarzu, a następnie zaczęła pisać. – Nie masz nic lepszego do roboty, że zaspokajasz swoje potrzeby kontaktów międzyludzkich towarzystwem szlamy?

Chłopak westchnął ciężko, aby zaraz rozsiąść się na swoim krześle. Nie odpowiedział jej od razu, słysząc, więc jego bierność spojrzała na niego kątem oka. Malfoy nie patrzył na nią, spoglądał na jakiś bliżej nieokreślony punkt na niebie tudzież horyzont, który skomponował się z taflą morza w jedną gęstą, szarość. Dopiero wtedy zobaczyła to, czego przez kilka ostatnich miesięcy nie potrafiła – on również był samotny.

Tak jak ona. Też był zmęczony i nawet tego nie ukrywał. Przynajmniej nie teraz ani nie tutaj. Siedział przed nią zupełnie nie przejmując się tym, iż właśnie pokazał jej swoje prawdziwe ja. Być może zrobił to umyślnie możliwe, że nawet o tym nie wiedział.

Po kilku sekundach na obliczu blondyna pojawił się grymas, a zaraz potem zwrócił swój wzrok na nią. – Niestety wszyscy normalni ludzie wyjechali na święta. Chyba, że przespałaś cały ostatni tydzień, kiedy to na prawo i lewo usłyszeć można było, kto gdzie jedzie.

Tym razem wzięła głęboki uspokajający oddech, zacisnęła mocniej dłoń na piórze. – Czy ty naprawdę… - zaczęła mówić spoglądając w górę, ale widząc kamienną postawę Ślizgona skapitulowała. – Dlaczego tu przyszedłeś? – spytała w zamian mrużąc przy tym swoje bursztynowe spojrzenie.

Blondyn uniósł kpiąco kąciki ust, co wywołało dziwnie makabryczny uśmiech. – A jak ci się wydaje, co Granger?

- Przysłał cię profesor Dumbledore? – spytała, choć bardziej stwierdziła rzecz oczywistą. – Znalazł coś?

Malfoy wykrzywił się w jeszcze paskudniejszym grymasie. – Nie, nadal nie znalazł nic ponad to, co nam podał do tej pory.

W jego głosie wyczuła nutę zdenerwowania, więc zmarszczyła lekko brwi. – Ale?

- Zawsze wszystko wiesz, prawda? – sarknął potrząsając swoją płową czupryną, zaśmiał się gorzko. – Z przykrością muszę cię powiadomić, że moim zdaniem nie mamy szans na powrót do przyszłości – oznajmił wzdychając ciężko.

Słysząc jego wypowiedź zrobiło się jej gorąco. – Uważasz, że profesor Dumbledore nam nie pomoże? – syknęła z wyrzutem, zmarszczyła groźnie nos.

- Nie wiem czy zauważyłaś, ale tkwimy tu już dwa miesiące, Granger – sapnął stwierdzając fakt. – Zbliżają się święta, które powinienem spędzać z dala od tego przeklętego zamku i takich jak ty. Tymczasem zamiast wracać do domu siedzę w bibliotece z irytującą wiem-to-wszystko, która tak naprawdę nie ma pojęcia o połowie rzeczy. Włącznie z naszym niewyjaśnionym powrotem do przeszłości!

- Dyrektor powiedział, że znalezienie drogi powrotnej do naszych czasów może potrwać – orzekła przemądrzałym tonem, którego używała na lekcjach. – Ty też przy tym byłeś. Poza tym to wszystko twoja wina, Malfoy – dodała po namyśle.

Draco zacisnął pięści na ławce. – Moja wina?

- Tak – odparła po raz kolejny wracając do swojej pracy, zamoczyła pióro w kałamarzu. – Gdybyś nie pomylił pyłku Niezapominajki ze Sproszkowanym Rogiem Jednorożca – tu kropla atramentu kapnęła na pergamin rozchlapując się. – Cholera…

Malfoy uniósł brew. – Nie pogrążaj się jeszcze bardziej, Granger.

Ona zignorowała komentarz Ślizgona. – Chłośczyc. Jak już mówiłam, gdybyś nie pomylił składników w ogóle nas by tutaj teraz nie było.

- Ale jesteśmy i to nie z mojej winy, tylko twojej – sapnął rozeźlony.

- Ja wykonałam swoją część wywaru prawidłowo! – broniła się, spojrzała ze złością na niego. – To ty pomyliłeś składnik!

- Powtarzasz się, szlamo – warknął. – Poza tym to przez ciebie się pomyliłem! Więc to twoja wina, nie moja!

Hermiona otworzyła usta, a na jej bladych policzkach pojawiły się czerwone wypieki. – Moja? Wrr… Masz ty tupet Malfoy. Myślałam, że posiadasz, chociaż odrobinę oleju w głowie i samokrytycyzmu, ale nie! Wszystko, co ty robisz jest najwyższych lotów, a kiedy coś nie pójdzie zwalisz na kogoś innego… Wiesz niżej już upaść nie mogłeś. Nawet jak na zadufanego w sobie arystokratę.

Nim dokończyła ostatnie słowo już spakowane miała swoje przybory, a księgi po odsyłała na swoje miejsca. Ewentualnie posłała gardzące spojrzenie blondynowi, po czym opuściła jego towarzystwo. Aczkolwiek nie przemierzyła wielkiej odległości, kiedy to skręcając między regały wpadła na kogoś.

- Whoa! – mruknął zaskoczony chłopak.

Unosząc głowę, aby przeprosić zobaczyła ciemnego blondyna o piwnych oczach, nieco większych przednich zębach i oliwkowej cerze. Gryfon przywitał ją nieśmiałym uśmiechem, kiedy odsunęła się od niego.

- Przepraszam – powiedziała spokojnie. Poprawiła swoją torbę i szaty, blondyn zrobił to samo ze swoim ubiorem.

- Nie szkodzi – orzekł, uśmiechnął się blado. – Musimy przestać tak na siebie wpadać – zażartował.

Jej policzki zapłonęły czerwienią na wspomnienie ich pierwszego spotkania. – Wypadałoby – osądziła płytko.

- Raczej – dodał od siebie. – Spotkanie nadal aktualne?

Zastanowiła się chwilę, przytaknęła. – Tak.

- W porządku, to ci nie będę przeszkadzać – stwierdził zaciskając nieco usta, przejechał dłonią po włosach. – To idę.

Ona przytaknęła. – W takim razie do zobaczenia – powiedziała pozwalając sobie na delikatny uśmiech.

Gryfon odwzajemnił jej uśmiech, lecz po krótkiej chwili milczenia klasnął w dłonie. Na odchodne pomachał jej, po czym znikł za zakrętem. Brunetka mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się szeroko pod nosem. Peter był zabawnym chłopcem, wcale nie głupim i miał swoje zasady – tyle mogła o nim powiedzieć. Nie znała go zbyt dobrze, ale mimo wszystko od początku ich małych lekcji była zmuszona z nim przebywać.

Posiadając przyzwolenie dyrektora, była ciekawa charakteru huncwota. Rozmowa nikomu jeszcze nie zaszkodziła, więc coś wydukała. Z nauką w tle, lepiej się jej nawiązało kontakt z Pettigrewem. Prawdę powiedziawszy lubiła te ich krótkie lekcje. Miała dzięki nim okazję poznać go, dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej niż to, co snute było w opowiastkach. Stało się to jej mini śledztwem, jaki był i ewentualnie, co go zmusiło do odwrócenia się od swoich przyjaciół.

Jeżeli naprawdę udałoby się jej go na tyle poznać, to byłby przewrót. Istna rewolucja w szczególności, kiedy wróciłaby z tą wiedzą do swoich czasów. Postanowiła, więc dociekać póki miała czas, bowiem nie miała bladego pojęcia, kiedy dyrektor oznajmi, iż znalazł CN. O ile ją odnajdzie, bo po tym, co powiedział Malfoy cóż…

Po części zgadzała się z nim, dwa miesiące już minęły, a oni nadal byli tutaj w przeszłości. Dyrektor milczał, ona nic nie znalazła na temat innych możliwości przenoszenia się do przyszłości. Wzdychając ciężko zacisnęła dłoń na ramieniu od torby. Wciąż czując przyspieszone bicie serca ruszyła przed siebie z myślą oby Ślizgon nie miał całkowitej racji.

3:56pm

W cichym i opustoszałym dormitorium w wieży zachodniej powoli tykał zegar. Leżący na łóżku chłopak podążał wzrokiem za wskazówką. Jego zazwyczaj uśmiechnięta w miły sposób twarz teraz nie posiadała ani krzty tej huncwockiej iskierki. Mimochodem rozejrzał się po pokoju, łóżka zajmowane przez jego najlepszych przyjaciół były puste, a pościele idealnie zaścielone. W pomieszczeniu po głębszym wdechu, stwierdził nawet pachniało inaczej, niż kiedy jeszcze wczorajszego dnia tu byli. Zapach, który roznosił się po dormitorium przypominał mu bardziej sterylne Skrzydło Szpitalne, a nie sypialnię huncwotów.

Wzdychając nieznacznie założył ręce za głowę tylko po to, aby ponownie spojrzeć na wiszący zegar, który ruszył się wskazówką tylko o minutę. Po kilku kolejnych sekundach cisza, jaka opanowała to miejsce zaczęła go niepokoić. Usiadł się, więc na łóżku, które zaskrzypiało pod wpływem jego ciężaru. Po namyśle wstał, zarzucił na siebie niedbale szatę i wyszedł.

Gdy dotarł do Pokoju Wspólnego, zatrzymał się na moment przyglądając się pomieszczeniu. W kominku wesoło trzaskał ogień, który nadawał złotą poświatę pobliskim meblom. Nieopodal paleniska stała wysoka, kolorowo przystrojona choinka. Ta sama, zauważył, którą widział, co roku w Hogwarcie. Mimochodem posępniał nieznacznie, uczniowie od ponad tygodnia cieszyli się na powrót do domu, on aczkolwiek podzielił los Hermiony i Ślizgona – nie miał gdzie wracać.

Wzrokiem powędrował na zegar wiszący nad kominkiem, po czym podszedł do fotela by zasiąść w nim. Nie dbał w tym jednym momencie jak wyglądał z powyciąganą koszulą, na wpół zarzuconym na siebie swetrem i pogniecionych spodniach czy choćby rozpiętą szatą. O tej porze roku szkolnego w zamku nie było prawie nikogo, a większość uczniów, którzy zostawali na święta w Hogwarcie to byli Krukoni. Ślizgoni i Puchoni zazwyczaj wszyscy opuszczali to miejsce, chociaż w tym roku to się zmieniło z powodu tego nowego. Pozostawali jeszcze Gryfoni, choć oni w większej mierze też wracali do domów, a z roku na rok w szkole zostawał tylko on i bliźniaczki Brown z młodszego rocznika.

Jednak teraz ich 'małe' grono powiększyło się o jeszcze jedną Gryfonkę, tą z burzą loków na głowie. Tą samą, która wpadła prosto w jego ramiona z nikąd. Ot tak po prostu nagle pojawiła się w Hogwarcie z tym perfidnym, wrednym Ślizgonem, który ją gnębi. Właściwie wraz ze swoją paczką zastanawiał się nad tym dziwnym zjawiskiem, jakie było pomiędzy nią, a blondasem. Nie była to przyjaźń – tego byli pewni, miłość? Nie, na pewno nie. Więc, co ich trzymało przy sobie? Jaką to posiadali wzajemną tajemnicę, którą tak skrzętnie ukrywali przed resztą?

Nic dziwnego, więc że był ciekawy, zresztą nie on jeden. Zauważył, że większość uczniów uważnie przyglądała się poczynaniom tej Gryfonki i Ślizgona. Podczas ich dwu miesięcznego pobytu tutaj ani jemu, ani reszcie huncwotów nie udało się do niej zbliżyć, choć odrobinę poznać. Nie potrafił tego wyjaśnić, ale jakimś nieuzasadnionym sposobem za każdym razem, kiedy on, Remus czy nawet James próbowali z nią porozmawiać – nic z tego nie wychodziło. O ile z Lupinem, Evans czy nim przeprowadziła ewentualną konwersację na temat nauki to, gdy starali się ją poznać, to ona kończyła rozmowę, zbierała się i wychodziła. A później omijała ich niczym plagę egipską przez długie tygodnie, bywały też momenty, kiedy potrafiła zniknąć im z oczu, chociaż była tuż przed ich nosem.

Jak to robiła, nie miał bladego pojęcia. Lecz z czasem ich zainteresowanie tą dziewczyną z burzą loków zmalało. Remus wolał przeglądać kolejne to księgi, czy pomagać rozwiązywać problemy, na jakie natrafiali podczas planowania nowych dowcipów. Syriusz jak to on, nie potrafił odwrócić wzroku, od co ładniejszych to panien tudzież większość żartów było jego pomysłami. James natomiast przycichł nieznacznie, stwierdził. Jakkolwiek za każdym razem, gdy na niego spoglądał mógłby przysiąc, że nad czymś mocno się główkował.

Szczerze mówiąc dziwiła go postawa lidera ich trupy, zawsze rozgadany i roztrzepany teraz wyglądał prawie jak jego największy wróg – Snape. Jakiś tydzień wcześniej spytał go nawet czy wszystko w porządku, ale Potter jak zwykle odpowiedział, że tak. On aczkolwiek nie dał się zmylić, widział, iż z Jamesem coś się stało. Jako pierwszy powód tak marnego humoru szatyna nasuwała mu się klęska z Evans. Możliwe, że dopiero teraz Potter przyjął do świadomości fakt, iż ruda Gryfonka wcale nie 'uciekała' przed nim specjalnie tylko po prostu ona… Nie chciała go.

James nigdy nie lubił przegrywać zresztą, kto lubił? Jednak tutaj chodziło o coś więcej niżeli mecz Quidditcha. Ta spawa sięgała dużo głębiej niż tymczasową euforię po wygranym meczu i wydawać by mu się mogło, iż najważniejszą bitwę – tą o serce Lily – James przegrał z kretesem. Dlatego więc pewnie Potter chodził dziwnie przybity od czasu ich 'powrotu, jako huncwoci', choć nigdy nie mógł być do końca pewien. Nie wliczając w to wszystko zakończenia ich balu, które było tak dobrze zaplanowane, a jednak… Wszystko poszło nie tak.

Na szczęście Hermiona wydawała się zapomnieć o tamtym wydarzeniu, gdzie on nie wiedział czy się z tego faktu bardziej cieszyć czy płakać. Jednak zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, iż co się stało to się nie odstanie. Nie zamierzał płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem, mówiło się trudno. Aczkolwiek przyglądając się Jamesowi – wiedział, że coś się stało. Potter niestety nigdy nie należał do wylewnych typów, no może tylko, kiedy był podekscytowany. W każdym bądź razie nad czymś mocno myślał często nie słuchając tego, co do niego mówili.

Syriusz na to tylko machnął ręką, kiedy mu o tym powiedział. Remus stwierdził, że James potrzebuje chwili samotności, aby móc wszystko sobie przemyśleć i poukładać. Jednak on miał nieco inne spojrzenie na ich przyjaciela, po prostu widział, że Potter wcale nie unikał ewentualnych rozmów czy beztroskich żarcików – tylko czasami wędrował myślami gdzieś ponad wszystkich.

Bywały także momenty, kiedy on – Peter – musiał przygryzać wargę, aby nie roześmiać się na widok okularnika samotnie siedzącego przy posiłku i mruczącego coś pod nosem. W takich chwilach jego instynkt podpowiadał mu, że huncwot miewa się dobrze, ale nad czymś się mocno zastanawia – nad czymś, o czym nie chciał powiedzieć pozostałym. Możliwe, że chciał to zachować tylko i wyłącznie dla siebie, każdy miał swoje tajemnice to oczywiste. Jednakże Potter nigdy nie był dobry w ukrywaniu czegokolwiek, a swoje naturalne roztrzepanie idealnie maskował mieszanką humoru i arogancji.

Wzdychając nieznacznie Peter ziewnął. W jego głowie ostatnimi czasy zaczęło panoszyć się mnóstwo niewypowiedzianych myśli, które sprawiały, że czuł się nieco przytłoczony. Przetarł dłońmi oczy, do których napłynęły mu łzy, aby chwilę później ponownie zatopić spojrzenie w zegarze. Na jego siedzącą postać padał złoty blask bijący z kominka, w którym wesoło trzaskał ogień. Sprawiał on wrażenie nie człowieka siedzącego przed paleniskiem tylko posągu odlanego ze szczerego złota. Nie ruszał się, niemalże nie oddychał.

W pomieszczeniu rozległo się tępe, zagłuszone już echo hogwarckiego zegara. Wybiła czwarta. Huncwot wyprostował się nieznacznie w fotelu, po czym zaczął poprawiać swój wygląd, nie zwracając kompletnie uwagi na swoje rozczochrane, dłuższe włosy. Wiedział, iż lada chwila do PW wejdzie Gryfonka z burzą loków. W końcu tak byli umówieni.

I nie pomylił się. Ledwie, jako tako zdążył powkładać koszulę do spodni, a portret otworzył się. Wkrótce weszła ona, Hermiona. Z torbą na ramieniu przeszła przez pomieszczenie, aby zatrzymać się metr przed nim. Uśmiechnęła się kącikami ust na jego widok, nie był pewny czy to dobrze, czy nie. Dziewczyna ta wydawało mu się, była dziwna. Nigdy nie rozmawiała z resztą klasy, a jej płynny nieco przemądrzały – zauważył – głos usłyszeć mógł tylko podczas lekcji, kiedy odpowiadała na pytania.

- Cześć – powiedział na przywitanie. Ona uśmiechnęła się nieco szerzej, po czym zasiadła na kanapie obok.

- Już się widzieliśmy, Peter – orzekła nie spoglądając na niego, zaczęła szperać po swojej torbie. – Więc dzisiaj następny rozdział, jaki masz do zdania.

On przytaknął przyglądając się jej. – Tak, następny – powiedział smętnie, zatopił spojrzenie w ogniu.

Hermiona w międzyczasie patrzyła na niego kątem oka. Wyjmując opasły podręcznik, spytała. – Peter mogę o coś cię spytać?

On wzruszył bezwiednie ramionami, wiedział, że z niej nic nie wyciągnie. – Strzelaj – odparł nadal patrząc w płomienie.

Gryfonka przez moment się zawahała. – Dlaczego nie pojechałeś do domu na święta? – wykrztusiła w końcu z siebie.

Jego twarz posępniała nieco, a wzrok mocniej wbił w palenisko. – Ja nie mam domu – stwierdził szorstko. W tej jednej sekundzie jego myśli zaczęły krążyć dookoła jego dzieciństwa. Próbując, więc porzucić ten nieprzyjemny temat przeniósł swoje piwne spojrzenie na brunetkę siedzącą obok. Otworzył usta, aby coś jej powiedzieć, lecz je zamknął, gdy ją zobaczył.

Hermiona siedziała sztywno jakby bojąc się ruszyć o milimetr, w jej oczach lśniły zaczątki łez, a swoje różane usta miała lekko uchylone. Nawet przy złotym blasku bijącym od kominka dostrzegł, że zbladła nieco.

- Ja przepraszam, Peter – odezwała się po chwili cicho, opuściła swoje bursztynowe oczy na dłonie. – Nie wiedziałam – dodała równie powoli.

Nie chcąc budzić w niej jej własnych – nadal świeżych – koszmarnych wspomnień ucieczki przed Voldym, uśmiechnął się blado. – Nie szkodzi, tak byś się dowiedziała prędzej czy później. – Popatrzył na nią jeszcze chwilę. – Więc jak będzie z tą Transmutacją? Dasz radę wbić mi do makówki jeszcze jeden rozdział, czy marne na to szanse?

Brunetka poprzez smutek, zmarszczyła nos. – No wiesz, Peter – powiedziała spoglądając na niego z dezaprobatą, na co on uśmiechnął się. – Jesteś zdolny, ale leniwy – oświadczyła kręcąc lekko głową. – Gdybyś chciał mógłbyś wszystkich bić na głowę włącznie ze… z Lily.

- Wiesz, że nie jestem typem pracusia – wtrącił beztrosko. – Poza tym myślenie na dłuższą metę mnie przytłacza.

Dziewczyna westchnęła z bladym uśmiechem. Pokręciła nieznacznie czupryną, po czym otworzyła opasły tom od Transmutacji. – W porządku, to zabierajmy się do pracy…

**Niedziela**

_24 grudnia, 1976r._

8:49pm

Przeglądając się po raz trzeci w lustrze, Hermiona szykowała się na uroczystą kolację świąteczną. Stojąc ubraną w nieco wytarte jeansy, które miała spięte paskiem i różowej bluzie z kapturem miała dziwne odczucie, że już kiedyś miała podobny strój. Aczkolwiek nie zastanawiając się nad tym dłużej chwyciła swoje związane w kitkę włosy, po czym rozpuściła je sprawiając, iż opadły one na jej barki.

Po raz kolejny oglądając swoje odbicie w lustrze, zamarła w miejscu. Mrugając swoimi bursztynowymi oczami jedną dłonią powędrowała do policzka, na którym niegdyś znajdowało się rozcięcie. Machinalnie również przyjrzała się swojej dłoni, aczkolwiek teraz nie posiadała na niej bandażu tak jak trzy lata wstecz. Czy to mogło być deja vu? Mogłaby przysiąc, że właśnie w ten świąteczny dzień prawie wyglądała jak trzy lata wcześniej, kiedy wraz z Harrym ratowali Syriusza.

Podobny strój, ta sama twarz… ba, nawet włosy jak na złość podkręciły się nieco mocniej na końcach tak jak wtedy. Czy to był jakiś znak? Jeśli tak to, co on miał oznaczać? Aczkolwiek bardziej możliwy był fakt, iż dyrektor nie miał pojęcia o strojach noszonych w przyszłości, dlatego zupełnie przypadkiem akurat taki dobrał dla niej. Choć po części była to jej wina, taką bluzę dobrała do jeansów.

Kręcąc nieznacznie głowę, spojrzała na zegar wiszący u niej w dormitorium. W pokoju było pusto i cicho, a spowodowane to było tym, iż mieszkańcy zamku wyjechali z niego tydzień wstecz. Jej to nie przeszkadzało, bowiem miała w tych dniach więcej swobody niż zazwyczaj, no i przede wszystkim nie musiała udawać przed swoimi współlokatorkami.

Wzdychając ponuro pod nosem opuściła na moment twarz, aby po chwili jeszcze raz spojrzeć na taflę lustra. Wiedziała, że lada chwila będzie musiała opuścić swoje ciepłe dormitorium, w końcu dyrektor i nauczyciele będą czekać, jednak… Czuła się zdenerwowana, nie tylko faktem, iż to będą jej pierwsze święta z dala od domu oraz rodziny, ale samym wspomnieniem o Peterze. Prawdę mówiąc trochę się bała, że za bardzo się do niego zaczęła zbliżać. Jakie będą tego konsekwencje w przyszłości?

Czy Glizdogon, którego ona widziała ją poznał? Jednak przede wszystkim martwiła się o siebie, bo zaczynała go _lubić_. I tak traktowała go jak zwykłego ucznia, których były w samym Hogwarcie setki. Wiedziała, że Peter, którego poznała tutaj nie zrobił nic złego. Poza tym nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego, ale ciągnęło ją do niego. Tak jak do nikogo innego, może oprócz Harry'ego i Rona. Musiała przyznać, że huncwot miał w sobie coś takiego miłego, co przyciągało ludzi do niego. Szczerze zaczynała odkrywać to, co widzieli w nim pozostali huncwoci pod powłoką nieco zawstydzonego chłopca.

Wielkim zaskoczeniem dla niej był aczkolwiek fakt, że Peter został w Hogwarcie na święta. Dodatkowo dowiedziała się także o wiele więcej niżeli powinna wiedzieć na jego temat. Bardzo możliwe było, że to przez podobieństwo do Harry'ego chciała mu pomagać, być w jego pobliżu. Zostać jego przyjaciółką – ta myśl była tak irracjonalna, że aż śmieszna. Aczkolwiek zagnieździła się w odmętach jej umysłu i nie chciała odejść.

Myśląc o Peterze i Harrym… Czy jej przyjaciela czekał ten sam los, co szczura? I jak do tego doszło, iż Pettigrew przeszedł na stronę zła skoro był zaciekłym wrogiem Ślizgonów? Wciąż posiadała tyle pytań bez odpowiedzi. Mrugając swoimi bursztynowymi oczami, westchnęła pod nosem spoglądając na zegar. Ostatni raz przeglądając się w lustrze, wyszła. Z myślą, iż sprawa Petera bardziej ją zaintrygowała niż sądziła.

9:00pm

Kiedy weszła do Wielkiej Sali od razu w oczy rzucił jej się długi stół, przy którym zasiadał dyrektor. Jednak ku jej zdziwieniu oprócz profesora Dumbledore w zamku pozostała pani Pince oraz Pomfrey, reszty nauczycieli nie było. Niepewnie zaczęła kroczyć w kierunku bufetu. Różnorakie potrawy zdobiły biały obrus długiego stołu, przy którym zasiadał stary poczciwy dyrektor wraz z uczniami, którzy zostali w zamku na święta.

Jej bursztynowe oczy wyłapały płową czuprynę Malfoy'a jak i również ciemniejszą Petera. Gryfona, który uśmiechnął się na jej widok. Przez ułamek sekundy zawahała się, gdzie usiąść. Posyłając nieme pytanie dyrektorowi, czekała na jego odpowiedź. Profesor uśmiechnął się blado, po czym skinął nieznacznie głową, na co ona odetchnęła z ulgą. Zauważyła także wredne spojrzenie Ślizgona, który zasalutował jej znad swojego talerza z perfidnym uśmieszkiem.

Ona udała, że tego nie dostrzegła i z gracją podążyła w stronę Pettigrewa. Tak się złożyło, iż miejsce obok niego było wolne, a od płowego blondyna dzieliły ją prawie dwa metry. Podeszła, więc do Gryfona z lekkim uśmiechem.

- Mogę? – spytała niepewnie.

Blondyn uśmiechnął się szerzej. – Dumbel zajął ci to miejsce – stwierdził nieco zaskoczony. – Powiedział, że będziesz chciała tu usiąść – dodał.

Ona spojrzała kątem oka na poczciwego dyrektora równie zmieszana, co Pettigrew. Kręcąc delikatnie głową usiadła na miejsce. – Miał rację – powiedziała spoglądając na huncwota.

Tamten zdziwił się tak prostą odpowiedzią, uniósł brwi. – Kim jesteś i co zrobiłaś z Hermioną Granger? – zażartował.

Brunetka wzruszyła nonszalancko ramionami. – Dobrze wiesz, że jestem jedną i tą samą Hermioną, którą znasz.

- Tak, tylko zwykle unikasz mojego towarzystwa, a dziś…

- Drodzy uczniowie – wtrącił się w zdanie Peterowi, dyrektor – wybiła właśnie dziewiąta, święta są za pasem, więc czas na życzenia oraz poczęstunek – tu wstał z uśmiechem. W chwili następnej podszedł do pani Pince, która również wstała.

Złożył jej życzenia, po czym każdy wzajemnie zaczął składać życzenia. Później ponownie wszyscy zasiedli za stołem, zaczęli jeść świąteczną kolację rozmawiając przy okazji o wszystkim i niczym. Nawet ona sama jakimś cudem dała się wciągnąć w beztroską konwersację między nią, Peterem, a dwójką Krukonów niższego rocznika na temat zastosowania Śluzu Gumochłonów.

To był pierwszy dzień w roku, '76 kiedy czuła się jak u siebie, bez stresu. Po prostu była i brała czynny udział w tym świątecznym posiłku. Nie bojąc się o nic, nie martwiąc się o jutro. Dyskutując, przekomarzając się nawet nie zauważyła zadowolonej miny dyrektora, ani dzikich ogników w jego oczach, gdy się jej przyglądał.

Nie dostrzegła także fleszy aparatu fotograficznego, który zatrzymał na kliszy tych kilka radosnych chwil.


End file.
